Jennifer Craw and the Winds of the Otherworld 19
by jcwriter
Summary: Jennifer finds herself filling in as Headmaster when Severus is goaded by Merlin to travel to the Otherworld on a mission to stabilize the balance between worlds. But now Severus is long overdue... could he be trapped in the Otherworld forever?
1. A Chance of Scenery

_A/N Happy Summer! Welcome to book Nineteen in the Jennifer Craw Series. For those of you just seeing these for the first time, the series starts with Jennifer Craw and the Phoenix Wand, and concentrates mainly on the development of Original Characters living in the Harry Potter Universe, so if you're not a big fan of the original character thing, you probably won't get much past book three in the series. However, you'll also find as time goes by the series and plot twists are generally speaking more complex, so I hope you'll continue on with Jennifer and Severus and all the trials and tribulations that come with being a Snape... _

_ For those of you returning, welcome back! This should be a fun story to write and to read, at least I hope so, filled with exploring new worlds (quite literally) and getting back to a Jennifer-Severus heavy plot line. Despite this, I hope to leave plenty of opportunities for the Order of the Owls especially to develop, and I hope you like the twists. The theme of the story is that you just can't plan for everything, and although I have a feeling you will guess early on some of the twists in the story well before the characters do, I hope to leave some surprises as well despite a storyline which (despite outward appearances) should turn out to be nothing short of a classic adventure romance. To my longtime readers, thanks for coming back, and I hope you won't be disappointed with this light, comical addition to the JC Series. Thanks again, talk to you soon. JCWriter.

* * *

_

Jennifer Craw and the Winds of the Otherworld

Chapter One

A Change of Scenery

Severus Snape was many things, but adventurous was not one of them. He made a point never to go out of his way thrill-seeking; if anything, he already had more than enough 'thrill' to last a person a lifetime. In truth, he would have very much liked it if the rest of the world would simply leave him the hell alone, despite the fact he knew that it would never happen. For he was also a realist, and between his job as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and a family that was a hundred times more adventurous than he was, there would never be a dull year. All he could hope for was a quiet summer, and for the first week or so aboard the _Wizard's Temptation,_ he was succeeding in that goal quite splendidly. He had no idea that peace would be very short-lived and that he was about to have one of the biggest adventures of his life.

There was an audible splash in the water. Severus looked up from his pipe to see a boy's hand appear off the side of the boat, dropping a handful of unidentifiable objects covered in barnacles along with some smaller green pieces that were obviously coin-shaped.

"I thought you said you were going to fish," Severus called out.

A moment later, a second hand came up and deposited a very large fish on the deck of the boat. Severus heard another splash as the boy retreated. He then heard a creaking door behind him and glanced up to see Jennifer peering out the door, her green eyes betraying her exasperation.

"Severus? Oh no, don't tell me you're smoking again…" Jennifer said.

"I beg your pardon, but do you know how long it's been since I've polished my pipes let alone used one?" Severus said defensively. "After all I'm on vacation as well, as little of it as I get…"

"I don't mind you smoking as long as it doesn't affect anyone else, Severus, but I don't want you smoking around Leu," Jennifer scolded him as she cleaned up his side table.

"He's not staying up here long enough to be bothered by it," Severus said. "You know, perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to buy that diving permit for him, Jennifer. He might get the wrong idea…"

"Severus, you're the one who said that it's important for Leu to make his own decisions for a while, even if that decision does involve something he used to do when he had to earn his keep. I don't see anything wrong with him wanting to dive; he might even pull up something interesting… like another monkey paw," Jennifer said mischievously.

"Very funny," Severus said sarcastically.

"Is that a mackerel flopping on my deck? Really, Severus! You could have put it in some water or ice or something," Jennifer said with renewed exasperation.

But as Jennifer attempted to pass around Severus to fetch it, Severus pulled her onto his lap, putting down his pipe but otherwise ignoring all her other protests.

"How about you stop worrying about the fish and the pipe and try to relax and enjoy your vacation for a change?" Severus suggested in a low voice.

"I am enjoying my vacation, Severus," Jennifer protested softly. "And you are supposed to be watching Leu,"

"Kipper is down there with him, Jennifer, and the other two are surveying the area for potential dangers. It's almost as if we have the boat to ourselves," Severus murmured.

Just then his eyes flicked up and saw a grey-haired boy with his arms propped up on the deck, watching them curiously. Gasping in surprise at being caught, he quickly dropped back down into the water with a big splash.

"Not even close, Severus," Jennifer chuckled at him, getting up. "Perhaps it's time you coaxed him out of the water for awhile. You can coax me after he goes to bed tonight," she added flirtatiously before taking the fish back to the tank near the nets. "Any suggestions for lunch?"

"Just nothing with oranges. You really got carried away at that citrus market, you know," Severus said before she slipped back inside. He reluctantly got out of the chair, pulling a long cord dangling at one end of the boat.

A minute later he heard a splash and peered over the side to see their Merrow deckhand Kipper scampering up the ladder with Leu not far behind him.

"I heard a funny clacking noise just now," Leu said as Severus helped him climb up onto the deck.

"It's the Merrow Bell. It's there to let them know they're needed back on the ship… and you should heed it as well," Severus said. "Time to come out for a rest, Llewellyn, we'll be eating before long… and I suggest you clean up that mess on the deck before someone trips over that debris."

"You'll be more impressed once I get my discoveries cleaned up," Leu said. "Some of these are solid gold, including that dinner plate there. I think I have some silver too, but I'm not sure. After it's cleaned up, then I'll know."

"It can wait until later," Severus said firmly. After making a quick sweep with his wand to make certain that none of the items were magical, Severus handed Leu a pail to put all his discoveries into. "Right now you should go to your cabin and clean yourself up before it's time to eat."

"Are you going to teach me chess after lunch?" Leu asked.

"I did say so this morning, didn't I? Now stop stalling and go change," Severus said.

"All right," Leu said, taking his bucket in with him.

Severus went over to the galley area where Kelpie was busy making up some radish roses for garnish. Sitting at the table, Jennifer was valiantly attempting to make one of her own.

"I've never met anyone else who likes to torture food like you do," Severus declared.

"Well all right, so I need a bit more practice," Jennifer said in a defensive tone. "By the way, you just missed Alicia. She popped in just long enough to deliver the morning post."

"Anything interesting?" Severus asked.

"Mainly just the paper; there's an article in _the Daily Prophet_ about Harry taking year off," Jennifer said.

"What? I would rather Ron had waited. I haven't even had a chance to mention his appointment to the board of governors yet," Severus said with a frown, going over to get the paper.

"They definitely know now," Jennifer said. Severus groaned when he saw it made the front page: _Auror Potter Makes Triumphant Return to Hogwarts!_

"I'd be tempted to strangle Ron if I didn't know that Harry has probably beaten me to it by now," Severus said.

"Well, it's not like the board can object, Severus. They'd make front page news just as fast if they tried to veto Harry's appointment to Defense teacher now," Jennifer said.

"I was hoping that now that he's older and thirty years away from that Voldemort mess that he wasn't going to cause quite the fanaticism as when he was a student in my school," Severus said with open annoyance.

"Well, he's much more famous now than he was then, isn't he?" Jennifer said. "But look on the bright side, Severus. Perhaps with Harry teaching, the media will be focused on him and give our family a break for a change," she said with a chuckle.

"Joy," Severus said without enthusiasm. "I see there's a letter from the Order of Merlin in the mix."

"Yes, I got one too… it's just a reminder of our next meeting, really."

"Since when do they have to remind us about the summer meeting when they've been holding it on solstice of late?" Severus said.

"I got the impression from the way it was written that they wanted to make sure that as many people as possible could attend this one," Jennifer said. "What's so important about this meeting, Severus? You're a representative, surely you've heard something."

"No, but then I haven't gone out of my way to contact anyone, either. In fact, if I was wise, I'd probably stop opening my post right now so I'm not constantly reminded that there is an outside world," Severus said.

"I totally agree," Jennifer said supportively. "But you do have one more marked 'urgent' in there somewhere."

"Those are the ones I should probably be avoiding the most," Severus said flatly. But after a moment he reluctantly fished it out of the pile, recognizing the handwriting at once. "It seems this one is from Toby."

"Really? Oh, you'd better see what he wants then," Jennifer said with such concern that Severus gave her a dirty look.

"So much for wisely setting it aside," Severus said dryly then opened it, frowning in apparent bewilderment.

"Well?" Jennifer asked impatiently, drying off her hands and sitting down.

"'Dear Severus, this is just a reminder that the Order of Merlin will be meeting soon and you promised to attend. Be there or be square.' What the devil do you suppose that means? 'P.S. don't forget you promised to attend and to help me if you could. I trust you will be good to your word. Sincerely, Toby the Tinker (among other things.)'" Severus said. "Can't that old man leave me alone even on vacation? I knew I shouldn't have opened it."

"We have a few more days before we have to worry about that meeting, Severus," Jennifer said.

"And it'll be here before we know it," Severus said briskly.

"Then I expect you had better enjoy the time off while it lasts," Jennifer said, ignoring his grumpy demeanor. "Why don't you go check on Leu, Severus? He hasn't peeked out here in ten minutes, that's rather unusual for him."

"True enough, but perhaps we should start thinking up some way to curb that curiosity of his before it gets him into trouble," Severus mused.

"Right now everything going on in his life is new to him, so of course he's going to be curious. He's trying to adjust," Jennifer said. "He just wants to know us better, Severus."

"I suppose, but I really hope he doesn't make a habit of it," Severus said, getting up. "How long before lunch?"

"Just a few minutes, Severus. We're having a salad and sandwiches," Jennifer said, turning her attention back to what she was doing.

"It suppose that sounds safe enough, although I've never had tortured radishes before," Severus said expressionlessly, ignoring the look Jennifer threw in his direction as he slipped down the narrow hallway and peered in one of the guest cabins.

The room was neat as a pin except for the desk where Leu was working at, dipping the pieces in a pan of murky liquid and using a rough towel and a toothbrush on them.

"Is that an acid bath of some kind?" Severus asked.

"Yes, the Merrows made it up for me when I told them that I was planning to clean what I found. Do you want to see?" Leu asked, and Severus came in, careful to raise the ceiling with his wand before entering. Eagerly, Leu handed him over a few of the coins he had been working on, and Severus glanced over them thoughtfully.

"You've done a fair job cleaning them up, although I may know one or two spells that might help you get the rest of that off," Severus said thoughtfully.

"Some of these silver pieces will be harder to clean, but I'm hopeful I can get that plate done quickly," Leu said, carefully slipping the plate in the bath with a gloved hand.

"And what do you plan to do with them then?" Severus asked.

"Give them to you, of course," Leu said. "Some of these gold ones are worth fifty galleons if not more, you know, and that plate easily a hundred and maybe more if it has a good maker's mark on it. It'll pay back the diving permits with plenty to spare."

"Llewellyn, you need not worry about that. We're family now," Severus said.

"But I just want to make sure I'm doing my part," Leu said seriously.

"Yes, but are you certain it's your own part you are doing?" Severus said.

"What do you mean?" Leu asked with a frown.

"Everyone in a family has different responsibilities, just as people need to do different jobs to make a company work," Severus explained. "Jennifer and my part is providing a safe and secure home as well as gathering the resources the family needs to maintain itself. In a way, you are attempting to do our part and not your own."

"Then what's my part?" Leu asked.

"Well, for the moment your part consists of learning new routines; more specifically learning some self discipline through your summer reading, practical discipline through the stances and block forms I've started you on, and beginning to learn and practice the basic family rules," Severus said.

"But learning those things just benefits me. That's not contributing," Leu said.

"On the contrary, your attention to those things makes it easier for Jennifer and myself to do our jobs," Severus said.

"I do want to make things easier," Leu said. "But I'd rather pull my own weight."

"Growing up is difficult enough work without adding any other burdens to it," Severus said. "We'll talk more about this later, perhaps during our chess game, but for now it's time to come in and eat. As for your acquisitions, why don't we open up a bank account for you when we get back home for that? I've always kept a trust vault for my children until they're of an age or position to need it, although I must admit yours will be the first time any of them actually had anything to contribute," Severus said as he led them out.

"I like contributing," Leu said with a bit more enthusiasm. "I like to help, really. Isn't there anything else I can do?"

"You could get the drinks if you like," Jennifer suggested.

Leu immediately went over to the small icebox to fill glasses, while over his head Jennifer gave Severus a private smile, nodding in agreement to his unspoken thought. It was going to take lots and time of patience before Leu truly felt a real part of the family. Still, it wasn't the first time that the two of them had to deal with a disconnected child, and Severus was quite sure that it would at the very least be a walk in the park compare to what they had gone through with Lucky. Instinctively, Severus pulled out his watch, despite the fact he knew before he looked at it that it would read, "Elsewhere."

"I'm sure she's having a lovely time, Severus," Jennifer said when she saw his expression. Curiously Leu looked between them, but when he noticed the sandwiches had been put on the table, he quickly finished his task.

* * *

Lucky stretched out on a beach chair looking out onto the Seven Seas Lagoon, soaking in some sun with a contented sigh. It was a great time to stretch out all her aches and pains from all the walking they had been doing in the theme parks, and despite the silliness with participating in the parade and getting stopped by fans (although even she had to admit it made the time waiting in lines go faster), Lucky and Dale, along with the rest of the band and their families, were having a splendid time at Disney World.

But it was in that moment that Lucky felt the most content, lying back and watching the boats and jet skis go by with only a feigned attempt at figuring out which one Dale was on. The rooms they had were posh and more than adequate, and the concierge service was always at their beckon call.

This was how it should be, Lucky decided, leaning back and closing her eyes for a moment. She was imaging herself out of Hogwarts and out of college and well onto her way of making her mark on Wall Street, the primary investor in so many companies that she would have to hire private secretaries to keep track of all the ones she was chairman of. She'd have a park side penthouse with a pool on the roof in a building high enough to get away from the smog below and softening the sound of the streets below. All of her vacations would be like this then; free of all cares for money and concerns other than remembering to put on her sunshield potion and having a good time. And, of course, no one would know who she was, for nobody in America really cared if you had a billion dollars or not as long as you stayed out of the computer industry. Therefore, she could have her cake and eat it too, she reasoned; a life in complete anonymity despite the fact she secretly owned half of Manhattan…

Lucky heard a sound and made the mistake of opening her eyes, reality setting back in through several pairs of curious eyes of girls about her age watching her where they sat a few chairs away. It was a reminder that her vacation wasn't entirely free, and she sat up in recognition of that fact and resignation to the inevitable when one of the older girls got brave enough to come over.

"Excuse me, but we were wondering… are you Lucky Snape?" the blonde girl asked.

"Yeah," Lucky said guardedly.

"Do you mind some company?" she asked. Lucky shrugged.

"It's okay," Lucky said when the girl didn't react to the shrug right away, and all the sudden found herself surrounded.

"I'm Dana, and this is Karen and Sue," the first girl said. "We saw you in the parade yesterday, I think. So you're here with Dale because of the tour?"

"Yeah, I'm going on the first night," Lucky said. "It might be fun. I've never been to one before."

"Wow, really?" said Karen. "I try to go every chance I get!"

"Or every chance we can talk our parents into it," Sue said. "That's why we're here this weekend."

"So is Dale really the same in person as he is on stage and interviews?" Dana asked.

"I dunno, how is he then?" Lucky shrugged.

"He's the clean-cut, good boy of the group," Dana said. "Is he in real life?"

"Maybe. I don't know the rest of the guys well enough to say," Lucky shrugged.

"Is he nice? Does he treat you well? Is he good in bed?" Karen asked. Lucky blinked.

"What? What do you take me for, anyhow? I'm not that type of girl, and neither is he… that type of guy, I mean," Lucky sputtered out, feeling her cheeks burning. "Which paper is saying stuff this time?"

"None that we know of," Dana said. "But we're also not naïve. We know what sort of thing goes on backstage with popular bands these days, and I know you can't have been dating this long without something going on."

"You have it all wrong. None of the guys are even allowed to have any girls backstage at all. Dale's mother would kill them," Lucky said.

"Dale's mother?" Sue asked curiously.

"Their agent, and the last person you ever want to get mad," Lucky explained. "Although my father runs a close second."

"What do your parents do for a living?" Karen asked.

"They're teachers at the private school we go to," Lucky said. "And they watch us like a hawk."

"What's the point of going to a private school if you can't at least get away from your parents?" Dana asked, sounding much more sympathetic to Lucky's situation.

"Eh, they won't follow me to college," Lucky said with a shrug.

"Are you going to be a senior this year too?" Karen asked.

"No… junior," Lucky said.

"Man, then I don't envy you if Dale does decide to go to college then," Karen said, shaking her head. "There is sure to be dozens of sorority girls who are going to be willing to do anything to make him forget you're even in the picture, and they're going to have a whole year to work on him."

"She's right there, I'm afraid," Dana said seriously. "Honestly, as famous as he is, I'd start doing what I can to sink my claws into him this year, if I were you."

"And hold on for dear life," Karen agreed with a soft chuckle.

"Hey, you want to play volleyball or something? There's four of us so we could play two on two," Sue suggested. Lucky pondered it a moment, glancing out at the lake before finally shrugging.

"Yeah, okay," Lucky said. She found herself walking over to the snack bar with the girls to get drinks first, grateful that they immediately changed the subject to their own lives and bragging about their own families and leaving the subject alone in favor of trying to get in Lucky's good graces.

The girl's efforts paid off in the middle of the second game when Dale came up from the docks and went over to the nets, completely unsurprised to find Lucky there.

But as Lucky served off, Sue froze in surprise and terror to see Dale standing on the sidelines watching with the game interest. The ball sailed passed her untouched, and Karen called out her name in exasperation until she happened to notice Dale as well. Rolling her eyes, Lucky turned around and put a hand on her hip.

"Are you throwing off my game again?" Lucky complained.

"Sorry, Lucky," Dale said, sliding his hand around her waist and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Hello girls! Good game there, sorry I interrupted it."

The three girls began to talk at once but none of them seemed to be saying anything and quickly quieted down.

"That's Dana, Karen, and Sue. They're all hanging out at the hotel today because they're going to the concert tonight," Lucky said.

"Oh really? Who's playing?" Dale asked.

"I don't know this guy," Lucky protested with such a straight face that the girls couldn't help but grin.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat, but my free time for the day is about over and if I don't eat within the next hour, I won't get to eat at all tonight," Dale said.

"Hey, we're going to do Epcot tomorrow if you wanna come and hang out," Lucky offered.

"Great! We still have one day left on our passes," Karen said.

"Good, maybe you can help me box famous-boy in so nobody bugs us in ride lines," Lucky said. The girls laughed at that and chatted excitedly as Dale and Lucky managed to slip away.

"So you managed to make some friends while trying to get some 'quiet time' I see," Dale teased lightly.

"It wasn't my idea. Besides, I wouldn't call them friends. They're concert groupies," Lucky said.

"What?" Dale said, wondering about the tone in her voice.

"Yeah, I think they were trying to get backstage passes or somethin'," Lucky said. "Think your mother would mind?"

"Mind? She'd kill me," Dale said and gave her a questioning smile, wondering what she was up to. "You sure you want to hang with them tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Lucky decided. "They're not so bad. Maybe they'll learn somethin'. Like that we're human, and not just names in the paper."

"I'm all for that," Dale chuckled. "Come on, let's go get something to eat. I'm starving and I've got a long night tonight, what with the official announcement this is the band's final tour and all. Just think, Lucky. By the time school starts, it'll all be over. We can even have a traditional Christmas this year… with plenty of time to hit the books, of course."

"Yeah, we gotta start thinking of college… you know, maybe you ought to think of applying to an all boy school. There will be less distractions that way," Lucky suggested.

"The only distraction I want is the flutter of owls at my window from poor Jagger and the Hogwarts Owls trying to keep up with our mail that first year. And I'm not going to pick a school that's going to keep me from seeing you, am I?" Dale said.

"No, that probably wouldn't be healthy," Lucky said, sounding much more reassured.

"No, probably not," Dale chuckled, putting his arm around her as they walked back inside.

Despite Dale's reservations, the next day turned out to be a success for everyone; the girls who got plenty of photos and candid shots, but they also turned into a great shield from the crowds and helped mitigate how many times they got stopped and how long they had to spend when it did happen. It was obvious to Dale that shield helped Lucky relax for the first time that trip and couldn't help being grateful, surprising himself when they exchanged addresses and emails at the end of the day with promises to share each others vacation photos.

But all too soon their last day at the parks was over. Despite how tired he was, Dale pulled himself out of bed early the next morning, knowing that soon they would all be packing for the bus trip to Atlanta while Lucky would be going back home to a summer promised to be full of studying. Still, he couldn't help envy her considering what his summer was going to be like, but he was very sorry to see her go when Jennifer came to pick her up the next morning. He quickly pulled Lucky away to have a few quiet words with her away from where Myrine and Jennifer were having cups of coffee at one of the tables.

"She was no trouble, Jennifer, no trouble at all, although perhaps she did get a bit frustrated with the parade Grand Marshal thing and the hands-in-cement thing at the Studios," Myrine admitted with a chuckle. "You know, that first concert really did feel like a goodbye. Dale is ready to move on to other things, and it couldn't happen soon enough as far as Lucky's concerned. But I think she's right. It's time for the public to move on to the next greatest thing and leave these kids to sort out where to go from here. If they're smart and invest wisely, they really shouldn't have to worry about money for a long time to come… but I doubt most of the band members will."

"How does Bert feel about it?" Jennifer asked.

"Oh, since that nasty business with him being publicly fired by his own son, he's gone out of his way to stay out of it," Myrine said. "He came down for a couple of days at the beginning just to visit, but as much as he and Dale tried, the situation was quite uncomfortable between them so Bert decided to return to LA to check on some of our clients there. I think… well, once Dale gets a little older and out in the real world a bit, he'll come to understand his father isn't the bad guy he's made him out to be, but it's going to take time. Until then, I really think both of them will be on their best behavior around each other hoping that their relationship will get better but not knowing quite how to fix it. And that more than anything is why I personally am glad that Second Chance is breaking up, because I'm sick of the constant tension. Speaking of tension, there is something else I should probably mention."

"Oh?" Jennifer asked curiously.

"Yes, the tension between Dale and your daughter, actually. It's been growing quite steadily from what I've seen. In fact, I've had a devil of a time this summer keeping them at a responsible distance," Myrine said in a lowered voice. "You may want to have a little talk with your daughter before they get back to school this year before things escalate any further between them."

"Ah, lovely. I think I'll wait until Severus has gone back to work for that chat, he's been paranoid enough about her and her relationship with Dale already. He's so afraid that she's going to get hurt," Jennifer admitted.

"No, I can't say that I blame him. Don't worry, Jennifer, I plan to do my fair share of talking to Dale as well, although I don't know how much good it'll do," Myrine admitted.

"Well, Dale has always been one of my most responsible students from day one, and I know for certain he'd never do anything to hurt her. We'll simply have to talk to them and then trust they'll make the right decisions," Jennifer reasoned.

"I don't know, love can be a pretty strong drug at times," Myrine said with a thin smile.

"I suppose that's what we get for encouraging them to get together then," Jennifer said with a sigh. Nodding to acknowledge that, Myrine tipped her coffee cup towards Jennifer before taking a sip.


	2. Foreign Surroundings

Chapter Two

Foreign Surroundings

"In you go! Don't block the door," Severus said. Leu shuffled in the house, quite surprised to see a television and computer in the living room and someone sitting at the computer.

"Are you sure we have the right house?" Leu asked nervously as Ben got up and turned up the lights. But with the gaslights up, Leu began to see more familiar items, including a large painting of Corey above the fireplace sitting on a large oak tree.

"Leu, you remember Benjamin… this is Alex's husband. He and their two boys live here as well," Severus explained, turning up the lights in the hall and kitchen. "We'll be settling you in the room next to them. Don't be surprised if they wake you up early."

"What time is it here?" Leu asked with a frown.

"Just after ten," Ben said.

"But I'm not tired yet!" Leu protested.

"I imagine it's going to take a couple of days to get over the Portkey lag," Severus said.

A horrendous, monstrous, yawning noise came out of the basement when Severus latched back the basement door. Severus let out a series of hisses that Leu found unnerving, but then he turned and went back over to the bags as if nothing had happened.

"Rasputin been extremely grouchy," Ben said. "In fact, I had to separate them. Descartes is in the library at the moment."

"Who are they?" Leu asked.

"My familiars. I'll introduce you to them when they're in better humor," Severus decided, picking up the ice chest. "Jennifer and Lucky should arrive shortly."

"What about the boat?" Leu asked, following him into the kitchen. "We're not just going to leave it in Florida, are we?"

"No, the Merrows are sailing her back. I have an important meeting tomorrow evening and thought it'd be better if Jennifer and I had a day to try and recuperate from the trip first," Severus said.

"What is that?" Leu said, peering at the contraption on the counter.

"Coffee maker," Severus said with only a glance in its direction, getting out a small fruit that Leu didn't recognize. He then opened the pantry door and held it out to a large bat hanging inside.

"Is that really sanitary?" Leu asked with a frown when he looked in the full pantry.

"Don't worry, he's house trained. This is Ratfly, one of Jennifer's familiars, but he is very old so I'll ask you not to disturb him without her permission," Severus said. "Ratfly, this is Llewellyn. Be nice to him, he's a member of the family now."

"Hello, Ratfly," Leu said. Ratfly simply finished his treat and stretched his wings.

"The family owl, Dodger, is probably roosting up in the attic. There is also Tes the cat, but she's only here on weekends when Alex comes to visit," Severus explained, and then paused when he heard the door. The cabinet doors suddenly rattled as a spotted bunny came out from one of them and darted towards the front room. "That's Houdini," Severus said, scowling at the cabinet where the rabbit had been hiding.

"That's a lot of animals," Leu said in awe.

"Yes it is," Severus agreed curtly. He glanced up as Lucky came into the kitchen with Houdini in her arms, Jennifer walking in right behind her.

"Oh good, you're back already," Jennifer said warmly. "Is anyone hungry?"

"We just had lunch," Lucky shrugged.

"Well, yes, I know, but you also just skipped dinner," Jennifer pointed out as she fondly petted her bat. Lucky and Severus stared at her. "Perhaps I should make you some tea to help you get to sleep."

"That is probably not a bad idea," Severus admitted. "I believe I'll go down and find a mild sleeping potion to add to the water while you're making that."

"Lucky, would you like to show Leu around? I'm sure Mercy has his room ready. Feel free to change for bed before you come down for your tea. It'll help you readjust," Jennifer suggested, putting the kettle on.

"No problem," Lucky said, tugging on Leu's sleeve.

Leu followed very close behind, more than a little nervous about the creaky steps and the darkened corridors and the creepy antique look of the gas-lit sconces.

"This is a very long staircase, isn't it?" Leu commented, shivering.

"The bedrooms are all on the third floor. The second floor is the library; it has its own staircase across the hall from the kitchen," she explained.

"Are there any ghosts here?" he whispered.

"Not that I've ever seen," Lucky said.

"It looks like there are ghosts," Leu said ominously, clutching her arm as they reached the top of the stair.

"Nah, we would have known about it. Hogwarts has a lot of ghosts, so I'd know one if I saw one," Lucky reassured him. "Anyhow, that way is Alex and Ben's room, and this way is Rus and Jay's room. Yours is right here next to them, mine's here across from yours, that's the bathroom, and that's the guest bedroom," she said opening the door to his room.

Leu went in and looked around the stark room. The few personal effects he had come with were already there, as well as the new clothes he had gotten while he was staying at Corey's. A folding picture frame with photos of his birth parents stood open on top of his dresser.

"Go ahead and get changed. I'll be right across the hall if you need me," Lucky said.

Feeling more than a little unnerved at being alone, Leu changed as quickly as he could. The shadows in the room were quite strange, and for a moment he wondered if his closet wasn't moving.

Lucky opened the door to her room to find him huddled up next to it, staring warily down the creepy corridor and over at his spooky bedroom.

"Hey, you okay? You didn't have to wait for me, you know. You could have gone downstairs," Lucky said.

"This is an awfully big house," Leu said.

"Come on Leu. There's nothin' to be scared of here," Lucky said, leading him back downstairs. "Except of maybe what Jackie decides to make for tea sandwiches."

"I thought we were just having tea," Leu said worriedly.

"Yeah right. That'd never happen," Lucky snorted.

Leu soon discovered that she was right when he went into the kitchen, for waiting for them was some heavily sweetened tea and a plate of small sandwiches (of which only pumpkin butter was recognizable.)

"Now as soon as you finish those, you're to get straight upstairs to your rooms and try to rest. I expect it'll take a few days to get back on track… Lucky, did you still want to go to Myrkinbrek tomorrow?" Jennifer asked, getting Leu's attention.

"Yeah, I'll be okay," Lucky assured her.

"Well, let me know tomorrow if you change your mind, Lucky," Jennifer said, clearing away their dishes and then making two cups of tea and putting the rest of the sandwiches on a clean tray. "Boulderdash really doesn't have to go out of his way to do this, you know."

"Yeah, I know," Lucky said. Jennifer slipped down the hall towards the library with the tray.

"Balderdash? From the bank?" Leu asked curiously.

"No, we were talking about his brother, Boulderdash. He works for the school as a librarian," Lucky said. "He's also my personal defense instructor."

"Really?" Leu said in shock. "I never knew a goblin worked for the school."

"Yeah, and he's a good friend too," Lucky said, walking him back upstairs. "Maybe you can go along or something?"

"Oh… no, I'd rather not, really," Leu said, and then hesitated. "What I mean is… well, I don't want to go back to Myrkinbrek right now. Sorry."

"I can't say that I blame you," Lucky said. "But don't worry, I'm sure there will be plenty to do around here too. Good night."

"Good night?" Leu repeated anxiously, realizing they were back at his bedroom door.

"Yeah. You… in there. Don't worry, I'm right across the hall, remember? Just try to relax and let the potion work, okay?" Lucky coaxed him.

Leu nodded and reluctantly went into the room. As Lucky shut her door, he obediently dimmed the lights and crawled into the bed, staring at the ceiling a moment before pulling the blanket all the way over his head.

It was as he was attempting to shut out all the odd shadows and sounds that he heard a noise that seemed to be coming from inside of his room. Perhaps it was the bat, Leu thought with a shiver, maybe it liked his closet too. Or maybe it was the cat, he amended when he heard scratching noises, then remembered that the Professor said something about the cat only being there on weekends. Then it must be the rabbit, he decided at last… even though he still wasn't sure what was locked up in the basement, he was quite sure that it wouldn't be up in his bedroom.

Feeling more than a little timid but knowing he wasn't going to be able to sleep until he knew what the strange noise was in the room, Leu slipped out of bed. He lit some extra candles before tiptoeing over to the closet. Taking a deep breath, Leu popped the door open and was struck with terror at the sigh of a set of huge toothy jaws. Just as it opened its razor fangs to snap at him, Leu howled in fright and dove across the hall. He struggled with the doorknob in a panic but finally managed to get it open, slamming it tightly shut behind him.

Lucky, quite groggy from the tea and almost asleep, became wide-awake from the sound of wailing and realized that something was under her bed.

"What in the… Leu? What are you doing under my bed?" Lucky scolded him.

"There's a shark in my room," Leu mumbled.

"Uh… what?"

"There's a shark in my room! He's hiding in my closet!" Leu shouted. Lucky rolled her eyes, knowing perfectly well what it was.

"Leu, we're in the center of town. How do you think a shark got up here?" Lucky asked.

"Maybe he got stuck in the river." Leu sniffled.

"Right. And how did he get in your room if there's no water there to swim to?" Lucky said.

"I don't care! I know what I saw! It was a shark!" Leu shouted. "Please don't make me go back in there!"

"Come on out," Lucky sighed with exasperation. "Up here, Leu, you can sleep with me… but let's not make a habit of this, okay?" she added as he scurried into bed and pulled the covers over his head. "I'll tell our parents at breakfast tomorrow morning. They'll get it out of the house." There was a momentary silence.

"They won't hurt it though, will they?" Leu asked.

"Leu, go to sleep," Lucky said, rolling over. Leu curled up next to her, wondering how she could sleep so easily there. But just having someone near who didn't seem worried about it helped put him at ease, and Leu fell asleep.

When Jennifer peeked in the next morning, Lucky had somehow gotten all the covers. But Leu was cuddled up next to her with his arm around Houdini, who seemed quite content with the extra attention. Smirking softly, Jennifer slowly and carefully shut the door and rapped her knuckles against it.

"Wake up, you two! Time for breakfast!" Jennifer called out, and then chuckled softly when there was a sudden tug of war over the blankets and a complaint about bed hogging. By the time she got downstairs, Houdini had already made it to his dish despite the fact that Jennifer didn't see the rabbit pass her.

"I want biscuits!" Janus declared when Jennifer walked back into the kitchen.

"Biscuits? At this time of the morning?" Jennifer said.

"He means the scones," Ben chuckled. "Say please, Jay."

"I want biscuits!" Janus declared again.

"Jay wants biscuits!" Icarus complained.

"Oh no, not you too," Ben groaned.

"Well, nobody is getting any scones until they say, 'please,'" Jennifer decided, holding the tray up away from the stretched hands.

"Say 'Please, Grandma,'" Ben coaxed. Janus folded his arms and looked stubborn.

"Oh, dear! Another stumbling block!" Jennifer tsked, trying her best to hide her amusement. "All the same, he is getting better."

"But still a bit behind," Ben said with a sigh. "Rus is right on track with his speech now, and Janus keeps up with him, but no more than that."

"I don't know, Ben… maybe what he needs is to spend more time with older children so he has some exposure to how they talk," Jennifer suggested. "Maybe we can arrange for Amber to come visit here once or twice a week. What do you think, Severus?"

"It's probably not a bad idea," Severus said as he stepped away from the door. "After all, children tend to learn by example. Perhaps it'll inspire him to work a bit harder at it," he mused, sitting down in his chair and reaching for a scone.

"Say please!" Jay demanded, pointing at Severus accusingly after he helped himself.

"For what?" Severus asked. Jennifer chuckled softly.

"Well, if they learn by example, Severus, then I expect we all had better be working together to set a better example, shouldn't we?" Jennifer said with a smile. "Would you care for a scone, Benjamin?"

"Please," Ben said, taking one off the offered plate. "Thank you."

"You're quite welcome," Jennifer said. "Would you care for some coffee, Severus?"

"Of course," Severus said casually. He then noticed that Ben, Jennifer and even Janus were gazing at him expectantly. "Yes, please," Severus said ruefully. Jennifer smirked at him before setting the scones down and walking over to get them some cups.

As Lucky and Leu stepped in from the hallway, Leu squinted skeptically at the dining room and kitchen, wondering if he was even in the same house. For some reason, things didn't look quite so menacing in the morning light. Lucky yawned sleepily, plopping down into her chair.

"Good morning, Lucky! Good morning, Leu! Did you sleep well?" Jennifer asked.

"Not really," Leu admitted, going over to the seat that Severus directed him to.

"Yeah, it looks like the house picked up a Boggart," Lucky agreed.

"Oh? Very well, I'll take care of it after we eat," Severus said unconcernedly.

"What is that?" Ben asked.

"The proverbial monster under the bed, so to speak. It feeds off of our fears; children are most susceptible to them because of their excitability… come to think of it, it's amazing we've never found one in the house before," Severus explained.

"You mean that's what been causing the boys' nightmares lately?" Ben asked, horrified. "I simply thought it was the fact that we moved them to a room of their own!"

"I don't think your guess is that far off, Ben. It's quite likely it was moving them that attracted the Boggart, because I'm sure both Janus and Rus were quite nervous about being in such foreign surroundings," Severus explained. Leu looked quite uncomfortable. "It's true they have more room, comfort, and even perhaps a bit more freedom now, but it is a bit much to get used to all at once, isn't it? But it's nothing to worry about. Just give them a bit more time, and soon it'll all seem quite natural to them and they will probably not even remember what it was they thought was so scary in the first place. In the meantime, I'll chase the thing off to make certain it doesn't accentuate all these new experiences. There will be time enough for them to deal with Boggarts once they're Hogwarts age."

"True enough, Severus," Jennifer said warmly. "Time, understanding, and perhaps adding a few things to those rooms so that they feel more like it's their own, perhaps. We could get train and animal bedspreads and decorations to help make their room feel less intimidating. Leu, your room could use a bit of sprucing up as well. Would you like to go shopping with me today?"

"Not in Myrkinbrek," Leu said quickly.

"Not if you don't want to, Llewellyn. There are plenty of other places we can go," Jennifer said, putting some porridge in from of him. "To be honest, it's not my favorite place to shop, either. I'm not fond of being underground, to put it mildly, and I do it only when I have to. Besides, Lucky is more than capable of finding her way around Myrkinbrek herself."

"Sure, it's not all that big," Lucky said with a shrug.

"But don't you dare stop at all the shops before your lesson and keep Boulderdash waiting," Jennifer warned her again. Lucky simply nodded, a bit distracted as she watched Leu pick up his bacon and crumble it on top.

"When do her lessons with Mr. Singh start?" Severus asked.

"Next Monday, Severus, at the Pannage." Jennifer said.

"Fine, as long as it's somewhere public," Severus said.

"Hey, since I'm having to do all this studying anyway, do I still have to do my reading?" Lucky asked.

"Yes," Severus said evenly.

"But what about free time for stuff like football?"

"Knowing you, you'll find the time somehow. If you simply spend less time watching that box in the front room than you have been lately, I suspect you'll find that you have plenty of time for such things. Most of your siblings had a summer job by your age," Severus said.

"Yeah, but none of them had to study for college entry exams, either," Lucky pointed out, helping herself to a spoonful of Leu's porridge concoction. After deciding that maybe it wasn't a bad combination, Lucky also decided that it'd take too long to eat and grabbed a scone, ignoring Jay's protests when she didn't say 'please.' "I'd better get going so I'm not late," she explained.

"Yes, and don't dawdle on the way home, either. Don't forget that your mother and I have an important meeting tonight and I'd rather you be home well before we have to leave," Severus said.

"I need to go drop the boys off and head to work," Ben said. He finally gave in and handing Janus a scone before picking up Rus and taking him into the other room to get him dressed.

"And just what are you going to do today, Severus? You're more than welcome to come shopping with us," Jennifer said in such a taunting tone that Leu wondered if he had missed something and gazed between them curiously.

"Thank you, but I have very important work to finish up on here before the meeting tonight, especially since I'll be returning to Hogwarts soon," Severus said.

"Important work?" Jennifer repeated skeptically.

"Yes, quite important," Severus agreed.

Jennifer shook her head at him with a knowing smile, filling their coffee cups again to give Janus and Leu time to finish up. The moment they left the house, Severus had made his way up to the library, pulling his meerschaum pipe off the shelf and reaching for one of his favorite books.

* * *

In the back of the cavern, (but a respectable distance away from the tunnel leading to Heckletown) Lucky followed one of the lanes through the commercial district over to a row of houses that butted up to the cavern itself. Despite the classic, almost humanlike look of the front of the buildings, she was pretty sure that part of each house was actually was chipped out of the cavern itself. It was easy to pick out which house was the right one, for the bottom floor was that of a shop with long red drawn curtains over all the windows. Despite the fact it had obviously not been open in years, Lucky could see that the metal letters above the shop that read "Coldsprinter & Sons" were still polished and well cared for.

When she knocked on the gold knocker, a female goblin whom Lucky could almost imagine might be attractive to her own kind, introducing herself as Balderdash's wife Gemshard as she led Lucky through the rock-hewn house. Despite the rough-hewn walls, they had been washed in white paint, and many rare and expensive clocks, furniture and knickknacks filled the large interior. The kitchen had the most enormous fire pit that Lucky had ever seen in the center. Some unidentifiable meat roasted on a spit, turned by a strange mechanical hand attached to one side.

"I believe Boulderdash is already in the training area doing his warm-ups," Gemshard said.

"You have a training area?" Lucky said in surprise.

"Balderdash's father made daggers, the best Cutter in his generation," Gemshard said proudly. "Of course, you can't make daggers and blades without a place for your customers to test their balance, can you?" she said.

Gemshard led her down a short stair into a gym about the size of the one in Hogwarts; but there all similarities ended. The walls were rough-hewn rock that were cool to the touch, and on them were hung by chain or hooks wooden targets, some of them no bigger than a clenched fist. Many of those were scarred with holes and nicks, while others look as if they had been recently replaced without only a few marks in the dead center of the target. The ground was covered with hard-packed dirt and nothing else, but swept so many times that it almost seemed as hard as concrete. A myriad of circles was chalked in the ground, and it only took Lucky moment to work out that the radius of the different circles was probably a goblin's full reach with different sized knives, daggers, and blades. There were several other pieces of wood in the back of the room that Lucky didn't really recognize sitting on the floor, but she guessed from Boulderdash's habits at the school that it was probably some sort of exercise equipment.

"Thank you, Gemshard," Boulderdash said.

"It's no trouble, brother Boulderdash. She's a very polite girl," Gemshard said with a cordial nod before excusing herself.

"Proof positive she don't know me well, eh?" Lucky said, thumbing over her shoulder. Boulderdash gave her a toothy sneer in response.

"My brother's wife used to work at Webstring's before getting married and…well, during the Voldemort years, wizardkind's treatment of goblins was little better than they had been since the old revolts. Her opinion of humans in general is not high," Boulderdash said in a low voice. "Any show of respect towards her, even when she's the one answering the door, is an unexpected surprise to her."

"Sounds to me like that she needs to get out more. These aren't the Voldemort years," Lucky said.

"No, but is not as distant of a past to us. Left in peace, goblins tend to live longer; and things down here haven't recovered as quickly as they have above the surface… but some of us are doing our best to change that," he said, handing her some handwraps.

"Is that why you work at Hogwarts now?" Lucky asked.

"Indirectly," Boulderdash said, getting up to gather his daggers and pausing to stare at the maker's mark. "My brother and I were my father's apprentices, a famous weaponsmith specializing in daggers and knives… or Cutter, as well call them here… by the name of Coldsprinter. He had the misfortune of getting tangled up in a nasty feud of goblin haters… a family by the name of Platt, because he made the dagger that killed Devon Platt. The goblin who did it was never discovered, but his brother Damon knew the maker's mark and took vengeance upon my father instead. My brother and I were quite devastated by what happened, but we were also fed up with the chain of events happening and had no desire to continue the trend. We made a pact between each other to do everything in our power to curb the violence going on to our people and among our people. We closed down the shop, leaving its remnants as a reminder, and looked to find more peaceful types of work. So, my brother somehow succeeded in getting a job at the bank as a cart driver, and I a clerk at Webstring's shop.

"Dumbledore used to come in quite regular when he was Headmaster and we talked quite a bit. He had been curious to hear how we had decided not to continue our father's trade, and when he first heard about it told me that took some real nerve, being that neither my brother or myself would even hope to make what my father made in a year making daggers. And even though my brother did well enough with numbers to get a prestigious job, I was definitely taking… shall we say… a step down in both coin and reputation. So, when the old librarian retired, he offered me a job at Hogwarts, at a much better pay than I had been getting as a simple clerk, but that wasn't the selling point he gave me. Instead, he opened up with the line, 'how would you like a job that would help prevent what happened to your father from ever happening again?'

"It was, of course, the best sell he could have given me. I stepped away from money before, but the risk in taking such a job to what little reputation I had left was quite immense… not to mention the risk he took considering the opinion of other wizards about hiring me in the first place. Oddly enough, the first few years passed with little fanfare, or at least my point of view, and I was beginning to wonder if my presence was really making any difference in the school. That was until the Plat boy came along… the son of the very man who killed my father, drawn into the way by sheer circumstance and wanting nothing less than to stay out of it all together. Professor Snape sent the boy to me for help, and in the process of trying to help him out of his vicious family war with goblins, I found that perhaps my job wasn't a total loss after all. We became good friends after that, and our friendship inspired me to take the growing heat by the other goblins about my position. I took all the accusations that I was 'spying' for the Headmaster with a grain of salt, for my reputation never mattered as much as fighting the hatred that my father had faced."

"Were you spying for the Headmaster?" Lucky asked.

"Of course not. My telepathic brother was," Boulderdash sneer. "I simply relayed messages for them. But perhaps it's time we started with our self defense lesson for the day."

"Sure," Lucky said, and began to warm up. Boulderdash nodded, taking out a small potion from his pocket and drinking it down. Within moments of drinking it, the goblin started to grow. Lucky forgot all about warming up and began to back quickly away, her face draining of all color and the scent of fear heavy in the air as the goblin reached just over eight feet tall, appearing more like a troll at that height than a goblin.

"I suppose you've heard the phrase, 'go pick on someone your own size,' haven't you? Well, the real world doesn't work like that, does it?" Boulderdash said in his normal calm voice. Lucky warily shook her head. "We goblins have gotten used to techniques effective at fighting even if our opponent is much larger and more powerful than us. It's time you learned to do the same. You have nothing to fear from anyone at any height if you know how to protect yourself."

"Easy for you to say," Lucky snapped defensively.

"No one said it would be easy," Boulderdash said. "As a general rule, life isn't easy, it's filled with all sorts of unforeseen misfortunes… along with vultures that hover waiting to pick the bones afterward."

"Yeah, I learned that lesson last year," Lucky said warily.

"Good. Now it's time for you to learn how to fight when the odds are stacked against you," Boulderdash said. Lucky didn't like the sound of that. In fact, she was quite convinced now that both her goblin instructors were going to be pushing her to limits and it was definitely going to be a very long summer.

And summer had only just begun.


	3. The Guest Speaker

_A/N Some general notes on my writing style for everyone._

_ The plot lines for Lucky years 2-7 (these six books including this one and the next one) have been set since the beginning of Twilight and aren't likely to change because I already have hooks in place in the series for the plot lines to come. Also, I have eight chapters or more done ahead of the chapter that I publish online, so that I can make sure everything's consistent and to give me plenty of room in case I want to add a clue or hint in an earlier chapter... so any immediate changes asked for aren't going to happen because I have probably written well past whatever the immediate problem is, and if it's plot line related it'd need to be about five books in advance to influence what I'm writing about. Without that space, you couldn't have all those splendid moments of reading back in older books and thinking, 'Holy cow! That's been there the whole time!' that I have a reputation for. Also, I try to write in many points of view so that you have clues that the individuals in the story don't (boy will that be obvious in this book!) and I always maintain a main student point of view as well as faculty in each book. In these six books that student point of view is Lucky, because sometimes students know a lot more about what's going on in Hogwarts than the adults do (you'll see more on that in the NEXT book.) _

_ We all have characters we like more than others, and I do my best to use which character makes the most sense for the point I'm trying to make because sometimes, epiphanies can come from unexpected places (this book.) Personally, I love Lucky, she has an edge. And I love Leu. And Aurelius. And Jennifer. And... never mind, let's just get on with it. Do keep reviewing, whatever the opinions, and I hope you enjoy this book, because I can tell you eight chapters ahead I am having a BLAST writing it. ~JCWriter  
_

* * *

Chapter Three

The Guest Speaker

Jennifer peeked out of the bedroom to see Lucky trudge in the front door, looking quite discouraged and exhausted.

"Rough session?" Jennifer asked sympathetically.

"Yeah," Lucky agreed, trudging slowly up the stairs. "I think I'm going to take a nap."

"I should have known this would be too much after your trip!" Jennifer tsked her. "You should take a bath first so you don't stiffen up, Lucky, and don't forget to feed the familiars tonight! I'm not quite sure how long your father and I will be out, you know how these meetings can be."

"Tedious," Severus commented as he passed through the hallway in his best robes, apparently going for the kitchen.

"Then why go at all?" Lucky asked grumpily.

"First off, because I'm a representative for the order, and second, because nobody will let me get out of it," Severus said curtly.

"Never mind. Lucky, run on up, but after your nap I expect you to spend some time with Leu," Jennifer said, glancing out towards the backyard where the boy was busy inspecting her herb garden.

"No problem. I'll just find my deck of cards," Lucky said.

"No poker!" Severus immediately interceded. "And no blackjack either!"

"Okay, okay! I wouldn't play those anyhow," Lucky said as she started up the stairs. "Besides, Uncle Sirius taught Lindsay and me how to play Baccarat, and I could use the practice."

"Back of what?" Jennifer asked.

"It's a gambling game as well, I believe. Did you happen to give Llewellyn any coin today?" Severus asked.

"Just a little to try to coax him into spending his own money," Jennifer said, her exasperated tone telling him immediately that it had been a battle just to get him to accept it. "I believe he still has it all, Severus. And I doubt Leu is the sort of boy who'd gamble it away."

"All the same, I think I'll have a little chat with him before we go. If Llewellyn realizes that such a rule as 'no gambling in the house' exists, he certainly won't break it, it's not in his nature. Lucky, on the other hand, will," Severus said.

"Yes, because she's very independent and has a mind of her own," Jennifer said, glancing outside. "You know, maybe Corey has a point. Maybe Leu is a bit too obedient than is healthy for him."

"Bite your tongue! There is nothing wrong with his behavior, and for the record, this is the first time I've ever heard _any_ parent complain because they're child was behaving too properly," Severus said.

"Oh? What about Abraxus Coventry's complaints about Mike?" Jennifer challenged him.

"Quite unfounded and you very well know it," Severus said, frowning disapprovingly at her as she fastened his cufflinks for him. "Mike still has a mischievous streak that pokes out every now and again. Leu simply has a lot to adjust to. He will open up once he gets used to us and feels comfortable enough to express himself."

"I suppose we'll just have to wait and see, at least for now," Jennifer decided. "I'm just afraid that he's going to try so hard to fit in and do what he can to please us that he won't learn how to please himself."

"Please!" shouted Jay from the living room in a condescending tone.

"Time, Jennifer. He just needs time. And speaking of which we really ought to be going soon, so I'm going to go ask Llewellyn in," Severus said.

"All right, Severus," Jennifer sighed, feeling very much like she hadn't been heard. She went into the living room to have a last minute chat with Ben while Severus brought Leu back inside.

"Can't I please have another room?" Leu said.

"Please!" Jay shouted out again. "No please! No thank you!"

"The Boggart is gone now, Leu. I've already gotten rid of it. You have nothing to fear from that room any longer," Severus sighed.

"I don't fear it. I just don't like it. Can't I sleep in the library?" he suggested.

"No, I don't think that would be wise," Severus said but didn't go into any details as to why.

"How about the couch?" Leu improvised.

"And then we're sure to wake you when we come in. Really, Llewellyn, if you're quite set on it, try out the guest bedroom. If it suits you better, perhaps we'll move things around, but really it's the only other room that isn't occupied. We do live in a rather full house, you know," Severus said.

"Yes," Leu said somberly.

"Try the other room and we'll talk more about this in the morning when I have more time," Severus insisted, glancing at his watch. "Jennifer! It's almost sundown!"

"I'm already waiting on you!" Jennifer protested, and went over to the front door as if to prove it.

"Remember the rules we went over, Llewellyn. Don't go into the basement alone, no leaving the house, make sure you're in bed in time, and no gambling," Severus said.

"Yes, sir," Leu said solemnly.

"I'll see you in the morning then," Severus said, opening the door for Jennifer. Leu slipped over to the door to peek outside. By the time he lifted up the curtain, they were already gone.

* * *

Jennifer looked over at the sunset, well aware that in the middle of the forest, the centaurs too were watching and wondered what sort of portents they would see that night.

Everything seemed strange to her; off… out of place…

They slipped discretely through the tourists that had come to Stonehenge for a midsummer pilgrimage, soon feeling the slight tingle that came with entering a iridescent blue shield of magic known as the Twilight Arc. As they carefully picked their way through the stone rubble, Jennifer couldn't help but be surprised at how many witches and wizards were already; there was going to be an impressive turnout. Many stopped them to greet or have a word with Severus. Jennifer waited quietly by his side until she saw a familiar face in the crowd and smiled warmly at the witch approaching her.

"Jennifer, good to see you! Did you have a nice trip?" Lunette Vallid asked her.

"Yes, lovely, thank you!" Jennifer said enthusiastically

"How is Leu settling in?" she asked with a smile.

"As well as can be expected," Jennifer admitted with a chuckle. "It's definitely going to take time."

"Perhaps not as long as you think," Vallid said encouragingly.

"And how are you doing? I wasn't expecting you here tonight," Jennifer admitted.

"I have more time right now, being a junior partner of my own firm and all, at least on the Muggle side of things," Vallid said. Jennifer could plainly see that Lunette was already exasperated by some of the cases she was handling and grinned knowingly at her. "Besides, I had a request to attend by someone who would have been unwise to refuse."

"You as well?" Jennifer said thoughtfully. Vallid nodded. "I wonder what he is up to this time?"

"I don't know, but I am guessing we won't have that long until we find out," Vallid said.

Jennifer glanced over at the sliver of a descending sun and caught the sparkle of the blue shield at the corner of her eye. It was twilight when the shield was most visible, the shield that protected that meeting place out of time and kept them protected from the prying eyes of the world at large. Up at the front, Jennifer noticed Eric and the rest of the officers start to assemble even as more members began to arrive. In fact, Jennifer couldn't remember so many coming to the meeting since after Ciardoth was finally destroyed, and that ominous reminder sent a shiver down her spine. Vallid patted her back comfortingly and stepped towards the front, so Jennifer took the hint and made her way back to Severus. Everyone seemed to be in good spirits, and there was building anticipation in the air.

Suddenly Jennifer got hit with an overwhelming sense of déjà vu, and she found herself pondering it. Everything seemed both familiar and unfamiliar, both new and old, and a glance across the area showed that she was not the only one going through the sensation. Even Severus wore a distant look, but along with it came recognition that Jennifer immediately picked up on.

"He's coming here?" Jennifer asked softly.

Severus nodded over to where a crowd of wizards quickly parted. A moment later later, there was a wave of deep bows and curtseys as Merlin calmly worked his way through them towards the center of the ring. Jennifer looked around in confusion at everyone's reaction, but a quick warning glance from Vallid caused her to drop to a curtsy as well when she realized that few there could claim any personal familiarity with the old man. Only Severus remained standing and made no pretenses whatsoever, folding his arms and nodding to the old bearded wizard warily. Flashing Severus a quick mischievous smile, Merlin turned his attention to Eric, clasping his hand warmly and saying a few words before doing the same to Arthur and Muse. He also made some other general or sometimes personal comments to some of the other wizards and witches nearby, very much like he had that very first night they had met him.

"Charming wife," was all Merlin said to Severus as he made his way around. "It's a pity you don't fancy bearded men, my dear."

"And cover up that jaw line? Not a chance," Jennifer said with a loving smile, holding on to Severus' arm.

"Yes, some men have all the luck, self-made as it may be," Merlin said with a gleam in his blue eyes. "As for myself, I was born with a weak chin. Fortunately, I was endowed with other things to compensate." Jennifer rolled her eyes, shaking her head at him as he excused himself to finish his walk around the circle.

Finally Merlin made his way back over to Eric, who with a thin smile and another courteous bow took a step forward, the murmuring crowd quieting immediately.

"For those of you who had the audacity to come in late or those of you in a state of disbelief at the moment, we have a guest speaker tonight," Eric Dalance said. "It is with the utmost honor, pleasure, and irony that I introduce to you our order's founder and its namesake, Merlin himself."

"Thank you! Oh no, please," Merlin said, holding up a hand of protest when they all clapped. Even Severus clapped, although Merlin couldn't help but notice the complete lack of enthusiasm in his doing so. "And I take no credit for the name at all, actually. On the contrary, its original name was in Cymraeg and its meaning had to do with the preservation of all mankind. Unfortunately it became obvious that the Welsh were the only ones who could pronounce the name properly, so the other members started calling it Merlin's Order for simplicity's sake." A soft chuckle broke out from all around him.

"That's definitely a bit of history we weren't aware of, Enchanter," Muse said cordially. "To what do we owe the honor of your visit?"

"Straight to the point! A good quality for a Magistrate to have," Merlin said with admiration. "Oh, and I love your name, Archimedes, although I hope you were named after the philosopher."

"No, sir. I was named after the owl," Muse admitted ruefully, and another chuckle broke out. "As you were saying?"

"As I was saying. Of course," Merlin said. His smile towards Muse faded into a more serious expression and when he turned to look at the rest of the members, they all grew quiet and intent. "It would seem that we have a bit of a problem, and one that I thought I should disclose before things get any worse than they already have become."

"We?" Severus repeated warily. "As in?"

"As in everyone on the planet, actually," Merlin admitted.

"That's a pretty big 'we,'" Lunette murmured under her breath. Merlin must have caught it, for he nodded in her direction.

"It could actually stretch further than the Earth, actually, although by that time I don't think this would be the same world anymore," Merlin said somberly. "You see, there has been a slight shift in the placement of this universe, and it is causing a great deal of strain on us as well as some of the planes next to us."

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm not certain I understand what you mean. What exactly is the problem?" Arthur asked.

"It is a rather difficult problem to explain," Merlin admitted, taking out a deck of cards and stacking it neatly, showing everyone the edge of the cards. "The best example would be to compare out universe to a layer of tectonic plates, much like how this planet is constructed but on a much larger scale, all moving in a certain direction. Above and below this layer other are parallel universes, all flowing in sync with one another. But if one of the plates slows even by a small amount, things are no longer in sync… pressure begins to build on one end while on the other end it begins to pull apart. And that is what is happening; one of the universes next to us is out of its normal alignment, and as time goes on…" he paused, pushing the deck of cards outward so that it looked to be at an angle.

"The gap between our worlds becomes weaker and weaker. What does this have to do with us, you may ask? Well, it's because we of magic origins knowledgeable about the portals between worlds have spent a very long time… well… plugging those portals up, whether it be to prevent invasions, accidents, or even stop certain otherworldly beings from entering our world to reek havoc upon it for their own twisted purposes," Merlin explained with a side glance at Severus who gazed grimly back at him. "Those plugs have one thing in common… being that they were all made in this universe and exist in this universe, and therefore move along the same planar path as everything else. So what happens, then, if we are out of alignment?" he asked and looked around. Everyone was silent, waiting for him to continue. He showed everyone a card that seemed quite normal at first; a five of spades. But slowly Merlin slid his thumb down and everyone began to plainly see another card was behind it, covering several large holes made in the card that hadn't been visible before.

"Because of this shift, those portals that we have covered up over the years are slowly getting uncovered," Merlin said. "Perhaps only a sliver in spots… an inch or two in others… but the effect is quite dramatic because it is happening all over the world. The only thing that has saved these islands from this phenomenon up to this point is because of the way I had these portals rerouted. But even with that in consideration, it's only a matter of time before these begin to slip as well. If we do not act soon, we may have more to worry about than the occasional Sidhe dropping in from nowhere. We may even have more to worry about than the invasions of certain races poised and waiting for the opportunity to try their luck in this universe again. We may be looking at something that if given enough time might very well lead us to the ultimate destruction of our magic and our time continuum. In short, Ciardoth may win after all," he said quietly.

An uncomfortable murmur broke out in the crowd. Severus raised up a hand, but whether it was to quiet them or to simply protest, no one was quite sure.

"This rift has something to do with what Ciardoth?" Severus asked.

"Indirectly, yes. And to be perfectly honest, some of it was your doing as well," Merlin admitted. Severus stared at him. "For the record, Severus, I want to say that how you dealt with Ciardoth was nothing short of pure genius, not to mention how much risk you put on yourself to insure this universe would survive that attempt is next to unfathomable by most. Not only were you able to defeat her, but in that same moment, you were able to put the two universes that were affected the most by this plot back into their own time continuums. Unfortunately, whether from the sheer force of the exchange between the worlds, or perhaps by the speed in which the times were restored, a very minute shift was created on the other side of the portal. That minute shift has not laid dormant over the years; it has been creeping steadily larger creating a gap between our world and our closest parallel universe… the land of the fae, Tir Na Nog. It is, after all, the closest parallel universe to us, and the one Ciardoth once lived in and sought to destroy as much as our own world."

"So the Otherworld is moving slowly out of alignment with our world because of this shift, and it is uncovering old portals that have long been sealed?" Eric asked carefully.

"Yes, and not only that, but the stress will also create new breaches between worlds… new portals, possibly even portals to new universes, and more than likely those breaches will not one-sided either. We're just as likely to start having strange disappearances because of people accidentally falling into portals as they are from doing the same and landing here. I suppose it's true that many would be able to adapt to their displacement, but I doubt they would be any more thrilled to get any of our wanted criminals in their universe as we would be to find a particularly sly demon on this side of that door," Merlin said grimly.

"Severus, what about Samira?" Jennifer whispered worriedly. But it was obvious from his stony expression that Severus had already been contemplating that possibility already.

"But what can we do?" Francis asked worriedly. "How can we possibly find a way to put things right again?"

"Yes, Merlin, please. How can we help?" Arthur Weasley asked. "For you wouldn't have come here if you didn't need help, and you also wouldn't have come unless you believed we could help in some way."

Merlin turned and looked at Arthur with open amusement.

"That's quite true, and you're still one of the wisest men alive as far as I'm concerned," Merlin said. Arthur simply thanked him humbly. "I am doing what I can using my magic and knowledge of Ancient magic to stabilize things in this universe to try and keep things from progressing too rapidly. To put it in laymen's terms, I've turned myself into an anchor between the two worlds. But in doing so, it means that I myself cannot do what is needed to actually fix the problem. That is because this problem cannot be fixed on our end; it must be fixed on the other side and by someone who knows enough about Ancient magic to actually complete the task."

As the members of the order turned as one to look at Severus, Severus stared fiercely… perhaps even accusingly… towards Merlin. By his side, Jennifer looked decidedly worried, clutching his arm tightly.

"Well, there can be little doubt who that has to be, is there?" Eric said with quiet resignation.

"No!" Jennifer snapped angrily. "I don't care what happens to us. I won't allow it! I know how much of a difference in time streams our universes have. If he's gone for more than a few hours on his end, it'll be years for us!"

"I concur. It's simply not feasible, Merlin. I have no intention of leaving my family or my school for your benefit. Find someone else to do it! Why don't you ask Dumbledore? He's already over there," Severus snapped.

"If I thought he was up to it and understood the process needed to accomplish this, Severus, I would have asked him already," Merlin said gently. "As for your main concern, I do have a solution to that… at least, a partial one."

"Which is?" Severus asked, his patience having worn quite thin.

"The Twilight Arc, what else?" Merlin said. Severus stared at him. "Oh come now, you don't _really_ believe I created a shield that worked completely outside the natural workings of Time just so this order could have private meetings, do you?" he asked, glancing around at the others to see a mixture of grimacing and stunned faces. "It is a time barrier. I designed it in case of emergencies where I had to fix or attach a portal of another world in a hurry without disturbing what I was doing here. And although I can't fix the time difference completely, as long as the Twilight Arc is kept up and maintained during the time he's gone, I can greatly reduce the Rip Van Winkle Effect on anyone leaving and arriving within the Twilight buffer," Merlin reassured Jennifer.

"How much of a difference would there be?" Jennifer asked warily.

"Approximately a week of their time would equal one of our months," Merlin said. "With any luck, Severus would be back before school starts if he decided to go straight away."

"And what if I'm held up?" Severus said with a frown.

"I'll take care of that, Severus," Eric immediately volunteered. "No one on the board is going to question your absence as dire as it is. I'm sure Jennifer is more than willing to fill in as she's done so splendidly before."

"No… I'd rather go…" Jennifer whispered.

"We can't both go, and you cannot do what he's asking," Severus murmured low enough so that few could hear him. "Besides, not only are you needed at the school, but think of Llewellyn and Fortuna at least."

"Lucky doesn't need anybody anymore," Jennifer retorted immediately.

"Can you say the same for Leu?" Severus asked in a low voice. Jennifer sighed and said nothing in apparent resignation, but the worry on her face didn't lessen at all.

"Very well. I'll do as I must," Severus said in a louder tone.

"Thank you, Severus," Merlin said with a warm smile that wasn't well received.

"Then it is settled," Eric said solemnly. "Meanwhile, we will do what we can to help on this end. I will make sure the board knows the situation… or at least the half that aren't already here, that is. Percy, I'll need you to talk to the Minister of Magic and explain to him why the Twilight Arc will be left operational for however long this takes."

"I will help him with that task, Eric," Muse immediately volunteered. Percy breathed a sigh of relief.

"The rest of us are going to do what we can to make things as smooth as possible, whether it be helping out at the school," Eric said, glancing momentarily at Harry who nodded, "or right here. Everyone who understands the basics of maintaining the Arc will report to me so we can form shifts to make certain it stays up. I believe the Enchanter has enough to worry about without concerning himself with that detail and it is something most of our senior members know how to do."

"Thank you Eric, that would truly be a great help," Merlin agreed warmly. "Although I might also advise that this matter be kept under our hats with the exception of those who will be directly affected and need to know about this. There's truly no reason to panic, especially if we get the matter under control quickly. I don't know about you, but I believe this is one of those cases where it might be prudent to wait until after the solution has been implemented before admitting there was a problem."

"Any objections?" Eric said, and when he saw there was none, they all made a symbolic gesture signifying they would keep the knowledge close at hand. "At your service, sir," he said with a bow.

"No no no, truly, I am at yours," Merlin said cordially, walking out of the Twilight Arc.

No one there was in the mood to do a regular meeting after that. There was already too much to plan and to talk about. But Jennifer and Severus stood like stone together and hardly even moved the entire evening; Severus nodding to inquiries and answering questions with the briefest of answers while Jennifer wasn't responding to anyone at all.


	4. Beyond the Farthest Reaches

Chapter Four

Beyond the Farthest Reaches

Severus attempted to comfort Jennifer that evening, but it wasn't well received. She pushed away anything drinkable with wariness and went straight to bed, pretending to be asleep long into the night when Severus could tell from her position and her breathing that she wasn't. Reluctantly he let it go, reminding himself of how quickly she tended to recover after these 'little setbacks' and that the best thing to do would probably be to give her some time to sort it out.

The next day Severus awoke to the smell of food, and was not surprised to see Jennifer cooking with a vengeance, putting everything she could think of that had anything remotely to do with breakfast on the table. Alexandria sat at the bar with her coffee mug, gleaning out what little information that her mother was willing to give.

"Good morning," Severus said conservatively. Jennifer didn't answer but poured him a cup of coffee and set the paper down beside Alex. "Is it Saturday already?"

"Saturday doesn't come soon enough as far as I'm concerned," Alex said. "I can't believe I have to do this another three years. I asked Bliant if I could come home early, but he's still worried about Jay's progress."

"All the same, Janus has begun to progress some," Severus said reassuringly, glancing at the paper only long enough to make certain that what happened the night before wasn't in it. "And I am certain that the doctor is correct in that primary school is the best time to come back. Once he gets around other children and has a good teacher, it should be enough of a barrier that you won't have to worry about your talent getting in the way anymore."

"Maybe, although I am sick of this double life," Alex said with a sigh. "So when are you heading back to the school? Or are you even going to head back now? I mean, it sounds like you're going to have your hands full this summer…"

"Would you please stop butting in?" Jennifer snapped at Alex so crisply that Severus knew he was in for a long day.

"Mum, I was just being polite…"

"Then would you please just be polite enough to say nothing at all? I am going to go upstairs and fetch the children. It's almost time to eat," Jennifer said, storming out of the room.

"I see she's in a lovely mood," Alex said. There was just a hint of sarcasm in her tone, but it was more than enough to earn a dirty look from her father as they took their cups into the dining room.

Jennifer paused when she reached the top of the stairs, attempting to regain her composure. Then she peered into the boys' room to see that Ben was busy getting them dressed. After a quick word with Ben, she then walked over to Leu's room, staring when she saw the bed was made and the room neat as a pin. Frowning, she went to Lucky's room to see that Lucky was still asleep and sprawled out as she normally was with her feet sticking out beneath the covers.

"Lucky?" Jennifer said, shaking her awake. "Lucky, where's Leu? His bed wasn't slept in last night…" Lucky pointed upwards. "What are you pointing at?"

"Attic," Lucky yawned. "He said it was the only room in the house that didn't have a closet in it."

"Oh, no," Jennifer groaned and reluctantly climbed the ladder up to the basement, pausing only long enough to push open the attic door with the hook before stepping into the recently restored attic.

Leu had managed to somehow make himself comfortable with a pile of old blankets he had raided from the linen closet and an old lantern still lit in the middle of the wooden planks. At the other end of the room came a soft hooting noise, and Jennifer looked over to see Dodger and Ratfly both perched just inside the small Owlery that Sirius had put in the year before. In fact, it was the first time Jennifer had seen Ratfly using it at all, obviously using its presence as an excuse to watch over the boy. Quickly she knelt over Leu and put a hand on his shoulder, and it wasn't long before he was sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"You poor thing! There was really no need for all of that! Severus got rid of that Boggart yesterday morning," Jennifer tsked at him.

"The bed wasn't comfortable," Leu improvised.

"It wasn't?" Jennifer said thoughtfully. "Should I get you a new bed?"

"Can I have one up here?" Leu asked seriously.

"Oh, come now. Surely you don't really want to sleep up here…"

"But I like it. It's very quiet here, and there're no creaks and funny shadows, and I don't feel closed in. There's always a breeze and I can hear the rain on the roof. I stay in the attic when I'm at Corey's house. Can't I stay up here? Please?" Leu said with soulful eyes.

"Fine! But some concessions will have to be made, I think, including getting some furniture up here and making some improvements to that ladder because I certainly don't want you falling from it," Jennifer said, helping him fold up the blankets.

"Oh, I don't need much. Maybe just a rollup mattress and I'll be set," Leu insisted.

"Nonsense! You'll have a full bedroom set. I'll even let you help me pick it out," Jennifer decided. "That way you can truly feel like its yours."

"Well, maybe. But no closets."

"And just where to you plan to hang your clothing then?" Jennifer asked shaking her head.

"Oh, I'll just keep them folded," Leu said.

"I don't want you folding your school uniforms. Oh, we'll think of something, I suppose," Jennifer said with exasperation. Leu gave her a rare smile and followed her down the ladder, practically bumping into Lucky who was dressed but still yawning in the hallway. "Well, don't dally, Lucky, your breakfast is getting cold! There's everything from porridge to scones to eggs and chocolate chip pancakes down there waiting for us, you know."

"Uh, oh… what's wrong?" Lucky said with such suspicion that Leu also turned a wary eye towards Jennifer as well.

Jennifer simply ushered them down and the two of them took their seats in the middle of Jay's daily lesson with his grandfather on manners. Unfortunately, Jay did not understand why it was that Rus was allowed to have his breakfast without saying the 'magic word' when he was being forced to say it, so he made a point to steal food off the his brother's plate every time he turned away.

"Good morning, Lucky and Leu," Alex offered as she distractedly gave Rus another muffin after Jay stole one of his.

"You know, it might be wiser to intervene instead of encouraging him to continue his bad behavior," Severus said critically.

"I'll deal with my children in my own way, Father," Alexandria said. Ben decided to pay attention to his breakfast in an attempt to stay out of it.

"So you were going to tell us what was going on?" Lucky prompted when Jennifer set a large stack of chocolate chip pancakes in front of her.

"Come to think of it, I was wondering what was going on myself," Alex admitted.

"Perhaps you ought to start, Severus," Jennifer suggested, and Severus immediately found everyone at the table was looking at him.

"Something rather pressing came up at the meeting last night that I was 'volunteered' into helping with," Severus explained. "Because of this, I am going to be going… abroad… for a while, perhaps the rest of the summer."

"Weren't you going to head back to the school tomorrow anyway?" Lucky asked with an unconcerned shrug.

"You did tell us that," Leu agreed. "It isn't like you weren't leaving any way."

"Yes, I suppose in a way you are correct," Severus decided. "But since I am going to be away, Jennifer will need to take my place at the castle. Because of that, the two of your will be staying at Corey's until I return. Alex and Benjamin both work and have enough to juggle here. Corey and Rose not only have the room, but you will also have more freedom in Hogsmeade than you have in London."

"Sure, I can see more of Ambrose that way. I bet you two will get along great, Leu," Lucky said. "Besides, it'll get me closer to my college lessons, even if it is farther from Myrkinbrek."

"So I'm not going to be staying here after all?" Leu asked with a frown.

"Oh, don't worry!" Jennifer said quickly, giving him a warm smile. "Professor Weasley will be staying an extra week so we can prepare for the switch. We'll still have plenty of time for you to pick out some furniture you like and decorate your new room in a way you'll feel at home. That way, when we return home you'll have a place all your own ready and waiting." Leu nodded unsurely. "I'll visit you all the time, and you'll have lots of other children your age to play with, both in the house and around the neighborhood."

"The Willowbys are a bit noisy," Leu admitted. "They all like loud games. We don't have much in common."

"Eh, you'll have a lot more in common with Bill… Ambrose, that is. And he's over all the time during the summer," Lucky said. "Besides, you've got me there too, right?"

"All right," Leu said with a confidence he didn't really feel.

"I did warn you that this path wouldn't be easy," Severus said out of the blue. But Leu seemed to know what he was talking about, for he nodded solemnly to Severus in response.

"I know. I will do my part," Leu sighed.

"And that includes having no trips to the ocean unless Jennifer or myself is along," Severus added for good measure. Leu frowned at that, but slowly nodded. "I expect you both to behave while at Corey's and do everything you can to help out when they ask."

"I've always done that," Leu protested.

"Yeah, okay," Lucky said with a shrug.

"When the two of you are done eating, you can go upstairs and get ready to go," Jennifer decided.

"You know what the best thing about going to Corey's is?" Lucky commented as the two of them got up a few moments later. "At Corey's, we're not going to end up going shopping every day."

"Just for that parting shot, I should make it a point not to buy you anything," Jennifer threatened just before the two children ducked out of the room. Alex watched them go before shaking her head.

"That certainly didn't take very long, did it?" Alex said.

"What's that?" Jennifer asked puzzledly.

"Before some emergency cropped up that caused the two of you to push poor Leu and Lucky off onto someone else's lap so you could save the world again. I don't know why you're bothering to take him shopping for a room he won't be staying in," Alex said with exasperation.

"Leu needs to know that he has a place of his own and somewhere to call home. He'll be more comfortable in a room he picked out himself, and I don't think it's wise to wait until we're back here for the holidays," Jennifer said.

"You don't think it's wise? Never mind that, haven't you thought once how he might feel about all of this?" Alex demanded.

"Let me ask you this, Alexandria. Just how is it that you feel about not being able to be with your husband or two children except for one or two days out of the week?" Jennifer challenged her back.

"Angry, actually…"

"Yes, well, so am I. But I'm not about to compromise the safety or welfare of my children just because I'd rather be spending more time with them. Of all people I think you would understand that the most, but so be it; you will at least understand this. If you want us to stay out of how you raise your children, then have the decency to stay out of how we raise ours!" Jennifer snapped, storming out of the room.

"I suppose a quiet weekend at home would have been too much to ask for," Severus said as he got up. "I only hope for your sake that this conversation doesn't come back to haunt you when your children grow up… but it probably will," Severus decided, then went down to the basement on the pretense of feeding the familiars.

Once everyone else had retreated from the house and Severus felt safe enough to emerge from the basement, he went up to the library long enough to pick up an ornate globe out of its case and then Disapparated to Hogsmeade. As he walked up to Toby's shop, he had the impression that those passing by didn't see him. When he saw there was no sign on the door, he was quite certain that no one else could see the store either except for him.

"Ah! There you are!" said Toby as he stepped out from the back, his expression more Merlin than usual. "Did you bring the globe? Ah yes, so you have," Toby said, clearing the counter off.

"I have, although I don't know why you asked me to bring it," Severus admitted, setting it down. "But before we get into that, I want to know exactly what it was that you felt it necessary to announce to the entire order this particular 'crisis' of yours without telling me first."

"Well, I probably would have told you first had you not been in Florida, Severus, but for the record, I did it to make things easier on you," Toby said calmly. Severus stared at him blankly. "By going to that meeting myself, I have made certain that you, Severus, will be given a carte blanche by both the school board and the Ministry to take off at a moment's notice and do what's required without a lot of fuss, arguing or voting nonsense when it's not their place to dictate your life anyway."

"It is not your place either," Severus snapped.

"Of course not, Severus," Toby said as if completely offended by the comment.

"Then why are you doing it?" Severus demanded.

"I'm not," Toby shrugged, reaching for the globe. "All I did at that meeting was stated the truth. There is stress between our worlds. It is causing a rift between portals. I am the only one with the knowledge to try to anchor it to keep it from slipping further, and you are the only other wizard with the knowledge to try and fix the damage on the other side. That doesn't mean you don't have the option to walk away if you like, you know, it's still your choice. Perhaps the world will survive, even if it might be changed drastically. Humans are such a resourceful bunch; they've fought off otherworldly invasions before, although most have forgotten it. But I might be a little worried about what will happen if the Lillith breaks out, if I were you."

"I'm already having nightmares about that one, thank you," Severus said curtly.

"Yes, well, so you should. But I'm not stopping you from walking out right now if you choose to, nor did I force you into coming today. Anyway, feel free to take your time deciding; I'll hold things stable as long as I can so you can be as thorough as you like."

"I hate you," Severus said flatly.

"I'm sorry," Toby said calmly, pulling out a copy of _Sense and Sensibility_, moving the bookmark out of the way. Severus growled long and low in the back of his throat. "Bless you," Toby added.

"What's the point of the globe, old man?" Severus asked irritably.

"I'm sure you wouldn't be interested just yet. Perhaps after I've made up your mind…"

"I am going to do it and I always was going to do it and you know perfectly well that I wouldn't walk away from something like this! You are baiting me!" Severus snapped.

"Oh, nonsense, Severus, I'm doing nothing of the sort. And I'm sure that someday if you look back on this conversation, you will realize that I've done nothing but explained a problem and offered a solution. I'm sorry that you don't like it. I'm sorry this happened at all, but it couldn't have been prevented."

"Ciara could have been!" Severus said vehemently.

"I've already apologized for that one," Toby said quietly.

"And I've already fought it! I'm tired of it coming up! Whatever happened to the idea that being the Headmaster meant I could finally come off the front lines and fight from the back row from a change?" Severus ranted. Toby blinked.

"Whoever put that notion in your head?" Toby asked. "Did Albus ever leave the front lines for even a moment when he was Headmaster?"

"No, I suppose if anything, he seemed to be leading the charge," Severus said tiredly, slumping onto the stool by the counter in resignation.

"And you were worried about the job becoming tedious," Toby tsked. Severus gave him a dirty look. "But really, it's always been less about your choice in jobs and more about your personal nature, has it not? No matter what your path in life, you are still the man you are, and I believe you still would have chosen to complete this task. Not only because you will do whatever you must to preserve mankind, Severus. Not only because you're the only one who I can train to do this job… but I also think it is because of what you expressed in your opinion just now. There has always been that lingering notion in the back of your consciousness that the world and the powers that be go out of their way to work against you. Perhaps if you get away from it for a little while, you'll come to appreciate this world… and yourself… a bit more. With the right attitude, I think this trip might be good for you, actually."

"I am not going on any sort of spiritual pilgrimage, Toby. I am simply going to go in there, perform whatever rituals you deem necessary, and come home as quickly as possible so not to put any undue strain on my school or my family," Severus said firmly.

"Fair enough," Toby decided with a nod, glancing at the counter. "I suppose you must be wondering by now why I asked you to bring your globe."

"The thought had occurred to me," Severus said dryly.

"Well, it just so happens that I have another one," Toby said, and brought out what looked to be an exact duplicate. "Hm, it's not spinning right now, probably because of us being in this universe, of course. I'll have to find a way to ground it. Let me see here…"

"Does it matter?" Severus said impatiently after Toby was under the counter for quite some time.

"If it didn't I wouldn't have made it. Severus, be a good chap and turn your globe to show the portals while I'm trying to fix this thing," Toby said distractedly.

"Um… portals?" Severus said with a frown.

"Oh, don't tell me you haven't found the trick to that yet!" Toby said with exasperation, crumpling up aluminum foil into a snake. He began crunching up one end against the second globe's finial as if it were an antenna, placing the other end in some murky, muddy, and otherwise unidentifiable bowl of liquid muck. "Turn your globe to the star chart, and then press the first, last, and current year buttons on your side bar simultaneously."

Wary but intrigued by the thought that there was something about the globe he had missed as he had toyed with it over the years, Severus did as he was told, although the distance between the different era buttons made it a bit tricky to accomplish. Finally he heard a soft click and began studying the globe carefully. Lines began to appear… outlines of the world's landmasses like a shadow upon the starlit sky. Suddenly, some of the stars began to blaze into bright piercing lights, while others seemed to fade and even more seemed to disappear altogether. Others began to appear that hadn't been in the sky at all; including the brightest light, which obviously correlated with where Stonehenge was and Severus knew instantly why.

"I don't believe it! Why didn't you show me this before? Like that year that Ciardoth nearly destroyed us by opening all of these portals?"

"I hadn't invented these yet," Toby admitted. "I didn't start on them until after I returned to the Otherworld and decided that perhaps it would be a good idea to invent something to keep a better eye on the portals just in case anything went wrong again. I had a devil of a time assembling it, since most of it was based on astrological observations on the winter solstice, and as you can see some of the portals don't match completely. I believe that during the ancient invasions of the Fae the scholars of the time used the stars as a way to tell where the portals were they were coming from… just like they used stars to navigate upon the sea at night. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised to find out that most of the major offenses by the humans weren't in winter, since the stars coordinate closer to the portals at that time. But I also believe they must have had charts for different times of the year as well, coordinating summer stars with the portal locations. I am still looking for those maps, and have been actively looking for them, actually, but I have had no luck finding it as of yet. But the moment I do…" Severus stared at him a moment before he suddenly turned and walked down the aisle of the shop. "Are you going somewhere, Severus?"

"To Tir Na Nog, it would seem," Severus said irritably. He pulled a roll of old but mended parchment off the shelf and put it on the counter, pointedly putting two knuts in the jar.

"Well done, Severus. How clever of you to find it," Toby said with enthusiasm, carefully removing a cloth band with a numbered tag. Staring at it curiously, Toby flipped the band inside out. "'Property of the British Museum.' Oh, well, I doubt they'll miss it… at least not right away," Toby decided as Severus opened it up to reveal a crude star chart. Severus couldn't help but notice some slight smudges on the map as if once marked up by pencil by someone and not completely cleaned up.

"It looks as if someone was attempting to figure out why some stars were represented on the map and others were not," Severus decided. "From the mark in this corner, it appears to have been numeric notes. The museum wouldn't have marked up something like this; it must have been donated to them from a private collection."

"Turn the globe back on the regular star chart, Severus. Does it appear to be accurate?" Toby asked, turning to his own globe and checking the star chart there.

"It is a bit crude," Severus admitted. "It seems that a lot of these portals are marked by using pointers from major constellations rather than exact locations. Notice how Ursa Major has been extended to point out several different places. In fact, when compared to the star chart, this map is not very accurate at all…"

"But on the portal chart, it is quite accurate," Toby finished, studying his own globe intently. Curiously, Severus turned his attention to the other globe. In many ways, the two looked almost identical; except the lights seemed faded and perhaps a bit stretched from side to side or hard to focus on. "Do you notice the blurriness to the lights, Severus?" Toby asked when he noticed him studying it. "That is the strain showing on their side of the portal."

"This is a map of the Otherworld?" Severus asked.

"Yes, which is why I'm having a devil of a time getting it to work at all. I was hoping that being made of all materials from there would have been enough, but it is very difficult to make anything that works in both worlds properly. In fact, I doubt your globe will work in the Fae world at all, which is why you will have to take this one on your trip."

"One moment, what do you mean by that? What else will I not be able to use?" Severus demanded.

"Perhaps it'd be easier to ask what you can use," Toby admitted. "The only devices that will work in the Otherworld are devices that are designed to work there, and there aren't that many, Severus."

"I won't have access to my cloak, will I?" Severus mused.

"Oh, most definitely not. The dimensional spell placed on your pockets in that cloak are directly linked to the chest here. You could wear it if you liked, but it would be as a normal cloak. You would have no access to the chest, and even if you were to try to bring the chest with you, it still probably wouldn't work because of the density level of their universe compared to ours," Toby explained.

"Potions?"

"I have no idea," Toby admitted. "I have always preferred potions based on extractions and essences of things, Severus, and I can tell you for a fact that those do work properly, but potions these days are much more complex than that. Given that the majority of potions are based on life material and basic elements, they should theoretically work, but I would be on alert for unexpected results if I were you, just to be on the safe side."

"And what of my spells?" Severus asked.

"That you should have less trouble with, as long as you stick with the basics," Toby said. "Magic there is much less complicated, and much purer. There are only two types; the magic of the living things… or Wild Magic… and the magic of non-living things, or Ancient Magic. You will find your Ancient Magic especially is much more powerful there… but just don't forget in turn that the Fae are also quite powerful in their magic as well, and more so there than they are here. Modern magic will work there too, although it really is quite unnecessary and you are likely to draw more attention to yourself if you start muttering nonsensical words with a stick in your hand. You can take your wand if you must, as long as you are discreet. I don't think it would be wise for you to draw any unnecessary attention to yourself on this, Severus, and I'm quite certain that the best way to get the job done and get back here is if you do it discretely."

"Understood," Severus said with a nod.

"There is one other small thing," Toby said with such reluctance that Severus squinted at him. "Your ring… the story of the Dragonheart Diamond is quite legendary there, you know. It would be as if someone here would walk into a room with Excalibur on his hip…"

"Not that would ever happen," Severus said sarcastically.

"Yes, well, you see the point. You would be better off if you removed it and put it somewhere safe for this trip," Toby said.

"No," Severus said firmly.

"You could always use a plainer band, Severus, if you feel strongly about it…"

"It's staying on," Severus said.

"It's safer here, Severus," Toby said seriously. "Besides, it isn't as if it is likely to work while you're there, you know." Severus froze.

"What isn't?" Severus said.

"The rings, of course," Toby said. "You'll be on two different planes of existence and even operating on two different time streams. You won't be able to read one another's moods off the rings with such barriers between you, Severus, they'll be as clear as if… well, you moved on to any other plane of existence."

"Don't you dare make such an analogy to Jennifer," Severus threatened.

"No, of course not," Toby said, unconcerned about his rising temper. "I'm simply explaining that it won't work. I doubt your timepiece will work either, since it too depends on Jennifer's influences on it and she will be here. You will simply have to do without them on this little mission of yours."

"I am not taking off my ring, and it is not my personal welfare I'm worried about. Your 'well-intended' attempts at 'making my life easier' by announcing this situation in the middle of that meeting did nothing but put Jennifer out of sorts with everything and everyone, thanks to the fact that I had no time to warn her considering I was given no warning myself. And to top it all off, now I must explain to her that there will be no way of her knowing where I am or what has happened to me for months on end? I ought to make you tell her yourself!" Severus snarled.

"Severus, do give Jennifer some credit. I'm sure her initial reaction was less than favorable, as I'm sure her reaction to this news will be. But that won't stop her from doing whatever is needed to keep herself and her family going, and that includes showing her complete faith in you by going about her business and making sure everything is properly in its place for when you come home. At least this time when you leave she'll know for certain that you still love her," Toby said.

"I have always loved her," Severus retorted angrily. Toby smiled and nodded gently to him. "And I will be as discreet as I can about whatever I must do, but I will not take off my ring, not ever again."

"Very well, it is your decision after all," Toby said, earning another dirty look from Severus. "I suggest in that case that you stick to the farmlands and stay away from any of the local nobility that might recognize it… especially if you find yourself around one of the houses of Danaan. Any of them would more than likely recognize it in an instant, for only three or four generations have passed for since the Diamond was broken. There are also some that may very well remember the day that diamond was shattered. The Danaan do not age after they reach adulthood, although they can die from any other method one can think of other than aging. Still, the odds are stacked in their favor of living a very long life. It's a good thing I don't have a craving for fortune, else I'd have opened up an insurance company over there by now," Toby mused, but Severus was obviously not impressed with his humor. "Of course, they are but a race of many on that planet, you know. Just like here where there are hundreds of thousands of species, life is diverse there as well," he said, flipping the globe back over to the main map.

It struck Severus that the landmasses were amazingly similar for the most part. The only differences were in the islands; Southeast Asia was one large peninsula instead of a series of islands, and even more fascinating was the fact that Great Britain was only one large island. Ireland was a part the same landmass with only a large lake between them with a tiny island in the middle. On the other side of the earth, the Americas hadn't looked at all different, but in Europe he could see what quite clearly could have been a great wall that separated half of Europe and all of Africa from what looked like a dark blurry shadow covering the lands behind where the wall had been built.

"Fortunately for you, you won't have to travel far," Toby said, pointing at the island positioned where Britain should be. "You must go to the very spot where Stonehenge would be in this world; you'll find I'll have it well marked. You will then use the sphere I give you to create a time conduit that will help bring things back in line… in simple terms, it's a ball that acts something like a massive electro magnet. You must bury it in the center of the of the structure there and then anchor it… this will make more sense when you're actually attempting it, but the spells you have to use to anchor it must compensate for the density of the sphere itself, due to the fact that it was harvested from their earth's core. Once that is in place, you'll simply have to activate it using a spell I will give you and make certain it's polarized properly so that if the pull of the other plane gets too far or two close away from it, the sphere will start to attract or repel accordingly until it finds its equilibrium, and equilibrium is what this is all about. When you think you have it set up correctly, check the globe and some of the other local portals for a couple of days to make sure that the blur is going away, and then you may come home as you like. Let me get you some scrolls to study, Severus, and that will give me time to add these other maps to our globes."

"Very well," Severus said, but his mind couldn't stay focused as Toby began explaining the different nuances of what he was going to have to do. He couldn't help but be distracted, for he was more than a little worried about how Jennifer would react when he told her about the ring and the watch.


	5. The Crossing

Chapter Five

The Crossing

Severus awoke after midnight to hear the sound of soft sobs, so he turned and pulled Jennifer to him. Immediately the sobs stopped and the dark room became silent for several minutes.

"I'm sorry, Severus," Jennifer said at last. "I hadn't meant to wake you."

"There is no need for you to get worked up about this, Jennifer," Severus sighed. "I would have left tomorrow to go back to Hogwarts anyway, and despite its inconveniences, there is very little chance that I am going to run into any trouble. You've heard Minerva and Albus speak of their lives over there, it is quite peaceful to the point of tedium in Minerva's opinion. And there is very little risk casting any of the spells I need to cast to fix this imbalance, especially considering that Merlin is quite convinced that I won't feel the drain I would normally feel casting Ancient Magic over there. Besides, I have every intention of taking every possible precaution, so there is little to worry about."

"Little to worry about?" Jennifer said in disbelief. "Severus, this isn't an excursion to Africa or something. We are talking about a whole other world, somewhere so far that I won't know whether you're in trouble or not. What if you're held up? What if something happens to the Twilight Arc while you're in there?"

"Nothing is going to happen to the field, Jennifer, not while Merlin is watching it," Severus said firmly.

"Well, it has failed before," Jennifer pointed out.

"Only once, and as I'm sure you'll remember that was actually my fault, even if I hadn't known it at the time," Severus said.

"That only proves it can happen. And what if you're delayed? Severus, it could be years before I see you again… what about Leu and Lucky? And what am I going to do if you don't come back? And how will I know if you even can get back?" Jennifer asked. Severus quickly turned over and kissed her, well aware that it did very little to relax her. "I just don't want to lose you again, Severus."

"You never lost me," Severus said quietly.

"She's over there too, you know. Or were you hoping that I'd forget that?" Jennifer said in a quiet but angry tone.

"The dark fae and demon lands have been separated from the rest of the world with powerful barricades that are as much magic as physical barriers for hundreds of years, Jennifer. I will be nowhere near it. I also have no intention of taking any longer than necessary for this little mission of his, and I am going to take every precaution to make sure I can get back. But if it will put you at ease, feel free to help me go over every detail to make certain I've not missed something," Severus said. Jennifer sighed.

"I'm sure you were quite thorough, Severus, you always are," Jennifer said. "But you can't plan for everything, you know. Life is full of surprises, and plans can change…"

"And if that happens, I'll simply adapt," Severus interrupted. "I suppose you must think that I am getting the better part of this bargain, being that it will probably be only a day or two before I see you again where you'll have to endure a few weeks without me. But where you would simply miss the time spent together, I stand to lose opportunity just as Rip Van Winkle had when he returned home to our world to find he had lost everything he cared about and no way to recapture that lost time. I have no intention of staying any longer than necessary, and I will do everything within my power to return as quickly as possible." Severus grew quiet, waiting for a response. Although she hadn't responded, he was quite sure from her movements and her breathing that she was far from being asleep. "Very well, Jennifer. I'll ask Toby to find someone else. Perhaps he could talk Dumbledore into doing it."

"Really, Severus, be reasonable," Jennifer scolded him. "Albus has settled into retirement. You know how he is these days; he has absolutely no sense of urgency… he's moved on to a simpler life. The sphere is here, and I doubt Toby would ask him to come over to our world simply to send him back again, let alone ask him to tax his strength with something like this. Besides, Albus' main strength is Light magic, not Ancient."

"I suppose so," Severus mused. "Perhaps Ambrose would be capable of it…"

"Why, Severus! I don't care how smart he is, he is still a young boy! That would be way too much burden for someone his age, and I seriously doubt that Ashley would let him do such a thing," Jennifer said.

"I suppose he is a bit a bit young, despite his strengths," Severus agreed. "And Fortuna, although talented in the field probably hasn't enough knowledge to complete the task."

"Then why even bring her up?" Jennifer said with exasperation.

"Well then, whom do you suggest?" Severus asked. "Give me the name of anyone who might be able to handle this job so I might offer it tomorrow when I speak to him about it." Jennifer let out a long sigh.

"You, Severus," Jennifer said softly. "There really is no one else… no one I'd trust with such a thing, at any rate."

"Then trust me enough to return to you," Severus murmured back.

"It doesn't look like I have much of a choice," Jennifer said, leaning against him in resignation.

"There is always a choice, even if we may hate most of the options," Severus said. "That doesn't mean they still aren't there. I could walk away. Toby wouldn't stop me if I did, you know. He is too much an advocate of free will, after all. But to be perfectly honest, I myself do not want this in anyone else's hands. I want to know for certain that the problem is taken care of and it won't happen again, and I would feel better doing it myself."

"I know," Jennifer said quietly. "But knowing you must do this doesn't make it any easier." Severus leaned over and kissed her gently, then after a momentary pause kissed her again in a way that made her pull back. "Oh, no you don't. I'm not in the mood, Severus."

"Easily remedied," Severus murmured.

"Are you saying that I'm easy?" Jennifer baited.

"No, what I am saying is that I may have picked up a trick or two over the years," Severus said, and Jennifer quickly caught his roaming hand.

"I suppose that disproves that adage about teaching old dogs new tricks," Jennifer taunted.

"Let's not bring Sirius into the conversation or that will truly spoil the mood," Severus complained lightly. "Come now, you wouldn't truly let me go on such a journey without some compensation for the lost time to come, would you?"

"You'll be asking for that enough if you get back," Jennifer said dryly.

"When I get back," Severus corrected firmly, pulling her hair away from her face. "And yes, I probably will, but I also have no intention of going anywhere without leaving you something to remember me by."

"As if I'd ever forget you," Jennifer tsked.

"Again," Severus said in a low voice.

"That's not fair, Severus. That wasn't my doing, and I didn't forget you fully," Jennifer protested. "Or is it that you're afraid you'll forget me?"

"Never," Severus said, encouraged by the fact that her protesting movements had stopped somewhere during the banter. "But I also believe that I shouldn't tempt fate by starting off on the wrong foot. It might bring me bad luck."

"You worry so much about that," Jennifer chuckled softly.

"Nor should you worry about this little trip of mine," he chided her. Jennifer exhaled loudly.

"I'll try not to worry," Jennifer said at last.

"Good, now where were we?" Severus murmured next to her ear.

"I believe you were in the process of trying to talk me into something," Jennifer answered coquettishly.

"Was I?" Severus mused. "Well, I don't know about you, but I think I have done enough talking for one night," he decided.

"I never said I was in the mood," Jennifer reminded him flirtatiously.

"I certainly don't need words to fix that," Severus said, drawing her near.

* * *

Merlin pulled up his sleeve and glanced at the three watches underneath it, shaking his head and tsking at the time on the one closest to his wrist. Finally, he saw movement and stepped out from behind the monoliths, squinting in the late morning light and tsking again as Severus walked up with a large satchel across one shoulder. Jennifer stepped up behind him, coaxing the rather awestruck Leu forward.

"I see you're running behind today," Merlin mused.

"I gave no specific time," Severus retorted.

"You did say an early start," Merlin pointed out.

"He overslept," Lucky snorted as she came up behind them. "They both did," she added for good measure, ignoring the dirty look she got in return.

"Oh, did they?" Merlin said with obvious amusement. "Well, as long as it was for a good cause. It was, wasn't it?"

"This is Llewellyn Murphy, our adopted son," Severus said, gently pulling the stunned boy forward.

"Delighted to meet you. You've made an excellent choice in families, I think, Llewellyn, even if they can be a trying lot sometimes," Merlin said with a warm smile. Leu nodded nervously. "Good morning, Fortuna! Goodness, but you have truly blossomed over the summer! You're getting prettier all the time."

"I don't feel it, but thanks anyway," Lucky said.

"Lucky!" Jennifer said with disapproval.

"No, no, she is actually quite right, Jennifer. Physical appearance doesn't matter unless you feel beautiful too, after all. But I think that'll come to you, probably with a bit of outside encouragement," Merlin winked at her. Severus squinted.

"Is that like how you're not lucky unless you feel lucky?" Leu asked thoughtfully.

"Yes, well, sometimes getting lucky plays a part in what she's talking about too," Merlin said mischievously.

"Merlin, really! Do try to be serious!" Jennifer testily.

"So sorry, m'dear," Merlin said cordially to her before finally turning to Severus. "So you're ready, I see. All packed? That bag isn't dimensional, I hope."

"No, not at all," Severus said.

"Good. Here is the sphere. You are to place it underground at the designated spot upon the globe; I trust you've already memorized the rest by now," Merlin said, holding out a large pouch.

"I have," Severus said solemnly, his arm dropping suddenly as he took the pouch. "What is this thing made out of? Solid lead?" Severus complained, somehow managing to find room for it in his bag.

"No, its main component is part of their planet's core, actually, but you'll get used to it."

"I hope not to have to carry it long enough to get used to it," Severus said briskly back.

"Fair enough," Merlin said cordially.

Lucky and Leu looked up curiously as the light seemed grow dim around them, both expecting to see clouds moving in rather than the strange shimmering overhead. Even the stones around them seemed to have changed, and Leu wondered why none of the monoliths seemed to be standing anymore except for one lone set near the center of the structure. Neither Severus nor Jennifer seemed at all bothered by the change; if anything, the two of them simply became more serious.

"There we are," Merlin said, glancing at the haze with a critical eye. "The Twilight Arc is in place; I've adjusted it as best as I can to help compensate for the time differences, but I won't go so far as to say it's _completely_ foolproof."

"We're well aware of the risks," Severus said evenly, glancing over at Jennifer who nodded somberly.

"Very well," Merlin said with a nod of his own. "About the portal itself… don't be surprised if it takes you a great deal of time to reach the other end of it. It's rather like Apparating where you feel a bit stretched for a moment as it comes on… it is similiar going through here, only it's a bit more like going through a long tunnel in a dream state. Be very alert while you're inside, Severus. Don't forget that I have quite a number of different portals tied to this one, so don't be surprised if where you end up isn't the equivalent of where we are now. When you return home, the portal you'll want to take back will be close to the very spot that you bury the sphere. Oh, and don't worry about your duties as Sentinel here while you're gone. I'll take care of that for you."

"Thank you," Severus said dryly. He turned to gaze at Jennifer, sharing his thoughts with her while she stood reading him with soulful green eyes. "I believe you have matters well in hand here. I will be back as soon as I can, Jennifer."

"I know," Jennifer said softly. "Do be careful, Severus. I really would be lost without you, as would Hogwarts, really."

"I will take every precaution as I always have," Severus reassured her then turned to Merlin. "Very well, I'm ready."

"What, no goodbye kiss? Oh, not me, of course…I meant your wife," Merlin suggested.

"We've already said our goodbyes in private, thank you," Severus said briskly, waiting near the center.

"Oh yes, of course. That's why you were late," Merlin said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes before pulling up his sleeves.

Lucky and Leu watched with keen interest as the ghostly images of the monoliths appeared in a perfect circle as they had once stood long ago. Then other images appeared in front of them; curious images of a Cauldron, Sword, Spear, and Stone. As they began to fade, a foggy mist began to form within the center of the circle. The mist grew thick as it floated upward and then suddenly parted to form the frame of a doorway… and although they could see only the monoliths beyond, it was obvious to all of them that the portal was there.

"At least it looks quite stable now," Jennifer said under her breath, but in the silence her voice was easily heard.

"Looks can be deceiving," Merlin cautioned. "But I have taken extra care to keep this one steady… such as the four items that the Sentinels hold in their possession, for example. Severus, please don't forget what you're going there to do and how to do it, and remember my cautions about avoiding the locals if possible, especially if you plan on wearing that ring still. Are you sure you won't take it off?"

"No, I will not," Severus said flatly. Merlin glanced imploringly to Jennifer, who simply smiled at Severus encouragingly.

"Very well, but don't you dare come home without it. I went through an awful lot of trouble to get all those pieces to this world only to have it broken up now," Merlin said.

"It will come back with me," Severus said evenly.

"And don't forget my warning about your magic being stronger, for heaven's sake," Merlin added. "Try to remember that thoughts hold a power of their own there. Be careful of what you're thinking, and definitely about what you're wishing. Use your magic outside of your task if you must, but do so with extreme care. The local inhabitants and species of that world are quite sensitive to its movements, and it wouldn't take much for them to investigate anything out of the ordinary. When you're done with your task, you should come back immediately, since they are more than likely to feel a change."

"I would have come back immediately anyway. I have no intention of being over there any longer in necessary," Severus said firmly.

"Yes, yes, yes. But don't rush the job either. We can't afford any mistakes at this point. A stitch in time saves nine," Merlin said, earning another dirty look from Severus.

"May I go now? To get away from you if for no other reason?" Severus said flatly.

"Oh, I'm always happy to come up with new ways to inspire you, Severus," Merlin said with amusement. "Anyway, you should go while everything is stable. Concentrate on your destination; I don't expect you'll get it right on the first try, so stay on your toes. It took Albus a dozen times to get it down pat and that was with me along to guide him, but do your best to get as close to the southern farmlands as possible. Oh and um… watch that last step… it's a doozy," he added in such a tone that Severus knew he wasn't joking despite the cliché warning.

"Then I shall be off. Mind your mother and Corey while I'm gone, children. I would rather not come back to a complete disaster, if you don't mind," Severus said. Lucky shrugged noncommittally, while Leu nodded with a solemn expression. He then gazed over at Jennifer, their eyes locking for several seconds before he finally turned and stepped into the portal.

Immediately the world was distorted, unreal. He had imagined that it would be something like he had experienced following Alicia through a painting, but instead of the darkness in between frames, it was a distorted tunnel with strange images mixed within. He turned, and could still see Merlin standing before the portal as if he were staring at something at the bottom of a lake on a clear day. Taking a moment to try and memorize the look and feel of the portal that lead back home, Severus finally turned back around and walked forward through the tunnel.

He attempted to walk straight; but the tunnel seemed to be moving as if it were alive; a giant snake wriggling between universes with Severus in its belly. The images grew even more distorted, but Severus noticed that if he concentrated on walking straight ahead, the tunnel seemed to contour back to accommodate him. But by the time he had noticed that effect he had already taken a number of steps forward, and since he didn't see the portal home anymore, he was quite positive that he was no longer walking a straight line. Rather than running the risk over overcompensating and causing an even bigger discrepancy, Severus decided to stay focused on the path he was on, hoping that the small deviation wouldn't put him too far from his objective.

After what seemed minutes or perhaps even hours, Severus began to get the feeling that he was approaching the end of tunnel, despite the fact that he didn't see any opening in the swirling mass. Instead, the swirling objects around him seemed to take shape and become more real; trees, bushes, rocks… he was approaching some sort of forest, he decided, and realized quite suddenly that although the land masses of the two worlds were similar there was no guarantee that the environments were the same.

But before he had time to ponder that long, Severus began to feel quite strange as if all his strength was ebbing away. It was as everything began spinning out of control around him that he realized it wasn't his strength ebbing away at all, but his control over his magic. He found himself caught up in what appeared to be a strong vortex, spinning faster and faster until the end of the tunnel seemed to collapse altogether, but he couldn't seem to gain enough control to do anything about it. Suddenly he felt a jolt as he was launched out into what appeared to be a violent thunderstorm in the middle of a thick forest. A black mass seemed to be out in front of him, but he really didn't have time to figure out what it was. He tried futilely to turn mid-air to protect himself but hit the tree head first, blacking out before he had even reached the ground.


	6. Restlessness

Chapter Six

Restlessness

Jennifer arrived at the Headmaster's Study to find Hermione waiting for her and everything set up and ready for the long summer. The candy dish was filled with butter tablets, and the portrait of Severus had been hung next to the desk in the secretary position. A shiver went through her… a brief memory of unhappier times. But at least it had her completely prepared for taking over now, Jennifer thought to herself as she gently coaxed Ratfly onto the stand in the corner and looked around the room.

"I think I've covered everything," Hermione said, looking around the study critically. "Severus had a list of things he wanted to go do this summer. I seriously doubt you really want to do all of them; some of them are a bit trivial, really, having to do with the accumulations of notes he took the year before. I've listed them in priority in case you want to leave some of those last ones for him to deal with."

"Knowing me, I'll run out of things to do trying to fill all the time, so I'll probably end up doing them all," Jennifer said with a sigh. "I don't enjoy intensive alone time the same way that Severus does."

"Yes, I know," Hermione said sympathetically. "I feel the same way myself, but still it has to be done, doesn't it? Anyway, I will be here on Saturdays so you can visit Lucky and Leu, and then it'll only be a month before I come back to send out letters and do the budget. I'll be back here to suffer the quiet halls with you soon enough, and don't forget Severus asked Harry to come in a week early as well to go over his agenda."

"Well, hopefully Severus will be back before then since he doesn't have the same views as I do about what's acceptable and what's not in a Defense," Jennifer said. "But somehow I get a very strong feeling that he won't be back by then. I just keep getting the feeling that something's not quite right about this whole thing."

"Are you sure it's not just that you're worried in general?" Hermione asked.

"No, no, I'm not sure at all," Jennifer admitted with a sigh. "But ever since that silly business with Viviane and the mirrors, I've been getting a lot of odd impressions off of things. Perhaps I'll talk with Ick or Sagittari later just to ease my conscience."

"That might not be a bad idea, but I'd definitely pick Sagittari if I were you. Icarus is in one of his pre-term moods again," Hermione warned.

"Lovely," Jennifer said without enthusiasm, reluctantly making herself comfortable in the big chair. "Thank you, Hermione. Enjoy your summer."

"I will, but try to enjoy yours as well," Hermione said, smiling apologetically when she saw the look Jennifer gave in return. She walked out of the study, leaving the doors open at Jennifer's insistence.

"All right, I can do this," Jennifer told herself, glancing at the list distractedly and then over at the appointment book. "It's only eight weeks or so before school starts, and the staff will come back before then. Still, it'd be nice to have something to look forward to other than Saturdays… Appointment book, please schedule to have dinner with one of the children every Tuesday, starting with Corey and working your way down. That should get me through all eight weeks, shouldn't it?" Jennifer said brightly, and then noticed the portrait of Severus holding up fingers. "Seven… right. Well, I suppose I could fill in with my father for the last week," she said, and then cringed. "Actually, you had better put him in for this week to get it over with." The quill, who had just finished writing in all those names, suddenly seemed to wilt with exasperation as the pages flipped back. It scratched all the entries out and put the new ones in.

"There, that'll do nicely!" Jennifer said. "I think I'll be able to handle this better now! If I don't spend the entire time talking to myself again," she added with a sigh, glancing at the portrait who pointed to himself. "Well, yes, and to you," she added with amusement. "Oh well, at least the children should still have a good summer."

* * *

Lucky looked up from the kitchen table in annoyance as a legion of Willowbys charged through the door calling out Leu's and her names.

"There she is, still sitting at the table!" said Hope with complete exasperation. "Come outside, Lucky! Father Pachem is organizing a neighborhood cricket game, and I've decided that I'm going to allow you to be on _my_ team."

"What? I can't play now. Can't you see I've got a lot of studying to do?" Lucky sighed, tapping the stack of thick books beside her.

"All work and no play makes Jane a dull witch," Hope declared with her hands on her hips.

"Oh yeah? Well, I've never met any witch with a name like Jane," Lucky retorted.

"Besides, it's not like you're going to have to take that silly old college test for another two years yet. You can sacrifice a couple of hours for a bit of healthy exercise," Hope reasoned.

"I got lessons with Boulderdash tomorrow," Lucky shrugged unconcernedly. "I'll get exercise then."

"Lessons, lessons, lessons!" Hope said with exasperation.

"Never mind her, where is Uncle Leu?" Charles asked.

"Out in the greenhouse helping your mother I think," Lucky said distractedly, trying to find out her place in the book she had been studying.

"What is with you people?" Hope demanded. Lucky looked up and stared blankly at Hope, who simply turned up her nose and stomped out the back door with Charles close behind.

"Mother!" Hope called out. She heard a soft response from the other side of the green house. Hope stomped all the way over to where Rose was teaching Llewellyn how to plant heart's ease and forget-me-nots. "Mother, something _has_ to be done about the way these two have been behaving as of late," Hope declared, throwing an accusing look towards Leu. Leu immediately lowered his head, despite the fact he wasn't quite sure what he had don't to make her cross this time. "It's simply revolting how the two of them insist on working in the middle of summer! Don't they know they're supposed to be out playing like other children? It isn't healthy for them to be working like this. It's not good for their social development and I really think we ought to insist they go outside and play until dinner just like the rest of us!"

"I see. Natalie, what is your sister going on about?" Rose asked. Hope looked quite annoyed by the fact that her older sister had come up behind her and was casually training one of the strangling vines back on its trellis.

"We need a couple more players for cricket, and Corey Martin picked the other team today," Natalie said.

"That has nothing to do with anything! It isn't healthy for Leu to always be spending all his time helping out instead of exploring his world and making friends. He needs to come out of his shell and he won't learn how to do that by pulling vines," Hope said.

"Hm," Rose said thoughtfully. "Llewellyn, did you want to go play with the others for awhile?"

"I'm not sure about playing," Leu said slowly. "But I would like to see what all of the fuss is about."

"All right, I'll finish up. You run along ahead," Rose suggested. Hope beamed triumphantly, but when she turned to follow him out, Rose cleared her throat. Hope slowly turned back around again.

"Yes, mother?" she asked, but Rose paused long enough for Leu and Natalie to leave the room.

"Hope, have you been listening my conversations with your father again?" Rose asked.

"Me?" Hope repeated, aghast.

"Now, I know perfectly well that you're simply repeating what your father said just now about Llewellyn, but you have taken that conversation out of context, and worse, you passed on something that he didn't need to hear," Rose said disapprovingly.

"I think he did need to hear it," Hope said stubbornly.

"The fact that you feel that way simply proves that you didn't truly comprehend the conversation, Hope. From now on, you should make up your own mind about things and leave the opinions of others out of it. And don't you dare let me catch you listening in to our conversations again, or I will tell your father," Rose warned. Hope sighed with exasperation.

"May I still go and play?" Hope asked.

"Yes, I suppose, but don't bother Lucky unless she truly wants to be bothered," Rose said, going back to her work.

"Yes, mother," Hope said, striding out of the greenhouse and walking straight back into the kitchen to stand at the table next to Lucky. "My mother says you need to come and help us out right now because it's time for you to take a break!"

"Fine," Lucky sighed, marking her place.

"I didn't hear her say anything like that," Leu said.

"She said it after you left, of course. Let's go," Hope insisted.

"I don't know anything about this game," Leu protested.

"It's kinda like baseball," Lucky shrugged.

"I don't know about much about that either," Leu admitted.

"What? What did you play when you lived in Ireland?" Lucky asked.

"We fished and played in the creeks during the summer, mostly, and sometimes played king of the rock. We played Quidditch during the rest of the year."

"Sorry I asked," Lucky said dryly. "What's king of the rock?"

"Well, supposedly it's a sort of game where you try to best all the other kids to the top of a rock, but I think it's just a game they created so they could push me in the creek," Leu said forlornly. Hope snickered.

"Let's go play cricket," Lucky sighed at him, the three of them walking out the front door. "You're hopeless, you know that, right?"

"Sorry," Leu said seriously. "I'll try to do better next time."

"I give up. He's such a wet blanket," Hope said, walking down to the field where a group made up of all the neighborhood kids were standing around.

Besides Father Pachem, Ashley was also there with a large blanket picnic set up which Amber and Destiny had already broken into while Ashley was busy filling a large barrel with lemonade.

"Can I help?" Leu asked her.

"Leu! Over here!" Ambrose said, and reluctantly Leu went to join the other children. "Look, Lucky's here too! I thought you said you had to study!"

"Yeah, I do have to study, but they forced me into it," Lucky protested walking over to join Ambrose, the two of them quickly separating themselves from the rest to talk for a moment.

Ashley smiled softly to herself, remembering her son's concerns over how distant the two of them had become over the last year. Perhaps spending the summer so close to each other would help, she mused, her thoughts immediately wandering to the reason behind it with a short sigh. Just then she saw a figure beside her and smiled warmly.

"Oh, hello, Father Pachem. Care for some lemonade?" Ashley asked.

"Oh, no thank you, not right now at least. I dare think the natives are getting too restless for that just yet. I just wanted to thank you for helping out today," he said with a smile.

"It's no trouble at all, really. It gives me something to do when Mr. Tinker gets absorbed in his work," Ashley admitted.

"Oh, yes! I saw the sign on the shop about restocking. Has he gone away, then?" Pachem asked thoughtfully.

"No, not exactly, he's just quite busy at the moment is all," Ashley explained. "It's nice to have something to do now that things are going so smoothly as the Boutique. In fact, I should be available to help out all summer if you like."

"That would be wonderful, but only if you promise me you'll cancel if something comes up," Pachem said.

"I don't expect it will, but I shall," Ashley said.

Amber, who had been waiting patiently the entire conversation, finally tugged on Pachem's sleeve.

"Good morning, Amber. Have you come to watch the game?" Pachem asked.

"Do you like pickles?" Amber asked, showing him the one in her hand.

"Yes, I do on occasion, especially if they're not too sour," Pachem said.

"I like pickles too," Amber said in a matter-of-fact tone. "I don't like pickled lizard tails though. Do you like pickled lizard tails?"

"I've never tried them, but I don't imagine that I would." Pachem said.

"Me either. They feel like worms when Chuck puts them down my shirt," Amber said with such an annoyed expression that Pachem had a very tough time keeping a straight face.

"Perhaps I should go keep Chuck occupied then so you won't have that problem," Pachem decided. Amber immediately agreed that would be a good idea and settled back down next to Destiny to watch the game.

As the kids began to organize, it became obvious that Leu wasn't really into the game. He seemed interested at first; curiously asking for details, but it wasn't long after they started playing that he began to look increasingly bored with what was going on around him. In fact, the only time he took any interest at all was when a girl with a long brown braid was batting. At last they took a short break for drinks and Leu wandered over beside her, standing there silently until she took notice of him.

"Hello. You're a friend of the Willowby's, aren't you?" the girl asked.

"Not friends, exactly. We're related in a rather odd… unrelated sort of way. I was wondering something," Leu said.

"Yes?" the girl said.

"Were you aware that you're the most beautiful girl in Hogsmeade?" Leu asked seriously. Standing nearby, Lucky nearly choked on her lemonade, wincing in pain when she took too hard of a gulp.

"Oh, um… thank you. But I have a boyfriend… well, sort of," the girl said, glancing at Lucky. "Actually, he hasn't written to me yet at all this summer."

"I'm sure Dirk's just been busy, Nancy. You know how guys are," Lucky said.

"Really? And where is Dale at now, Lucky?" Nancy asked.

"On the road. I think he said they were headed to Chicago next," Lucky said.

"And yet he's on a packed summer tour and he still finds time to write," Nancy noted. Lucky grimaced at that. "It's all right. I suppose it's silly of me to get worked up about it, especially considering technically we haven't even met, have we?"

"If you were my girlfriend, I'd write you every day," Leu said solemnly.

"Come on, Leu. Let's go show you how to bowl," Lucky decided quickly, pulling him away by the arm.

"How exactly is it do you have a boyfriend whom you've never met?" Ashley wanted to know.

"Oh, we're pen pals," Nancy explained, a bit embarrassed. "He goes to Hogwarts."

"And yet you've never met?" Ashley asked curiously.

"Not officially, no," Nancy admitted, glancing over at Father Pachem who simply pursed his lips in response. "But we've been writing each other well over a year, and I really like him only… it's complicated."

"You should meet him, Nancy. I'm sure it'd be easy to arrange during one of the Hogsmeade trips. Just think how exciting that would be!" Ashley said.

"I'm not sure I'm ready for that sort of excitement," Nancy decided before excusing herself and walking back over to her teammates. Ashley stared at the girl baffled for a moment before turning a questioning eye at Pachem.

"Her pen pal comes from an old school family," Pachem explained softly. Ashley's expression changed and she nodded thoughtfully. "I'm not sure what exactly was in his initial letter to her, but Nancy took it upon herself to pretend to be from a wizard family."

"Oh, dear. That won't end well, will it?" Ashley tsked, shaking her head.

"It's not as bad as all of that, Ashley. I met the boy last year at Hogwarts and I've made friends with him myself, and he's a sensible lad, if not a bit stiff, so I believe he'll come around," Pachem said, and then paused. "Speaking of stiff, have you been watching Lucky's new brother at all? He seems rather listless at times, and I can't get him to really talk to me."

"Yes, he does get like that sometimes around strangers, but he will warm up eventually," Ashley assured him, leaning over to him slightly. "I've found that if you play to his curiosity a bit, he works his way out of the shell now and again. See how he's following the others about? It's not that he really wants to play, he is simply curious as to what they're up to." Pachem gazed over at the children on the pitch thoughtfully, several of them yelling 'duck' as Leu's bowl went sailing overhead instead of on the Pitch.

"Perhaps you have a point. An astute observation, Ashley, you really have a way with children," Pachem said.

"It isn't that difficult," Ashley said, pouring some more drinks. "The hard part is learning how to listen, and then learn what it is that they're really saying. After that, it all comes easy."

"You really don't give yourself enough credit, Ashley," Pachem protested. "It takes a special sort of patience to teach young children, and it's something you do well… as does your daughter," he added with a smile as Rose walked up with a basket of her own. "Good morning, Rose."

"Good afternoon," Rose said, putting her basket down. "I've brought lunch for everyone. How's the first game going?"

"Well, we were tied at the break… I suppose I had better get back there to finish it to so they can eat," Pachem said, hurrying back over.

"Did you bring pickles?" Amber wanted to know.

"You already had one," Ashley reminded her.

"Pachem might want one too," Amber explained.

"Here, I brought your dolls. Why don't you two sit there and play?" Rose bribed, handing Destiny and Amber their dolls as well as a tiny suitcase. Destiny immediately began pulling out doll clothes until there was a huge pile of them on their corner of the blanket. Amber seemed much more interested in pulling out the witch hats and sparkly wands and shoes in a futile attempt to teach her younger sister the finer art of color matching.

"Everyone is behaving?" Rose said, sitting beside Ashley.

"For the most part, except for a row at the start when Corey Martin beamed Charles with the ball, but Pachem knows better than to let those two get out of hand," Ashley said, handing her a drink. "Still, Charles at least has matured quite a bit, hasn't he? He didn't get in anywhere near as many fights this year than he did last year."

"Only three, and all of them with Corey Martin," Rose said. "But you're right, they have grown up, all too fast in my opinion."

"Yes, I know the feeling," Ashley said with a soft chuckle. "Considering Ambrose is starting his sixth year already."

"Ambrose always was advanced for his age," Rose said. "But it's still hard to believe that Amber is starting primary school this year, and Hope is going to Hogwarts. Pretty soon they'll all be in school, and then what am I to do?"

"Think of all that time you'll have caring for your greenhouse," Ashley suggested.

"Plants take care of themselves, really," Rose said glumly. "A bit of water every day and a light spray and weeding in the morning is about all they need, unless it's a day for planting or harvesting, which might take an afternoon. But as every year goes by I find less time with my children and more time on my hands."

"I know exactly what you mean. I'm going through the same thing myself," Ashley said whole-heartedly.

"Yes, but you have the dress shop," Rose pointed out.

"Which runs very well without me, thanks to Minerva's expertise. In fact, Ambrose senior has been trying to talk me into letting it go and trying something new. He knows my heart hasn't been in it lately," Ashley admitted.

"I know what you mean, my heart hasn't been in what I've been doing lately either," Rose admitted. Ashley chuckled again.

"I never thought I'd hear you get tired of plants, Rose," Ashley said.

"It's not that I'm tired of them exactly, it's just I find myself spending a lot of time wondering if there's something more I can do in addition to that, especially in the fall when the house feels so empty," Rose said.

"Yes, I know," Ashley said. "Perhaps the two of us could get part time jobs somewhere."

"Good lord, not together," Rose said with such an expression that Ashley laughed at her. A loud round of cheers went up, and they turned their attention back to the game.

With the children at home and Lucky and Leu bunking in the attic, July flew swiftly by, perhaps too swiftly for Rose's liking. On the other hand, time seemed to crawling by for her mother. Except for sleeping, breakfast and evenings after dinner, Ambrose was always at the Willowby house, and the only time she saw him seemed to be the times when she went over to babysit on the odd afternoon that Rose needed to run errands. It also didn't help that her husband was quite preoccupied and came and left at strange hours, sometimes skipping days before absently returning home as if completely unaware he had been gone for very long.

"So how are things holding?" Ashley asked one night when he unexpectedly came home for dinner. Ashley had gotten into a habit of always making enough for him just in case, despite the fact that more often than not it was left for her lunch the next day.

"Stable," Merlin said after chewing on his sausage thoughtfully for a moment. "The Twilight Arc is showing no signs of strain and seems to be holding as well. Of course, the rest of the order gets most of the credit for that; they've been taking shifts to keep an eye on it ever since it went up. They've doing a splendid job of it, so I've been able to concentrate on keeping my finger in the dike. I hope Severus doesn't take all year about it, though. I'd rather hate to lose a finger," he said thoughtfully. "Of course, I'd hate it if the dike burst even more."

"How long has the Professor been there?" Ambrose asked curiously, holding his fork and knife despite the fact he was too intent on what his father was saying to actually eat. Merlin pulled up his sleeve and looked at his watches.

"If my calculations are correct and the Arc is working properly, he has been there for about a week," Merlin decided. "I do hope he's making some progress over there. I really had expected to see some change in the discrepancy by now. I suspect he might have taken a wrong turn coming out of the portal…quite understandable for his first time through."

"Is that bad?" Ambrose asked worriedly.

"I doubt it's anything to worry about. It would cause a delay for certain, because walking is the best mode of travel there. Still there's little to worry about. Considering how powerful his magic is and how resourceful he is, he'll find his way around any obstacle. I have full confidence in Severus. I know that no matter what happens, Severus is a man who believes in having complete control over his own destiny."

"But Father, didn't you once say that free will was a human concept?" Ambrose asked.

"Yes, so it is," Merlin agreed. "What about it?"

"I don't know… I was just thinking maybe the fact that he was in a world where nearly everyone believes in fate, that believing in free will might be a little dangerous," Ambrose said.

"It's the very thing that gives him an advantage, dear boy. He doesn't have to follow an expected pattern," Merlin explained. "Besides, if he can take on Viviane when she's in one of her moods, he can take on anything," he added in a lowered voice.

Ambrose nodded thoughtfully at that, despite the fact that he was quite unsatisfied with the answer. Being different was never easy; it was something he knew first hand himself, and for some reason he was getting the impression that perhaps this godfather was in more trouble than anyone yet suspected.


	7. Predicament

_A/N Pronunciation note: The 'mh' in the name Niamh is actually pronounced like a 'V' sound. ( Ni ah v.) Irian is an 'e' sound at the beginning; most the other names in this book are pretty straight forward; I tried to keep them as simple as I could and still keep a flavor of their mixed heritage. (when it doubt, go with the Greek pronunciation in your head ;) ) Welcome to Tir Danaan, hope you enjoy the chapter. ~JC Writer._

Chapter Seven

Predicament

When Severus finally awoke, it was because of a throbbing pain pulsing at the back of his head and pushing all the way through to cause an intense headache behind his temples. There was too much light in the room; light he sensed even when his eyes were closed. A curious smell of flowers was in the air so strong that it made his stomach churn, and the surface he was lying on seemed much softer than he normally liked and his back was very much suffering for it.

He felt a hand in his and gentle lips on his forehead, beckoning him to wake up. But he wasn't ready to wake up just yet; the headache was too intense, making him want to go back to sleep again.

"Jennifer," he murmured, struggling to find his voice. "Jennifer, put out the light. I don't feel well today."

"Drink this, and you may sleep again," said a soft, gentle voice.

The voice was one that he didn't recognize. It certainly wasn't Jennifer's, nor did it sound like Ginny's either although it was unmistakably a woman's voice. The scent on her hands was unfamiliar, nor did he even recognize all the tastes in the potion that had been set to his lips despite his years of alchemy. As the headache slowly subsided into a dull roar, Severus decided that the pain was tolerable enough to cautiously open an eye in an attempt to identify the face behind the voice.

Severus opened his eyes wide when he found streams of golden hair over him and a pair of almond eyes the color of blue topaz gazing at him. He quickly sat up and immediately winced from the pain both from the movement and the light in his eyes, feeling a momentary wave of dizziness as he absently touched the bandages around his head.

"No, please take care," the Fae maiden said with obvious concern, Severus immediately pulling away from the loving hand on his arm. "You are not well enough to move."

"Where am I? How did I get here?" Severus demanded.

"We're in my father's castle, Duntolm, in the province of Tir Danaan. Or did you know that already?" the lithe maiden asked, pausing to gaze at her patient questioningly.

"No," Severus said, glaring at the annoying sunlight piercing in from the open window in a whitewashed stone room.

"I found you as I was walking through the forest to gather flowers for Aepheri. You were next to a tree and unconscious… you must have gotten lost in the storm," the maiden said.

"Yes, perhaps that was it," Severus agreed cautiously. "May I ask who you are?"

"My name is Niamh, I'm Lord Aiden's daughter," Niamh said. "Who are you? What are you? Are you a demon?" she asked in a low voice.

"No, I'm human," Severus said. Niamh laughed merrily.

"I _told_ him you weren't a demon! But he wouldn't listen to me. He said I was smitten."

"Who's he?" Severus asked, attempting to knead his temples through the bandage.

"My cousin, Tavros. He's visiting from Tir Lughan, and he was quite vexed when he heard I brought you in from the forest. But come, you must lie down if you are to get well," Niamh said.

"No… thank you, but I have too much to do and I can't afford the delay," Severus said. "How long have I been out?"

"Oh… I found you half a fortnight ago…"

"What?" Severus said with alarm, sitting up. "I must leave at once."

"But it is too soon!" she protested, and when Severus tried to stand, he knew she was right as a sudden pain led to a dizzy spell that made him stumble backwards into the bed again. "Please, rest a little longer. You are safe here and among friends."

"Thank you, but I can't stay here. My errand is quite dire," Severus murmured. "Did you happen to find my satchel? What I need would be in there."

"I believe our sage has it," Niamh admitted. "He said there were powerful magics within the bag and wished to study them further." Severus groaned. "Come, whatever your errand, you cannot possibly complete your task in such a condition. You must get well first."

"For that, I would need my bag," Severus said.

"Is there medicine in there?" Niamh said curiously.

"Of a sort," Severus admitted. Niamh turned thoughtful.

"I will see what I can do," she decided.

"Thank you," Severus said, dozing into a restless sleep.

Niamh watched him for a moment before standing up and slipping silently out of the room. She glided through the halls, pausing only to nod at several of her ladies-in-waiting as she passed them on her way into her father's library. There she paused at the door, noticing that two men were in there with her father.

"I see no cause for alarm, Tavros," Aiden was saying quite calmly. "My daughter follows her fate as surely as you do, and it was her fate to bring the stranger here. He is no threat to you."

"It is not myself I am concerned with, my lord, but you, your kingdom, and my fair cousin," Tavros said. "He smells of demons, Aiden, there can be little mistaking that smell. He has consorted with them."

"Or fought them."

"A man who cannot manage the dangers of the Thornwood certainly could not have handled a demon," Aiden snorted.

"And what of his strange belongings, my lord. What of that?" asked a thin, robed elf sitting to next to him.

"It is not our place to judge what any man chooses to carry," Aiden said.

"He should be asked, nonetheless," said the sage.

"Perhaps, when he is well," Aiden said with a nod. "But do not think to question him as a stranger. He is here at the will of my daughter's fate, and as such will be treated as family."

"She is being deceived, my lord. This stranger is not her intended mate," Tavros said.

"It is not for you to judge, Tavros, the fate of others," Aiden said. "She met her intended in the forest just as was foretold, and he will be treated like a child of Danu, regardless what sort of creature he might be." As Tavros exchanged glances with his companion and the solemn-looking sage, Niamh slipped away from the door, deciding it would be best to wait.

* * *

When Severus awoke a second time, his head felt fuzzy but clearer, the pain reduced to only a dull ache at the back of his head. Moonlight shone in the open window, possibly the culprit behind his waking up in the first place. Cautiously he got up, and then realized that he wasn't wearing anything and covered up in sheer surprise. Shaking his head at himself, he allowed his eyes time to adjust then began searching the room. The only storage items seemed to be a trunk at the foot of the bed and a modest bookshelf.

Severus rummaged through the bedding within the trunk, but nothing else seemed to be in there. He sighed with frustration, wondering where his clothes went. Then he noticed something neatly placed over a chair and reached for it, grimacing when he realized it was a silk tunic. He threw it on and quite reluctantly reached for a pair of leggings woven from a material he didn't recognize.

"At least they aren't tights," Severus muttered. They were still closer to the skin than he would have liked, but at the moment he had little choice, and was he having no luck at all finding anything to pull back his hair with.

He went over to the bookshelf to see what was on it and then exhaled with relief to find his wand resting on top of it. Would they have even known what it was, he wondered as he futilely looked for a pocket or a belt loop. Finally he tucked it up his sleeve, but it was obvious from the start that the tunic had not been designed with wands in mind and could be seen when he bent his arm.

Satisfied it would stay in place after the cuffs were buttoned, Severus strode over to the door and cautiously opened it, very much expecting guards on the door. But there were none; in fact, there seemed to be little movement down the corridor at all. He peered down each way, wondering what the odds were that his satchel was kept close at hand. No, the girl said something about a sage, Severus mused, and set out looking for a library. A lord would have likely settled a scholar next to his resources, Severus reasoned. And a scholar who believes in fate would want access to the sky….

Severus walked back into his room and over to the window, leaning over an extensive balcony to look at the outside of the castle itself. Although nowhere near as large as Hogwarts, the castle was still an impressive size. Severus took a moment to study where the towers were from the exterior before stepping back inside and taking the right corridor, guessing that it would be the closest way to a staircase. But as he approached the base of the first tower, he was fairly sure from the multiple sets of double doors lining the hall that he was probably going in the wrong direction for private rooms; a quick glance inside confirmed that inside was a dining hall.

But on the other side of the hall was indeed a set of stairs. Above him, the stairs rose into complete darkness, but a light shone in from the bottom landing just a flight below him. Checking his wand to make certain he could get to it if needed, Severus decided to slip down the stairs.

A pair of charming elven scullery maids stood at a large table washing plates, while chatting flirtatiously with a handsome servant, who was too caught up in the two ladies banter to notice that anyone was watching. There were all quite fair and graceful; thin without being gangly, and yet so tall and with such coloring in their eyes that Severus was quite positive that there was just as much Formorian blood in them as Fae blood. So these were the people of Danaan, he mused, seeing very clearly the resemblance between the maids and Viviane, and even a similarity to Ciardoth. As they bantered back and forth, he also marveled at the fact that he could so clearly understand them. Only their accents and manner of speech seemed foreign; but the words themselves were quite understandable despite the fact that he quite sure they weren't speaking any sort of Human language at all. True, there were words and phrases he recognized or reminded him of Gaelic… or Greek… or even Norse, and he couldn't help but wonder if they weren't the true originators of them, or if in fact they were remnants from the attempted conquest of his world so many years ago. Finally one of the Fae looked up, her amethyst eyes glistening in surprise.

"Why, it's the Lord Severus!" she exclaimed, and the three of them scrambled to their feet, bowing and curtseying while Severus stood there with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"It is good to see you are feeling better, m'lord," the servant said solemnly. "Can we get you anything?"

"You must be quite hungry," agreed the other maid.

"To be perfectly honest I haven't thought of it, thank you. I was actually wondering if there was a library in the castle," Severus said evenly.

"Yes, of course, sir. Are you a scholar, m'lord?" he asked.

"Yes," Severus said.

"I shall show you straight away. Etaine, have something sent up for his lordship at the master's library. I shall accompany him up," he volunteered.

"And you are?" Severus asked.

"I am Bael, one of our Lord Aiden's personal servants, sir," Bael said, grabbing a lantern and lifting it up so that the dark hallways were well lit.

"Lord Aiden is the master of this castle, correct?"

"Yes, of course, for the last two hundred years now," Bael said cordially. "He will be pleased to hear you have an interest in his book collection, for he is an intellectual himself; a student of philosophy," he explained.

"And what of his sage?" Severus asked.

"Like any sage, Master Gannon is wrapped up in his study of magic," Bael said, he thin smile suddenly curling slightly. "When he's not fighting with his mate, that is."

"Oh? Who is that?" Severus asked.

"The priestess Irian. They quarrel only when they speak of their duties…which of course means they quarrel nearly all of the time. If it weren't for the rituals during the turning of the moon, I doubt the two of them would be tolerable of each other at all," Bael said. "Take care on the steps, they are quite narrow."

"So they are," Severus agreed, following him up to another landing. "Do you mind if I ask a question?"

"I am here to serve, my lord," Bael said with a respectful nod.

"Yes, about that. I am wondering about the way I'm being treated here…"

"Have you been treated badly, my lord?" Bael asked with a frown.

"No, exactly the opposite, which is what concerns me. Why are you calling me lord when I am a complete stranger to you and everyone in this castle? Surely you don't treat all strangers this way," Severus said.

"You are no stranger here, Lord Severus," Bael said. "This is your home now."

"My home is actually a fair distance away… farther than perhaps you could imagine," Severus said. "And I intend to go back there as soon as possible, assuming I am not being held against my will."

"You may come and go as you please, of course, my lord," Bael said with surprise.

"Thank you, then I simply need my things back."

"Things, m'lord?" Bael asked.

"The satchel I had on me when I fell. It had all of my personal belongings in it, but Niamh told me that your Sage has possession of it," Severus explained.

"The sage?" Bael said with surprise. "Why would he do so?"

"Niamh said he was interested in my magical possessions," Severus ventured.

"Ah, I suppose that would explain it," Bael said. "Magical devices are not allowed in the castle unless approved by Lord Aiden; things of an enchanted nature often are seen by the sage first before such approvals are given. But I am certain if you simply explain the reasons why you would carry them, he will probably give them back to you. But regardless of what other provinces may or may not believe, our lord thinks that it is wiser simply to harness the magics we have rather than enhance our magic with items that might one day fall into the wrong hands and be used against us."

"A very wise and valid point," Severus admitted. "But what I've brought with me are simply medicines and tools, and I did not bring any items enchanted in such a way that it would cause harm to anyone."

"Then all should be well, my lord," Bael said with a cordial nod. "The sage must follow the will of Lord Aiden, after all, and it is well known that Lord Aiden often dotes upon his daughter. Behind her betrothed, it is likely such a request from you would be honored."

Severus froze and stared at Bael openly.

"I beg your pardon?" Severus said.

"I mean to say that you have only to speak with him about your possessions," Bael began to explain, but Severus waved his hand impatiently.

"No no no, not that. Betrothed? Betrothed to whom?"

"The Lady Niamh, of course," Bale said calmly.

"I am not anyone's betrothed, thank you, I am already married. Who told you I was this?" Severus demanded.

"It as always been the lady's fate to meet her intended mate in the Thornwood, Lord Severus," Bael said solemnly.

"Be that as it may, as I've explained before I'm already married and with children, no less. Seven of them," he added in an ominous tone, but the elf seemed completely unfazed by his attempt to shock him. "Look here. Do you know what this is?" he added, turning over his left hand to show him.

"That is a shard of the Dragonheart Diamond, and it is clear," Bael said evenly.

"It is clear simply because my wife is beyond the confines of this land at the moment, but I assure you that I am married already and I have little intention of getting involved with anyone else," Severus said firmly.

"The lady's fate was clearly read, my lord. She would meet a man in the Thornwood with a star on his hand," Bael said, gesturing to the ring.

"And I assure you that my fate puts me firmly in my world with my wife, and there is no fate here for me other than a silly errand that is already taking me much longer than I intended it to take," Severus said.

"Do you mean that you're from the Otherworld?" Bael asked curiously.

"To we humans, this is the Otherworld," Severus answered briskly. "And yes, I admit that I am not from here, nor do I have any intention of staying. Whoever it is that Niamh was supposed to meet, it certainly wasn't me."

"It seems quite obvious to me that it was you, my lord," Bael said, despite the obvious protest. "My lady brought you from the wood and nursed you back to health. You are indebted to her, after all."

"I am grateful, perhaps, but that is not precisely the same thing. It does not change the fact that I already have a wife, and one wife is enough for anybody," Severus said curtly. Bael looked thoughtful.

"Perhaps there is something about your own fate that you do not understand yet," Bael conjectured. "Perhaps your own world is not something you can ever return to, and your past life not something that can be regained."

"And perhaps you and that lord and lady of yours are dead wrong about me and my being here is nothing more than an accident and my purpose here has absolutely nothing to do with you or your people," Severus snapped.

"What do you mean by accident?" Bael repeated carefully.

"A chance happening! Something random that isn't fated!"

"Everything that happens is fated to happen, my lord," Bael said, a bit baffled by the conversation.

"I've got to get out of here," Severus immediately declared out loud, deciding it would be better to get our of their now and try to get the sphere back later after he had regained a bit more of his sanity. "I'm terribly sorry I have to do this," Severus said sincerely as he pulled his wand out of his sleeve and pointed it at the servant.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_ Severus entoned. Bael simply stood there and gazed at him with a baffled expression.

"Odd, I didn't understand what you just said. Was that a Human language?" Bael asked curiously. "That's a rather nice baton you have. Do you use it to practice swordplay? Ah, it's a totem, isn't it?" he ventured. "There are a lot of lovely carvings on it."

"It's a wand!" Severus snapped in frustration.

"Oh, a magical device!" Bael said in surprise. "But then why would the lord let you keep that and nothing else?"

"Apparently because it doesn't work! I think I have had my fill of this castle," Severus said, storming towards the door. "But first I am going to have a word with that sage of yours!"

"Perhaps I should show you the way, then," Bael said helpfully. Despite his anger, Severus knew he wasn't going to find the sage without him and reluctantly followed behind him. "I hope we are able to wake Master Gannon without disturbing his wife. She can be in a rather frightful mood at times. She comes from a long line of priestesses…"

"Trust me, I know the type well," Severus said dryly, following Bael up a narrow spiral staircase and down a short corridor to a heavy oaken door. Bael had no more knocked on the door when it was flung open wide by a woman in flowing green silk gowns with wild, curly red hair and a face not at all dissimilar to Viviane's.

"I knew you would come," Irian stated in a tone that brought back a rather unpleasant memory of Trelawney. She sniffed the air critically. "My husband spoke the truth. You do have the smell of someone who has consorted with demons."

"I've had more than my fair share of run-ins with practically everything, thank you," Severus said crisply. "Including someone you may have known… perhaps you recall Ciara? She wasn't well when she fled this castle, was she?" Bael's face paled in surprise, staring at Severus warily, but Irian simply smiled coolly at him.

"It is as I suspected. You are not from this world," she said, nodding her head courteously and showing them in. "That explains much of what I have been seeing in the stars. You are a human."

"For the most part, yes." Severus agreed.

"And you are here not by accident, but by design," she said with complete certainty. "You are here in an attempt to heal a gaping wound, but it is futile for you to attempt such a thing. It is not something you can do alone."

"It isn't?" Severus parried warily.

"Not without your intended mate, no," Irian agreed. Severus gave her a dirty look and suddenly lost all interest. "You have no chance at all in succeeding without her. Whatever you might try in the meantime to complete your task is quite futile, including any attempts at forcing your position or running away from this castle without the items necessary to complete your task. It is not within your power to change the events happening around you, Lord Severus. You would be much better off to simply wait."

"I am here to collect my belongings, and nothing more, Priestess," Severus said bluntly. "And being human, I do not believe in being tied down to any spoken fate unless I chose to be. I certainly didn't chose to be here, nor do I intend to stay here any longer than possible," Severus snapped.

"Are you so certain that you did not choose this fate?" Irian said in a thoughtful, almost curious tone.

"Quite positive. I chose to be here no more than I chose to knock myself out cold upon arrival. And for the record, I would like to say that even if some silly girl had some silly fate told to her about meeting her betrothed in a wood, it does _not _change the fact that I am already married," Severus said firmly.

"Do you truly feel that threatened by Niamh's infatuation with you?" Irian asked with open amusement.

"Threatened, no. Alarmed, yes," Severus snapped. "And I have no intention of staying in this castle or being alarmed any further."

"Very well, try to leave if you like! You'll discover that no one will stop you," Irian said, apparently completely unperturbed by his temperament. "I do think you would make a mistake in running, and you will run the risk of making things worse yourself and the rest of us if you do so. And since it's obvious that you aren't interested in listening to my advice, I will go and fetch my husband now, but I warn you that despite our philosophical quarrels, Ganon is more likely to listen my advice even if you will not," the woman said, stepping into the other room a moment.

Severus was still seething when she came back a few moments later with a tall silver-haired man who gazed at Severus searchingly before stepping out of the back room.

"Ah, so it is the Lord Severus. I see that you're feeling better," Gannon said cordially. "Is there anything we can do for you, m'lord?"

"Yes, I would like my things back, if you don't mind," Severus said curtly.

"As yes, your medicines. The Lady Niamh told me that you needed them, but I admit I have not seen many of these liquids before, nor has the Priestess."

"He is human, Gannon," Irian ventured. "From the Otherworld."

"Ah, that explains much," Gannon said thoughtfully. "Let me go get your satchel then. What a frail bunch you humans are!" he added. "I really don't know much about your race, and many of these ingredients are foreign to me, but I trust you know what you are doing with them."

"Thank you," Severus said, but immediately noticed the weight and size difference in the satchel and looked to see what was missing. "Where are my clothes?"

"They were sent to be washed, m'lord, they had a sort of… well, you do admit you've had run-ins with demons, after all…" Bael explained apologetically.

"I also had a globe, and I also had a heavy sphere about the size of my fist. Where are they?" Severus asked.

"I believe Lord Aiden wanted to take a closer look at the globe, m'lord. He was quite fascinated by its level of detail. As for the orb, it has been placed somewhere safe," Gannon said.

"Somewhere safe? What do you mean by somewhere safe?" Severus squinted.

"May I ask first what the orb does, m'lord?" Gannon asked. Severus glanced over at Irian, but she stayed silent and solemn.

"It is tool… a tool that only I know how to operate, in fact, so the only safe place is with me," Severus said firmly.

"I am not certain Lord Aiden would agree with you, Lord Severus, nor do I," Gannon said evenly. "The orb seems to be hewn out of material found deep below the ground of our world, and yet the powerful spells infused upon it are not natural here, and could only be from the Otherworld. I do not know what it does, but it is obvious to me that such a device may have devastating effects on both worlds if it were ever used, m'lord."

"In the wrong hands by someone who doesn't know what he's doing, yes, I agree with you," Severus said. "All the more reason to hand it back over to me as its rightful owner."

"I am sorry, m'lord, but we have laws against harmful magical devices in Tir Danaan. You will have to take the matter up with Lord Aiden himself, but I do not believe you will be able to persuade him. Perhaps if you explained to us how it worked…"

"If, as you say, that my sphere can be used for harm, I would be a fool to tell anyone how it worked for it might only serve to tempt someone to misuse it," Severus snapped. Gannon looked thoughtful. "I did not choose to be brought to this castle at all. I didn't willingly bring it here, and if given the opportunity, I assure you that I have every intention of getting it as well as myself and the rest of my belongings as far from this land as possible."

"So that it can be taken away by someone else on this futile quest of yours?" Irian challenged Severus. Gannon seemed suddenly aware of his wife's presence.

"Do you know something of all of this that I do not?" Gannon asked her.

"I know that Lord Severus does mean what he says, and the orb was not made for ill intent," Irian said. "But I also know that he cannot possibly succeed at the present time. Putting that orb into his hands now would do nothing but give opportunity to our enemies to slay this defenseless creature and take the orb for themselves."

"I am by no means defenseless," Severus said hotly.

"It is more than your life that is at stake. By your own admission, the orb could be misused, and we cannot afford the consequences that would come should you hit your head again," Irian said.

"I am not going to hit my head again," Severus snapped indignantly. "And why is it that since the moment that I admitted to being human everyone began talking down at me?"

"Not at all, m'lord, no disrespect was ever intended," Gannon said quickly, giving him a cordial bow. "Regardless of my feelings on the matter, it is our Lord Aiden who has the item now and only he can be willing to release it."

"He will not, after he gets hearing what I have to say," Irian said.

"Which is?" Gannon asked curiously.

"That the orb remain locked away until the time it can be used safely," Irian answered. "Right now it cannot be used safely by anyone, not even by the one who brought it here. It is not time," she explained, gazing at Severus dead on. "The orb will remain here, Lord Severus, whether you chose to stay or not."

"We will see about that," Severus said angrily and stormed out of the room. Bael quickly fell into step behind him, despite having to occasionally job to keep up.

"Are we leaving now, sir?" Bael asked as Severus stormed down the stairs.

"_I _will be leaving, yes," Severus said curtly.

"And where will be going?" Bael asked, apparently missing the fact that he wasn't invited.

"Far away! I have a friend in the Faelands somewhere, and one whom will be both helping and willing to help once he hears the ridiculous circumstances of all of this!" Severus snarled.

"Very good, sir. What region of the Faelands would that be, sir?" Bael asked as they stepped out into the courtyard. Halfway out the gate, Severus stopped short as the realization that he had no idea of Dumbledore's exact whereabouts finally took full hold. He was fairly sure it was to the south; of course nearly everything was south from where they were. And it was somewhere in the lower farmlands, he knew… but what would that be referred to as? And once he got there, how could he find him? Could he simply ask the locals to point out the old human with a beard? And if they said no, how would he know if he were anywhere close to the right place or not?

"I think I'm tired," Severus said at last. Bael nodded in acceptance, apparently not at all surprised by his sudden change of mind.

"Let me show you back to your room, Lord Severus," Bael offered. "And I shall arrange a meeting with the Lord Aiden for you tomorrow."

"Very well," Severus sighed in resignation, pondering the problem as he walked to his room and even as he lay in bed, not falling asleep until dawn. Despite his fitful sleep, it was perhaps a blessing that only getting the orb back was plaguing him, for he had temporarily forgotten what it was that made him want to flee the castle in the first place; his supposed fate with the Lady Niamh.


	8. A British Wizard in Lord Aiden's Court

Chapter Eight

A British Wizard In Lord Aiden's Court

Harry stood at the gates of Hogwarts for a long time, staring up at the castle as memories flooded back to him. At first he seemed solemn, but after a few minutes a thin smile appeared on his face. He exhaled, glancing over at Ginny who had been standing there watching his reactions with a smile of her own.

"There you are!" called out a familiar voice, and the two of them looked over to see Hermione hurrying up from the castle. Hugs were exchanged all around before the three of them began walking back to the steps. "Isn't this great? It's almost like old times!"

"Well, we're still missing one," Ginny said with a mischievous grin. "Do you think the Headmaster would let Ron come and teach for a year as well?"

"Jennifer, yes. Severus? Hell no," Harry said.

Hermione and Ginny laughed at that and took the long way up the main stairs to have plenty of time to exchange memories along the way. A large raven gargoyle stood at the stairs, bowing his wing cordially towards Harry as they passed by.

"Good morning, Dewhurst," Ginny offered before following Harry and Hermione up the stairs.

The doors at the top were open, as were all the windows in the observatory, making for a healthy breeze through the Headmaster's Study. Behind the desk stood Jennifer in the blue formal robes that Minerva had made some years ago to help her look the part of a Headmaster… and she did very much look the part in that moment. Still, Harry didn't miss the subtle lines of stress over Jennifer's brows, or the fact that she was slightly off-color. But when she looked up from the desk, the strain disappeared and she smiled warmly at them.

"Well good morning, Professor Potter," Jennifer greeting mischievously.

"Rubbing it in already, are you?" Harry said with a grin.

"Someone has to do it, I suppose," Jennifer said, glancing over at her secretary thoughtfully. The secretary's expression conveyed just how unenthusiastic he was about the thought of Harry taking over the Defense position.

"Have you gotten any word yet?" Harry asked when he saw Jennifer's expression towards the portrait of Severus.

"No, I only know he hasn't accomplished his goal yet," Jennifer said. "But he'll be back soon enough. He certainly isn't going to stay there any longer than necessary."

"Knowing Severus, I'm positive you're right," Harry agreed.

"So! I suppose I'll have to play the devil's advocate for this session. Has Hermione gone over faculty etiquette concerning how married staff will conduct themselves in public?" Jennifer asked.

"I don't suppose we can't just write that one off and say she already did it?" Ginny protested.

"Oh, no you don't. If I had to listen to it, so do you," Jennifer said firmly. "Also, I would like Harry briefed on security, Hermione, in case Severus is held up and I need help in that department."

"Yes, Jennifer," Hermione readily agreed. "What about Potions?"

"I expect I won't need help on that, but I'm sure Corey would be willing to come in a pinch," Jennifer said.

"Did he ever get the lab reopened?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, yes, and he's almost caught back up on all the stock he lost, thank goodness," Jennifer said. "Anyway, that is just a last resort, and hopefully it won't come to that. Even so, I would be most grateful if you'd get me the hospital potions list as soon as possible, Ginny. The sooner I can get that out of the way, the sooner I can concentrate on administrative."

"I'll start on it first thing tomorrow," Ginny agreed.

"And Harry, Severus was most insistent about having your full agenda finished and sent up as soon as possible, including any 'schemes' you might hatch in your attempt to sucker some of our students into Aurors," Jennifer said, mimicking her husband's tone in such a way that Harry grinned. Behind her, the portrait of Severus was squinting at her. "Hermione will help you with the specifics on what you should include as well as your syllabi. I think I'll spare you the no showing favoritism towards your nieces and nephews speech," she decided.

"Thanks for that," Harry said dryly.

"Oh, and um… watch out for Peeves as well. John says he's particularly bored right now with all the students gone and has been lurking around the second floor hallways lately," Jennifer added.

"Nice to know some things don't really change here much," Harry chuckled.

"Hermione told me that you were interested in staying here at the castle for the duration this year?" Jennifer asked.

"Except for the holidays, of course, and the odd weekend," Harry agreed.

"I'll show them to their rooms, Jennifer," Hermione said with a knowing smile.

"Good! Then you can give them the couples lecture on the way," Jennifer said cheerfully. Harry and Ginny glanced at each other ruefully before following Hermione out.

Jennifer watched them go then sat down, glancing at the colorless diamond ring on her hand with a soft sigh. Well, it was still another week before the rest of the staff would get there, and two weeks more before school started. Plenty of time for him to get back, she reasoned. Feeling especially tired, Jennifer finished what little work she had to do involving possible scholarships and approvals to the upcoming budget before deciding to use her lunch hour to take a nap.

* * *

Severus awoke only to find himself being moved into a more comfortable room with its own sitting area, breakfast area, and even its own balcony looking over the gardens. The bath area was down a narrow set of stairs on the ground floor, but despite the fact that it was obviously shared by others from the number of doors in the room, he was never disturbed. Breakfast involved fruit and bread and a drink reminiscent of coffee, but Severus very much missed the presence of eggs and kippers and sausages; when he was finished he didn't feel like he had truly eaten. Soft breezes drifted through the room, and with it came the sound of bells off in the distance. Were they church bells, he wondered, having very little idea of what sort of religious system these people had. He stepped out onto the balcony in an attempt to figure it out, but he couldn't distinguish the faint sound over the rustling of the trees.

"Good morning, m'lord," said a familiar voice. Severus looked inside to see Bael had walked into the room as was quickly straightening it. "Do you like your new quarters?"

"Fair enough, although I would prefer my own," Severus said.

"These are yours now, m'lord," Bael said. "The Lady Niamh was wondering if you felt well enough to come walking in the gardens. And the Lord Aiden has requested that you might come visit him in the court some time today as well, sir, at your convenience."

"At my convenience?" Severus repeated skeptically, reluctantly accepting the cape that Bael had offered to him. "I have never been in a place as inconvenient as this, especially considering the fact that everyone appears to go out of their way to make things convenient for me."

"We do try, sir," Bael said solemnly, holding the door open for him. "Where shall I lead you, m'lord?"

"I think I'll take the safer option and have some words with the Lord Aiden," Severus said. "I need to speak with him about getting my sphere back as soon as possible."

"Yes, m'lord, although I would be careful about how you ask," Bael advised.

"Oh? And why is that?" Severus asked.

"I believe the Lord Aiden has already had words with Sage Gannon and the Priestess Irian this morning," Bael explained. Severus grimaced slightly, wondering to himself how much that was going to complicate things.

"Very well, but I have no choice but to ask him anyway. It is vital that I get that sphere back," Severus said, following Bael down a long corridor.

Bael turned down another corridor that was decidedly wider; and then down another that was even wider still. The ceilings had risen as well to the point there could be little doubt they were walking towards the heart of the castle. In some ways it was very much like going back to medieval times, while in other ways it was starkly different. The halls were pristine, even more so than the main corridors of Hogwarts, and the scent was sweet and the breezes cold without being frigid. Magic at work, he was sure, but where the magic was located in the castle, he wasn't completely certain. As trained as he was to recognize it, he suddenly realized that there was nothing, nothing at all in the castle he could pinpoint as something he could identify as magic. The people of Danaan themselves were very much the same; they had yet to do anything in front of Severus that he could identify as magic, and yet magic was constantly felt within their presence.

As they approached, two guards whose apparel seemed more ceremonial than functional opened a pair of doors leading into the Hall of Danaan. It was not as large as the Great Hall at Hogwarts, perhaps two-thirds in length, but there seemed to be nearly as many people present at that moment. Courtiers peered curiously over at him from where they stood debating politics and philosophy alike. On the dais, a tall, platinum blonde Fae dressed in tones of silver and white, stood at his arrival and held his arms our warmly.

"Behold! It is the Lord Severus!" Aiden declared. Severus grimaced with embarrassment as the courtiers bowed and curtsied at his arrival. "Come closer so I might look at you. I have not seen you since you were brought in, although I dare say you probably look a great deal better now," he said with an amused smile. Bael led Severus part of the way down the aisle and then bowed and stepped aside so that Severus could step forward on his own.

"There is no need for such formalities, Lord Aiden. I am a stranger here, after all," Severus said with a cordial nod.

"Stranger now, but perhaps not forever," Aiden said. "Come, I would get to know you better. We do not have many humans in our lands, especially of late. And yet here you are, and you bring with you a token of friendship; a shard of the great diamond itself!"

A murmur broke out in the court, and they gazed at Severus with open awe.

"My intention in bringing the diamond was not truly as a token of friendship. I wear it as a symbol of my devotion to my wife," said Severus, another murmur breaking out in response.

"Ah, you were married," Aiden said, gesturing for him to sit in one of the chairs beside him.

"I am married, yes," Severus said.

"You must miss her," Aiden said solemnly.

"Yes, which is why I'm hoping to get back to her as soon as possible…"

"Back to her?" Aiden said with a frown of confusion, and then glanced at his hand. "Your diamond is clear, my human friend. Are you aware of its meaning?"

"It means nothing but the fact that she is in our world where she belongs while I am stuck here, Lord Aiden, but I assure you she is alive and well," Severus said.

"It would take more than mere distance to subdue the power within that diamond, Severus," Aiden said insistently.

"As I was given to understand, it is more than just a question of distance, Lord Aiden, and it not the first time this diamond has faded. The last time was because of the influences of a powerful demon by the name of Queen Lilueth," Severus said and a gasp sounded throughout the court.

"I knew I smelled demons, m'lord," said a well-dressed younger man standing behind Aiden's chair. "How could you have possibly met such a vile creature if you come from the Otherworld?"

"An attempted invasion quelled by my wife and our family," Severus said. "We were able to send her and her invaders back where they belong, but the point is it is not completely infallible. It is precious to me not because of its history but of the commitment it stands for."

"How were you able to send them back?" Aiden asked with obvious interest.

"With magic, of course…"

"Humans can do magic?" Aiden interrupted from disbelief.

"Some of us can, yes," Severus said.

"I would like to see some Human magic," Aiden decided.

"I would be more than happy to humor you, Lord Aiden, but first there are some matters to discuss," Severus said. "It is about the items that you found on me when I was injured, specifically the sphere and the globe."

"Oh, the globe, yes… Zeth, please get it for our Lord Severus. I admit to being intrigued by it, it appears quite accurate. Whereever did you find it? I was not aware that your world had so much knowledge of our own," Aiden said.

"They do not, in truth. It was a gift from someone who lives here a great deal of the time," Severus said carefully.

"A human?" Aiden asked curiously.

"Partially," Severus admitted. Tavros squinted. "Although I do have a human friend as well in the Faelands."

"Oh? And who is that?" Aiden asked.

"Albus Dumbledore," Severus said.

"I don't recognize that name. Do all humans have such long names?" Aiden asked curiously.

"Somewhat… and thank you," Severus said, accepting the globe from the lord's attendant. "Now, I need but the sphere, if you don't mind."

"Oh yes, the sphere," Aiden said, becoming more serious. "You say you know of magic. Did you create this sphere?"

"No, I admit that I knew little of your world past simple anecdotes, although I find myself now on a crash course," Severus said dryly. Aiden raised a brow, not entirely certain what he meant by that.

"May I ask you then what this sphere does?"

"It is a tool for my use alone," Severus said simply.

Aiden gazed at him searching for a moment, patiently waiting for more information that he never got. Finally, he turned questioningly to the courtiers. Gannon and Irian stepped out of the crowd.

"It is the same as he has told me, m'lord," Gannon said solemnly.

"Irian? What say you of his words?" Aiden asked.

"I believe him to be honest, m'lord," Irian said. "But as I advised him last night, the task he has given himself is not one that can be accomplished by himself."

"And what is this task?" Aiden pressed, but Irian gazed back silently and he was forced to turn his attention back to Severus. "This sphere is inundated with magics that I, a scholar of magic, am not familiar with. It is made from the heart stone of our world, and yet the enchantments within the stone are from your world and not ours. I must ask why such a thing was done."

"For the safety of both of our worlds, and let's just leave it at that," Severus said. "I was advised that saying too much might hamper my mission by those wanting to stop me, although I admit that at the moment I cannot think how it could be hampered any more than it already has," he admitted with a bit of irritation.

"You speak as if you do not trust me," Aiden ventured.

"We've only just met, after all," Severus agreed. "You have no more earned trust with me than I have earn such open reverence among your people, Aiden."

"Fair enough," Aiden decided, leaning back in his chair. "But I can no more let such a dangerous item into the hands of someone I do not know either. Items of such magical power are not normally allowed within the province of Tir Danaan, Severus, lord or not. I shall keep it safe for now until we have proven ourselves trustworthy to each other."

"And how long will that take?" Severus asked with a sigh.

"That is entirely up to you and my daughter," Aiden decided.

"I beg your pardon?" Severus said with a frown.

"I believe it is my duty to trust family, after all, and I believe you feel the same way as well," Aiden said.

"Yes, but I don't see how that has anything to do with it…"

"I will then entrust this item of powerful magic and bless this mysterious mission of yours," Aiden continued evenly. "As a present to you upon your marriage with my daughter." Severus' jaw dropped.

"Didn't you hear a word of what I said? I am already married!" Severus said, slowly enunciating every syllable. Aiden glanced solemnly at Severus' white knuckled left hand and shook his head.

"I am terribly sorry, son. But I was at my daughter's reading, and it was quite clear that my daughter would marry a man she met in the Thornwood and that he would have a star on his hand. You are the only man who has fit that description, Lord Severus. If you had a wife in the Otherworld, those ties are obviously severed. Your life is here now, your fate is here as well," Aiden said.

"Humans do not bow to fate," Severus snapped angrily. "And even if they did, my life is there, not here, and regardless of what state our worlds may be in, there are some sacrifices that I am no longer willing to make! I have no intention of marrying anyone else!"

"And I have no intention of letting a powerful magic device leave my vaults with a stranger who may not be capable of controlling it," Aiden said.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of, Aiden," Severus warned dangerously. "I guarantee you I have a lot more control over my magic than you may give me credit for."

"Would you then contest me for the item?" Aiden asked seriously, his guards stepping back from a simple hand gesture as he stood and closed his eyes.

"If I must," Severus agreed, standing despite the fact he had no idea what to expect. _Stick with the basics,_ Merlin had told him before he left.

This was a battle of sheer will power and magic, Severus realized, leaving his wand in his sleeve. It would more than likely be nothing but hampering in a battle like this. It was more gut than focus; and more instinct than nonsensical rhymes. Perhaps what he needed was nothing short of a strong, powerful Wish, Severus decided, attempting to draw up all his strength and formulating the demand in his mind.

But as he pulled for the energy, he struggled to grasp the feeling that normally came with it. Perhaps he wasn't motivated enough? Perhaps he just wasn't focused? Forcing his thoughts forward, he gathered what strength he had as Aiden slowly turned, but he knew right away it wasn't enough for a full out attack. In a panic, Severus tried to shore his defenses as he felt the magic in the air surrounding them begin to warp around the Fae.

An instant later, Lord Aiden opened his eyes, and the burst of power that came with that action tossed Severus far across the other side of the room and into the courtiers. Severus distantly heard their cries of surprise as the stepped out of his way, and although he didn't remember landing, he did remember opening his eyes to see a crowd of Elves huddled around him.

"Fifty points off Gryffindor for that stunt, Mr. and Mr. Weasley!" Severus babbled deliriously before falling unconscious. The Fae worriedly consulted each other, but didn't know what to make of the vague reference.


	9. A Matter of Time

Chapter Nine

A Matter of Time

Jennifer looked up from her desk with a smile as she looked out past the double doors to see Pomona Sprout shuffling in from the Door Lift, resisting the urge to help the elderly witch when she hobbled in on a cane made of twisted vines she had grown specifically for that purpose.

"Good afternoon, Pomona! Welcome back, would you like a seat?"

"Yes, thank you! I declare, Jennifer, that walk from the gate does seem to get longer every year. Are you certain Severus doesn't intentionally lengthen it to try and talk me into retiring?" Pomona joked.

"Now, he'd never go that far," Jennifer tsked.

"I wouldn't put anything past him," Pomona chuckled, sitting down with a sigh. "I know he wants me to retire… he's asked me often enough over the last couple of years, but I can't yet…" she said wistfully, but then shook herself out of it, eager to change the subject. "I plan to use the same books this year, so there will be few changes. Nothing of earth-shaking significance in the Herbology world has come out in the last few years after all."

"Oh, I agree, Pomona, and it is probably best to stick with the basics on such a fundamental course," Jennifer said supportively. "Although, I would like to suggest that now might be a good time to… well, refresh your written tests a bit."

"Refresh what?" Pomona asked in surprise.

"Well, you know how it can be with siblings sharing the same notes and things on occasion, and when you have a class that has had the same books over several years, it's important to make sure your tests aren't… well… too similar to each other," Jennifer explained.

"Now, Jennifer," Pomona clucked. "You know half of their marks in my courses depends on their personal projects and hands-on work…"

"Well, yes, except the first two years, which relies much more heavily on the books," Jennifer pointed out.

"There is only so much one can do to tests when their main requirement is memorizing lists of plants and their properties, Jennifer," Pomona protested. "And even if they are going to the trouble to memorize those tests, they would be learning the material in the process."

"I suppose you do have a point," Jennifer said thoughtfully. "All the same, I would very much appreciate it if you perhaps changed the order or the wording or add a new question here and there to shake things up a bit. And really, although I do think you're right in that there's no reason to change books out yet, the field truly hasn't completely been stagnant either. Perhaps I can help you look up articles and things to spice it up a bit…Pomona?" Jennifer asked with a frown when Pomona had closed her eyes for longer than a moment.

"Pomona…" Jennifer began again, and then heard the unmistakable sound of snoring. Sighing softly, Jennifer gazed helplessly at the old teacher to wait it out, leaning back in her seat in resignation.

"She fell asleep?" Hermione echoed when Jennifer had called her up for tea that evening. "That doesn't bode well, does it?"

"Well, she was complaining about the long walk," Jennifer said. "She said it tired her out, but not to worry about it since her rooms are close to the greenhouses."

"That is true, but surely teaching would be more taxing on her than that walk would be," Hermione said seriously. "I don't know, Jennifer, it seems almost cruel to ask her to stay another year. She's overdue for retirement as it is, and I dare think she'll live a lot longer if she takes it easier. Can't you ease her into the idea? I'm sure we can find someone to fill in."

"But you've just hit on the heart of the problem, Hermione," Jennifer said, taking a sip of her tea then set it down. "The entire reason that Pomona has been waiting so long is her love for this school and the fact that she wants no one but the best to replace her. She even has it set in her mind who that person is, but the problem is that particular person still has young children at home and isn't likely to accept such a position until all her children are in school."

"Rose Willowby," Hermione said with certainty.

"Rose Willowby," Jennifer agreed. "If I name anyone else to take her place, I know Pomona will refuse to leave. I really don't have the heart to force her to retire, especially after everything she's done, everything she's been through… even if Severus were here at the moment, I'm not certain even he would be willing to do it."

"If he was, I'd think he'd have done it several years ago," Hermione admitted with a sigh, "Back when everything coming out of that class started to sound redundant. You know, I really don't have any problems with the thought of Rose taking over Herbology, Jennifer, she's nothing if not overqualified for that job and she has the perfect temperament for teaching. But even if the timing were perfect, would she even want the job? It is rather time consuming, after all, and she has her other obligations to think about…"

"And yet despite that, she's spent her Saturdays here helping Pomona over the last few years," Jennifer said.

"There's a big difference between working one day a week and five days a week, not to mention the countless extra hours outside the classroom doing prep and paperwork," Hermione pointed out.

"True," Jennifer agreed. "Destiny won't be ready for a regular school for two years, and I know Rose enough to know that she certainly wouldn't trust a Nanny to come in."

"I have a feeling that Ashley would be quick to volunteer for that," Hermione said. Jennifer sighed. "Yes, I know it is hardly ideal timing, but perhaps you ought to bring it up next weekend when you go visit Leu and Lucky… for Pomona's sake, if for no other reason."

"I will think about it, Hermione," Jennifer said. "Although I'd hate to imagine what the board will do if we recommend yet another member of my family to the Hogwarts staff."

"Then let Pomona and I recommend her," Hermione said, getting up. "And I seriously doubt that the board is likely to put up that much of a fuss considering her credentials."

"Even if she did agree, it isn't something that could be fixed immediately, Hermione. That wouldn't be fair to Pomona," Jennifer protested.

"You're right, of course," Hermione said solemnly. "But this year really ought to be her last, Jennifer… Rose or no Rose."

"I suppose you're right, although ultimately that'll be up to Severus," Jennifer said with a sigh. "I hope he gets back soon. I'd hate to think of him missing Hope's Sorting, but there's still no change in the stress that Toby has been monitoring."

"You don't suppose anything has happened to him?" Hermione asked in a low voice.

"No… no, he's just been delayed… really, Hermione! You know how resourceful Severus is. Whatever barriers may lie between him and his objective right now, I have every confidence in him that he'll find some way to get past them," Jennifer said firmly.

* * *

Severus awoke to feel something decidedly wet and clammy on his forehead and distractedly pulled away the towel that had been placed there.

"Are you feeling better now?" a woman's voice asked.

"No, not at all, thank you," Severus murmured.

"I've brought your bag," said the woman again, and when he tried to open his eyes and focus he saw a puddle of blonde hair in front of his arm. "Is there anything in one of these phials that can help you? What color should I pull out?"

"Wait… give me that," Severus mumbled and sat up, recognizing the exasperated sapphire-eyed girl before him. "I'd like my bag, please, Niamh."

"Just show me what to give you," Niamh offered again. Severus held out his hand insistently and she reluctantly handed the bag over. "You know, it was very foolish of you to challenge my father like that," she ventured as Severus tried to focus on the contents of the bag. "And you with no magic to defend yourself… he could have killed you!"

"I have magic enough, thank you," Severus said, bristling. "It is simply that the sort I had attempted to employ…well… it doesn't always work for me, actually. Come to think of it, if I had been thinking more rationally at the time, I might have been better off choosing some other type of magic instead."

"Oh, I'm not sure that would have helped. My father is strong in both types of magic," Niamh said. "I do not know exactly what the two of you fought about, but my father seemed openly apologetic that you were injured, so perhaps now is a good time to make amends. After all, my father does mean the world to me, Severus, and he is trying so hard to like you…"

"If so, it is for the wrong reasons. Your father is of the opinion that you believe me to be your betrothed," Severus said. Niamh blushed daintily in response. "Something which is quite impossible, considering I am already married."

"Yes, my father explained that to me. She is trapped in the Otherworld," Niamh said somberly.

"She is in no way trapped! It is I who is not where I belong, and I would very much like to go back home as soon as possible," Severus said firmly.

"Oh, but you can't. You have to stay here with me," Niamh explained.

"I don't have to stay anywhere. I have only stayed here this long because I've had some personal items stolen from me, and under the circumstances, I believe that I have been more than patient. I don't know whom exactly you were supposed to meet in that wood if anyone, but it certainly wasn't me. And as I have been attempting to explain to you and your father the entire time, I am already quite committed to someone else and I have no intention of breaking that commitment in any way, shape or form. If I am trapped here, which I doubt, that still would not change the fact that I'm married, and the fact that your people are so willing to discount it because you think I am somehow wrapped up in some prophetic nonsense is nothing short of appalling. Now if you don't mind, I am going to go take a walk!" Severus said firmly.

"I could show you out to the gardens…"

"You are _not_ invited," Severus snapped at her, managing to step past the pouting girl and out of the room. He hurried towards the nearest stairs and then found a corridor that led him back around to the gardens he had seen from his room.

What was the matter with him, he wondered as he wandered through the topiaries to find some open ground. Surely he could come up with a plan to get around these people and get that sphere back so he could get out of there. But his magic was working so strangely… in fact, it barely seemed to be working at all. Severus chose a sparring form that was easy enough that he could actually get lost within the movements without having to concentrate on it. Stronger magic indeed, he thought with irritation as he took his stance. His paralyzation spell had no effect on Bael whatsoever; of course, Merlin had warned him to stick to the basics. Even then, the basics didn't work out so well either; his Wish magic didn't seem very keen at all in defending him against the Danaan lord… then again, his wishes had always been hit and miss. They didn't always work, and even then, they never worked as he had intended. His thoughts drifted to Jennifer then, recalling one of the times he had lost his magic and why. He then quickly discounted the possibility, remembering what they had been through the previous year before they finally gave up on the idea of having another child. No, it had to be something else… perhaps a strain of power when he landed, he mused. That was something quite common with Ancient magic, and he could have easily tapped too far into his own reserves during that horrendous landing. Or, if not that, perhaps it was simply how he was using it.

Glancing around for a moment, he happened to spy the statue of a handsome male sprite in the center of a pond filled with lily pads. Taking out his wand, Severus strode over to it and began to run a series of tests with his wand to see what worked and what didn't. It didn't take very long for him to realize that nothing was working. He kept trying to cast at it, attempting everything from the most basic spell to some of the more esoteric, hoping that something… anything…would actually work.

On the balconies, a great many Fae courtiers had walked out and taken seats next to the railing, equally baffled and intrigued by what their human lord was doing and the strange words that he spoke before each wave of the stick.

"Do you suppose it's some sort of swordplay exercise?" Tavros pondered, glancing over at his servant speculatively.

"Nay, m'lord," Dian said, stepping over to the rail. "The balance on his feet is wrong for that, unless it were a knife or a dirk, but even then it'd be a bad position for thrusting. Throwing, perhaps…"

"He doesn't seem to be much of a dirk man to me, but that stick of his is about the right size, isn't it? Why do you suppose he carries that stick about?" Tavros asked.

"Religious symbol, perhaps? There was nothing about it in the library. I admit I am not versed in religious beliefs of Humans…"

"Who is in this day and age?" Tavros agreed. "I wonder of they have any weaknesses?"

"Many, m'lord," Dian said. "They have no magic to speak of, their lifespan is limited, and are prone to sickness and disease."

"Assets?" Tavros asked.

"Considering our failed invasions in their world, I'd say their greatest asset was probably their uncanny knack of winning when they are completely disadvantaged in a battle," Dian mused.

"Hm," Tavros said. "I'm not sure I like the sound of that… still, there's only the one of them here, after all, and I doubt he can do much on his own. We'll simply have to find a way to get rid of him."

"Get rid of him, sir?' Dian asked.

"Come now, Dian. You of all people know that this stranger is not Niamh's intended mate, or if he is, it is not long before it ends," Tavros said. "How else could it be explained when you know as well as I do that I am fated to be the next Lord of the Danaan?"

"That is true, m'lord," Dian nodded thoughtfully. "In the court, he expressed no desire for the Lady Niamh, only the desire to gather the sphere from Lord Aiden and depart back to his own world. Perhaps we should aid him in that quest."

"If we sent him home alive, the Lady Niamh would simply pine over him and refuse to chose another," Tavros mused. "On the other hand, he isn't likely to know our laws, and he might break one…"

"But Lord Aiden has already granted him lord status, which means a great many laws do not apply to him," Dian said.

"There are some," Tavros protested. "Although I am open to better ideas if you have one."

But Dian kept silent, since his best advice had already been discounted.

"Do you think he is handsome?" Niamh asked dreamily from where she watched from her own balcony.

"No, I do not," her nurse Iolet said, peering critically over the railing. "But whether he is or not, it doesn't change fate, does it?"

"I rather like my fate," Niamh admitted. "He certainly doesn't seem to like his, though. His misses his life in the Otherworld."

"He needs time, my love. Fate is not always kind," the nurse said.

"But I don't want him to be unhappy," Niamh sighed wistfully. "I don't want to be fated with someone who doesn't want to be with me and yet… oh I so hope he forgets his old life and realizes what a good life he can have here! I will make a good wife to him, Iolet, really!"

"Of course you shall," the nurse said calmly. "I have not spent the last hundred years teaching you how to be a young lady for nothing. You are quite prepared."

"I'm sorry, Iolet, I certainly didn't mean to insult you," Niamh said fondly, then turned back towards the garden. "If only I could find a way to help him forget," she murmured, then noticed her father on a different balcony and waved at him.

Aiden waved back to his daughter with a thin smile, and then watched as she propped her elbows up onto her balcony to gaze over at the man in the garden.

"She truly seems to care for him, does she not?" Aiden said.

"Perhaps, although it is obvious that it is not reciprocated," Gannon mused. "Do you truly support her marriage with this human? I do not believe our people would approve of a human taking over Tir Danaan in your absence."

"Whether I approve or not, Niamh's path would seem quite clear," Aiden said unconcernedly. "He's an intellectual for certain, and he seems honorable enough. Besides, a human's lifespan is quite fleeting, so as long as they produce an heir before the inevitable happens, I couldn't care less."

"But the sphere, Lord. You promised him you'd give him the sphere if he married her," Gannon said nervously.

"Have you any idea yet what that sphere does?" Aiden challenged him.

"No, m'lord," Gannon admitted.

"Well I have," Aiden said. "I believe it is a device to travel between our worlds."

"Travel between worlds?" Gannon echoed thoughtfully.

"The rock must have been brought by one from the legion of Danaan during the Great Invasion, and they must have discovered it and decided to find a way to travel here without having to rely on the doors between worlds."

"But why would they, m'lord?" Gannon asked.

"So they could arrive wherever they wished without having to worry about our guards on the other end should we suspect they were up to something. Perhaps they made it as an experiment to see if they could invade our lands," Aiden said gravely.

"I admit you may be right," Gannon said slowly after watching the human for a moment. "There are deep ties to both their world and ours. But why would you be willing to give such a device back to him when going back is apparently what he wants?"

"Because as I have said I believe him to be a man of honor, and I do not think he would return were he to marry my daughter," Aiden decided.

"He seems quite loyal to his wife in the Otherworld, m'lord," Gannon pointed out.

"Yes, but it will pass when he realizes he will not be able to return to her, and I will not give it back until he realizes it is futile to try," Aiden explained. "I have faith in my daughter's fate, Gannon, and he will come around… it is all just a matter of time, and I can afford to wait as long as it takes."


	10. Investigations Here and There

Chapter Ten

Investigations Here and There

Jennifer opened the last window and stood there for a moment, taking in a deep breath with her eyes closed before looking out as the lake. There was a gentle knock and the sound of someone clearing their throat, and Jennifer glanced around to see Harry at the door with a scroll in his hand.

"You all right, Jennifer?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I'm fine, just a tad dizzy from the fumes," Jennifer admitted.

"Or the stress," Harry said knowingly, walking further in and checking on her potions. "I see these are about done cooling. How many more of these do you have to do?"

"Just those… I did the majority of them ages ago when I knew I was going to be strapped for time," Jennifer said.

"Here, let me help you bottle these and get them upstairs, then maybe you'll take the night off to relax considering the students get here tomorrow," Harry said.

"To be perfectly honest, I don't want to relax. I would much rather keep busy," Jennifer admitted. "Is that for me?" she added when he attempted to stir with the scroll in his hand.

"Oh… it's the list of alternative spells I need approved for Lucky's defense class… although honestly, I'd like to teach these to all my sixth and seventh year classes if you're okay with it," Harry admitted.

"Sure, I'll just sneak them in about a quarter of the way down the approvals list. The board only reads the top and bottom ones anyway," Jennifer said with a shrug as she looked them over. Harry grinned at her, putting on some gloves and grabbing a rack of bottles.

"Sounds like you've learned a few of Severus' tricks," Harry commented.

"I've sat through a great deal of his war stories concerning conflicts with the board, yes," Jennifer agreed, setting the scroll on her desk before joining him. "I wonder how he's doing over there," she pondered out loud before pulling her gloves over her ring. "I really had hoped he'd be back by now."

"I'm certain he'll take no more time than is absolutely necessary," Harry reassured her.

"Of course not, at least not intentionally," Jennifer said thoughtfully. "Minerva has commented often enough that sometimes it's very easy to lose track of the time when you're living there."

"Well then, that's a good reason to give him a bit of leeway, isn't it? It's not every day someone has to make their way in a whole other world, is it?" Harry said.

"I suppose," Jennifer said with a sigh. "Although I am truly beginning to doubt that old adage that 'no news is good news.'"

"No news is still better than bad news," Harry decided, and then got busy filling bottles.

They had been working for some time and had begun to clean up the lab when there was another knock on the door; but this time it was a rather frantic one.

"Jennifer?" Hermione called out, and the other two looked up. "I'm sorry, but could you possibly spare me for an hour or so?"

"Take as long as you like…" Jennifer immediately answered, nodding as if in agreement.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Oh, someone wrote a nasty letter to the editor about Draco that Ron decided to publish, and when Ron refused to tell Draco who wrote the letter, Draco threw him in the Tower," Hermione explained. Harry rolled his eyes. "I need to go get Richard and make some arrangements for him until this stalemate is over."

"Of course, Hermione, take your time," Jennifer said.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Hermione insisted with a short sigh before disappearing.

"It seems to be a regular epidemic," Harry commented a moment later, filling the last of the bottles.

"What does?" Jennifer asked.

"Well, let's just say that Cedric and Mary were a bit put out when Ginny and I returned early to Hogwarts. With Arthur and Molly off on vacation, I think they finally had to take up Draco's offer of hiring a Nanny for Olivia," Harry explained ruefully. "I heard Danny's having troubles finding a sitter for Gloria as well. Taylor's parents moved over the summer. Did you know?"

"Corey did mention something about that… I know Danny and his parents never did get on well. She isn't back here at Hogwarts yet, come to think of it," Jennifer mused. "Not that she has schedules to do like everyone else, but she's normally back before the staff meeting. Do you suppose she's found someone to look after her?"

"I suggested that she go to Ashley, but I think she's worried about overburdening her," Harry said.

"I rather think that Ashley is getting even more stir crazy right now than I am, she does like to feel useful. Really, I think she'd welcome the distraction," Jennifer insisted. "In fact, now that the children are going back to school and she only has Destiny during the day, I should probably suggest Hermione try that route as well."

"It's an idea. At least they'd have the added benefit of having Gloria and Rich being looked after somewhere near the school," Harry decided. Jennifer stopped mid-motion.

"What do you say?" Jennifer asked.

"I said they'd probably like it if their children were being looked after close to work," Harry said, wondering about the strange expression Jennifer had on her face. That expression changed to one of pure elation.

"Brilliant! Positively brilliant! Thank you!" Jennifer said happily.

"Thank you? What for?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"For reminding me the idea I had just before I broke my neck last year, of course!" Jennifer said with exasperation before getting a devious grin on her face. "And now is just the time to do it. The board meeting is over until late September, Severus isn't back yet and I _know_ we'd go rounds about it, but it _is_ my school at the moment, isn't it?"

"Um… well yes, and Hermione's…"

"Oh, I'm not worried about her, she'll be behind it a hundred percent. Of course, we will need to talk to Ashley, and right away… only where do I put them?"

"Put who?" Harry demanded.

"The children who would be coming to Hogwarts, of course!" Jennifer said with exasperation.

"A classroom?" Harry suggested warily.

"Of course! How silly of me!" Jennifer laughed. "And I think I know just the one! Come on, Harry! Bring the bottles!" she added and picked up a few racks herself.

Wondering if Jennifer wasn't getting a bit balmy from worrying about Severus' absence, Harry reluctantly grabbed up the remaining racks and followed her up to the hospital wing, a bit discouraged when he saw that Ginny wasn't in there to back him up. But Jennifer simply sat the bottles down on the counter and walked back out the door and over to an abandoned classroom across the way, motioning for Harry to follow behind. Putting down his own racks, Harry stepped over and peered into the large dusty room.

"Remember this? This is where Poppy Pomfrey used to hold her nursing and first aid classes. Sagittari handles those down in his office now… this hasn't been used in ages. But I think the fact that this room is a part of the hospital wing might prove to be an advantage, don't you?" Jennifer said, inspecting the room happily.

"Sure, I suppose…" Harry began.

"Severus, are you lurking about?" Jennifer asked, dusting off a painting of a group of three witch nurses. The portrait of Severus stepped out behind them, proving to her that indeed he had been spying to see what she was up to. One of the witches turned around in surprise and hit him on the head with the parasol she had been carrying. "Good, you are. Have John sent up here with a full compliment of House Elves. I want this room cleared and spotless immediately. Also it needs to be painted, something bright, I think. Sunshine yellow, that'd be lovely! Don't you think so, Harry?"

"Well, I'm not really a big fan of y…"

"I had better go talk to Ashley to see if she's up to what I have in mind. And I'm going to have words with Vallid to see what sort of licensing hoops we need to jump for this. I suppose I'll have to pay for all this myself to keep the board from finding out, but I think we could actually maintain this little covert operation with donations if we manage it right. You're in charge of the castle, Harry! I'll be back as quick as I can!" Jennifer said, slipping out the door and over to the Door Lift before Harry could question her further. Still baffled, he turned back to the empty room.

"Yellow?" Harry repeated and made a face of disgust before returning to his office.

* * *

How they managed to get the room done and furnished before the Sorting ceremony the next day was nothing short of a miracle. Even with Ashley, Rose, Hermione and Danny pitching in to help, it took all their effort and energy to get the room painted, carpeted, and the furniture and bookshelves all put into place to Ashley's specifications.

"This is brilliant, positively brilliant," Danny said enthusiastically, playing with the winged Pegasus rocker. It flapped its wings and floated just an inch above the ground, just enough to give it a bit of bounce. On the walls were numbers, letters and basic shapes, including stars and moons. A small line of cots were rolled up and a nook of books was spread out, along with a lot of tiny toys that reminded Jennifer of Christmases when her four natural children were babies. She sighed wistfully, nodding to herself in satisfaction. "Boy, am I going to hate to be here when Severus finds out about this daycare of yours, Jennifer."

"Not to mention the board," Hermione agreed.

"Every magic school in America has had one of these for some time now, including Whitebridge, and there are all sorts of studies in scrolls and magazines of how employees are more productive when they have their children close at hand and aren't worrying about them," Jennifer said firmly.

"Well, the board might buy that, but I'm not so sure about Severus," Danny chuckled.

"It isn't going anywhere, I promise you that, no matter how hard he blusters," Jennifer said firmly. "Really, I don't care how much he howls at me. I'll be very glad when he does get back."

"He'll be back soon," Danny assured her. "And even if you don't mind his 'bluster', thanks for sticking your neck out for this."

"It is going to be well worth the trouble," Jennifer said, smiling as she looked around.

"Right in here, John!" came Ashley's voice from the hall.

"Na' I haven't exactly had time t'forget where the room is, have I?" John protested with a chuckle as he came in carrying a large wooden bundle. Ashley came in behind him with several minimized parcels that seemed to pop like popcorn when Ashley set them down, immediately turning to their regular size.

"Well, what's all this?" Hermione asked.

"These are all for that," Ashley said enigmatically, pointing over to where John was pulling out pieces from his pile until it became quite obvious what it was.

"Why, it's a crib!" Jennifer said in surprise.

"Wow, it sure is, and a nice one at that," Danny said.

"Definitely charmed," Hermione agreed. "It's almost a pity that Rich has outgrown his."

"Yes, so has Gloria," Danny said thoughtfully. "Hasn't Destiny started to grow out of hers as well? And Olivia for that matter…"

"There's plenty of room for a crib in here in case we need it," Ashley said unconcernedly. "Besides, I happened to find this in Toby's shop after I convinced him to open up for an hour, so I expect will be needing it soon enough."

"Needing it?" Jennifer repeated thoughtfully. "I don't see how we could possibly need it right now, especially with the staff we have… unless someone isn't telling us something…" she added.

"Oh no, not again. Jennifer, you know we can't have kids anymore," Hermione immediately protested.

"You know I can't," Danny said evenly.

"Well, I can't either, although not for lack of trying," Jennifer said. John coughed loudly, pretending not to have heard it while reminding them at the same time he was in the room.

"I think I'd better be seeing to replacing candles about the castle before the students arrive… tomorrow," he added for good measure before he stepped out the door.

"You don't suppose it's a student again, do you?" Danny asked in a low voice.

"Let's not even go there," Jennifer protested. "Besides, even if there were a student who needed a… well, we certainly wouldn't allow such a thing to be public knowledge, and it'd be obvious if they were looked after in here. No, it'd have to be a staff member."

"Oh come now, you're overreacting, Jennifer. I simply don't think the room would have been complete without it," Ashley said.

"But you wouldn't have found it in there if it wasn't needed," Hermione pointed out.

"Well, I imagine that someday it will be needed in here, and it'd certainly would be missed if there wasn't one," Ashley said.

"I don't suppose Rose would be thinking about having another?" Danny mused.

"I'm sure they would have said something," Ashley said. "And besides, I rather got the impression that they were done."

"That opinion can change with time," Jennifer said distantly.

"You don't need to remind me of that," Ashley chided her. "All the same, I'm positive it isn't her."

"So who does that leave?" Danny asked as much to herself as to anyone else. "I think we're out of likely candidates unless we're talking about Ginny, and I seriously doubt she's having a child at her age."

"Hey, she's not all that much younger than I am, and I just had another," Hermione protested.

"Yes and she has a grandchild already," Danny said.

"Oh, stop digging in," Hermione scowled.

"Hermione does have a point," Jennifer interjected suddenly, the others glancing over. "After all, they did get married young, and after Cedric eloping right out of school, I imagine that Ginny might be feeling a bit old before her time."

"Well…" Hermione began, then instantly regretted it when she saw everyone's eyes were on her. "Maybe she has been a bit restless lately, but who hasn't? She just wants to spend more time with Harry, honestly, but a baby would rob her of that."

"Or entice him to stay home more," Danny interjected. "What do you think, Jennifer?"

"I think it wouldn't hurt to do a bit of honest snooping. After all, if they are thinking of having another child it will affect the school, won't it?" Jennifer reasoned, leaning back a bit to peek out the door. "I wonder where she is? I suppose she's probably down at Sagittari's office."

"We can't barge in if she's down there. What if she's actually there for a check up or something?" Danny protested.

"I think she would tell us if she thought she were pregnant," Hermione protested.

"But she wouldn't necessarily say something if they were trying," Danny said.

"Danny's right, we need to take a more subtle route," Jennifer decided after setting up a charming mobile featuring wizards and witches on broomsticks floating in and around Quidditch rings. "We'll go have a chat with Harry."

"That's a good idea," Danny agreed.

"How subtle?" Hermione asked.

"I'll simply ask him how his summer was. Nothing wrong with that, is there?" Jennifer said brightly.

"I think I'll stay here and finish putting this together," Ashley decided.

"Well, I'm going," Danny decided.

"I'm going just to make sure the two of you don't go too far," Hermione decided, the three witches walking out in a pack and soon descending on the Defense Room.

Harry was in his office, finishing some final touches that he had brought from his office in the Ministry to make it feel like his own before settling in to look over the first few chapters of each book in turn.

"Good morning, Harry! How are you today?" Jennifer asked as she stepped in, the other two women lingering in the classroom.

"Um… fine. Did I miss some paperwork?" Harry asked.

"Oh, no, everything's in order. I just realized that with all the hustle, the two of us haven't really had time to just sit and chat in a long while," Jennifer said, sitting down.

"No, I suppose we haven't," Harry admitted. "Would you like to hear about my plans for the new program?"

"Nothing involving work, Harry," Jennifer protested. "So how have you been? How was your summer?"

"How was my summer?" Harry repeated, wondering why she had that look in her eye again. "Um, fine, thanks, a bit short considering I had to prepare Rel to take over at the Ministry and Severus insisting I arrived early here…"

"Did you do anything fun at all?" Jennifer interrupted.

"Some… Ginny and I went abroad for a few days in early July...."

"Did you really? Where did you go?" Jennifer asked with open interest.

"Oh, just down to Villahexen. I hadn't been in the summer before, actually…"

"I love Villahexen in the summer!" Jennifer agreed. "But did you have enough to do? I rather think it might get boring."

"No, not really…at least I didn't run the risk of breaking my leg wizard skiing again at least," Harry said, and noticed Jennifer was studying him intently as if trying to read him. "Was there somewhere in particular this conversation was going?"

"No, no, just thought I'd stop in and chat," Jennifer said cheerfully. "I really was worried that you didn't get any time off this summer. I'd hate for you to have had little time with Ginny especially."

"Actually, now that I'm here, I'm seeing her a lot more than I usually do at my normal job," Harry admitted. "It's rather nice, actually, although I have found it's quite hard not to talk about work all the time, even more than before."

"Yes, I often have that trouble myself," Jennifer admitted. "I suppose you must miss Olivia."

"Well, now that you have this daycare set up, I was thinking of letting Cedric know we can still take her on our normal visiting days… if it's all right with you, of course," Harry added.

"Of course it is, Harry," Jennifer said with a smile. "There's nothing like looking after a young child that reminds one of their youth, is there?"

"True, but that's nothing compared to how I feel spending the night in this castle again," Harry admitted.

Jennifer smiled warmly at him but then abruptly got up and left the room as if distracted by something. Blinking at both the odd conversation and her behavior, Harry peered out the door to see her walking over to Hermione and Danny who had apparently been inspecting the classroom. Huddling up together for a moment, the three of them walked out the door. Shaking his head, Harry couldn't help but wonder if Severus' absence was getting to Jennifer even more than he originally thought.

"So? Is it her?" Danny asked in a low voice as they backed down the hall.

"I'm not sure," Jennifer said thoughtfully. "If so it wasn't planned... at least not on his end... or I should have picked something up. Still, I don't think I'd rule her out…"

"Maybe not, but perhaps there's nothing for us to do but wait," Hermione protested. "Really, this is getting us nowhere."

"I still think it's her," Danny said.

"And if so, I'll be the first to congratulate them, but until then, we'll have to wait and see," Hermione decided. "In any case, Ashley's right in that we ought to have a crib set up in case it is ever needed… as long as the board doesn't shut this whole idea down, that is."

"Don't you worry about that, because I am going to play this one like Severus would and cover every single angle they might argue before the discussion even starts. He isn't the only person who can have a plan for everything, you know," Jennifer said as they returned to the hospital wing.

* * *

Severus rummaged through his bag near the dim candlelight, glad that he had packed a potion for just about every situation. In fact, it seemed to be the only thing going right for him, he thought to himself with annoyance before focusing back onto his objective. He took out an invisibility potion and a phial of Chameleon Power, pondering which one to attempt. Finally he chose the Chameleon Powder and critically measured some out, attempting to save enough that he could use it a second time if needed. He then dusted himself with it in front of the mirror to make sure he had an even coat of the camouflaging agent on him before he slipped out the door.

He had not come even close to memorizing the floor plan; in fact, except for the general directions of the kitchen, dining hall and court, he had gone out of his way to keep himself from becoming too acquainted with both the castle and its residents. With every glance at the ring, he was reminded that at home things went four times faster, and he had no intention of being delayed any further.

It was the middle of the night, and Severus was hoping that the guard's movements about the castle would give him some clue to where anything of value would be kept. He had spent some time watching the guards from the balcony that evening, and now turned his attention to their movements in the corridors.

For the most part, all the main passages seemed to be quite empty and free of guards…then again, it wasn't as if they were expecting any trouble. He walked towards the courts and then noticed a dark, narrow corridor with stairs heading downwards that he hadn't seen before. It was partially hidden by an elaborately carved pillar, he realized, at least if one were heading back and forth to the court proper. Curiously, Severus went down the stairs, reached a landing and saw it took a sharp turn down in the opposite direction. All in all, there were three tight landings before he had gotten to the bottom, but by then he had already guessed that he was walking into the dungeons.

The first room was curiously vacant, but from the basins and wardrobe that were present in the room he gathered it was some sort of staging area to bring prisoners back and forth from the courts. Apparently they preferred their prisoners to look presentable when at court, Severus thought. But what concerned him the most was the fact that there were no guards at all; and he couldn't help but wonder why until he crept further in and realized there were also no prisoners. Four dry, stark cells lay beyond the room of iron and stone, but none of them were occupied. Something wasn't right… surely a castle this size should have some crime, even petty. It was obvious from how kept up the area was that it didn't go unused, and Severus had seen and heard enough about them so far to know that no matter how peaceful their society might be, they'd have their fair share of lowlife. But whatever the reason for its emptiness, Severus knew the dungeons were a dead end and he reluctantly went back up the narrow stairs, skirting around to the back of the court he had been received in.

There should be private corridors there, Severus reasoned, so that the lord could get back and forth to the room undisturbed. And he was fairly sure that any vaults they might have to stow things at would probably be somewhere the lord could gain ready access to when others could not. But whether it was below ground, in a tower nearby, or in the lord's own room for that matter, Severus wasn't certain. It had been a very long time since he had seen a guard, so he decided to keep looking for Aiden's personal rooms and then perhaps start searching any adjacent room near his. Perhaps if he waited a day or two, he could easily map the place, but a day or two was not something that Severus wanted to spare.

Very little light was in the halls, and many were unlit at all with dim lanterns placed only in the main corridor. In fact, the light was so dim that he quickly deduced that the Fae here probably had better night vision than he did. They also seemed to hear better than he did as well, for as he crossed over one of the main corridors, a pair of guards standing at a door at the end of the hall suddenly looked over in Severus' direction as he passed. Swiftly Severus continued across and then immediately put his back to the wall, keeping his breath slow and even to minimize sound as he waited. But after several minutes it became obvious that neither guard seemed in a hurry to investigate, so Severus slipped further down the corridor to search the rooms surrounding those that were now obviously Lord Aiden's.

It wasn't long after he passed that Bael wandered down the main hall, glancing down the side corridors casually before walking up to the guards.

"Have you seen the Lord Severus this evening?" Bael asked.

"More or less, sir," one of them said with a cordial nod. "We could not see him well, only his aura for some reason, but his scent is distinct. We rather got the impression that he didn't wish to disturb us, so we pretended not to notice."

"He does seem to get very restless at night," Bael nodded with a sigh. "May I ask which way he went?"

"Towards the Lady Niamh's rooms," the guard said.

"Oh?" Bael said with bewilderment. "I suppose I had better go offer my assistance, whatever his task."

"If he is heading for Niamh's rooms, I doubt he'll need your assistance, human or not," the other guard said with amusement.

Bael didn't offer a comment; they didn't know the Lord Severus, nor did they need to know such privileged information. He suspected what the real reason was, so he was not at all surprised when he discovered the man well past Niamh's rooms, lingering in front of a heavy door, perhaps studying it.

"That is not what you are looking for, m'lord," Bael said, the glowing figure suddenly rearing up. "Your pardon, I did not mean to startle you. Those are the rooms of Niamh's mother, Aine, who died giving birth to her. They have been closed since the day she was born to wait the day when Niamh is wed, whomever that may be."

"You do not believe it is me?" Severus said in a low, skeptical voice.

"I am your servant, m'lord. It is my duty to believe you," Bael said solemnly.

"I am not interested in your duty," Severus sighed, dusting off the powder. Bael watched curiously as Severus slowly became solid and complete once more. "I am interested in your personal opinion, free from any obligations you may have."

"Everyone's opinions are colored by their obligations, m'lord," Bael said solemnly. "Are your opinions not influenced by your obligations to your own world and the family you left behind?"

"Perhaps, but that is by choice," Severus murmured.

"As is my choice to serve my Lord Aiden, and through his will to serve you as well," Bael said.

"I wasn't looking for a philosophical discussion. I was simply looking for an honest answer," Severus argued. "And despite what Lord Aiden might have declared, I am no more a lord than you are. So when I ask you something, I'd appreciate to hear your views instead of someone simply willing to agree with me because you feel that you are obligated to."

"You want me to act as your advisor, m'lord?" Bael asked slowly.

"If that gives you the right to have an equal opinion, yes," Severus said, shaking out the alchemist's cloth. "Personally, I'd rather dispense with the titles, if you don't mind."

"Has your world dispensed with them?" Bael asked curiously.

"No, although… actually, it's all a bit complicated, and I certainly don't want to get into all of that in the back this dark corridor in the middle of the night. I don't suppose you would do me a favor and go back to bed?" Severus asked bluntly.

"If that is what you bid me to do, I shall, but I should tell you first that you will not find what you are looking for this way. Your sphere is being kept in Lord Aiden's rooms and I do not think the guards would look the other way again if you tried to enter them," Bael said.

"There are other ways in," Severus snapped, more than a little irritated about the idea of having to try to breach Aiden's personal rooms at all.

"His balcony is also better guarded than it might seem," Bael ventured.

"Yes, better guarded than the walls are, I am certain," Severus said. Bael gazed at him curiously.

"What do you mean to do, m'lord?" Bael asked.

"Nothing at the moment, if the guards did see me as you just implied," Severus said.

"They saw a silhouette of energy, m'lord, but guessed who it was from your scent…"

"Scent again? At least I don't smell like primroses and lavender like the lot of you do. It's the Fomorian blood in your race, isn't it? They have a very acute sense of smell as well, to the point they can even narrow it down to a single bloodline."

"You know of the Fomorians, m'lord?" Bael said with amazement.

"They are still alive and well at the bottom of our ocean, although there is only one small community left," Severus explained. "But that wasn't the point. I can hardly try to retrieve my possessions unnoticed tonight if I've already been noticed, can I? I'm only glad that I opted to go with the powder instead of the invisibility potion. I'd rather be caught even in this hideous outfit than in nothing at all."

"Should I lead you back to your rooms then, m'lord, since you do not plan to continue your search tonight?" Bael asked.

"I have had enough of this place," Severus growled, but turned and followed Bael. "Things cannot continue on like this. I must get that sphere and get out of this castle as soon as possible. I have been delayed enough by all this nonsense as it is, and I have no intention of letting this momentary lull in my magic to stop me. I still have some cards left that I can play, and I will play every last one if necessary, although I admit readily it would be a lot easier it there were someone here that genuinely understood that I do not belong here!" Severus snapped. Bael grew quiet for a moment, but then paused as and gazed back at him.

"I do not know," Bael said.

"You do not know what?" Severus asked grumpily.

"I do not know what to believe," Bael said solemnly. "I do not know your intended fate, so I cannot judge what is the truth path."

"I know my fate well," Severus said tiredly, pressing on. "My fate is to preserve the future by teaching the children of the present through my past experiences, while at the same time I must keep learning to adapt to the ever-changing world through the experiences of my own family. It is a fate that never would have come to fruition at all had not a naïve, idealistic witch with an infamous lineage come into my life at a time when I was struggling just to hold on to my humanity. Had it not been for her abrupt arrival and intervention in my life at that point, I am fairly certain that I would not have survived the darkness surrounding me, nor would I have fought for my self preservation as I had in fear that she might blame herself for my demise. My fate, my life, and my soul belong to the woman who wears the match to this ring, Bael, for without her all three would have been lost many years ago."

"It does sound like you know your fate well," Bael said cautiously.

"A very recent development in my life, believe it or not. I know it well because I once fought against it. Fate has been a long time enemy of mine," Severus said.

"Why? I admit that I am not certain that I've understood all you said just now, m'lord, but although you may be duty bound, it does not sound like all that bad of a fate to have," Bael said.

"I won't get into the details, most of which is complicated to explain and a lot of it is rather personal. Perhaps it would be best just to say that humans believe very strongly in controlling their own destinies and in the existence of free will. We are not tied to one fate, Bael, our fates can change because of the decisions we make or even by decisions we don't make. Therefore, by questioning my past decisions, I questioned my fate. But in the process of doing so, I lost sight of who I was for a time, and therefore lost sight of my sense of duty and loyalty and family and everything that was important to me. That is not something I will ever allow to happen again. I chose my present fate, Bael, and I will not let anyone else attempt to change it."

"Except the woman who wears the match to your ring," Bael ventured.

"Yes, well, true enough, and I dare say she does tend to take advantage of that on occasion," Severus admitted. "Always trying to change my opinion of things in a relentless fashion, knowing that sooner or later I'll give in just to see those green eyes of hers light up as they do whenever she gets what she wants." Bael laughed at that.

"It doesn't sound like human women are much different than the women here, then," Bael said.

"Perhaps not in methods, no," Severus admitted. "But among them only Jennifer can truly inspire me to risk my life trying to save the blasted universe time after time."

"I understand," Bael said with a smile and a nod, opening the door to his rooms for him. "And although I am not yet certain of my belief in your fate, I do believe sincerely that you must love her deeply."

"No words could ever measure it," Severus said quietly before stepping inside.

Bidding him goodnight, Bael closed the door and stood watch silently for a few minutes lost in thought before finally retiring to his room.


	11. Conundrums

Chapter Eleven

Conundrums

Hope Willowby was born for this moment. She strode up to the stool… the last of the students waiting… hopped up on the stool, and before anyone could count to three, the Sorting Hat rang out her house name.

_"Gryffindor!"_

Applause rang out as she hurried over to her seat by her awaiting sister who was hooting with several others as she took her seat.

"I'm so glad you're here at last! It's going to be great having another Willowby around, isn't it, Emily?"

"You're not going to be as much trouble as you were in primary school, are you?" Emily asked. Hope stuck her tongue out at her.

"Yeah, she will," Lucky snorted. "I'll give her the benefit of a week, though." Hope stuck her tongue out at Lucky as well.

There was a soft chime of the glass, and the tables looked up to see Professor Craw leaning over the main table with a crooked smile on her face.

"Now that you've had a moment to welcome your new housemates, I would like your attention before we begin," Professor Craw said. "As you may have noticed, Professor Snape is on a leave of absence to take care of some important business abroad, so as usual, Professor Weasley and I will be looking after the school until he gets back. For the most part, it'll be business as usual with a couple of exceptions; the fifth year potions class which meets on Mondays and Wednesdays will be taught by our own Madame Brittle to give me a bit more time for administrative work, thank you Madame Brittle," Craw said with a smile. Some enthusiastic applause broke out at the Slytherin table. "And Mr. Tinker will be filling in Professor Snape's Ancient Magic and Ancient Runes classes," she said, getting a smattering of applause all around. "And last but not least, I'd like to introduce this years Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher, Professor Harry Potter!" she declared, and a loud roar erupted all around. At Lindsay's lead, they began to get to their feet until pretty soon practically everyone was standing.

Professor Craw seemed in no rush to stop it. After hiding her amused expression, she began inspecting her nails, until Harry's insistent tugs on her robe sleeve practically pulled it off her shoulder and she finally gestured for everyone to sit.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, everyone! I am sure it's going to be another exciting year," Professor Craw said and sat down, the plates and table filling even as she did so.

"I don't suppose we could have a boring year just to shake things up a bit?" Connie suggested from where she sat beside Gary.

"Not likely," Gary snorted. "Hey, Lucky, why weren't you on the train tonight, anyhow?"

"I came over on the bus with the Hogsmeade kids. We've been staying at Corey's with the Professor gone," Lucky shrugged.

"Where did he go, anyhow?" Gary asked.

"I'm not supposed to talk about it," Lucky said, mixing up her food.

"Not even to us?" Gary said indignantly.

"Don't feel bad, Gary. She hasn't even told me where he's gone," Connie said.

"Well, it's kinda a family secret…" Lucky began to explain.

"The Otherworld???" came an outburst from the other end of the table, followed by a series of hushes. Lucky leaned over and glared fiercely at where Hope. The young girl sat with a smug, tell-tale look on her face as she nodded towards two of the other first year girls.

"But why would he go there?" one of the girls asked in a lowered voice.

"Hope, shut up!" Natalie hissed at her.

"On a secret mission for the Order of Merlin, although I didn't hear exactly why," Hope rambled on, ignoring the fact that her sister was nudging her with her foot. "But I did hear that he was sent there by Merlin himself."

"Oh, get her! You can't expect us to believe that. He's just a fairy tale, he doesn't really exist," snorted the other girl.

"Of course he exists!" Hope scoffed. "Didn't you ever hear that story about how Ancient Magic stopped working for awhile? It would have died out completely, you know, if he hadn't come back and started teaching it to my grandfather. That's why Snape felt obligated to go, you see. He's indebted to Merlin."

"I'm going over there and shutting her up," Lucky snarled and began to get up. But immediately she felt a firm hand on her shoulder, keeping her in her seat. Glancing up in surprise, she saw Mr. Tinker shaking his head at her. "Never mind, I think I'll stay out of it," Lucky said. He nodded to her with a thin smile before moving down the row.

"Then where is Merlin, if he's still around?" the girl asked.

"Oh, you know, he comes and goes," Hope said, waving her hand nonchalantly.

"Have you ever met him?" the second girl asked skeptically.

"Of course! _Loads_ of times!" Hope bragged.

"You have done no such thing," Natalie scowled at her.

"Oh, don't listen to her, she's just saying that because we're not supposed to talk about it…"

Hope was suddenly interrupted by the sound of someone clearing his throat. And although part of her still wanted to finish what she was saying, nothing came out but a soft squeak.

"Good evening ladies," Toby said warmly. "Hope, Natalie… I don't think I've ever seen your new friends in my shop before."

"This is Harriet and Kaylynn, they're from New Zealand," Natalie offered.

"We're half-sisters," Harriet explained.

"And first cousins," Kaylynn added.

"Our mothers moved back to Britain to escape our louse of a father," Harriet agreed.

"That's very informative. Do you like your new home?" he asked.

"Yes, thanks, although it would be nice if it wasn't so cold!" Harriet complained.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll get used to it in a year or so. Until then, I'm sure your Charms instructor knows a first year spell to help you keep the chill off in the meantime," Toby said. "Miss Hope, after you're done eating, I'd like for you to have a word with me in my office. It's the closet in the Ancient Magic room…just ask Miss Snape, I'm sure she can escort you there on their way to the Order of the Owls meeting. Until then, I suggest you concentrate on your dinner," he said, tapping her plate. Hope tried to say something, but nothing came out. "No, no, there will be plenty of time to talk _after_ you eat. The sooner you eat, the sooner you can talk."

Getting the hint, Hope started shoveling it in.

"Hm. At that rate, I suppose I'll be escorting you to my office myself," Toby decided, then stepped up to the main table. "So sorry I was delayed, Professor Craw," Toby said formally.

"It's quite all right, Toby. I'm so glad you decided to teach at all, all things considering," Jennifer began.

"It's the least I could do," Toby protested. "But it seems I won't have time to stay for dinner. You see, it would seem that young Hope is very much her father's daughter. She reminds me very much of Corey when he was young," he said mischievously.

"Oh no, we're in trouble," Danny chuckled.

"I suppose I had better warn the staff," Hermione decided. Jennifer gave her a dirty look.

"Probably not a bad idea," Toby said with open amusement, walking back down to the Gryffindor table before Hope had time to get out anything other then a note of general frustration about having her voice muted.

Jennifer toyed with her food distractedly. For some reason the smell of it was quite unappetizing, despite the fact that she was the one that had chosen the menu for that night. Her expression was miles away… or perhaps more accurate, a world away… but the staff was used to her picking at her food on the first night back, so no one really commented on her behavior.

In no time, the students were being dismissed for the night; most of them walking towards their houserooms while the Order of the Owl began slipping out the back towards the library.

Delia and Mike arrived there first; Mike releasing a sigh of sheer relief as he sank into his seat.

"How was your summer really?" Delia asked him. It had been the third time she had asked him, but it was the first time that they had been away from other students.

"Long," Mike said.

"You said that already," Delia reminded him. "Was it as bad as you were afraid it was going to be?"

"Parts of it were all right… the weekdays mainly. Grandfather and Mum were always busy during the day, so I spend a lot of time just wandering the grounds. I really missed Don and Beth during those times, and yet when the weekend came around and I had to go over to my father's for visitation, I missed them all the more," Mike admitted. "They're not anything like they used to be when we were younger. They do nothing but complain about how much I've changed and how spoiled I've gotten, and yet they've changed to the point where I don't know either of them anymore."

"Well honestly, Don has always been a trial. But Beth's nice enough…"

"No, even she's changed," Mike said, shaking his head. "Ever since the divorce, our father has been filling her room with every trinket she's ever fancied. It's totally gone to her head. Really, I don't care what horrid names they call me at home or what they say about our house… Hufflepuff was the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Too right you are," Delia agreed, and then paused and waved as several of the other order members came in at once.

"Lindsay and Dale are gonna be late. They're stuck with first-year escort duty," Lucky explained as she, Ambrose and Connie took their seats.

"Is he even going to be able to stand up that long without falling asleep again?" Delia grinned.

"Don't worry, he slept the whole train ride here," Laura said as she took her seat.

"True, but he's always out of it the first few days after summer break," Connie said.

"It won't happen again, because he's now officially retired," Lucky said firmly.

"Considering he's a seventh year, it wouldn't have happened again anyway," Winnie pointed out as she took her seat.

"I wonder who'll make it back first, them or the Slytherin students?" Pimra asked.

"Who knows, but I hope Slytherin don't take all night about it," Lucky said. "What do we need to do tonight other than to get our schedules, Bill?"

"Well, we do need to start thinking of our project for the year, of course," Ambrose said. "But also don't forget that our membership is going to an even twenty starting this year, so all the houses outside of Hufflepuff need to start looking for potential candidates."

"Does that include Gryffindor? Does that mean my sister can join?" Natalie asked excitedly.

"What? Are you crazy? You heard what happened with Hope out there, Nat, she's got a mouth bigger than…."

"Yes, Lucky?" Delia asked unabashedly.

"Aw, you're excused. At least you never embellished the facts when you spoke up. Hope's not good at telling at straight story. It don't matter what she's talking about, she tells it different every single time… telling what she knows and filling in the blanks at what she doesn't know," Lucky said.

"I'm afraid she's right, my sister does tend to do that," Natalie admitted ruefully. "Oh, but she's not doing it to be mean or anything like that, she just wants to be accepted is all. She just has a lot of energy and tends to get carried away sometimes."

"She does get carried away," Ambrose agreed. "But Natalie's right, she doesn't mean to hurt anybody. She just wants attention."

"Well, she is second in a large family, after all, so it's understandable. Personally, I think she sounds like a prime candidate, for she's definitely a student who is going to need some guidance," Laura said.

Lucky propped up her head with her hand. There was never anyone that Laura recommended that ever got turned down when it came to a vote; she was much too adept for making a case in anyone's favor. But before she could find a way to change the subject, the door opened and Lucky looked up to see Dirk, Helena and Veronica walk in.

"There they are, at least most of them," Gary said.

"Where's Beth?" Ambrose asked.

"Oh, she's not coming," Ronnie sighed.

"Not coming?" Winnie asked in surprise.

"No. Actually, she came and talked to me on the train about it and… well, she says she has a heavy schedule this year and she doesn't think she has time to be in the order this year," Helena said.

The room suddenly grew very quiet as those present exchanged glances before looking over at Mike.

"Really, I suppose I should have seen it coming," Mike said. "She's not fooling anyone. She left because of me. Maybe I shouldn't have joined."

"No, Michael, you belong here with us," Laura said firmly.

"Yeah, I'm with Laura on this one. If ever there was a picture of nonconformity in this order, you're it," Lucky said.

"Thanks, I guess," Mike said.

"Besides, I'm sure Dirk will have no trouble recommending a couple of other likely candidates for Slytherin," Helena said.

"Easily," Dirk agreed. "I am sorry that she left, especially if it was for the wrong reasons…but honestly, I think overall it'll be better for the order if she goes. No offense to Mike, but by the end of last year, she was turning into a bit of a flake."

"No need to go that far, Dirk. I'd rather just think of it as growing apart," Laura said.

A moment later Boulderdash walked in with schedules in hand.

"Sorry if I was delayed, but apparently there was some miscommunication and I had one too many schedules this year," Boulderdash said.

"Yes, we were just talking about that, actually," Delia said.

"We all have to do what we feel is best for ourselves, no matter how counterproductive it may seem to the rest of us," Boulderdash said as he began to hand out schedules. It was then that Lindsay, Dale and Bobby arrived, finding their own schedules passed to them on their way to their seats.

"Good evening, everyone! Dirk, can I walk you back to our rooms when we get done? There's something I need to ask you about," Lindsay said.

"You can ask me now. We're all friends here, and we Slytherin still have some things to attend to after the meeting," Dirk said. Lindsay said.

"Fine, but I really didn't want to ask you in front of everyone. I was wanting to know why it was that you haven't written Nancy all summer," Lindsay said. Everyone in the room suddenly looked interested in the conversation, including Librarian Boulderdash.

"I don't think it's anyone's business who I chose to write to, although I am curious as how you might know I haven't," Dirk said.

"If you must know, it's because she's been in contact with me, and she's been quite worried about you," Lindsay said.

"And how could you contact her? The addresses are all hidden from us," Dirk asked.

"I am a friend of her family's, and as such, I've been worried about her. In fact, a lot of us have," Lindsay said. Lucky and Ambrose frowned at her warningly. "And I rather think you should at least write her a note explaining why you don't want to write to her anymore."

"I don't think she deserves the courtesy," Dirk said in such a tone that Lindsay quieted down. "My father had business in Ireland this summer, so I decided to go over with him to see her. That Greenbarrow school over there is barely bigger than a house with only a few dozen students at most in the entire academy, and yet none of the students I talked to ever heard of her." Lindsay grimaced, while Natalie looked worriedly towards Lucky and Ambrose who both were unusually solemn. "You know, I didn't mind that whole anonymity thing to get people to talk to each other first, Laura, but apparently it also left me open to be played like a fool. She is nothing but a liar."

"I don't think she ever did it to try and hurt your feelings, Dirk…" Laura began.

"Spare me, I'm far from being hurt. I simply expected honesty that I didn't get. I was always honest with her," Dirk snapped. "I just don't get what she thought she was playing at, that's all." The rest of the order began glancing at each other over the table.

"Maybe we ought to tell him," Natalie said seriously.

"Don't, Nat," Ronnie warned.

"It's not going to make anything better," Helena murmured.

"Half a moment. What do all of you know that I don't?" Dirk demanded when he noticed everyone's expressions around the table.

"She's my friend too!" Natalie shouted.

"And mine," Lindsay said.

"Maybe they're right," Ambrose said quietly, glancing at Lucky. "It isn't like it could get worse. It's obvious he already doesn't want to talk to her."

"She doesn't really deserve this, even if what she did was wrong, she didn't feel like she had a choice," Pimra said.

"Someone tell me what's going on, or you're about to lose another Slytherin," Dirk said angrily.

"Dirk, Nancy Parker lives in Hogsmeade," Lindsay said.

"What? That close? Why isn't she going to school here?" Dirk said, nearly hopping out of his seat.

"She goes to Haven's Ridge, Father Pachem's school," Natalie said.

"She's a Muggle," Lindsay said evenly. Dirk stared hard at her for a long time, but he didn't miss the fact that no one else was saying anything either.

"They take Herbology and learn how to use potions there," Dirk said in realization, and there were several nods. "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"

"We were hoping she would tell you, honestly," Ambrose said.

"Yeah, but she was too afraid that you wouldn't want to talk to her again if you knew the truth," Lucky said. Dirk got up and began walking around the room.

"So how do you feel about it?" Lindsay asked.

"My parents would have a fit…"

"We weren't asking you about _them, _we want to know how you feel about it," Laura asked insistently. Dirk stopped short.

"She is still a liar, if nothing else!" Dirk snapped. "I'm not the one who breached her trust, so don't you dare turn this on me as if it was something I did. If she can't deal with her own shortcomings, that is her problem, not mine. I have better things to do than listen to her lies anymore. Anyhow, I think I've had enough for one night. I'll get back with you over recommendations for new Slytherin members when we meet next weekend," he said before walking out of the back room.

"Well, that went about as I expected," Helena said with a sigh.

"Eh, we all knew it'd all come out sooner or later," Lucky said.

"Yes, but maybe if she hadn't lied to him, he wouldn't be so mad," Natalie said.

"If she hadn't fibbed a little, he wouldn't have written to her at all," Lindsay explained.

"She did more than just a little," Ambrose said.

"Yeah, give Dirk a break, guys, he has a lot of good reasons for being mad right now," Bobby said. "Besides, its none of our business now. He knows the truth, fine, but now it's time to stay out of it."

"He really does like her, you know. I doubt he'd be quite this upset if he didn't," Dale said quietly. "Maybe they'll find their way through."

"She's still a Muggle," Helena said. "And he's still from a pure blood family."

"Star-crossed to be sure," Winnie sighed. "A tragedy in the making."

"If he can't see his way through it, she'd be better off without him anyhow," Lucky said.

"Easy for you to say. Your parents would support you no matter who you were interested in," Ronnie said. "If my father even suspected for a moment that I fell in love with a Muggle, he'd send me off to an all-girl school in Siberia."

"I think your mother would have something to say about that," Winnie said, but then joined the rest of the order as they turned their attention to schedules and new goals for the year.

* * *

Jennifer covered up a yawn as trudged up the spiral staircase and into the Headmaster's Study, glancing at the appointment book in hopes of closing it for the night. But there was one more entry left so she sank into the chair, picking through the candy dish for the lone piece of licorice that was left. The moment she bit into it, she grimaced, realizing that the sharp taste was a bit much on a mostly empty stomach and reluctantly found a wad of paper to put it in and tossed it in the bin.

"My nerves are shot," Jennifer said out loud, and heard the sweet sound of a violin string to the left of her. "Oh, no, not right now, Severus. Toby is on his way up," Jennifer explained. A sour note of several strings rang out, but Jennifer knew it was completely intentional and pretended to ignore it.

It wasn't long after that Toby arrived, the doors automatically closing behind him.

"Good evening, Jennifer. Sorry again that I missed dinner this evening. How are you holding up?" he inquired after her seeing her anxious expression.

"Please tell me you have some news, Toby," Jennifer pleaded.

"Um, no, not on that scale, I'm afraid. I simply came up to let you know that Hope and I had a long chat, so you need not worry about her accidentally spreading any more embellished rumors about what Severus is up to…not that anyone completely believed her anyway," he added with amusement. "You may take that off your list! One less thing to worry about!"

"I suppose," Jennifer said tiredly. Toby's gazed at her sympathetically and decided to take a seat, helping himself to a cup of tea. "How long has he been there? In their time, I mean?"

"About fifteen days," Toby said, glancing at his watches. "More or less."

"Is that all?" Jennifer said thoughtfully. "And you estimated this taking about two weeks, so really that's not that bad, is it?"

"I did intentionally set the estimate high," Toby said, taking off his glasses. In fact, he was looking more and more like Merlin by the moment. "Under perfect circumstances, had he arrived at the main portal opening, he would have been a short walk from where he needed to be and could have finished this in less than a day and would have been back in two or three. But being it was his first time through the portal, I was a bit afraid that he might have strayed too far from the main path and that it might throw him through one of the other portals instead."

"That's what must have happened," Jennifer murmured.

"Yes, I think it must have," Merlin agreed somberly. "And considering how long it's taking, I'm wondering if it wasn't one of the northern ones, because that would put him on the far side of the Forest of the Sidhe."

"The Forest of the Sidhe?" Jennifer asked curiously.

"Yes, it's a dense forest that takes up the entire central section of the Faelands… the Faelands being a large island that is very much like Ireland, Britain and all the smaller islands rolled into one," Merlin explained.

"Yes, Severus showed me that on the globe before he left," Jennifer nodded.

"Imagine then a forest as dense as it was here several thousand years ago, mixed with the springs of the south, the moors of the west, and all the lochs and valleys of Ireland all mixed together but covered with trees and filled with every type of Sidhe you've ever heard of and some you haven't… mostly peaceful to the surrounding lands but quite wild and unpredictable. It covers nearly all the space from approximately Edinburgh to London, with a dense thorn wood on its northern border and a river on the southern border to keep it from entering the highlands and lowlands. There is a road, of course, on the narrowest side of the forest to connect the farmlands of the south to the civilized portion of the country to the north, but the passage is filled with delays if you don't know the road well. He's not likely to attempt to Apparate when he has no visual idea of where he's going, and there are no mounts in the Faelands; anything actually large enough to do so are not anything one can tame, not that any Fae would want to. Of course, should he find himself in such a position as being on the wrong side of the forest, Severus has a great deal of magic at his disposal to protect himself from any threats, more than he ever has had in his life. As long as he puts that silly stick I gave him away and concentrates on instinctual magic, he should have no trouble at all finding his way through. I have been keeping Albus informed, and he assures me that he will watch for him should he cross the river into the southern farmlands, so perhaps I'll have word back about him even before he's completed his mission," Merlin said comfortingly. Jennifer nodded, attempting to digest everything he had said.

"So it is still too early to panic yet," Jennifer said slowly.

"I should say so, yes," Merlin agreed. "In fact, I had some words with Ick this morning."

"Oh? Does he remember anything about this?" Jennifer asked.

"Nope, not a thing," Merlin said. Jennifer frowned. "But he also didn't seem to be particularly worried about Severus not being here either, nor did he seem to be particularly worried about anything here at the castle. Not like last year, when he was quite distraught and agitated all the time."

"I remember. What an awful year last year was!" Jennifer added emphatically.

"He did comment about one thing, however. He said that he remembered the daycare, and apparently he and the rest of the ghosts in the castle are positively delighted by the new addition," Merlin said. Jennifer immediately brightened.

"Really? Does he remember anything about why a crib might be needed?" Jennifer asked excitedly.

"Crib? I didn't ask anything about a crib," Merlin said, furrowing his brows at her. "Why would I?"

"Well, if Ashley found it in your shop there must have been a reason…"

"Jennifer, Ashley was furnishing a daycare, so in her mind it would make perfect sense for her to believe that a crib is a necessary part of furnishing one," Merlin said with exasperation.

"Oh, but I'm sure it's more than that!" Jennifer said. Then she snapped her fingers. "You might not remember the future for twenty years, but you do see past it, so I bet you'd know if anyone in the castle has any more children, right?"

"Um… well, theoretically, yes, but you know that the future can change…"

"Not if they're already pregnant now, it can't! So tell me, does Ginny have any more children?" Jennifer pressed.

"Oh, dear. Is that why Harry has been peeking around corners in the hallways lately? Have you been pestering them?" Merlin frowned disapprovingly.

"So it is her, isn't it?"

"I said nothing of the sort, and I will in no shape or form comment on any future memories," Merlin said indignantly. Jennifer pouted. "Especially when it is really none of your business what anyone else's future holds, and what _your_ future holds is based on _your_ decisions and no one else's, and how many times have I warned you to live in the present, Jennifer?"

"My present has no Severus in it," Jennifer said quietly. "How can you expect me to be content with living in it alone?"

Merlin exhaled slowly to calm himself down, his scolding gaze turning sympathetic once more.

"You are far from alone, Jennifer," Merlin said. "And you've been through much worse times than this. All you need to do right now is wait a bit."

"I don't see how waiting is a useful way to spend the present," Jennifer said.

"Then do what you can do and change what you can change, just like that brilliant idea of yours for the daycare room. You not only helped your staff, but you also helped my wife find what is obviously her calling. This is exactly the sort of thing she's had in the back of her mind for years now, since we first met in fact, and I am quite grateful that it's working so splendidly," Merlin said with a grateful bow of the head.

"Well, until the board hears about it," Jennifer said ruefully.

"If you use your assets at hand, that meeting won't be as bad as you think," Merlin assured her, getting up. "I know things aren't ideal, Jennifer, and for the record, I am as anxious for Severus to get back as you are so I can stop interfering more than I should be and go back to making toys, shop keeping, and watching my son grow up. But until then, we must do what we can in his absence."

"Yes, I know," Jennifer sighed. "He will return someday, won't he?" she asked desperately.

Merlin hesitated as if struggling with the question. And for a split instant, it looked as if he was going to actually answer. Instead, he reached for his glasses and put them on his nose. Soon the shadow of his beard faded, his hair thinned, and his face turned gnomish and wizened until only his blue eyes were the same.

"Good night, Jennifer," Toby said. "Rest well, and try not to worry so much about the future."

"Easier said then done when you won't tell me anything," Jennifer spat out angrily when it became obvious he wasn't going to give in to his moment of weakness.

"I need some rest as well, you know. First day of classes and all of that," Toby said unconcernedly, slipping out the door. Furiously, Jennifer locked it behind him with an audible snap, slumping in the chair in resignation and exhaustion.

On the other side of the door, Toby stood there for a long time, lost in thought and lost in future memories, pondering if they would stay the same as he remembered them. Finally he pushed those thoughts away and went to find Ashley, hoping her presence would ease his conscience despite the fact that he knew he had done the right thing.


	12. Bael

Chapter Twelve

Bael

When Severus awoke the next morning he was not feeling himself, but he was fairly sure what it was from the start. Without a second thought he went down to the bath to put himself in order, grimacing at the plate that was waiting for him when he return to his room.

"Good morning, m'lord," Bael said as he straightened the room, then noticed the expression on the other man's face. "Is something the matter with your breakfast?"

"Yes, quite decidedly. I'd rather have something other than fruit and bread," Severus said, pushing it away with annoyance. He got up and began rummaging through his satchel.

"What would you like me to fetch for you, m'lord?" Bael asked.

"Something that actually features meat would be a nice change of pace. I'm beginning to feel like my daughter's pet rabbit," Severus said.

"Meat?" Bael echoed. "You want to eat dead animal carcasses?"

"Preferably cleaned, prepared, and cooked," Severus said curtly. Bael looked quite green. "Come now, surely someone around here must eat meat."

"Demons eat flesh, and I've heard stories of an odd Sidhe race or two doing it before. But we Fae are a civilized people, Lord Severus. We don't kill creatures who have done nothing to deserve it. Death isn't something taken lightly… we only kill as a punishment. Besides, the southern lands are ideal for farming and there is plenty of food available for every person in the Faelands. There is no need to go to such extremes."

"Have it your way, but I simply cannot keep my strength without a decent amount of complex proteins. I don't think I can manage hunting with my magic not working properly, but I do know something about fishing. So unless there is some backwater law here against killing fish, I am going to go find a river or lake or something."

"Oh… oh dear, I had better escort you. There is a stream next to the Thornwood I suppose you can try," Bael admitted.

"You need not come if you don't think you can handle it, but I simply can't think properly if I'm constantly hungry like I have been," Severus said.

"I will go, m'lord," Bael said solemnly. He waited patiently for Severus to finish going through his satchel, and then the two of them walked out of the castle.

A thin misty fog covered the gardens, and for a split moment, Severus felt as if he were back in Scotland, perhaps walking on the outskirts of the Dark Forest. It was very much like one of those first evenings after he and Jennifer had gotten together; walking through the brush to seek some solitude away from the school, protected by the Unicorns that had fought beside her.

"Over this way, m'lord," Bael said quietly, breaking the silence as well as the memory. Severus refocused onto his current surroundings, knowing they were getting near by the change in terrain and the sound of trickling water.

"I don't suppose I could convince you to call me Severus?" Severus suggested.

"Lord Aiden has declared you a lord, and therefore I must answer you accordingly, m'lord," Bael explained.

"Yes, somehow I knew you would say something like that," Severus said, unwinding some string off of one of the bottles then pulled out a darning needle. He murmured something at it and then rolled his eyes, looking around for an alternative. "What is the matter with me? I can't even bend a needle. I haven't felt so disadvantaged since the last time my wife was pregnant," he muttered. Bael chuckled.

"We haven't had any births in the castle in quite some time, but I imagine the women probably fuss quite a bit," Bael said.

"Yes, although that wasn't what I was referring to, but it was the last time my magic failed me. I can't even begin to imagine what it is that caused it this time… something about the way I arrived, I think," Severus mused.

"Why do you think so?" Bael asked curiously.

"I felt my magic begin to wane before I was thrown out of the portal, almost as if it were stolen from me," Severus murmured. "Perhaps it has something to do with this area, at least I can hope, since I am going to need access to all my magic if I am going to finish my mission and return home."

"A mission that still is a mystery," Bael said, but it was obvious that Severus wasn't going to give any hints to it. He was too busy searching through the rocks. "Exactly what are you attempting to do?"

"I was planning on transfiguring this needle into a hook, but since that didn't work I'm going to try to bend it over a smooth rock or something. Failing that, I suppose I'll have to attempt to dam the stream and turn my cloak into a net…"

"Now, there's no need to ruin the cloak over something like that. May I see it?" Bael asked. Severus handed the needle over in resignation rather than actually wanting any help. "There you are," Bael said a second later. Severus stopped searching through rocks and gazed at Bael thoughtfully before taking back the curved needle.

"I don't suppose you could make a backwards bend at the tip of it?" Severus asked. Bael closed his hand, opening it back up to reveal the needle again.

"Like that?"

"Yes, like that," Severus said, giving him an odd look before working to thread the string through the straight end. "You know, Bael, I think that is the first time I've seen you do any sort of magic since I arrived." Bael gazed at him with genuine surprise.

"M'lord, I have been practicing magic constantly since the moment we have met. How else do you think we've been able to understand you?" Bael asked. Severus stared at him openly but then groaned in realization, feeling the back of his head with his hand.

"I must have hit that tree even harder than I previously thought. I'm usually not this unobservant," Severus said in a low voice. "Magic works differently where I come from."

"You have been uprooted from your home and into another world. I doubt anyone would be thinking clearly after that, m'lord. I imagine it would be just as difficult if I were thrown in your world," Bael said.

"Come to think of it, I'm sure it would be a bit of a shock for you," Severus said. "More so than what I have gone through so far probably, since I at least have heard stories enough of your world."

"I grew up hearing stories of yours," Bael said. "Every season when the winds come, we all go to Aepheri's resting place for a gathering to talk about how things for those that traveled to your world and back again. Most living in Tir Danaan are direct descendents… my grandfather was a warrior who himself went to your world in hopes of finding a new land, free of demons and the dark elves that spawned from them."

"Unfortunately for you, our world was already inhabited," Severus said, whittling down a stick.

"Yes, by both Humans and Fomorians, and although the toll on our kind from those wars were grave, it was not their presence which made us leave. Rather it was because our leaders realized that in coming to your world, they had almost become the very thing they had run away from. So, they decided to return and find other solutions to our problems at home," Bael said. "Of course, at first we were not well received by those who chose to stay. Many of the Fae born in the Otherworld had a Fomorian parent, or on a rare occasion, even Human and because of this, those that returned came back with obvious changes. We had grown taller and more emotional, and it took a long time before we found harmony in our own world again. But it was we, the children of Danaan, that constructed the Great Barriers to keep the demons out, so our status among the true Fae quickly improved… alliances with our royal line grew favorable to have, and now most of the northern lords have Danaan blood in their veins."

"So things here have changed greatly since those days, but things have changed even more in our world… mostly due to the fact that the lifespan of most humans is a lot shorter than yours, even if some of us have had those limits extended somewhat," said Severus, digging under a log to try to find something he could put on the hook.

"I remember that from my studies as a youth… your bodies do not replenish themselves as ours do. Perhaps it's because you eat dead animals," Bael said, having trouble keeping himself from grimacing as Severus speared a poor grub and tossed the line in the water.

"Not all humans eat meat, Bael, although most do in some fashion. I personally do not feel as if I'm quite full without it… oh look, I seem to have a nibble already. I suppose the fish here don't know enough to be wary of me, let alone be bothered by our chatter."

"What are you doing? Are you strangling the poor thing?" Bael asked anxiously as Severus pulled it up.

"Why don't you stand back over there and turn around," Severus suggested as he pulled a pocketknife from his satchel. Cringing in horror, Bael did as he was told and tried to imagine himself somewhere else. "This isn't exactly my favorite chore either. The merrows normally take care of this sort of thing when we're on holiday."

"On holiday? What is that?" Bael asked, almost forgetting himself and turning around. At the last minute, Bael covered his eyes with his hands again to prevent himself from seeing the gore going on behind him.

"A holiday is a break from work and everyday life. I usually don't get much of one, except for now, perhaps," Severus added dryly. "I have a feeling that back home they're probably as anxious for me to get back to work as I am."

"Back to your work as a scholar?" Bael asked.

"As a headmaster of one of the best Wizard schools on the continent," Severus said.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, that I head a staff of professors who teach magic to children predisposed to it," Severus explained. "Clear out some of that stony area over there and gather some firewood, will you?"

"So you teach this human magic to other children besides your own?" Bael asked.

"Yes, besides other things, such as the responsibilities that go along with such knowledge," Severus said.

"But why don't their own parents teach them that?" Bael asked.

"Many of their parents do not know all the things they need to be taught," Severus said.

He walked back over to where Bael had already managed to put together a small fire, carrying two pieces of pinkish filets that might have been almost unidentifiable as fish had it not been for the fact that he had left the scales on the back side to help protect the meat from the fire. Severus laid some rather large rocks near the flames and carefully put the fish on them.

"I swear I brought every powder in Jennifer's lab in some minute measure, and yet of course I didn't have enough sense to bring any salt. I suppose I can find some herbs," he mused. "If I can figure out which ones are edible."

"Let me help you with that at least. That is one thing I do know something about," Bael said quickly, eager to get away from the poor roasting fish.

"Very well, and after that, you might consider trying some fish," Severus said.

"I think not," Bael said indignantly.

"Not willing to try something new?" Severus taunted him.

"Not when you've murdered it, no, m'lord. It may be all right by your standards, but not by mine," Bael said.

"So you do have an opinion other than your lord's opinion after all?" Severus baited.

"My lord is Aiden, and he would no more eat living flesh than I would. No offense meant, m'lord, but it is not our custom," Bael said.

"And yet I have been forced to adapt to your customs whether I like them or not," Severus reminded him. "We humans also have some standards, Bael, and one of them is that if you kill something for survival, you do not disrespect that sacrifice by allowing it to go to waste. You should try it not because I ask it of you, but out of respect for the fish."

"I am not certain I follow your logic on that," Bael said warily.

"It died to feed us, so we will eat what is edible off of it," Severus said simply.

"You killed it. _You_ eat it all," Bael said firmly. "M'lord…" he added quickly as an afterthought.

"Can I order you to call me Severus?" Severus asked flatly. Bael hesitated.

"Perhaps, but only when we are alone, m'lord…"

"And no more m'lords when we're alone, either."

"Sir at least?" Bael said.

"Fine, that I can live with," Severus said. "And I still think you ought to try some fish."

"No, thank you, sir. M'lord…" Severus sighed and was about ready to correct him when he saw a lithe figure step out of the trees, carrying a handful of flowers.

"Good morning, Severus! Good morning, Bael! What are you doing there?" Niamh asked curiously, peering into the fire.

"He is cooking a dead fish, Lady Niamh," Bael said solemnly, handing Severus some herbs.

"It doesn't look like a fish," Niamh commented.

"You didn't see it come out of the water, m'lady," Bael said, eying the filets warily.

"Care to join us, Lady Niamh?" Severus offered, giving a sideways glance towards Bael.

"I was on my way to Aepheri to pay my respects, but I think I can spare time for that," Niamh said cheerfully, taking a moment to straighten her gown before gracefully sitting upon a large rock.

"My lady, you cannot be serious. Your father would never approve," Bael said in horror.

"You don't have to tell him if you don't want to, Bael. I'm not going to insult our guest by not accepting his invitation," Niamh said.

"I invited Bael as well, but I have had no luck at all getting him to agree to it," Severus said. Bael frowned thinly at him.

"I'm sure Bael will have some if that is what you wish. As your servant, he is practically duty bound," Niamh agreed.

"Then it is settled, correct?" Severus said, carefully kicking the stones that the fish were cooking on further away from the fire.

"You use my station against me, m'lord, after all of your attempts to have me behave differently," Bael said. "I do not know which is more immoral; you killing this poor creature for food, or your attempts at forcing me to eat it."

"One bite and I'll leave you alone about it," Severus pressed. "If the lady is willing to take a chance, surely you can."

"Is it about ready?" Niamh offered.

"A bit hot still, perhaps," Severus said, carefully cutting off a piece and holding it out with his knife. Daintily she took it and ate the small piece, chewing it thoughtfully before handing the knife back.

"It's quite strong, isn't it? I've never had anything like it, but it would probably be better with oil," she decided. "I bid you try it and see what you think, Bael. I could use a second opinion." His shoulders slumped in resignation at the request, reluctantly taking the knife from Severus.

"Just don't think of where it came from," Severus suggested.

"I can't think of anything else," Bael said, cringing before he even put it in his mouth.

Somehow he managed to get it down, but his thoughts began to get the better of him and turned off color, excused himself, and slipped off into the woods.

"I suppose I have to give him credit for trying it," Severus said, offering her the rock with one half of the fish while taking the other for himself. "You know, life is full of different species that survive by consuming one another. It's part of the natural balance… at least it is where I come from, and I doubt things can be all that different here."

"That's very true, but we of the Danaan have grown beyond all of that. Death is a punishment," Niamh said.

"Yes, so Bael was telling me," Severus mused, remembering the empty jail cells. "Is that the usual punishment for all crimes among your people?"

"Only the less serious ones," Niamh said. Severus raised an eyebrow at that. "If you've done something horribly bad, there is a worse punishment."

"A punishment worse than death?" Severus asked.

"Exile," Niamh said in a low voice. "To the lands past the barrier where the demons dwell, as well as the dark elves that have long fallen as prey to them."

"Ah. Yes, I can see how that would be worse," Severus agreed.

"Oh, but that doesn't happen often. I only remember one person ever being condemned to exile, but she disappeared before the sentence could be carried out," Niamh explained.

"Yes, I can guess who that was," Severus said evenly. He finally took a bite of the fish and grimaced at the fishy taste. "Well, this isn't my wife's cooking for certain," he said but worked to get it down anyway.

"Was she a good cook?" Niamh asked.

"She is a good cook, yes, especially with fish. Although it wasn't always that way, really… when we first got married, she never cooked at all outside of baking for special occasions. If I had let her, she would have lived off of sandwiches for weeks on end rather than go through the trouble, not to mention of how picky she was… actually, she is still quite picky, but a much better cook thanks to the family veterinarian."

"What is that?" Niamh asked curiously.

"An animal doctor of sorts, only to him, humans are also animals. He actually delivered all four of our children," Severus explained.

"I thought you said you had seven," Niamh said.

"Yes, the other three were adopted. Feeling any better, Bael?" he inquired as his servant stepped up. Bael nodded despite the fact he still looked a bit green. "Each one came to us under dramatically different circumstances; each one teaching me lessons that none of the others have, and finding new and original ways to express themselves and forcing me to do the same."

"I wonder what it must be like to have other children to grow up with you," Niamh said wistfully.

"One child in the castle at a time is more than enough," Bael protested. "I can't imagine what chaos might come with a litter that size."

"Litter? My children are hardly puppies, Bael. They came one at a time are very much individuals in nature," Severus said defensively. "I am fond of all of them, although I do admit there are occasions where I do have to remind myself of that fact."

"Have you ever considered having any more?" Niamh asked.

Severus suddenly began to choke, and Bael hurried over and gave him a couple good clouts on the back until Severus finally was able to swallow what was in his mouth.

"I think the fish just tried to get even with you for killing it," Bael decided. Severus was too busy recovering to answer, eyeing Niamh warily in the meantime.

* * *

It was later in the afternoon that Bael walked in to find Severus on his balcony, but instead of looking out into the gardens, he seemed to be surveying the castle itself.

"I have brought you something to eat, although I'm afraid it doesn't involve dead animals," Bael said, the apology almost sounding sincere.

"I can find my own, if I feel the need again," Severus said unconcernedly, stepping back inside. "But I have something you can help me with, perhaps. I was wondering how I could go about sending a message to someone."

"What kind of a message and to whom?" Bael asked.

"I need to contact a friend whom I believe lives on the south side of the country. I don't have an exact location but I do have a name. Considering he's human, I am hoping that perhaps that fact is uncommon enough here that perhaps he will not be so hard to find. I also know wherever he is there happens to be a freshly constructed Quidditch pitch," Severus said.

"And what is that, exactly?" Bael asked.

"A game involving several types of balls and giant rings on a field…"

"Is it like rugby?" Bael interrupted. Severus stared at him.

"Um… well, no, not really, no…"

"Oh. Because I've been to one of those before, there's north of here at Tir Lugh, near the Labyrinth of Mona," Bael explained. Severus stared at him.

"There really is a rugby field by the Labyrinth?" Severus asked flatly.

"You know of it?" Bael asked.

"Yes, but unfortunately I do believe the portal that exists to my world from there is still sealed fairly well," Severus said, glancing at the globe for confirmation. "Not that I really want to go in that Labyrinth, let alone show up on my aunt's back doorstep. But I must find some way to get word back that I have been delayed."

"Perhaps we can ask one of the traders if they have heard of such a person and if they have, they might take word back for you," Bael suggested.

"Very well, where can I find them?"

"Tomorrow is market day, so some of them might have begun to arrive at the castle," Bael said. "There are temporary quarters for visitors near the courtyards where they set up at."

"Show me," Severus said, and immediately Bael turned out the door and led him down the main stairs and across to the other side of the castle.

It hadn't occurred to him until that moment that he hadn't even been in the opposite wing of the castle at all, but it became quite clear when they stepped out on a guarded balcony with a staircase that led down into a busy courtyard. Outside a set of large open gates were a number of houses winding down a cobbled road. A dozen other cottages were nestled next to where the Thornwood encircled a large, grassy hill that rose out of the trees like an island in a sea of green. For a moment, Severus thought he heard the sound of bells, but then realized the sound came from a small shop near the gates that had a table out in front of it filled with small chimes.

As for the Fae themselves, the clothing was simpler in design to indicate their lower station, but at the same time it was obvious that they were prospering. Even the simplest dressed had plenty of time to gather around the fountain with open books as if debating some of the content with others around them. Everything was pleasant and peaceful; the soft melody of the wind added to the ambiance and its light tone somehow seemed to personify the land and its people. As Severus and Bael came down the stairs, the people of Danaan paused long enough to bow and courtesy to Severus before going on with their business or continuing their conversations without any more interest or concern over their appearance.

Under different circumstances, Severus could see himself enjoying a short vacation in such a place, and he began to understand Dumbledore's decision to live among them. But retirement to such a place would never be something Severus would want for himself; the man who once had little to lose now had too many ties to his own world, and he no longer had any desire to lose them. He nodded to himself, an acknowledgement to the fact that he could appreciate the society's structure despite the fact that he was no more than a reluctant visitor. Only the ever-present idea that these people felt that their fates were sealed was troubling to him; and the fact that somehow he had gotten caught up in it.

Severus heard a familiar ringing laugh, and glanced up just in time to see the people standing around the gates bow for the Lady Niamh. She walked into the courtyard followed by a man very different from any he had seen before. It was not the rugged appearance that interested Severus; although the Fae's clothes were faded and tossed with dust, and he wore leather straps wrapped around his hands to protect them against the ropes that he used to pull a simple sled filled with crates. It was the fact that he was at least a hand shorter than the other men around him, his ears much more pronounced and his features sharper in a way that made Severus realize that the Fae was from a much purer line than those around him.

"Why, it's the Lord Severus again! It seems that no matter where I go, you are nearby, Severus," Niamh said cheerfully.

"Lord Severus was on an errand to speak with some of our traders, my lady," Bael offered.

"Then fate favors my Lord Severus again, for it seems that I have found you one," Niamh said, pleased with herself. "This is Tanwyll the Trader. He stopped for water and got turned around in the wood not far from Aepheri, so I was showing him the way back. I suppose Iolet will be cross with me for being late again."

"It is no trouble, my lady. I will show your guest to the trader's hostels," Bael offered.

"Thank you! I really ought to humor her, since there is so much still that needs to be done in preparation for tomorrow night," Niamh said, smiling at Severus in such a flirtatious way that Severus frowned warily at her, watching her go.

"Exactly what did she mean by that?" Severus asked Bael.

"It is just over this way, Tanwyll," Bael continued as if he hadn't heard him, leading the trader and his sled to the other side of the courtyard.

"Thank you, Servant Bael," Tanwyll said respectfully. Severus dodged around the sled and stepped over to Bael, obviously still wanting an answer. "The Lady Niamh said you had need of me, my lord? Perhaps you are looking for certain wares?"

"No, actually, I am looking for information on a certain man," Severus said, reluctantly letting the matter go for the moment. "Someone whom I believe lives in the southern lands, a human wizard by the name of Albus Dumbledore."

"Ah yes, I do know of him, Lord Severus. He's the bearded man who lives in a cottage near the Gardener's House… he likes to go on about his tea plants, almost as much as the seamstress Minerva goes on about her brooms."

"There is no doubt in that you know them… where is this Gardener's House?" Severus asked.

"In the lower farmlands, m'lord, in a small village called Bermuda," Tanwyll said. Severus blinked at that. "It is about an hour's walk from Caerbrenin, and well worth the trip just to see the gardens."

"And how far is that from here?" Severus asked.

"Half a fortnight if one is lucky, twice that if one is delayed," Tanwyll said. "It took me a fortnight to get here," he added. "But it is my first time to this part of the Faelands."

"You will have to come see my Lord Aiden if you have come from Caerbrenin. He is always interested in hearing news from the courts," Bael suggested. Tanwyll began to grimace but quickly forced it into a smile, bowing deeply.

"I will do my duty and entertain my host if he wishes it, of course, Servant Bael."

"And just when is it did you expect to go back?" Severus pressed on impatiently.

"Go back?" Tanwyll said in surprise. "But I've just arrived, Lord Severus. I am hoping to stay here for market and perhaps explore some more of the northern country after that."

"All is well, Trader Tanwyll," Bael said, gesturing to the stone building set next to the outer walls in the courtyard. "Here is the hostel, and welcome to Tir Danaan. I shall let you know if Lord Aiden requests an audience."

"Thank you Servant Bael and Lord Severus, for taking such time to speak with me," Tanwyll said with a cordial bow before slipping off the ropes of his sled and stepping inside.

"I am certain that there will be many other traders eager to get back on the road after market day, m'lord," Bael offered when he saw Severus' expression.

"It isn't just that," Severus said. "It is the idea how long it would take to get a message back and forth that disturbs me…as long as that is in your time, it is four times as long on my world. There must be a better option. Don't you have any birds that send messages?"

"Pigeons? Yes, but they are only trained to go to the closest two castles," Bael said. "They would not make it over the Forest."

"How about communication by fires, or mirrors?" Severus asked.

"Priestesses sometimes use reflection for such things. You might ask Priestess Irian," Bael suggested.

"I suppose I have little to lose, although I have a feeling she will not be willing to cooperate," Severus said.

"You have a higher station than she, Lord Severus. She could only refuse you if she felt that it might interfere with what is fated to happen to you," Bael said.

"Yes, that is rather what I'm afraid of," Severus said irritably. "Come on, let's try to find a trader first, so I feel as if I've at least accomplished something," he decided. Dutifully Bael followed behind, silently wondering if he should answer his earlier question about what was planned for the next evening.


	13. Training Session

Chapter Thirteen

The Training Session

From the very first day of Defense, Harry knew his work was cut out for him. When he had asked his sixth year class if anyone had chosen the Auror career path, not one student had raised a hand. It was Gary who consolingly offered up that he wanted to go into the LE department, but he had no interest in becoming an Auror.

"I want to help, but I'd rather do it on an assigned shift," he explained. "Besides, I'd rather deal with paperwork and petty criminals over the lot you have to chase around. Being an Auror is dangerous!"

His older brother Robert, it seemed, was hoping to become a counselor.

"There just isn't any money in it," Bobby had explained. "But there is just _loads_ of galleons worth of work in trying to get those you catch off on lighter sentences!"

Harry's frustration showed up immediately when he ate almost as little as Jennifer had been eating at dinner.

"What can I do? None of them are even remotely interested in anything but getting ahead financially these days, and none of them want to apply themselves anymore. They're all afraid of getting their hands dirty, and nobody wants to take a risk these days," Harry said in frustration as he paced Hermione's office.

"That isn't fair, Harry. You can't expect everyone to have the same priorities… they grew up in a different time than us…"

"Don't remind me. It makes me believe that maybe Severus was right with all of his complaints over the last few years that everyone is getting too complacent," Harry grumbled. "Oh, who am I kidding? He is right. If we're not careful, we're going to be leaving ourselves open for another dark wizard attack… perhaps even another Voldemort."

"Now I don't think you've given yourself, Severus, or even the Ministry enough credit for all the work you've done to prevent that from ever happening again, Harry," Hermione sighed. But Harry shook his head.

"Maybe we have made progress, but not as much as you think. Nelson is a prime example… Severus may have won a financial battle with the man, but that's only got him seething and waiting for a chance to get it back somehow. We still can't get anything solid on that vampire in Hogsmeade, despite the fact that I know in my gut that a lot of those disappearances they've been having in Norway are him somehow. And that's not even getting into Amadeus, who after all these years is still a little slime ball."

"I still don't know why you're so mad at him. Yes, what he did to Jennifer all those years ago was rotten, but he's never stepped out of bounds since he got out of prison and he's gone out of his way to avoid the lot of us. He's also not one of the brightest apples in the barrel, is he?"

"Just because he's stupid doesn't mean he can't be dangerous, Hermione," Harry said.

"And just because students don't want to be Aurors doesn't mean things are going to get bad again," Hermione said firmly.

"It does mean that. I don't have enough Aurors to do our job as it is. Less Aurors means more that's getting by us, more that's not getting caught, and more people out there who don't seem to care about it and don't want to do anything about it!" Harry said.

"So? Do something about it. That's why you're here, isn't it?" Hermione reminded him.

"Yes, that's why I'm here," Harry agreed. "I just hope it isn't already too late."

* * *

It was that first weekend even before students were contemplating Quidditch and football tryouts that Harry had a group of his own out on the field…most of which Harry had recruited himself; while a few others showed up more out of curiosity than any other reason. Even Don was there, although Harry privately wondered if the classroom headache was really there to learn or simply there to see if he could cause trouble, especially considering that Mike had been one of the first to say he was interested in joining.

"Hullo, everyone. Thanks for coming and welcome to Hogwart's first Junior Auror training program," Harry said. "I will be your instructor, and Madame Potter will be assisting me, fulfilling her duties as school nurse when needed," he went on, gesturing over to Ginny, who waved in response. The students gazed at her warily. "Right, well, obviously one of the first things we'll be working on is getting everyone in shape. I also expect you to stay within the top ten percent of your Defense classes no matter what year you're in, and everyone should know basic block and stances, so I expect you all to be in the Sparring Club as well." There was a bit of scuffle on the back row, and Harry looked up to Ambrose and Connie pulling Lucky back around after she tried to make a break for it. "Some of the time spent every meeting will concentrate on warm-ups and getting in shape in general, survival techniques that aren't covered in your normal Defense classes, and then last but not least, some basic techniques we use to hunt down Dark Wizards, which I think you might find particularly interesting."

"How about we just get to the more interesting parts and skip the rest?" Lucky suggested.

"Okay… how about a bit of a preview then?" Harry suggested. "How many of you have brooms with you this year?" he asked. Everyone but the first years and Lucky raised their hands. "We're going to play a bit of Cat and Mouse. It is one of the training games I myself took part in when I was in training, and we'll need a ground team and a flying team. Is there anyone here who would feel more comfortable on the ground team before I start evening this up?" he asked. Several raised their hands, some more sheepishly than others, and soon Lucky found Mike Coventry, Delia and Pimra over on her side, while Connie, Helena and Ambrose followed the ones going with those on the broom team. Harry sized up the teams and moved a few more over to the ground team, nodding when he got them even.

"This is a mix between a flag hunt and a game of Dye Tag," Harry went on. "I've spread out some flags all around the Quidditch Pitch and the area surrounding it. The goal is to catch as many flags as you can without getting caught by the other team. If you see someone from the other team, you can tag them with a dye spell I'm going to teach you. That will mean they're out of the game and they lose any flags they've collected to whoever caught them. Whichever team has the most flag when I call time is the winner. Now don't assume that just because the broom team are allowed to use their brooms that they have a perfect advantage," Harry continued when he saw the glances passed among the ground team. "It's true they might be able to see the flags I've planted better, but they've also got to remain constantly alert considering they're sitting ducks for getting tagged. The ground team will have to scramble more if they're going to find flags, but they'll also have a lot more places to hide and may have the element of surprise if the other team makes a move. So, there you have it. Use every advantage you've got if you expect your team to win. Might I have first and second years and anyone who might need a refresher on the dye spell over here a moment please? Anyone on the broom team can run in and get their brooms while you're waiting."

"This isn't going to work," Delia said irritably to Lucky as they watched Harry pull the younger students aside. "More than half our team is made up of first years. We don't stand a chance with _them_ along."

"It's not going to matter if they get taken out early," Lucky said. "Even the flags don't matter so much… the person who wins will be the one left standing at the end. It's all about survival, them or us."

Standing beside them, Mike frowned. Perhaps she had a point, and he was more than a little afraid he would be one of the first ones out… or worse, he might gather a lot of flags only to be taken out by one of the others, and the entire team would lose because of him.

"Think we even have a shot?" Delia murmured quietly to him. Mike studied the Quidditch grounds thoughtfully, and then got distracted when Don and Beth went to get their brooms.

"If we're smart about it, yes," Mike said at last. "The other team might have height and speed advantage and have higher year students, but they are sitting ducks for our wands… that is, unless they team up so they can cover each other's backs. But on our end, our best asset is lying low and splitting up. Staying together will just increase our chances at being seen, so I think Lucky's right in that respect. For us, it'll be every man for themselves, and for them it'll be a team effort or toasted. Considering that, I think we are going to have the better advantage overall."

"In what way?" Delia asked.

"Well, my brother's on their team… and my brother's idea of teamwork is bossing everyone else around and expecting them to do what he says," Mike explained. Delia snorted softly and nodded in agreement.

"Look, here comes Laura. Maybe we'll get lucky," Delia said as she saw Laura run over to talk to Professor Potter. A moment later, she went running back to the castle.

"No such luck. She's going in to get her broom," Mike said. "Just grab a flag and find some place to hunker down with it. I think we're going to be stuck with what we got."

"This isn't going to be much fun," Delia said in annoyance and went over to join where Lucky was standing, dubiously watching Harry as he drilled them on the dye spell.

By the time Laura got back, the students all seemed to be well versed in their new spell and ready to start. Harry waited for the students to get back into their groups, looking them over.

"All right, now that we're ready, I want the broom team to go to the far end before they start, and the ground team will begin at this end. I will go out to the center of the field to supervise. When I ring the bell, the broom team may mount up. Is that clear for everyone?" Harry asked, glancing around at the silent, unsteady students. "Very well, you may begin," he said, standing there as if waiting for something.

While the broom team began to walk for the other side, Mike was slowly backing up, waiting for them to get a fair distance away. And while the rest of his team were still chatting casually, Mike suddenly began to sprint.

"What are you doing?" Delia called out.

"He said they couldn't get on their brooms until he rang the bell, but he didn't say we couldn't run," Mike said before darting out of view. Looking at each other in surprise, they then looked over at Harry, half expecting him to shout at Mike. But he didn't comment at all, he simply glanced over his shoulder at them and walked slowly towards the field.

"He did say begin," Pimra pointed out.

"And in this game, we're the mice," Lucky said and then began running as well. "Move it, you idiots!"

Pretty soon they were all running, some sliding into hiding spots while others scrambled to grab a flag they had noticed sitting on, under, or floating above some of the benches before scrambling to find a spot that wasn't already occupied. All too soon, the Quidditch bell went off, and some students caught unawares or stopping to get a flag they shouldn't have found themselves blasted with a spray of red dye.

Disgusted at being held by such losers, the flags they had collected pulled themselves away and put themselves in the belt loops where more of the broom team seemed to be stashing them to keep their wand hand free. Harry blew a whistle and gestured for the ones who had gotten dye on them to sit down behind him.

"Pathetic! This is too easy! We can pick them off like flies!" Don laughed.

"This is no time to get cocky, Coventry," Laura warned. "We may be able to pick off the weak ones easily enough, but not all of them are going to be willing to come out of their hiding spots for us to finish them off. I have a feeling that some of them are probably waiting in ambush near some of those flags over there. I think what we ought to do is send a few fast flyers down the Pitch, and if any of the other team starts casting at them, we'll move in as a pack to take them out."

"Who died and made you leader?" Don said with disgust. "I don't care if you are Head Girl, nobody tells me what to do. Come on, sis."

"Fine, have it your way," Laura said calmly, and got her wand ready as Don and Beth road down the Pitch. Don pointed his sister to one of the flags and the two split up, but the moment Beth moved away, a blast of dye came out from under one of the stands and got her from below. "There's one. Connie, see what you can do to take that one out. Helena, go watch her back."

"What do you want me to do, Laura?" Ambrose asked.

"I want you to drop down behind the stands and start going through the towers," Laura said.

"You mean off my broom?" Ambrose frowned.

"Potter never said we couldn't get off of them, he only said we couldn't get on them until the bell rang," Laura pointed out. Ambrose grinned, nodded, and took off towards the back while Laura began pairing up the others and set them off on reconnaissance missions over the Pitch.

The whistle was going off every minute now, and it seemed like under the stands was not the safest place to be. Mike watched warily as a flash of light went over his head and hit Delia who had been taking pot shots at the other team from the other side of the stands. Trying to take them out like that wasn't going to work, he thought, shaking his head. Their best defense was to lay low until the last possible second… Mike did a double take, peering out between two of the boards as Ambrose crept by and into a tower, a blast of magic coming out of it and the sound of Pimra exclaiming in surprise. This lying low tactic wasn't going to work either, Mike realized. They would go through every part of the stands until they found them all… or would they? Getting an idea almost too daring to believe he would get away with it, Mike listened to the whistle and tried to estimate how many times it had blown. Feeling as if he had nothing to lose, Mike waited until Ambrose moved on before he slipped away from his hiding place and crept around the other way.

Lucky heard movement and spun around with her wand out, ready to shoot whoever had slipped behind the tarp in the back of the tower.

"I surrender, don't cast!" Dale chuckled softly. Lucky relaxed, rolling her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Lucky said.

"I finished the layout for the paper and decided to come out and see how you were managing without me," Dale said, crawling over to her. "Then I saw you creeping in here and began wondering who you might be meeting."

"Like I'd be meeting anybody else but you under the stands," Lucky said, distractedly taking a look towards the Pitch to see who the whistle was blowing for. But when she looked back, she saw that Dale seemed to be mesmerized. "What?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you meant that you would…might…ever…" Dale murmured.

"Would what?" Lucky asked, still trying to pay attention to the game.

"Ever meet me under the stands," Dale said in a low voice.

"You're here, aren't you?" Lucky pointed out. Dale began to answer, but he quickly realized there was no way he could explain what he meant without potentially of bringing her wrath down on him. Of course, it was almost worth it to see that fire in her eyes… "What is with you?" she asked, looking him straight on while he still stared at her with a glazed expression.

"Just admiring the view," Dale admitted. "Is that allowed?"

"That depends. Are you going to follow up on that?" Lucky asked.

"If you want me to," Dale said softly.

"How about you tell me what you want for a change?" Lucky suggested.

"I just want whatever you want, Marie," Dale said.

"Copout answer if I ever heard one. You're not on anyone's payroll anymore, you know. You can decide for yourself what you want," Lucky insisted. Dale hesitated.

"I don't want to hurt you… I mean… by going too far…" he explained softly.

"You're not going to hurt me. You're not going to hurt me because I'm not going to let you," Lucky said sincerely. "You know, if there is one thing that becoming a Snape taught me was the difference between acting tough and being tough. And if I've learned a second thing, it'd probably be that there's a big different between hate and love. I've already learned everything I need to know about hate. I'd kind of like to learn more about the other now."

"Yeah," Dale said dazedly. "I mean, well, I wouldn't mind learning more about that myself."

"Then we're in agreement," Lucky said. "Just stop holding back on my account. I trust you, and just as important, I trust me. So just tell me what it is that you want."

"You," Dale murmured, sliding am arm around her. "I just want you."

"No kidding. I wouldn't have guessed," Lucky said, her soft smirk abruptly interrupted by a passionate kiss.

She was a bit surprised by its intensity but soon found herself caught up in it, and although the space they were in was awkward, his exploring hands were no where near as hesitant as they had been before…

A blast of red dye came at them from behind, smothering Dale's back and Lucky's arms and one of her legs, completely and effectively interrupting the moment.

"Sorry, guys, all's fair in love and war," Ambrose said from where he stood holding up the flap at the back of the tower. "Just be glad it was me and not Don," he added, chuckling softly as he went to find his next victim.

A whistle was blowing very insistently, and it kept getting louder. Groaning in complete embarrassment and knowing there was no way out of it, Lucky dodged Dale's anxious questions and came out of the tower, stepping out so Professor Potter could see her.

He was gesturing firmly for her to come and sit on the benches when he froze, catching the sight of Dale coming out beside her. That was when he saw exactly how the dye had hit them and shook his head, gesturing Dale to come over with a single beckoning finger. Catching Lucky on her way past, Harry waited for Dale to step up before he looked them over with even more scrutiny.

"So, I think the three of us should probably have a talk in my office after the competition, don't you?" Harry said.

"Yeah, fine," Lucky said with annoyance.

"Yes, sir," Dale said quietly.

"Good. Why don't you go sit over there with the others for now?" Harry said. After letting Lucky shuffle over, Harry caught Dale by the arm when he tried to pass by him. "You do realize what would have happened if Professor Snape was here to see that dye, don't you?" Dale somberly drew his finger across his throat. "I think that's probably a good guess," Harry agreed and let him go so that he could join the others on the stands.

Harry turned to his attention back to what he was doing, and was just in time to see Ambrose trudge out between the stands, covered in red.

"It shouldn't count! Don was the one that got me!" Ambrose shouted.

"That idiot was on the ground! I can't help it if that milksop wanted to go play with the rest of the little babies!" Don shouted back.

"Friendly fire still counts! Sorry, just be glad it's still a game. Stands, Ambrose," Harry said, pointing him over there.

"If it wasn't a game, he'd probably have hit me sooner," Ambrose muttered as he went to find a seat. But just then a loud roar rang out from every single person on the stands. Harry looked up to see that Don, who had been hovering in the same spot for a while to yell at Ambrose, had left himself open and a small figure had popped up out of one of the boxes and sprayed him with dye. But Laura had easily heard the commotion and zoomed up to the box, blasting Hope with dye from right above her.

"Wow, look at that, our last hold out was a first year," Pimra said, impressed.

"Are you sure that was our last?" Delia frowned. She was watching Laura, who was floating over the Pitch with a belt full of flags.

"Hope was the only one of us not on the bench yet," Pimra said.

"Then why hasn't Harry called off the game?" Delia asked, staring at Harry who was simply standing in the middle with his arms behind his back as if waiting for something. Noticing his reaction, Laura hovered around for a bit, searching the stands, but after a while came over near Harry.

"Is it over?" Laura shouted down to him.

"No. Why, are you ready to call it?" Harry asked.

"Call it? I've won it, haven't I?" Laura said. "Everyone is sitting over there…"

She paused, noticing something she hadn't before. But it was too late; Mike popped out of the middle of the crowd with his wand out, casting the dye spell and hitting her right in the face. As the flags gathered up and landed in Mike's hand, Harry blew the whistle.

"Why, you little cheater!" Don shouted angrily, jumping up in outrage even as Laura was shaking his hand.

"Calm down, Don. Mike in no way cheated. He stayed within the area of the Quidditch Pitch the entire time," Harry said.

"He was down here sitting with the losers!" Don ,

"Not until you got here," Mike said. Hope snickered softly but quickly ducked when Don launched himself at his brother. But Harry was quicker, casting what looked like a large soap bubble around Don, and he floated up above their heads.

"The game goes to Mike Coventry and the Ground Team. Five points for each of you, and Twenty points for Hufflepuff!" Harry added, a cheer going up. " Anyhow, we're done for the day. Feel free to go get some studying done and we'll talk more about the game next time. Miss Lupin that was fantastic work, up until the end."

"Thank you, Professor Potter," Laura smiled.

"I'd like to see you for a moment too, Mike," Harry added as everyone began to get up.

"Yes, Professor," Mike said, eyeing his brother's bubble warily before walking up to him, offering up the flags.

"Oh, you can go now, Don. Just try to control your temper, okay? I'd chat with you as well, but I already have an appointment right after we get done here," Harry said, popping the bubble and letting the seething boy go. Lucky and Dale grimaced, staying on the stands while everyone else got up and wandered back towards the castle. Harry watched to make sure Don was going with them before finally offering Mike his hand. "I just wanted to congratulate you on a job well done. You did a lot better than I did the first time I played that game."

"Surely not," Mike said.

"When I was first in training, I happened to play my first match on the Ground Team," Harry said. "And when Moody explained the rules and went to let off a flare to let the Broom Team 'know when to start,' I stood there the entire time waiting for the flare. I was dyed before he even got the flare out, because as Moody was walking away one of the Broom team ran all the way to their start position, tagged it, and then ran all the way back on foot to cast the dye spell at me, even allowed to mount up. And let me tell you, I really got chewed out for that."

"You got chewed out for it? Who would chew you out for anything?" Mike said in surprise.

"Moody chewed me out, as a wakeup call, really. To keep me alive… to make me realize that not everyone plays by the rules, and not everyone understands what all the rules are. I bet you that your interpretation of my rules was probably a lot different than Laura's, and definitely different than Don's. Personally, I thought your tactic was brilliant, but keep in mind it's not likely to work a second time," Harry advised.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Mike grinned. "Thanks, Professor."

"Sure. See you in Defense," Harry said and went to deal with Lucky and Dale.

Mike was in less of a hurry to get back to the castle, more than a little afraid that his brother and sister might be waiting for him just down the hall. But at the other side of the Pitch, Delia and Ambrose were still waiting for him and he relaxed, glad to have someone to walk down to their rooms with.

"That was excellent, Mike, absolutely brilliant," Ambrose said.

"I kept wondering where exactly you had gotten hit with dye at," Delia laughed. "I just figured that you were probably sitting on it. Did you see Dale's back?"

"Yeah, where do you suppose he came from, anyway? I thought he decided he had too much to do this year," Mike said.

"Must have been a spur of the moment thing," Ambrose said with a shrug. "Bet he'll be more careful next time, though."

"I think I'm going to go change then head down to the Owl Room to study," Delia decided.

"Same here," Mike agreed.

"Yeah, us too. See you in a few minutes, Delia," Ambrose said, waving as they split

directions in the Common Room and went upstairs.

As Ambrose walked into their room and walk towards his closet, he happened to notice that the fireplace was it. Staring at it thoughtfully as he loosened his tie, Ambrose began to see a shape in the flames.

"Oh, I think it's your father again," Ambrose said in a tone that betrayed his growing dislike for the man.

"It's all right, mate. I've got it," Mike said.

"I'll just grab my books and wait outside then," Ambrose said, eyeing the fireplace warily before stepping outside.

Closing the door behind him, Mike walked over to the fireplace and waited for the face to become more distinct.

"Just what do you want this time?" Mike asked.

"Is that any way to talk to your father?" Abraxus scolded. "Your brother just contacted me about your recent behavior and how you are going out of your way to embarrass him and our family again… wipe that attitude off your face and turn back around!" he added when Mike rolled his eyes and walked away from the flames. "You were intentionally humiliating your brother!"

"If he was humiliated by anything, it was from the fact he left himself open to be taken out by a first year in a war game, and a girl at that. I didn't do anything to him at any point in that whole game, so I don't see how he could have blamed it on me. Knowing Don, he's probably just sore that I might have outwitted him," Mike said.

"A Hufflepuff outwitting a Slytherin? Ridiculous," Abraxus scoffed. "I know you're probably unhappy by now with your choice of staying with your mother, but that is no reason to take it out on your brother or to insult the family name. I don't want to hear any more complaints about you before the holidays start, or you'll find it a rather long holiday. As it is, don't go out of your way of begging for funds from me during your first Hogsmeade trip, not with the disrespect you've been giving lately. From now on, I expect you to stop treating your brother as competition and try harder to get along with him."

"You mean you want me to do what he says," Mike asked bluntly.

"It would be a start in the right direction, yes," Abraxus said. "There must be some remnant of family pride in that mind of yours, or you wouldn't have kept the family name. I certainly don't believe you would have kept it just to embarrass the rest of is."

"I'm glad you realize that much at least," Mike said.

"Good. Then I'll expect better things out of you in the future, and there will be no more of these little chats. I hope," he added dubiously, before the fire suddenly burned itself out, leaving only a trail of smoke.

Mike chucked a pencil at the smoking embers angrily before opening the door, unsurprised to find Ambrose sitting with his nose in a history book on a bench at the end of the corridor.

"You can come back in," Mike said and went back to his closet to get out of his uniform. Ambrose gave him a sympathetic glance before doing the same. But after Mike had gathered his things, he had lost all his ambition for the day, laying down on his bed and staring at the ceiling.

"You are coming down to the Owl Room, aren't you?" Ambrose said. "Everyone's going to want to hear about our first Auror's Training went."

"You go on, Ambrose. I'm feeling a bit tired all of the sudden," Mike said. "I'm sure you can tell it all right."

"What about homework?" Ambrose asked.

"I'll do it later," Mike said, waving him on.

"All right. I'll see you at dinner then, I suppose," Ambrose said, but Mike didn't give a sign as to whether or not he was planning on going even to that. Gathering his books back up, Ambrose slipped out the door, closing it behind him.

Mike stared at the ceiling for a long time, trying to sort out the anger he was feeling, not quite sure exactly what to do with it. Soft chimes sounded beside his bed, and he sighed softly, hoping that the sound would relax him as it had often done before. But this time, they seemed louder than normal, and after awhile, Mike forgot about his earlier frustrations altogether as he watched the ringing chimes carefully.

"They must really be having quite a storm over there," Mike said to himself, and spent the rest of the afternoon watching them.


	14. The Fish and the Wine

Chapter Fourteen

The Fish and the Wine

Severus was awakened by what he thought was the Hogwarts' bell, his heart beating from waking so abruptly and looked over to see if Jennifer had heard the sound too. But Jennifer was not beside him, and the realization of where he was finally set in, soon followed by a wave of depression. He laid back down for a moment, listening to the sounds of the rain, the howling wind, and the hollow sound of chimes in the distance.

How long had he been there now? He was starting to lose track of time, despite the fact that his sense of urgency did nothing but grow. It wasn't only mental anxiety anymore; stress was wreaking havoc on his physical condition as well. It reminded him very much of how he felt that strange year that Jennifer had been Obliviated away from him. But this time, she was the one safe and sound at home… or so he hoped… and he was the one in the dilemma. Would she be worried? Would she even know yet that she should be worried? It would be well into September by now… the students would be getting settled in routines and thinking ahead to Quidditch and football tryouts and their first trips to Hogsmeade.

Perhaps he should simply go home, he mused, feeling the partial relief building at even the thought. He would simply stay long enough to check in, to explain his delay and make certain everything was all right on the other side before returning to fetch the sphere and complete his mission. But then Severus remembered the trader's estimate of how far that actually was and how often the trader was delayed… delays that were caused by the magical beings that lurked within. Even if he did manage to get through and Dumbledore helped him get home, the idea of having to come back to the Otherworld again afterwards filled him with complete dread. There was no telling where he would end up a second time, and if his magic abandoned him like it had on his first try, he might be in very dire circumstances indeed.

His mind kept mulling over his options, playing out different scenarios and possible outcomes in his head. The storm waged a war inside his head as well, and the fitful sleep that occurred in the process kept him waking up periodically only to find that his thoughts never stopped thinking of what to do next even in an unconscious state.

He found himself wandering through the pelting rain. Lightning crackled around him, eerily similar to the way storms had looked when Ciardoth was at her worst. He pushed through the wind and stumbled across the Chalk Downs, pulling his Death Eater cowl close in and attempts to keep dry. Severus knew he was in a nightmare from the moment he saw the mask over his face. He was alone in the storm… and yet not as alone as he would have liked, knowing that other followers were always near… too near… he was looking for a way out, despite the fact he knew there was no way out. Death was the only way out; there was no salvation for any who followed the Dark Lord whatever their reasons, whatever their crime. His only path was this cold, muddy road of sharp rocks and fierce icy torrents of rain which led to nothing but a meaningless death.

He stopped upon the road, no longer having any desire to tread down it any further, looking for some path he had missed, some other way to take. A deep part of him knew that there was another way, and he was desperate to remember how that was possible. There should be another path…a better path… anything was better than where he was going now, anything… he felt his fingers through gloved hands and then in a panic pulled them off, staring at his fingers in horror when no ring was there.

"You will not take my life from me!" Severus shouted angrily into the rain. "Do you hear me? I have worked too hard to get to this point to let anything rob me of it now. Take my magic if you will! Haunt me with my past if you must! No matter what obstacles fall in the way of my true path, I will not falter from it! I am going home and straight away. I have had enough of these games and I will not play them any longer. It's your universe out of balance, not ours. Fix it yourselves if you have so much power! Do you hear me? I am going home!"

Just then there was a crack of lightning and a scream. Severus turned around to see he was looking at the castle of Tir Danaan as deformed creatures riding horrific mounts of skin and bone and little else descending upon it on masse. The Host had come, darkening the sky with their numbers and taking it by swarm until one of them lifted up heavy cloth bag. Despite the incredible distance, Severus could clearly see it was the sphere.

"It is ours, it is ours! Now the balance will fail, and the feast will be ours!" screeched one of the demons. "We will not be denied! The world is ours to take!"

"Leave my world alone! You have no business there!" Severus shouted at them, but the few that noticed them laughed nastily.

"You are the one that has no business here! Your coming has only made victory easier! Come, the queen awaits your arrival! It is your fate to come and be a part of our family," one of the demons sneered.

"I have enough family already, thank you. I'm already engaged to one more person than I should be," Severus said.

"We can take care of that," the demon said, and Severus heard the scream again, realizing at last it was the scream of Niamh, being carried on one of the snake-like mounts. "She will not trouble you again. One of our own has met her in the wood and she shall now meet her fate as you will meet yours."

"My fate has few demons in it that aren't doomed to die by my hand," Severus said vehemently.

"So certain of that, are you?" said a familiar voice. Severus whipped around, reaching for a wand that wasn't there as Lilueth stood in front of him in her Samira form. "So you still dream of me? How flattering! And how nice of you to give up on your mission! The portals even now begin to creep open, and soon I shall find a place to call my home. Perhaps this quaint castle," she suggested, pointing behind him.

But this time when Severus looked back it was Hogwarts instead of Tir Danaan, and it was Jennifer who was struggling to get free from the demon carrying her off on the mount.

"Jennifer!" Severus shouted. He watched in horror as the demons carried her away, her image soon swallowed by the dark swarm.

"Let's face it, dear Severus, you have no choice but to cooperate," Lilueth said, rubbing his shoulders seductively. "Jennifer is out of reach now, and there is no way out of this world. You are a prisoner here, and you will remain a prisoner here for the rest of your life."

Severus woke up again, scrambling out of bed and running out onto the balcony, drenching himself in the pouring rain to wake himself further. It was his stress that had brought it on, he was certain of it. His worries over getting home and how long time was passing had been plaguing him, and if he didn't get a handle on it soon, it would do nothing but further interfere with his decisions.

After getting soaked to the point that he was shivering from the cold, Severus went downstairs to find his bath already drawn and waiting at him. But unlike the previous mornings, Severus realized with utmost distaste that the bath had been scented for. Still, it was hot and perhaps the scent would help to relax him… if only it wasn't so obnoxiously floral!

By the end of his bath, the rain seemed a great deal less menacing. Severus got dressed and went upstairs to find Bael waiting patiently for him.

"Good morning, sir. Did you sleep well?" Bael asked.

"Not well at all, thank you," Severus said briskly. "Have you made arrangements for me to speak with the Priestess Irian?"

"Yes, sir, but first there has been a request by the Lady Niamh for you to join her for breakfast, for which you seem to be appropriately dressed," Bael decided.

"Considering I seem to have very little say so in what's left out for me in the mornings, I really couldn't help it even if I weren't. When can I get my old clothes back?" Severus asked.

"After your breakfast with Lady Niamh, the Priestess Irian will be more than happy to meet with you, Lord Severus," Bael explained.

"Can't you tell Niamh that I'm simply not interested?" Severus sighed.

"No, sir, I cannot. That would have to come from you, sir."

"But she does not listen to me!" Severus snapped.

"No, sir. I suppose she doesn't," Bael agreed. "But that is because she believes that you are the man she is fated to be with." Severus gazed at him steadily.

"You don't believe that now?" Severus asked.

"I believe that she believes her version of her fate is true, just as you believe that your version of your fate is true." Bael decided. "We should not keep my lady waiting, sir."

"Fine," Severus said in resignation, reluctantly taking the offered cape. "But somehow I am going to have to convince her that she is mistaken or I may never get out of this castle."

"A fair assumption, sir," Bael decided as he escorted him out.

Niamh was sitting in the gazebo in the garden, despite the fact that it was still quite windy and the rain, although calmed to a steady pour, was still quite persistent.

"Stay with me, my lord," Bael advised as they walked down the path.

The rain seemed to bend around them as they walked and Severus was able to step to the gazebo without a drop of rain landing on him. The gazebo itself was in no way damp either; only the breeze seemed to travel through the open space between the posts. It was at only at that point that Severus realized that the same thing also happened in his own room. Despite the ferocity of storm the night before, none of the rain had crossed the threshold until he had brought it in himself after standing in the drenching rain.

A low table was laid out in the center with small pillows for seats. Lady Niamh got up when he approached, smiling beatifically.

"Good morning! I thought we might eat out here so we could hear the chimes sing," the Lady Niamh said.

"Chimes?"

"The chimes of Aepheri, one of the first queens of our people and the mother of King Nuada," Niamh explained.

"Him I have heard of," Severus agreed.

"She was the daughter of Danu and B'rillian, a true Fae, and had powerful magic that she passed on to the rest of our people," she explained as they sat down.

"A true Fae?" Severus inquired thoughtfully.

"We have a gift for adapting to the needs of other races when it comes to… well, you see, we often look for company outside our race," Niamh explained, her cheeks turning pink.

"Ah, yes, that is rather obvious. I can see both traces of Fomorian and Human blood in the Danaan people," Severus nodded.

"Some Danaan also have Sidhe blood as well. They are a beautiful people, and we Danaan admire the strong of any race."

"That definitely explains how the dark elves were born of the demon race as well, I suppose, and how they gained such an ability for adaptation," Severus said, and Niamh made a pained face at that. "So by true Fae, you simply mean a Fae who has no other racial influences upon them but their own."

"Yes," Lady Niamh nodded. "Aepheri was revered among our people, and all descended from her have had strong magic indeed. Even now in death she looks over Tir Danaan and our people, for many who have mediated upon that hill have heard words in the wind, advising them about their lives and giving clues to their fate. I have gone there often, but she has yet to speak to me. I hear only the songs of the chimes, and although her songs are gentle, no guidance has come to me."

"Do you know, I feel as if I've heard that story before somehow," Severus frowned, a bit baffled. "How I could have possibly heard of such a local legend of yours before I'm not quite sure."

"It would be difficult to live among our people and not hear tell of it," Niamh said.

"No, no, it wasn't here. Jennifer mentioned it at one point," Severus said distractedly.

"Who?" Niamh asked.

"My wife, of course," Severus said. Niamh furrowed her brows. "It'll come to me in a moment," he decided with a preoccupied expression.

"Aren't you even going to look and see what we're having?" Niamh said with such open distress that Severus reluctantly turned his attention to the plates she was uncovering. Niamh seemed quite smug when she revealed the somewhat singed fish that was in front of them, grilled whole; head, tail, scales and all.

"Um," Severus said.

"Aren't you surprised? I cooked it myself," Niamh said proudly.

"Yes, so I see," Severus agreed. "Although… well, normally we clean them first…"

"Don't worry. I cleaned it in the river after I found it," Niamh explained, trying to cut around some of the bones.

"Um… found it?" Severus squinted. "You didn't catch it?"

"Yes, in a way. It was dead on the sandbar by the creek after the storm," Niamh said with a shrug. Severus quickly lowered her hand and knife before she could take a bite. Niamh gazed at him shyly.

"Don't eat that. Niamh, you have no idea how long that thing has been dead."

"Does it matter?" Niamh frowned.

"Yes, it matters a great deal. We don't know what killed it… it could have been the storm, yes, but it also could have died from something else. Even if it were healthy, you could still get sick eating it if it's been dead for a while," he explained, but it was obvious from her confused expression that she didn't understand. "This could be poisoned, Niamh."

"What? I would never poison you… or anyone!" Niamh said in dismay.

"I do not think you would do so on purpose, no, but there are certain things about preparing fish that you do not understand…"

"Is it wrong for me to cook for you? I was only trying to be nice!" Niamh snapped.

"I understand that as well, but that doesn't change the problem and I am not about to let you eat that. Thank you for the thought, and I will teach you how to do it properly if you like some other time…"

"Properly?" Niamh said in outrage, standing up and pushing back her hair in disgust. "I have been taught how to behave properly since I was old enough to walk! Is it not enough that you insult me but Iolet and my father as well, all because you do not think I am capable of living up to your previous wife's standards!"

"Um… I beg your pardon?"

"You are a crude, beastly human with no heart and no manners! It is time you learned to act your station and treat me as I deserve to be treated. I won't take such behavior even from you! I expect you rethink your actions and learn how to behave like a gentleman, preferably before this evening!" Niamh said angrily before walking out of the gazebo and down the path towards her rooms.

Bael, who had been dutifully waiting beside the gazebo, watched her go with a thoughtful gaze before finally turning his attention to Severus.

"Did you have a lovers' quarrel?" Bael asked.

"That is _not_ funny," Severus snapped at him with a scowl. Bael cleared his throat and apologized. "What do you suppose she meant by that bit about this evening?"

"I did not hear the conversation, m'lord," Bael said cautiously.

"Simply that she implied that something was going on… so did you, come to think of it, yesterday when we were speaking with that trader. Is there something about tonight that I ought to know?" Severus asked.

"Oh, that," Bael said in a tone that made Severus wonder if he hadn't been stalling intentionally. "My Lord Aiden has requested an evening court tonight, a sort of ceremonial proceeding on your behalf, to formally declare your position as a lord under him in Tir Danaan. Several other lords from surrounding provinces shall be here as well to see you introduced to our society."

"Introduced to society? You make me sounds as if I'm a debutante," Severus said irritably. "Either that or a zoo display… either way, I have no intention of becoming a spectacle!"

"Yes, I thought you might feel that way, sir. Shall I escort you up to Priestess Irian now?" Bael asked solemnly.

"Yes, very well, but I will not go to this exposition of yours," Severus said.

"I understand, sir," Bael said solemnly, leading him back inside.

From her balcony, Niamh watched them walk inside, clenching her fists.

"He's a horrible, beastly human!" Niamh spat angrily.

"Of course he is," Iolet agreed tolerantly from where she stood near the table, cutting Niamh some fruit and bread.

"I have always heard that humans were sensitive and full of emotion, but he is wretched and unfeeling, especially after I had worked all morning attempting to cook that fish for him!" Niamh said.

"Men are ungrateful by nature, my lady," Niamh said. Iolet heard a sound and stepped over to the door.

"Your cousin is here to see you, Lady Niamh," Iolet announced. Tavros strode into the room. Quickly Niamh attempted to pull herself together, stepping back inside.

"Good morning, Tavros," Niamh said with a stiff nod.

"Dian said he saw you running through the halls upset. I came to check on you," Tavros explained.

"Oh, it was the Lord Severus," Niamh said, taking a seat.

"What? How dare he! Do you want me to run him through for you?" Tavros asked seriously.

"No, don't be silly, dear cousin! He hasn't done anything that terrible!" Niamh protested.

"Upsetting a lady of this court is enough. What did he do?" Tavros insisted.

"I was simply trying to cook him a meal and he thought I was trying to poison him!" Niamh said.

"The uncivilized brute! Did you succeed?" Tavros added with interest.

"Oh, Tavros, do be serious! Apparently Human food needs to be cooked in a particular way to keep from poisoning them, and I have failed miserably! I am doing my best, but how can I compete with the memory of a woman who is not even here? I want so much for him to notice me, but he is lost in his past and unwilling to forget it," Niamh sobbed. Tavros knelt beside her and offered a hug, soon finding her crying on his shoulder.

"Do not fret, dear Niamh. I will help you tame the human. I will go to the library and find a potion to make him forget," Tavros said. Niamh stopped crying and looked at him with an expression of mixed surprise and hope.

"Is there such a thing?" she asked.

"If there is, I shall find it, my lady," Tavros assured her. "But I may need help getting him to take such a thing. Perhaps with your inborn prowess, you might have some ideas."

"Do you suppose you would find such a potion by tonight?" Niamh asked in a low voice.

"I will do my best, dear cousin. What do you have in mind?" Tavros asked.

* * *

When Severus and Bael arrived in the small temple, Irian was lighting a myriad of candles surrounding a pool of water. There was little comfort in the room itself other than the candles; there were benches but all of them were hewn out of roughly cut granite. As if to compensate for the stark surroundings, a window sat behind the altar, which looked out onto the grassy hill that Severus guessed must be Aepheri itself.

"It is well you have come," Irian said, dismissing Bael with a hand. Bael bowed reverently and stood outside the open door. "It is typical for young lords to meditate in the temple before they are recognized."

"That is not why I am here, Irian," Severus said.

"No, you are here to ask me if I can send a message," Irian said with certainty. "You have other methods open to you… safer methods."

"And more time consuming," Severus pointed out.

"Not all of them," Irian said, glancing out the window before turning around. "And although I understand your desire to return, it is futile to do so. Anything you might try to do at the moment will simply hamper your efforts instead of fix them. You must wait until your fate comes to you, Severus."

"We humans make our own fates," Severus snapped.

"Yet you still refuse to accept that fate, while we, the children of Danaan, have our paths laid out from birth follow them without question. Fate is not your enemy, Severus, nor am I…"

"Right now time is the enemy," Severus said. "Will you send a message on to Bermuda for me?"

"I am sorry, Lord Severus, but it is not time even for that," Irian said solemnly. "And despite what you believe, time is not your enemy. Your enemy is your impatience, your reluctance to seek aid when you need it, and your constant desire to control the world around you. And yes, it may be true that in your world you may have much power to control your surroundings as you like, but this is not your world."

"All the more reason for me to get back to my own," Severus said. Irian paused, glancing out the door to see that Bael was speaking with a page.

"I have one more piece of advice to give you," Irian decided in a loud, firm tone. "Choose your friends wisely. Not everyone is on your side, but many of us are. You will have a rough evening tonight. Stay on your toes," she added in a softer voice.

Severus squinted, attempting to formulate a question to ask, but Irian walked away from him and stepped over to the window silently. Bael gently put a hand on his shoulder.

"It is not wise to disturb her further when she is meditating," Bael whispered. "Come, there is much to do to prepare for tonight."

"So there is," Severus agreed, turning and striding out of the room. Near the window, Irian shook her head and murmured a soft, frustrated prayer. Bael quickly caught up to him, marveling at how quickly Severus found the way to his room this time. "I wonder how she guessed what I was contemplating?"

"What do you mean, Lord Severus?" Bael asked.

"It occurred to me as we were walking to the temple that tonight's silly ceremony might be the distraction I have been looking for to sneak into your lord's rooms and retrieve the sphere," Severus said. Bael shook his head as he took the cape from Severus.

"The guards are apt to also be more alert tonight with so many lords and their courtiers attending, sir," Bael pointed out.

"They will be watching the doors and not the walls," Severus said turning and gazing at Bael fixedly. "I have in my possession a potion that will allow me to walk through walls. It only lasts for a few seconds, so it'll take two doses, but I should be able to get in and out of those rooms easily enough as long as I'm certain that no one is in them."

"And if it is in a locked container, sir?" Bael ventured.

"Then I'll either use an acid solution to eat through the lock or I shall take the entire container with me. This may be my best chance to get it, Bael. If I succeed, I will be off straight away," Severus said.

"Very well, sir," Bael sighed. "I shall pack our bags and have them ready in case you succeed."

"_When_ I succeed, yes. Half a moment, what do you mean by 'our' bags?" Severus said.

"You plan to go through the Thornwood and the Sidhe Forest beyond it, my lord. It would be death to send you in there alone and without magic, so I intend to accompany you."

"Bael, I believe that you are forgetting the fact that should I succeed in my task, I very much doubt I would be known as any sort of lord in this province or any other and I will have committed a crime against the lord you have sworn loyalty to. You will have absolutely no reason to follow me," Severus pointed out.

"I cannot in good conscience let you go in there alone, duty or not," Bael said quietly.

"Very well, then you must go only as a friend," Severus said, reading some of the phial labels within his satchel.

"Would this be a mutual friendship?" Bael asked slowly.

"Is there any other sort?" Severus asked.

"I only mean that were you my friend, you would help me perform my one last duty," Bael explained. "To make certain you attend your ceremony tonight."

"Oh, no. Can't you simply make excuses for me being delayed?" Severus scowled.

"My Lord Aiden himself bade me to escort you there, sir. And although I will do no more than ask you to go, it would reflect ill upon me if you did not," Bael said solemnly.

"Very well, I shall attend for a while!" Severus said with exasperation. "It will probably work to our advantage if I go anyway, since they will get less suspicious of my absence if I make an appearance. How I loathe the idea of going!"

"Thank you, sir," Bael said sincerely. "I shall draw your bath and have them send up your robes for the evening."

"And I can make do without the lavender, rose petals, or other scents in the water, thank you very much," Severus said irritably before going back to what he was doing.

Much to Severus utmost dismay and embarrassment, Bael wasn't the only one present to see him getting dressed that evening. A short, plump, rosy-cheeked seamstress who obviously had a very different gene pool from the Danaan was in attendance as well, fussing over the extremely ornate and incredibly heavy robes that poor Bael had to talk him into wearing. Cringing in distaste, Severus stared in horrified disbelief in the mirror as the seamstress put a crown of gold vines intertwined with real leaves and flowers on top of his head and he stared at the robes that reminded him of something Henry the Eighth would wear.

"I am very glad no one at home can see me at this moment," Severus said flatly. "My brother-in-law would die from a heart attack after laughing so hard. Even my wife wouldn't be able to keep a straight face… let alone keep her comments to herself… as much as she might try to. My children would refuse to acknowledge the fact that they even knew me. And if any of my students saw me, I would lose all respect with them and I would never be able to regain it back. Ever," he added darkly.

"I do not understand all the words he says. What did he say?" asked the seamstress as she brushed off the robes meticulously.

"He says he doesn't like them," Bael admitted, deciding that extending the translation spell to the fussy seamstress wasn't a very wise idea.

"Nonsense! He looks quite regal in them, especially with his hair down," the seamstress fussed.

"I don't suppose I could wear something else? Perhaps I can get lucky and someone at market has one of Minerva's robes or something…"

"Minerva?" the seamstress repeated, understanding that name easily enough. "You are not a prince of Fae, Lord Severus, my humble arts are good enough for you! This may not be Caerbrenin, but I am a master of my craft, and you should not be so critical." "You know Minerva?" Severus asked in surprise.

"I know of the Lady Minerva if that is what you asked, yes, every good seamstress does," she acknowledged. "But you will not find her work out of Caerbrenin, my lord. Besides, her work is much too delicate for our northern climate. This will keep you warm, even in winter."

"Warm? Suffocating, rather, not to mention what this is going to do to my back…" Severus complained.

"He is sorry to offend you, Dame Kirst. He was simply comparing your fine embroidery to Minerva's," Bael improvised. Severus gave him a dirty look.

"Oh! My lord, I apologize. I read too much into your expressions. Humans emotion baffle me sometimes," the seamstress said, flustered.

"Not at all," Severus said dryly as the woman finally backed away as if satisfied and he reluctantly and rather awkwardly stood up.

In Lord Aiden's court, many of the guests had already begun to arrive. The lords and their ladies stood up front near Aiden in deep conversations of both politics and philosophy, while behind them sat their personal courtiers and servants. In the very back stood everyone else invited, including some wealthy merchants, guard captains, and priestesses and several traders who had been lucky enough to get invited.

Standing by her nurse up at the front, Niamh couldn't help but be both nervous and excited at the same time, barely acknowledging the other ladies that stood nearby and attempted to engage her in polite conversation. At last she saw movement in the hallway and she held her breath in anticipation as someone drew hammers across a pair of small chimes to get everyone's attention and Severus walked in with his servant dutifully helping him get in the door in his regalia. His expression was solemn, almost pained as he strode up the aisle, murmuring something to his attendant who quickly whispered back to him. Although the exchange was brief, Niamh couldn't help but wonder about the accusing look that Severus had given Bael before he finally stopped before the dais and bowed stiffly in front of Lord Aiden.

"Fellow lords, I present to you the Lord Severus from the Otherworld, the human whom my fair daughter rescued from the Thornwood and is now her consort. He is a wise man and a scholar, and I hope that we all benefit from his culture and knowledge as much as he will most assuredly benefit from ours in the years to come," Lord Aiden said. "Let us all welcome him now officially, and drink to his health and long life among our people."

Quickly Niamh moved into action as servants began to pass out the drinks, bringing out the goblet she had in her hand. She stepped up in front of him, curtseying deeply as she held out the goblet. It was obvious to her that Severus was reluctant to take it, frowning warily at her. Did he suspect something, she wondered nervously as Bael whispered something in his ear. But at last he took it from her and she stepped back by her father's side.

"I see we are being bold tonight," Aiden said, but not sounding altogether unpleased by his daughter's actions considering that Severus had taken the goblet. "You are so like your mother was, Niamh."

"Thank you, father," Niamh said quietly, watching as her father was passed a drink as well.

"To the Lord Severus," Aiden said, the other lords echoing him with the rest of the court following suit behind their lords.

But before Severus even took a drink, the pungent smell alerted him that something was amiss. It only took a sip for his trained taste buds to pick up the unmistakable flavor of bitter almonds, mixed with an unprofessionally prepared solution of nightshade oil and crushed foxglove stems. So… someone was trying to poison him, he thought, immediately alert. He followed his hesitation with a deeper drink, glancing around with a critical eye before turning his attention to Aiden, who had called him over to meet the other lords. Who would have a reason, he wondered, glancing at Niamh who simply gave him a nervous but very shy, wistful smile when he looked in her direction. It certainly wasn't her, although she might have been manipulated. Turning his attention to diplomacy, Severus followed Aiden's lead, making certain his other hand never left the top of his goblet. He had absolutely no intention of letting go of the cup until it was safely in his stomach and the goblet itself stashed away.

Standing outside the door, Tavros peered into the room, watching in complete disbelief as Severus proceeded to drink the entire goblet of wine in between introductions.

"Die! Die, I say! Why is he still standing? Why doesn't he die? I thought humans were supposed to be prone to that dying thing?" Tavros said with frustration.

"Perhaps the book was wrong and they are not so vulnerable to poisoning after all," Dian mused. "Or perhaps it simply needs more time to work. That wouldn't be a bad thing, my lord. It'll be much less obvious that way."

"It wouldn't have mattered, Dian. Considering that Niamh had given him the goblet herself, it would have been written off as an accident. Everyone knows how frail humans are," Tavros said.

"Apparently they are not as frail as everyone thought, my lord," Dian observed as Severus finished off the last of the wine and then stashed the goblet in his robes.

There was a shuffle then as several musicians set up to provide entertainment, and Severus used the opportunity to work his way back over to Bael.

"Are you contemplating leaving already, my lord?" Bael asked softly.

"Not quite yet. I am wondering why anyone would have reason to want me dead, actually," Severus murmured. "Someone just attempted to poison me."

"More fish?" Bael asked.

"No, no… this time it was intentional. Fortunately for me, I happen to be immune to such things, but for some reason I doubt this will be the only method they try if nothing comes of their first attempt," Severus said quietly.

"All the more reason to try and leave tonight, I suppose," Bael decided. Severus sighed, attempting to toss his concern for Niamh and Aiden aside. After all, it would soon no longer be his business.

"Fine, fine… let's get out of here so I can toss this goblet out of my robes and find that sphere," Severus said.

"Oh, not just yet, sir. There is another tradition yet to be observed in the ceremony, having to do with a show of formal affection towards you intended mate," Bael said.

"I beg your pardon?" Severus said.

"Well, it is a sort of dance, actually, and considering the music, I do not think it will be long before the Lady Niamh comes looking for you," Bael said. Severus stared at him.

"No, Bael. Absolutely and most emphatically no. I have been more than patient with this whole thing so far, but here I draw the line…"

"My Lord Severus," Aiden called out across the room, his daughter leaning against his arm with a glowing smile on her face. "Do you know much about dancing?"

"No, I do not," Severus said firmly.

"He cannot be expected to know our ways, Father," Niamh said taking a few steps forward and offering her hand. "I would gladly show you, my lord."

"I am not certain that I should. I am not feeling well at the moment," Severus said evenly.

"You need only stand still," Niamh said.

"Bael, I implore you to talk Lord Severus into cooperating," Lord Aiden said. Severus grimaced at that.

"My lord, would that you favor me with this one last time?" Bael asked slowly.

"Who is the servant of whom again?" Severus asked irritably. Bael instantly grew subdued.

Despite that, Severus stepped out onto the floor, the crowds moving back as Niamh curtseyed in front of him. As she rose, she held out her open hand as if asking for one of his, and Severus slowly gave her his left hand, the large clear Dragonheart Diamond glistening on his ring finger. Her eyes fell solemnly on it and looked back up at him with a thoughtful gaze before she realized that the music had started and began dancing what seemed to be a graceful, complex folk dance that reminded Severus of a cross between an Irish Jig and ballet. But all the while she was dancing, coaxing him to put more effort in than just a hand, Niamh didn't miss how stiff and distant he was, nor did those who observed them. Several of the lords glanced at each other questioningly, while only Aiden looked on and nodded encouragingly to them.

Watching from the very back of the court, Tanwyll shook his head. Beside him stood Irian, still swirling her wine thoughtfully while her husband Ganon watched solemnly from the other side.

"Why doesn't anyone see that something is wrong?" Tanwyll asked Irian. "She dotes on him and yet he remains unmoved. He looks only for ways out, while she constantly looks for ways to keep him here. Even Fate cannot be this cruel."

"Fate can be very cruel indeed, but never without purpose," Irian said thoughtfully. "They are both blinded by love, I think."

"From what I see, it is obviously one-sided," Tanwyll said, but Irian simply gave him a soft, crooked smile, knowing that explaining herself would reveal more to him than she was prepared to reveal.

As the music paused, it was immediately obvious from the way Niamh walked towards her nurse in rejection that the dance didn't go as well as she liked, while it was equally obvious that Severus could not get away fast enough to suit him. A moment later, she and her nurse slipped out of the room together.

"I have done my part now, and my patience is at an end. I think it is high time that we were under way," Severus said.

"Very well, my lord. What excuses shall I make?" Bael asked.

"Simply tell them I was feeling ill and retired early but bade them to continue with the festivities without me," Severus murmured. "If they press further, tell them that the wine didn't agree with me. Perhaps whomever tried to poison me will have cause to wonder then as well."

"Hopefully not too much wonder," Bael said, but walked up to Lord Aiden even as Severus was slipping out the other door.

Tavros watched him go before stepping inside the room to here Bael's explanation to Lord Aiden.

"First my daughter, and now the Lord Severus himself," Lord Aiden sighed. "Perhaps we should check the wine just to be safe, but I suspect there is more to it than that."

"You may be right, my lord," Bael said solemnly. "I do not want to pry into my lord's affairs, Lord Aiden, but I know for a fact that they had a quarrel this morning."

"So I have heard from Dame Iolet! Perhaps you are onto something," Lord Aiden admitted thoughtfully. "What was the quarrel about? Iolet left it unclear."

"It was an argument about the consumption of fish, my lord," Bael said solemnly.

"Really?" Lord Aiden said with surprise. "It has been so long since I have been to the human world, I had forgotten they consume flesh like demons! That would explain the smell," he mused. Bael nodded in agreement. "In that case, I am very proud that my daughter would argue so rather than taint her soul by partaking in such a thing as eating meat! She is too well bred for that, and I will leave it in her capable hands to teach him that our ways are better. Do not trouble yourself over their quarrel any further, Bael. I am certain that it will work itself out without our intervention."

"Yes, my lord," Bael said solemnly. "I had best go attend to Lord Severus now."

"By all means, Bael, but remember what I said and stay out of their quarrel."

"Very well, my lord," Bael said, and wisely made a hasty retreat.

Tavros pondered Bael's excuse, but was much more intrigued by his first excuse that Lord Severus might be ill. As a pair of servants began changing out the wine, Tavros stepped back out of the hall to find Dain still waiting outside.

"Where are the human's rooms at?" Tavros asked.

"The east wing, I believe, sir."

"Good, then let us be off to make inquiries about his abrupt departure. In short, to see if he is truly sick or not," Tavros said in a low voice.

"In that case, we will need to head in the other direction, for I believe I saw him slipping into the back passageway toward the Lord and Lady's rooms," Dain said.

"What? How very odd… come, let us then go and see what he is up to. If we're lucky, he'll give us a good reason to run him through," Tavros suggested.

"And if not, sir?" Dain said.

"We'll make something up, and then we'll still run him through," Tavros decided. "Lead on."

It took Severus little time to make his way back to the wall he had discovered several evenings before, only pausing to give Niamh more time for she and her nurse to step out of the hallway and into their rooms before approaching it. Taking out the phial and making certain it was the right one, Severus drank half of it down, counted to three, and then stepped through the wall.

Just like his own room, there was little storage space in the bedroom itself, but Severus was quite certain there would be a room nearby with the Lord's personal affects. Noticing a set of spiral stairs, he went down them unsurprised to find the bath and a wardrobe room adjacent to it. But no, he would not keep the stone there, he was certain; servants too often accessed it. He stepped back upstairs and carefully opened up the trunk at the foot of the bed, finding only bedding with no hidden compartments that he could detect.

As he stood up, he noticed a small wooden chest and went over to it, knowing it was the right one the moment he felt the weight of it. But then he saw the strange lock; a gold crest that seemed to have no ridges or keyhole. That it was magic in nature was evident from the soft glow emanating from it, and from the design it looked as if it were a conditional lock; it would only open if certain conditions were met. He groaned softly to himself. There could be little doubt what that condition was, and he certainly wasn't marrying the girl. He was going to have no choice but to take the entire chest with him in hopes that perhaps Dumbledore might have some ideas on how to open it. Feeling reassured by that thought, Severus picked up the chest and quickly took the Incorporeal potion, counting to himself again and stepping into the wall. But the chest itself had not turned ghostly with the rest of him as things he carried normally did. When it slammed against the wall, he was flung backwards.

In a panic, Severus pulled his feet in just as the potion wore off and he found himself solid again. Cursing softly at his bad luck, he made his way over to the balcony with the intention of tossing it over the side and jumping down after it. But the chest didn't seem to be anymore inclined to go that direction either, stopping short of the balcony as if it were chained to the room itself.

"Craters!" Severus cursed as he tried to pull it outside, and then heard a gasp of surprise. He whipped around to see that Niamh was standing out on her balcony.

"What are you doing in there?" Niamh demanded, and then Severus heard someone shouting at the guards to open the door.

"Oh, that's just splendid, isn't it?" Severus said in frustration, dropping the chest and looking for the best place to climb down.

"No! Come over here instead!" Niamh pleaded, offering a hand.

"Thief! Pretender!" Tavros bellowed from the door. "How dare you enter the Lord's private chambers? Guards, kill him!"

"Come over! There's no time to argue!" Niamh begged.

Severus quickly scrambled onto the railing and made an impressive leap over the gap between the balconies, more than a little worried that he would fall short. But somehow he managed to land on the edge and Niamh quickly helped him over just as guards burst out onto the other balcony.

"Look over there! That son of a demon is accosting the Lady Niamh now!" Tavros declared as Niamh pulled him inside. "Quickly! Half of you cross the balcony and the other half of you cut off the doors leading out of her rooms. Apprehend him before something terrible happens to our Lady Niamh!"

"What shall we do, my lady?" Iolet asked nervously, gazing warily at Severus.

"Quick, get me a glass!" Niamh said, "and in the name of Danu, play along!" But Iolet simply stared at her in confusion and Niamh had to hurry over and get one herself, quickly pouring some of the wine out of her own glass by her bedside into the second glass.

As the guards stormed in, Niamh rushed over and stood protectively in front of Severus.

"How dare you enter a lady's room in such a fashion? Leave this area at once!" Niamh said indignantly.

"I'm sorry, my lady, but we have orders to apprehend this man…"

"Are they my father's orders?" Niamh interrupted.

"No, my lady," the guard admitted.

"Then it is my orders that matter, and I ask that you leave at once," Niamh said firmly. Just then there was a loud scuffle at the door, and with a glance, Niamh sent Iolet to open it.

"The Lady is not receiving any more visitors…"

"I am not here to see my cousin," Tavros said, pushing his way through with guards of his own.

"Iolet, fetch my father at once!" Niamh said quickly.

"A very good idea, let her go," Tavros agreed, and the nurse hurried away.

"It is not your place to tell my father's soldier's who they may let go or whom they may apprehend," Niamh said hotly.

"You are sheltering a man who does not deserve to be sheltered, Lady Niamh," Tavros said.

"I am not sheltering him. He is my guest. But you are quite uninvited," Niamh said.

"I do not think this human was invited either. He is simply using you as a convenient shield," Tavros said.

"Are you accusing me of lying, cousin?" Niamh challenged him.

"I do not need to accuse you of anything. It's obvious the man does not care for you, more obvious tonight even than it has ever been. He is not your intended mate, Niamh, only an opportunist who is taking advantage of you by pretending he is the one destined to be with you in your spoken fate!" Tavros said.

"I can see why you might think that," Severus said evenly. "But I did not intentionally launch myself at a tree."

"Lord Severus is right, what you say is quite silly to say the least, Tavros. Of course he's the one in my spoken fate," Niamh said. Severus winced.

"I don't suppose it might have occurred to either of you that you both might be half right?" Severus suggested, but the point was quickly lost as Lord Aiden strode into the room with Iolet and Bael right behind him.

"What is all the commotion? Tavros, what are you doing here? Your father has been looking for you for some time now, stating that he had not seen you since before the ceremony," Aiden said.

"I have been busy, uncle. I happened to notice the Lord Severus sneaking away only to witness him drinking a liquid that turned him into a spirit and let him walk through the wall into your room. He was trying to steal something out of it," Tavros said.

"What nonsense!" Niamh declared. "Father, I'm afraid this is all my fault. The Lord Severus was not attempting to get in your room at all, he simply mistook my rooms for yours when I asked him up to my rooms this evening."

"You what?" Aiden said with surprise. "Why Niamh!"

"I am sorry, Father, but my Lord Severus is not used to such ceremonies and displays and formalities as we have been pressing upon him since he has arrived. And I was quite convinced that were he to agree to meet with me privately that our differences would… become less important," Niamh said with a soft, embarrassed giggle.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard of! Uncle, you know perfectly well that Lady Niamh would never do anything so inappropriate as that…"

"Are you calling my daughter a liar, Tavros?" Aiden asked dangerously. Tavros hesitated.

"I am not calling anyone a liar, Lord Aiden, but the facts are quite plain that the Lady Niamh was never his intention, nor was he ever expected to be here at all…"

"Then why are there two wine glasses set out on the counter? I dare think it is not for dear Iolet," Aiden pointed out.

"No, my lord. The extra glass was for the Lord Severus," Iolet said.

"And what of you, Bael? Were you aware that the Lord Severus was coming here?"

"No, my lord, but he did ask me to stay and make excuses for him and then left in the same direction as Lady Niamh," Bael said solemnly.

"Why don't we go to your room, my lord, to make certain that nothing in there is out of place?" Tavros asked while still gritting his teeth.

"I think this matter as gone far enough. I must get back to our guests, and you, Tavros, should go speak with your father who has traveled from Lugh just as much to visit you as he had to meet our Lord Severus. As for the two of you, I will not tolerate such improprieties in my castle. My daughter is a Lady of Danaan and will be treated with respect at all times, no matter how alluring her offers were. I must insist that you keep a respectful distance while you are courting."

"Gladly," Severus said dryly.

"As for you, daughter, you should not encourage him by enticing him to your room in the first place, at least not until you are married properly," Aiden scolded her gently. "And just to make sure the two of you are behaving yourselves, you will have an escort from now on." Niamh pouted daintily. "There is enough gossip in the Faelands without reports of balcony jumping, as it is, I must go quell whatever rumors have already begun to develop over your escapade tonight. And since I don't want this to go on for any longer than necessary, I am going to let our guests know they should plan to come back here for a wedding by the end of the lunar cycle. Lord Severus, after you?" he insisted, gesturing towards the door. Severus couldn't get out fast enough to suit him, striding down the hall at a pace that made Bael hard pressed to keep up.

"How long did he say?" Severus asked insistently after putting some distance between them and the Danaan lord.

"Seven days," Bael murmured back. Severus groaned, wondering what he was going to do now.


	15. Faith and Chimes

Chapter Fifteen

Faith and Chimes

Harry gently knocked on the study doors and they slowly swung open for him, revealing Jennifer hard at work at the Headmaster's desk with one arm propping her head up.

"You look even more tired than usual. Didn't sleep well?" Harry asked with genuine concern.

"Actually, no, I didn't. I had a whole slew of labs to test last night and some of them were so decidedly off that the smell of them sent my stomach reeling," Jennifer admitted.

"Personally, I think it's your diet. Answer me honestly, Jennifer. Have you eaten anything but candy all day?" Harry asked.

"I will pull out some sandwiches if you stop badgering me long enough to tell me what it is you came up here to talk to me about," Jennifer said, getting up long enough to fetch the tray.

"Actually, we may need to go to your other office for that, because it's more an advisor question. I was wondering if I could take a look at Laura Lupin's records to see what classes she's taken and how she's performed in them."

"Tons of classes and she has always performed brilliantly," Jennifer chuckled.

"I was looking for something more specific than that," Harry admitted.

"Yes, I know what you're thinking, Harry," Jennifer admitted, shaking her head at him.

"Obviously, don't you always?" Harry said. "Is she missing many classes?"

"She didn't take Potions this year. She decided that she didn't have the time with her other responsibilities, and also so that she had time to sit in some private tutoring with Hermione for her teacher's exams," Jennifer said. "She really does want to be a teacher, Harry. She's wanted to be one ever since her very first year here."

"But she is everything I've been looking for in a new recruit! She's brilliant in Defense, one of the best students in the subject since Rel graduated from everything I've seen and heard. She has quick reflexes both physically and mentally, her patience and determination are unquestioned, and even though she can follow instructions to the letter when it's called for, she also knows how to think outside the box when it's necessary…"

"And she's Remus Lupin's daughter," Jennifer put in.

"Well, yes, I admit that's also an asset. Don't you think so?" Harry challenged her.

"Yes, I do. But she wants to be a teacher," Jennifer reminded him.

"But it would be such a waste for her to teach with as much talent as she has!" Harry protested. Jennifer blinked.

"Exactly how is teaching a waste?" Jennifer asked starkly.

"I didn't mean it like it came out, Jennifer," Harry said apologetically.

"You most certainly did, and thank you very much, but I believe Severus was hoping to hire her on as a permanent Defense teacher in a few years after she's had some time to 'get her feet wet' as he calls it," Jennifer said.

"Would that be teaching experience he's looking for? Or experience in Defense?" Harry asked.

"I believe he means life experiences in general," Jennifer said.

"In which case, a few years as an Auror might qualify as time well spent as well, correct?" Harry asked. Jennifer sighed at him.

"Whether you convince me or not isn't going to matter if you can't convince Laura to try it for a while, is it? I'll put her scholastic record in your office after lunch, Harry, but I think you'll find it in order. It truly is up to her," Jennifer said.

"Yes, I know, thanks," Harry said.

"Have there been any other potential Aurors that you've found?" Jennifer asked.

"As a matter of a fact, yes, I have four or five on my list that have potential and are at least expressing some interest at this point. I suppose I won't know for sure until the end of the year whether or not I've made an impact," Harry decided.

"There is no doubt in my mind at all. You are definitely making an impact," Jennifer reassured him. "And off the record, I am really glad you're here this year, really I am."

"You can thank me by letting me or the rest of the staff know when you need help. I hate seeing you burn yourself to the ground like this when you don't need to," Harry said knowingly. Jennifer suddenly brightened.

"I don't suppose you would want to go to the board meeting with me?" Jennifer asked.

"You're going to tell them about the daycare, aren't you?" Harry asked flatly.

"Yes, but if you're there, they won't care what we say as long as you're the one doing the talking," Jennifer pointed out. "And you must admit, it is nice having one here, isn't it, just in case you might need it," she said. There was a curious lilt in her voice, and it was paired with a wide smile and a studious gaze that made Harry wonder exactly what she was thinking about.

"Fine, just send me a reminder of the time, and I'll come and run interception for you," Harry said resignedly.

"Thank you, Harry! That is definitely a load off my mind!" Jennifer said enthusiastically.

"Sure, any time," Harry said with less enthusiasm, taking the back stairs on the way back down to his office.

Halfway down the stairs Harry heard his name and paused, then noticed Hermione looking up at him from the floor below with a stack of library books in hand. Slowly he went down to meet her, looking her over thoughtfully.

"You're into something again, aren't you?" Harry said accusingly.

"What makes you think that?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno, maybe a flashback maybe of the last time I saw you with that many books under your chin," Harry observed.

"These are all books on the Otherworld," Hermione admitted. Harry shook his head, taking half the stack off her hands and following her to her office. "Most of these are catalogued lists from wizards on the types of creatures which have come out of the portals over the years, and most of them are _not_ friendly. As many species of Elves as we have left on this world, they are a mere remnant of what exists on their side… mere leftovers of invasions we have quelled by keeping the portals sealed."

"Until now," Harry reminded her, and Hermione nodded grimly.

"I'm starting to get really worried," Hermione said with a sigh, thumbing through the books. "The Faelands themselves may be as docile as Minerva says they are, but there are parts of this world that are extremely dangerous. I'm afraid he might have run into something he can't handle…"

"Something that Severus can't handle?" Harry repeated in disbelief. "Hermione, who exactly are we talking about here?"

"I know, Harry, I know, but then why isn't he back yet? Even on their time scale, this is more than a minor delay now. It's almost into October," Hermione said.

"Look, Severus knew what he was getting into. And not only that, most of those creatures in those books under your arm are still in the Defense books, and Severus taught that stuff for years. Besides, don't you remember how obsessive he got about Fae lore and creatures when Ciardoth was alive? There wasn't a book in our library that wasn't in his hands and he probably reread them several times when he was looking for any weaknesses he could use against her," Harry said. "Not to mention the fact that being in a place foreign to him, he isn't likely to let his guard down for an instant."

"Let me ask you this, Harry. Have you ever known Severus to be late for anything when he said he was going to be somewhere at a certain time?"

"Well, no, but…"

"How about weeks late?" Hermione pressed. Harry sighed, knowing that anything he could say would agree with her concern. "I think we need to send someone after him."

"What? So that we can have two people missing?" Harry said. "There aren't that many people out there who can handle being in an entirely different universe in the first place."

"I'm sure we could send Minerva along," Hermione said.

"Yes, I thought of that, but Toby doesn't think Minerva can handle the portal without an escort. He says it's really tricky…"

"Well, we have to do something. This can't go on forever… for all we know, it may already be too late. If we wait much longer before we do something, we may never know what happened to him. So unless you have any better ideas, we're going to have to send someone," Hermione concluded.

"I think I'm going to go talk to Toby and see what he thinks," Harry decided.

"He'll just ask us to wait," Hermione said. "I'm going to talk to Jennifer."

"Don't you think she's under enough stress with all of this already? You're just going to worry her if you let you know you're worried," Harry said.

"She's already quite worried already, I think that's obvious. How would you feel if it was Ginny stuck in another world?" Hermione challenged him.

"I think I'd be more worried if it was Ginny, and not just because she's my wife," Harry protested. "I don't care what obstacles are in his way. Severus can handle anything."

* * *

"I can't handle this," said Severus when he woke the next morning. He began pacing the room, waving away the breakfast tray that Bael was offering him. "I'm going to have to leave it here. I don't see any other way. I am certainly not going to marry anyone even in pretense for that sphere, and I can't get the sphere on my own because it's sealed and magically bound to a room, especially when for God only knows what reason my magic does not seem to work in this world whatsoever. I suppose it's only a matter of time before Lord Aiden notices that the chest isn't where he had left it and he decides that perhaps Tavros might have been right all along."

"You need not worry about that, Lord Severus. Dame Iolet met with me in the kitchen this morning and bade me to tell you that the Lady Niamh was able to sneak into her father's room last night and was able to put the chest back where it belonged," Bael said, pouring him some tea. Severus stared at him blankly.

"I am not sure if I'm relieved to hear that or not. In some ways, I'd almost rather get caught than go on another day being stuck in this wretched castle. I'm imprisoned by my own desire to finish what I started when all I really want to do is go home, while everyone here is already and inexplicably convinced that I have no choice but to stay here forever whether I like it or not," Severus ranted, lying back down on the bed in resignation.

"Are you feeling unwell? Do you have another headache?" Bael asked when Severus covered his eyes and forehead with his hand.

"No, I am simply overcome with frustration at the moment and I am having trouble formulating another plan," Severus admitted. "Although admittedly the sound of those blasted chimes aren't helping my concentration any."

"Perhaps the tea will help," Bael suggested.

"I could do with a cup of Jennifer's coffee about now," Severus murmured. "Maybe the problem is I have simply grown too old for this sort of adventuring. After all, I am still human, and I am still much older than I look. All of the sudden the simplest actions seem to be difficult, and nothing at all seems to be going right. I can't manage to get anything at all accomplished in the weeks I have been here. All I have managed to do is get myself stuck within a slowly sinking pile of quicksand, and the harder I try to get out of it, the deeper I seem to sink. If only I could buy myself more time to get the sphere back, that would be something… if only I could manage to get some sort of word back home that I am alive if nothing else. If only I could simply clear this fog from my head so I can think straight!"

"Perhaps what you need is to get out of the castle for awhile," Bael suggested sympathetically. "When our minds are clouded, we go meditate on Aepheri. Perhaps the winds will speak to you as well."

"Very well, Bael. It isn't as if I have any better ideas at the moment," Severus said. Reluctantly got back up, grabbing an apple-like fruit off the breakfast tray on their way out of the room.

It was a rather chilly morning, and Severus began to wonder what season it was. Late spring, perhaps, considering the foliage within the Thornwood and the early stages of the wild roses that Bael had stopped to gather.

"May I ask what you are going to do with those?" Severus said after Bael stopped for the third time.

"It's customary to lay fresh flowers on Aepheri's grave every day. Everyone that visits her brings a few so that no day is ever missed. I shall bring enough for both of us," Bael added, cleaning the stems as they walked along the path.

Abruptly the Thornwood seemed to open up in front of them. Severus stepped out of the trees and followed Bael onto a winding path at the very base of a grassy hill. The sound of the chimes was much louder, and Severus thought he could almost see the chimes themselves from where he stood, or at least the shadow of them.

"She is active today," Bael said softly as they walked up the path. "The winds are very persistent."

"The winds seem to have been left over from that storm," Severus ventured, but Bael didn't comment. He was too busy looking ahead at stone monolith they were heading towards. It was a rather plain, small and unimpressive in and of itself, had it not been for the beautiful bed of wildflowers that surrounded it like a large wreath. Smooth river rocks carved with symbols and runes that Severus recognized as magical blessings bordered the outside of the ring, and Bael was careful not to disturb them as he added his flowers in with the others.

"Rather a pity to see so many plucked flowers around the grave. Perhaps living plants would be less wasteful," Severus said once Bael stepped back over to him.

"Not at all, sir. The soil here is poor and only grass will grow here, but Aepheri's winds will lift the cut flowers up with time and the seeds will be spread throughout the Thornwood, helping others to grow," Bael explained. "Shall I go with you to the top, sir, or would you prefer to ascend alone?"

"This isn't any sort of religious journey for me, Bael. I simply came to get away from the pressure of that castle so I could think," Severus said.

"Yes, I know," Bael said solemnly.

"That said, I admit I am a bit curious to see these chimes I keep hearing," Severus decided. Bael nodded. "Lead the way then, Bael."

"We should stay quiet upon the path so that we do not disturb those who have come to listen to Aepheri's voice on the winds. When we arrive at the chimes we may speak again."

"Assuming we can hear each other over the noise," Severus murmured beneath his breath.

The warm sunshine began to ebb the cold bite off the breeze as they wound their way upwards, ascending even as the sun ascended, almost as if it were following them. Perhaps they should have thought to bring some water, Severus mused, for the hill was a great deal taller than he had supposed it was from a distance. His legs ached from not being used to that sort of climbing, but he certainly wasn't about to stop halfway up the mountain due to a bit of muscle fatigue. Along the way, Severus could see several pilgrims sitting or kneeling by themselves on the grassy hill; some with blankets or small cushions while others had nothing at all. He recognized courtiers and servants, women in priestess robes and men in trader clothes among them, from the richest to the poorest of Danaan, they were all seeking their own answers in the breeze.

The winds seemed to grow gentler by the time they got to the top, the song of the chimes growing softer rather than louder as they approached the giant chimes. The frame was made of a beautiful red wood that stood twice Severus' height. The chimes themselves were made of a thin, almost glassy metal that Severus didn't recognize, which picked up the glint of the sun as they trembled. They were different lengths, sizes and widths ranging from chimes as small as ones the size of straws to heavy chimes as over a foot in diameter and as long as the frame, the sort that Severus would expect to be hit with a hammer rathen than be dependant on the wind. It was those heavier chimes he had heard during the storm…warning bells, he realized, while the smaller ones had a very calming melody. The chimes fell in a complex pattern rather than a random one, so much so that after listening to them for a while and watching how the wind touched them that even he couldn't help but wonder if something other than the wind itself was at work.

Suddenly the wind began to blow stronger, and yet the song of the chimes didn't seem to change at all. Severus glanced around to comment about it to Bael, but Bael had slipped away to find his own spot on the hill. Severus sighed and took a seat on one of the stone benches set in a circle around the chimes, feeling a bit like a tourist in a foreign country rather than a stranded wizard who was out of ideas. He closed his eyes for a moment, listening to the sound of the chimes, when he began to hear a whispering voice traveling with the wind that he hadn't noticed before.

_Know who you are._

Severus frowned. He knew perfectly well who he was… if anything, he had become set in his ways. Even his strange surroundings hadn't changed who he was, what his intentions were, or where he belonged.

_Listen to yourself. Trust yourself._

Perhaps it was true that he had many issues with trusting himself in the past, he mused. But he had been younger then, and had long learned when it was best to listen to his own advice rather than to seek it from an outside source. Was this what the wind was trying to tell him?

_You cannot run from yourself._

Severus opened his eyes then. He had learned that lesson as well, and as usual, he had learned it the hard way. In fact, there wasn't a single word spoken on the wind that he hadn't already figured out for himself. Surely it wasn't advice meant for him… no, he realized, silently standing and gazing out over the slope. It wasn't he that the wind was speaking to at all. Those words had been meant for someone else… someone meditating on that very hill… someone who seemed to be having a bit of an identity crisis. There was really no way of telling which person it was, although he recognized some as living in the castle. Perhaps it was Bael? Bael had said he often had looked for advice on that hill, but Bael seemed quite comfortable with his life. Nonetheless, when Bael wandered up the slope a half hour later to find Severus near the bell, Severus couldn't help but to question him.

"Did you find any of the answers that you were seeking?" Severus asked.

"As usual, she did not speak to me," Bael admitted. "I heard nothing but her song in the wind."

"Perhaps she was too busy helping someone else to bother with us today," Severus suggested.

"Does that mean you believe now that Aepheri's voice travels within the wind?" Bael asked curiously, wondering about the change of heart.

"I don't know. I certainly wouldn't call her a deity of any kind, but perhaps there is a benign spirit here wanting to help her people in the only way she can. I think I understand your people's fascination with it now," Severus added for good measure.

"Did it help clear your mind, sir?" Bael asked thoughtfully.

"It is much too noisy up here to clear much of anything," Severus said, despite the fact that he did feel decidedly less depressed than he had when he had first woken up that morning. "But I could do with a bit of tea about now. I haven't really eaten anything all day, you know."

"We'll head down the village side of the hill then," Bael offered helpfully, guiding him over to one of the other paths leading down the hill.

It was midday by the time they got into the village proper, and it was bustling with Fae going about their daily lives. Bael paused at a small shop that served something similar to a leaf-wrapped sandwich with a mix of vegetables and something that reminded Severus of steamed barley. He handed the shopkeeper something that looked like metal chips rather than struck circular coins, but apparently it was acceptable, for the shopkeeper thanked them heartily and bowed to Severus as they moved along.

"This is sweeter than I expected," Severus admitted after Bael finally convince him to take a bite, leaf wrappings and all.

"I was brought up on these," Bael admitted. "They're very filling and convenient when one is walking, not to mention quite cheap."

"A winning combination for comfort food if I've ever heard one," Severus agreed.

"Is that what fish is for you? A comfort food?" Bael asked.

"No, fish is simply a good source of protein," Severus said. "Come to think of it, the closest thing I have to a comfort food doesn't involve any animals at all, but a biscuit that only gets served during Yule and Christmas."

"What is that? Yule and Christmas?" Bael asked with genuine curiosity.

"Well, Yule is a sort of winter solstice celebration," Severus said, and Bael nodded in understanding. "As for Christmas… that will take a lot of explaining, actually," Severus decided.

"I am listening," Bael said encouragingly, and Severus soon found himself walking around the village explaining Christianity and Christmas traditions to Bael. Bael was nothing if not a patient audience, often asking Severus to clarify one point or another until Severus found himself recounting several of his most memorable Christmases, and not all of them were happy ones.

Bael paused at an outside bar and ordered them both something that tasted like apple wine despite the fact that the top of each mug was quite frothy. Severus had just recounted the Christmas he had spent in Azkaban, and the brief stop at the bar gave Bael a moment to ponder it.

"So in the Otherworld, confining someone in a jail for life is used as punishment to committing a crime rather than death?" Bael asked, ordering another set of drinks.

"Yes, death is used only as a last resort in the wizard society. In the rest of the country, it has been abolished altogether," Severus said.

"I find it quite ironic, sir, that in a society where eating the flesh of animals is common that your people would be so squeamish about the deaths of your fellow man that you would put them through such a cruel form of punishment," Bael said.

"And I find it equally ironic that your people who are too 'civilized' to eat meat are so quick to kill your criminals for petty crimes," Severus said, attempting to clear away some of the foam.

"There is no such thing as petty when it comes to breaking the law, m'lord, and if I myself chose to commit a crime, I would choose death over such a long confinement," Bael protested.

"Hm. To be honest, my wife would probably agree with you," Severus mused thoughtfully. "She has long been bothered with confined places as well. But if one is alive, one is open to second chances at redemption, Bael. My father-in-law changed his entire life around after his confinement and came back to be nothing if not a contribution to society. I don't think I would want that chance at redemption taken away… Lord knows I've gotten more than my fair share of second chances."

"Perhaps second chances are common among humans, but here it is different. Once someone commits a crime, it only makes them more likely to do it again and again," Bael said.

"How could you possibly know that for certain when you're society is so quick to kill?" Severus asked.

"Not all criminals are caught right away," Bael explained.

"True, but with the right intervention it can be stopped, Bael," Severus pointed out.

"Death is the ultimate intervention," Bael said.

"Now why do I feel as if we can go on with this argument all day if I let it?" Severus asked abruptly. Bael chuckled at him.

"The people of Danaan are widely known for our love of debate, sir. We'll go on for years on the same subject, as long as there is another point to make," Bael said.

"Then pardon my human nature in cutting the discussion short, despite the fact that I don't mind the occasional heated debate myself. It did serve to stop me from rambling on about my family's Christmas traditions, at least," Severus decided.

"No, it is quite fascinating to me, sir. Especially when you speak of your children," Bael protested. "Our people have not had many since returning here to this world, although we returned with many more Danaan than we left with. Except in times of war, having children is quite rare. The last child in Tir Danaan was the Lady Niamh, born just over a hundred years ago. Having more than one child in a village at the same time is even rarer, such as when Lords Aiden and Ainen were born a thousand years before I came to be. In fact, the only other time I can recall was when the Queen gave birth her twin boys when I was young, a few decades before Niamh was born. I hear the event caused complete mayhem to break out in Caerbrenin, the entire castle scrambling to keep up with them. At first they even had trouble keeping track of which was which so that they might get equal attention. They ended up tattooing them in the end, although I hear that now they look quite different from each other. Are any of your children twins?"

"No, but our four birth children were born so close together that there were times it seemed that they may as well have been quadruplets," Severus snorted, thinking back.

"Oh? How close together?" Bael asked.

"Within a year of each other," Severus admitted.

"A year?" Bael gaped. "Pardon, m'lord, but to me that sounds quite insane."

"Yes, well, perhaps it was rather insane, but it seemed to be a good idea at the time," Severus said, getting up. "And despite the headaches and heartaches that came with it, I don't regret it."

"Your wife must truly love you to put up with that for four years in a row, the poor woman…" Bael said as they walked towards the castle.

"Poor woman? I'll have you know that it was just as much her decision as it was mine, thank you very much. In fact, if she had been given the opportunity, we would have had a fifth now that we're a bit more experienced and more financially stable than we were back then," Severus said defensively.

"It seems to me as if you have your hands full already with Fortuna and Llewellyn, if you don't mind my saying so, sir," Bael said.

"Yes, perhaps you're right," Severus said, glancing around in an attempt to find something to distract him away from the conversation. "It sounds as if the wind must have picked up since we were on the hill. I can hear the song quite clearly from here."

"It is probably the chime shop that you hear, m'lord," Bael ventured. "Pilgrims often buy chimes to take home with them as a ward against evil and in hopes to hear Aepheri's song from afar."

"There's that strange sense of déjà vu again… I swear I have heard that before… where is this shop again?" Severus asked, intently following Bael to a tiny thatched shop where a table was set out in front filled with multiple replicas of the very chimes he had witnessed, all gently playing in unison. At first, they sounded very much like the same melody he had heard on the hill, but then they all changed at once as the winds changed direction. Curiously, Severus stepped inside to see that all the chimes inside were doing the exact same thing despite being sheltered from the wind. "Now I know I have seen one of these before somewhere."

"I imagine you've seen them all over, my lord. They are quite popular here…"

"No, I mean I've seen them at home. I saw one of these in a shop, chiming although there was no wind…would these even work in our world?" Severus asked suddenly.

"Yes, I believe so. My grandfather once told me that many soldiers who went to the Otherworld took these smaller chimes with them as a reminder of home, specifically charmed to work in both worlds," Bael said. Severus stared at him with a stunned look on his face.

"Coventry," Severus said with certainty.

"What is that, m'lord?"

"Mike Coventry… last Christmas, Jennifer told me that she ran into Mike in Toby's shop and he picked up a set of chimes linked to the Otherworld!"

"Who?"

"One of my students… Jennifer and I have been particularly concerned about him lately, and apparently so had Toby, to have given him such a thing… or had he known even then that I was going to get stuck over here? Damn that old man! Well, whether he meant it as a comfort to Mike or as some sort of failsafe to me it doesn't matter. I now have a way to get word back to my family. Might I get one of these? I certainly don't have any currency…"

"Of course, my lord," Bael said immediately, paying the woman who curtseyed deeply in response, handing Severus one of her best pieces. After that, it seemed that Severus seemed focused only in getting back to his room, so much so that he almost didn't hear Lady Niamh call out his name when they were walking through the courtyard.

"My Lord Severus! Come see what Tanwyll has!" Niamh said excitedly.

Reluctantly walked over to see that Tanwyll had set a small table along with a couple other traders with left over goods and had unwrapped a bolt of fabric out of a protective linen cover. He pulled out one end of the fabric, and it threw off prismatic colors in the sun. "Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?"

"It's Glassilk, isn't it?" Severus said casually. Tanwyll nodded cordially.

"Do you have it in your world? It is very rare here," Niamh said with surprise.

"I only know of it because Minerva made my daughter's wedding dress out of it," Severus admitted. Niamh furrowed her brows.

"Who is that?" she asked.

"The royal seamstress, my lady. She is quite famous in the southern courts. Truly, it is fabric worthy of a princess, my lady," Tanwyll said smoothly.

"I was thinking of buying it to be made into my wedding dress. Do you suppose it would look well on me?" Niamh asked Severus shyly.

"Considering your coloring, yes, I think you'd look very much like my daughter in that," Severus agreed. "If you'll excuse me, Lady Niamh, I'll let you go about your shopping."

Bael smiled painfully and apologetically towards Niamh and Tanwyll as he followed behind his lord, but he didn't miss the fact that Niamh turned around and immediately handed the bolt back to Tanwyll in apparent revulsion.

"That was rather brash of you, sir," Bael commented, tsking softly.

"I believe I got my point across," Severus agreed. "Do you know, Bael, I think today's outing has been quite enlightening, and it has done its job in helping me clear my mind."

"I am glad to have been of some service, sir. What do you plan to do, my lord?" Bael asked.

"I plan to spend the next five days trying to find a way to get that sphere back, and failing that, I shall return home without it and hope that my second attempt when it comes is more successful than the first," Severus said.

"Just as long as you watch out for trees in your path," Bael ventured, Severus nodding curtly in response. "What can I do to assist you?"

"I don't expect you to assist me. For one thing, I can hardly ask you to help me break into Lord Aiden's room when you serve him, and I am certainly not going to ask you to help me flee a wedding that certainly you realize by now I have no intention of going through with," Severus said in a low tone.

"The sphere is rightly yours, and if it wasn't important, I really don't think you would have stayed in Tir Danaan this long," Bael reasoned.

"Quite true," Severus said.

"And I will stand by my words last night sir. I do not think it wise for you to travel though the Thornwood and Sidhe Forest alone. So what can I do to assist you?" Bael asked. Severus gazed at him seriously.

"What I do tonight, I'd prefer to do alone. But if you could spare the evening finding out what you can on the spell your Lord Aiden has on that chest and get a schedule of when the guards change out, that would helpful."

"I imagine that spell was one of Ganon's rather than Lord Aiden's. He is not a trusting man, but I will do what I can," Bael said. "Getting a schedule will be easier."

"Thank you," Severus said, stepping into his room. "Then I think I'll take a nap until dusk, and pray that the winds die down this evening."

"Why, sir?" Bael asked curiously.

"Because I'm going to try to send a message home," Severus said.

* * *

Jennifer gazed forlornly at the one wrapped chocolate sitting in the candy dish she had been saving for an emergency, and she wondered if this wasn't it. It was quite late, but the stack of permission slips and class changes had to be gone through before Hermione could finish the events schedule. Even with Harry running interference and the organized file that Vallid had made for her filled with all the necessary permits along with plenty of statistics on why a daycare had been a good idea, it had been a headache and a half when the school board found out after they approved the idea as a 'possible future improvement' that Jennifer had already successfully been running one for a month and a half. Needless to say, the meeting ran over, and Jennifer, who was already exhausted, found herself overwhelmed by the silence in the Headmaster's Study.

She was about to give in on getting any of it done when her eyes fell on her ring finger and felt her chest ache at the sight of the ring, still obstinately clear. A soft violin note alerted her to someone approaching and she attempted to turn her attention back to her work, counting each permission slip and frowning when her count didn't match the number she had written down.

Hermione cautiously opened the door and came in with a sigh, a sympathetic look on her face as she walked over to the desk.

"Are you still working on those? You look exhausted, you know. Maybe you ought to get some rest," Hermione said quietly.

"I don't want anything out of order," Jennifer said firmly. "Severus will be back any day now, and I'm simply not going to leave any work half done for him to have to deal with when he gets back."

"Jennifer, you've been saying he'll be back 'any day now' for weeks," Hermione said. Jennifer glanced up and with only a split glance at Hermione's face decided to push her spectacles all the way up on her nose. "What if he's not able to come back?"

"Wherever he is, he's fine, Hermione," Jennifer protested. "He's just been delayed, that's all, he will be back. He wouldn't leave me here," she said firmly, gazing at her colorless ring. "He wouldn't leave me in a position where I might never know what happened to him."

"But what if it isn't up to him?" Hermione said, and instantly regretted it when Jennifer sent her a freezing look.

"He will find a way," Jennifer said firmly, gathering the permission slips and other paperwork on her desk. "I think I'm going to go finish these in my room, but I'll have them in your office tomorrow morning, Hermione."

"Just send me what you got done by noon, and if there's anything left, I'll gladly finish it," Hermione offered.

Jennifer nodded to her and stepped behind the curtain, for although she knew that Hermione meant well, she found herself quite annoyed by the offer. The anger alone was enough to push her to get it done before finally lying down on the couch in Severus' sitting room, gazing at his violin and his books and his Holmes collection to reassure herself that he very much meant to return home.

* * *

There were no street lanterns along the road in the village, so Severus traversed it mostly by moving from one lit house to another until he met the path that wound up the hill. It was slow going in the dark, and the night was chill and damp with a settling fog that blanketed the valley below. But by some miracle, the wind was almost completely still, and the fog served well to cloak his movements as he crept up to the strange dark shadow at the top of the hill. It seemed taller somehow in the dim light, and at that moment it was deathly still. But Severus knew that left him the perfect opportunity, and he had little idea whether or not he would get another. Taking out a large stone, Severus began to hit the bell in a pattern with three short notes, three long notes, and three short notes over and over again. He was half expecting for someone to stop him, or to at least come out of the darkness and ask him what he was doing, because he had the unshakable feeling that he was being watched.

He had been going at it for quite some time when he began notice the breeze rising…the brisk wind feeling like a cold breath on the back of his neck. Just then, he thought he noticed movement behind him and whirled around to see a beautiful spirit floating above him made out of the mist, her long flowing hair and gown spreading out as if she were swimming in water instead of air.

_They will hear you._ The breeze whispered around him, although the ghostly figure simply gazed at him and smiled gently. _She will hear you._

"Can they answer?" Severus asked.

_They will answer, but not through the wind._

"I see, thank you," Severus said, and then sent a different pattern and then the first several times until his arms were too sore to do it any longer, unaware of just when the woman's figure faded away. As he walked down the mountain massaging his tired arms, the chimes seemed to be repeating the very patterns that he had started.


	16. Expecting and the Unexpected

Chapter Sixteen

Expecting and the Unexpected

When Jennifer got the invitation to meet after Quidditch practice for dinner at Sagittari's that Saturday, she couldn't help but to groan softly. It promised to be an old fashioned get together, but Jennifer had little doubt that it was done with ulterior motives in mind. All of them, not in the least of which being the old centaur himself, had commented on her exhaustion and apparent strain over the last few weeks. Not that she had been intentionally dodging Sagittari do much as the fact that she was dodging the hassle of getting a full check up when she was doing the work of two people. It could wait until Severus came back, she had told herself, and she had every intention of sticking to that plan.

Nevertheless, Jennifer was quite sure she wouldn't get out of this dinner invitation, and part of her really didn't want to. Sagittari's cooking always had a way of sticking with her even in the queasiest of moments, and it would definitely be the first full meal she will have had in a while. Besides, she was a bit curious to exactly whom the centaur invited, and she was not disappointed when later that afternoon she found Ron sitting with Hermione in one of the Quidditch boxes watching Helena and Connie practicing across the pitch from one another.

"Hullo, hullo, Mr. Editor!" Jennifer said cheerfully as she stepped up into the box, and the two of them broke off their conversation and got up so that Jennifer could give Ron a warm hug. "It's good to see you! I suppose you're here for Sagittari's dinner."

"That, and to see how the teams are doing this year," Ron said. "I think I'll come to the Gryffindor-Slytherin game to see how my nieces play against each other. I bet it'll be a rough one."

"It'll be nowhere near as rough as the Slytherin-Hufflepuff game will be this year," Jennifer sighed.

"Yes, I'm afraid you're right about that. I have a feeling that Mike Coventry is in for a rough game if he's not careful," Hermione agreed.

"Refresh my memory… is Mike the rotten one or the not so rotten one?" Ron asked.

"If any of those Coventries are rotten, it wasn't their own doing," Jennifer said in a low voice.

"It's the Hufflepuff," Hermione explained, while giving Jennifer an understanding nod. "And for the record, Michael has come a long way since Severus separated them. When he first came to Hogwarts, Mike had no initiative and was hardly more than his brother's shadow. He's definitely his own person now, despite all the hell he's gotten from it."

"The easiest road is seldom the most rewarding. I only hope he gets through all of this without too many scars," Jennifer said. "Anyway, it should be a good year… I just hope that Severus is back soon. I am positive he isn't going to want to miss any of the games." Hermione and Ron exchanged glances.

"Come on, Jennifer, let's see if Sagittari is ready for us yet. I don't know about you, but I'm starving!" Hermione coaxed her.

"All right, fine, but let's go this way… we can cross the football pitch so I can check on Lucky," Jennifer said.

"It's not when she's out on the field that you need to worry about her," Hermione commented knowingly. Jennifer pretended she hadn't heard it as they walked down the stairs. "Then again, maybe I'm wrong," she amended when they stepped out the back. For Lucky was lying in the grass with her elbows propping her up while right next to her Dale was lying on his back with his hands behind his head, trying to keep her engaged with whatever it was he was talking about.

"Why, Lucky Snape!" Jennifer exclaimed. Lucky and Dale looked up with a surprised expression as Jennifer walked over, followed more casually behind by Hermione and Ron were trying to stay out of the direct line of fire. The two of them sat up, but only Dale looked properly embarrassed. "Just what are you doing?"

"I brought Houdini out to get some exercise. He's been restless lately," Lucky shrugged.

"And where is he now?" Jennifer asked, folding her arms. Lucky glanced around and then frowned.

"He was just here a minute ago, chewing on the dandelions," Lucky said. Dale began looking around as well.

"He can't have gotten far, Professor," Dale said, getting up. "I'll help look for him…"

"You can help by going back to the Quidditch Pitch where you're supposed to be and helping our team beat Gryffindor this year," Jennifer said sternly. Dale grimaced.

"He can chase rabbits if he likes," Hermione offered, failing to hide her amusement.

"Sorry, Professor. I'm sure Bobby has it under control, but I suppose I really should be getting back," Dale agreed, giving Lucky an apologetic gaze before hurrying towards the Pitch.

"As for you, Lucky, you had better find Houdini before he finds Professor Sprout's garden again, or worse, the chicken coup. You know what Sagittari said he'd do if Houdini starts worrying the hens again," Jennifer scolded.

"I'll find him pronto, Professor," Lucky promised, getting up.

"After you've found him, feel free to drop by Sagittari's," Jennifer said.

"I'll check in," Lucky said. She pulled a hat out of her pocket that she reserved for just this sort of emergency and began to wander around the field.

"Do you suppose the gossip column would be interested in a rumor about how serious those two are getting these days?" Ron asked, only half-joking.

"Don't you dare, Ron," Jennifer said in a threatening tone as they walked to the hut, and Hermione was quick to back her up. In fact, Ron and Hermione were still arguing when Sirius opened the door of the hut to see what the fuss was about.

"Just like old times," Sirius said with a smirk as he held open the door for them. Hermione stuck her tongue out at him on her way past.

"About time you guys got here," said Harry from where he sat next to Anna at the table.

"We thought we were running early, considering Sagittari's dinner isn't supposed to start for another hour," Hermione pointed out.

"I ran an errand at Dagda's for the good doctor," Sirius explained.

"I came early to help cook," Ginny protested.

"It is quite all right. There hasn't been a Saturday get-together yet where everyone didn't invade my house early, I was already expecting it," the centaur said calmly, opening the oven long enough to float a deep-dish pan out of it. Jennifer was over there in a heartbeat to inspect them.

"Mmm tilapia rolls," Jennifer said, getting swatted away.

"Take the stuffed pumpkin blossoms and grape leaves over to the table if you like, but you'll have to wait for the rest," Sagittari chided her. Jennifer immediately switched directions and went for the icebox to pull out the trays.

"Nice to see you enthusiastic in food for a change, Jennifer, what with the way you've been playing at your food lately," Anna commented.

"I know… I haven't seen her pick at her food this much since her first year teaching," Harry said.

"She was like this the last time she filled in as Headmaster as well," Hermione said.

"That was for other reasons," Jennifer said, putting the appetizers on the table. "Can't we just enjoy the evening without prodding at one another? This isn't a Coven Night, after all."

"Is that what you girls do on Coven Night? Prod each other?" Harry asked.

"I wouldn't mind seeing that," Ron ventured.

"You are not allowed and not invited," Hermione said firmly.

"That is such a double standard," Ron said indignantly. "You know, if we started some sort of wizard's night out, we wouldn't get out of the house without twenty questions thrown at us. Where are you going? What will you be doing? When do you expect to be home? You're not going to do anything that's going to land you in jail again, are you?"

"I don't get that last one thrown at me," Harry chuckled. "But Ginny does ask me if I'm going to be doing something that might likely get me killed."

"That's because you are usually doing something like that," Ginny retorted.

"I get both those questions thrown at me," Sirius grunted.

"We only do it because we care," Anna said smoothly.

"What about caring enough to simply trust us?" Ron challenged them. "Jennifer at least trusts Severus, obviously, considering he's in another world," he pointed out. Hermione frowned in disapproval at him for bringing it up. "I bet she'd let him go to a wizard's night out."

"Of course she would let him go. All he'd do is sit in the corner, stare at us in distaste, and every now and again criticize about how foolish and-or childish he thinks everyone else is behaving," Sirius said, "assuming he even bothered to show up in the first place."

"At least he wouldn't criticize you behind your back when you have no opportunity to defend himself," Jennifer snapped with such heat in her tone that Sirius checked himself.

"Yes, he would," Sirius finished but in a much gentler tone. "But I get the hint, and I promise I'll behave myself."

"That will be a first," Anna said dryly.

"Try one of the stuffed pumpkin blossoms, Jennifer," Harry said quickly.

"Would anyone like some more tea?" Ginny said at the exact same moment.

"Please, you don't have to walk on your toes for me," Jennifer protested with a sigh, regretting her sudden outburst. "Really, it's all right. Let's just forget about our troubles for a while and enjoy being able to sit in this hut on an odd Saturday evening like we used to."

"Actually, Jennifer, we're all fellow conspirators here," Hermione admitted, pulling her teacup closer. "Sagittari asked us all down here to see if he could actually get you to eat something…"

"And to get you to stop avoiding a check up," the centaur added unabashedly, putting the tray of fish rolls down in front of her as a peace offering.

"I suspected it was something like that," Jennifer admitted. "But I am fine, and there is no reason to be concerned. And my reassurance isn't enough for you, then do what you can to help me keep the school running smoothly while Severus is away, that's really all that matters right now."

"Hogwarts is running fine," Ginny protested. "You, on the other hand, really ought to get out of the habit of running away from your doctor."

"I'm not running from anyone. I'm here, aren't I?" Jennifer pointed out, picking at the pumpkin blossom to get to the filling. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Uh oh. Party crashers," Sirius said in a mockingly ominous tone as he got up to answer it.

"Don't think the interruption is going to save you from discussing this further, Jennifer," Ginny warned her.

"It doesn't matter in any case, I was already done discussing it," Jennifer decided.

Sirius sighed at the impending conversation at hand and then opened the door to see Lucky standing there with Houdini cuddled up in her arm. But before they could exchange greetings, Houdini went into a full panic. Lucky cried out in surprise as she tried to get a handle on her familiar, but it was no use. He disappeared from her arms and reappeared on the ground behind her, darting off like lightning away from the hut.

"Houdini, get back here! Damn it, after all the trouble I went through to catch him!" Lucky growled with frustration. "Anyone want hasenpfeffer for dinner?"

"It looks like he's hiding in the barn," Sirius said.

"Wait, wait! I have a cockatrice hen nesting in there. I'll get him myself," Sagittari said. "Make way from the doorway please."

"I hope you find him before he gets bored and decides to start hiding her eggs," Sirius chuckled. "Come on in, Lucky."

"I wasn't going to stay long, I was just coming in to make sure Jackie knew I found Houdini," Lucky said with irritation, but still grabbed a couple of the rolls off the plate. "I wonder what's gotten into him this time?"

A smile crept over Jennifer's face and she turned back around.

"My guess is that's what gotten into him is the same thing that usually gets into him. Isn't that right, Ginny?" Jennifer asked. Ginny blinked.

"Huh? You don't think that… no way, it's not me!" Ginny immediately protested.

"Well, who else could it be, really? It can't be anyone else on the staff," Jennifer said with a wide grin.

"Wait, is this what you guys have been going on about?" Harry asked.

"Ashley found a crib in Toby's shop for the daycare, and we've been trying to figure out why we would have needed it," Hermione explained. Harry thought it over for a moment and then stared at his wife.

"Harry… no. Jennifer! No way is it me, and just how long have you been thinking it might be me?" Ginny demanded.

"Since the beginning of school, obviously," Jennifer said calmly.

"And who all is we?" she asked.

"Jennifer, Danny, Ashley, and I have been contemplating it, Ginny, but we weren't really sure if it was you until now," Hermione admitted.

"It is _not_ me!" Ginny shouted at her.

"Maybe you simply just don't realize it yet, Ginny," Jennifer said.

Sagittari opened the door of the hut and peered in quizzically, wondering what all the shouting was about.

"Houdini is out of the barn and seems to have gone back into the castle…where it's safer," Sagittari added for good measure, looking between Ginny, Hermione and Jennifer. "May I ask how the discussion got even more heated in my absence?"

"Doctor, would you _please_ explain to Hermione and Jennifer that I am _not_ pregnant?" Ginny snapped indignantly.

Stepping far enough in so that the door would shut behind him, Sagittari took out his wand and pointed it at Ginny who was standing with her arms folded behind the table and glaring at everyone.

"Ginny, you are not pregnant," Sagittari said with certainty, before deciding to scan all the other women in the room, including Lucky. She stared back at him in open terror until he moved on, finally stopping behind someone else entirely. "Jennifer, you are pregnant. I will see you right after dinner tonight," he added sternly before returning to the stove.

"Um. What?" Jennifer said in severe shock. Everyone else at the table was staring at her in shock as well. "But… but that's impossible! How could I possibly be pregnant?"

"You don't know?" Sagittari asked calmly, not turning away from the stove.

"You want me to tell her? I can tell her," Lucky smirked.

"Are you sure? I mean I can't…. are you absolutely positive?" Jennifer asked insistently.

"If you can't trust your veterinarian to tell you the truth, Jennifer, it's time to get a new veterinarian. I do not lie to my patients when it comes to their health and well being," Sagittari said firmly. "You are pregnant."

Jennifer suddenly let out a shriek of sheer disbelief and delight before bursting out in tears and laughter. Before long all the other witches in the room next to her giving her enthusiastic hugs and congratulations. Sirius and Harry stared at them with raised eyebrows and very mixed expressions, while Ron was waving his arms around hoping they pack would break up so he could get Jennifer's attention.

"Can I at least put that in print?" Ron begged.

"Not until I have a chance to tell Severus," Jennifer protested.

"If he's delayed for too much longer, you won't _have_ to tell him," Ron pointed out.

"He'll be back," Jennifer said firmly. "And in the meantime…"

"In the meantime, you are going to start eating right, getting enough rest, and getting your stress levels down," Sagittari interrupted, waving a wooden spoon at her. Jennifer smiled beatifically.

"I don't see that happening unless we send an Owl to Corey and ask him to take over Potions for a while," Hermione said.

"Well… under the circumstances, I doubt he'd mind it," Jennifer decided.

"All right! No written homework!" Lucky said enthusiastically.

"Only until Severus gets back, which should be any day," Jennifer reminded her, getting up. "I am going to go Owl Corey before it gets too late in the evening to get a response. Can the appointment wait until tomorrow, doctor?"

"Fine, but I insist that you stay until I make up a basket… and don't overdo it on those fish rolls," Sagittari added when he saw her picking them up by the handful. "And don't be surprised if I put you on a strict diet after tonight."

"I still can't believe it. I think I'm still in shock," Jennifer admitted with a grin.

"I'll walk her back," Lucky said, shaking her head at her mother. "You'd think she never had a kid before, what with the way she's acting!"

"It's different this time, Lucky. Everything is different. I am different," Jennifer said, and then realized she couldn't really explain what she meant. "More than that, there will be no nanny at the Snape house this time, and no Saturday parenting traumas! I'm raising this one in the castle!" she said giddily, accepting her basket gratefully and skipping out with Lucky as if she were going to a holiday picnic.

Every stared out the door until it slowly closed on its own.

"How old is she again?" Ron asked.

"She has the health of a thirty year old, and a fit one at that, if it weren't for the stress she's currently under. I am confident that she'll be able to handle being a mother again," Sagittari said.

"You know, she still has moments when she acts as young as Joanie. For some reason, I'm starting to think there's more to that besides Corey's Fae Apples," Ron said.

"Never mind that, there are more important matters to discuss," Hermione interrupted, giving him a stern look before continuing. "As in, what are were going to do about Severus? He's dreadfully late, and I'm wondering how long we should wait before we try to find out what happened."

"I still say we wait a little longer. Maybe set a deadline, like Halloween, or something…" Harry said.

"But he could be in trouble now," Hermione insisted.

"We have no way of knowing that. Minerva says that Dumbledore is already keeping an eye out for him and will get word back when he can, but as of yet, there has been no word."

"I still wish I could go after him," Anna said with frustration.

"You can't go, Anna, you know what Merlin said. The moment you go through a portal Viviane will know about it and would run back over here in a shot, and that is the last thing we need right now," Sirius said.

"I admit that does sound like more trouble than its worth, but I wouldn't mind sending someone over there. The question is, who?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, I understand your concern…we're all concerned," Harry put in. "But if Toby says to wait, and Jennifer says to wait, and the board is okay with his extended absence, who are we to step in? I mean, I am perfectly prepared to give Severus the benefit of the doubt considering what he's survived so far in his life, aren't you?"

"Well, you and I might just be concerned third party members, Harry, but what about Anna? That's her brother out there," Hermione snapped.

"You're right, Hermione," Harry agreed seriously, glancing over the table. "What are your thoughts on it, Anna?" Everyone grew quiet, barely noticing when Sagittari put the last of the plates down and stepped over to join them.

"I don't want to send anyone else over there when I can't volunteer myself," Anna admitted with a sigh. "But I also don't think I could handle this going on forever or never knowing what happened to him, and I don't think Jennifer could handle it either. We'll go with Harry's plan and set a date. If he hasn't found a way to contact us by the end of the month, we'll send someone after him."

"Only contact us?" Ginny questioned with a frown, and then shook her head when everyone glanced in her direction. "I'm sorry, Anna, but the way that came out, it almost sounds like you don't believe he's going to make it back here on his own."

"No. I… I don't know, it's just a feeling, but I really don't think he can make it back here alone," Anna admitted quietly. Harry sighed.

"Someone needs to go tell Jennifer what we've been talking about. She'll just see it in our faces if we don't, and I'd rather we just be up front with her about this," Harry said.

"I'll go," Hermione said, getting up.

"Be careful of your wording, Hermione. She does not need to be under any more pressure right now," Sagittari said sternly.

"You don't need to remind me of that," Hermione said, getting up and slipping out the door. She glanced over at the Quidditch Pitch thoughtfully to see if anyone was left practicing, but it seemed that only the Slytherin team was still out on the field so continued inside.

It had been Hufflepuff who had been the last holdout when Slytherin began bullying for more control over the Pitch that evening. Gryffindor, in fact, had been the first to go, followed close behind by a very disgruntled Ravenclaw team who decided they would simply wait until tomorrow. Professor Scribe had been watching her team from the stands and did a good amount of shouting at the Slytherin team for 'accidentally' overrunning her team with the broom, while Madame Brittle seemed to ignore the exchange completely. But when Scribe finally said her goodbyes and went to prepare for the choir concert the next day, it didn't take long for Hufflepuff to get overrun. It also wasn't long before a scuffed up Ambrose and Mike trudged towards the Hufflepuff rooms, with Mike dragging his damaged broom behind him.

"Playing Quidditch really isn't as fun as I always imagined it would be," Ambrose said, discouraged.

"Don't worry about it, Ambrose," Mike sighed. "During the week we have scheduled practice time where we'll be only team on the Pitch, and during the game there are rules they have to follow… not that they won't try bending them."

"So no different than football," Ambrose said wryly. "Horsefeathers," he added as they paused by the door and it slowly opened for them. "I think I'm going to go take a bath before I start on my research paper."

"Think you could help me with my Charms assignment later?" Mike asked.

"Sure, we'll start by finding a way to repair your broom," Ambrose grinned.

"Works for me," Mike agreed, glancing forlornly at the two pieces of it before he went in the other direction. Delia put down the book she was reading, calling his name before he could cross the common rooms.

"What happened to your broom?" Delia asked.

"One guess," Mike said dryly.

"Not Don again," Delia said with exasperation, getting up to follow when he tried to walk away. "You really ought to stand up to him, Mike."

"Every time I've try, my father intervenes and turns my life into hell, Delia. It's just not worth it, trust me," Mike said. Delia immediately turned somber. "Honestly, it's not as bad as all of that. There's always someone here at Hogwarts to intervene when he gets on what of his mean streaks."

"Which is practically all the time," Delia said. "You won't always have Hogwarts to help run interception, you know."

"Yes, I know," Mike said. "See you in the library tomorrow morning?"

"Sure," Delia said with a thin smile before finally returning back to her romance novel.

Sighing softly, Mike went up to his room and contemplated finding some casual reading of his own, quickly changing and searching for his copy of _Have Wand, Will Apparate_ out from under his pillow.

But as he settled down onto his bed in hopes of getting a chapter done, he immediately had trouble concentrating thanks to the irritating noise that the chimes were making. Mike frowned, staring at them. Normally they didn't bother him at all when he was reading, but the sound was usually soft and subtle and had a nice, soothing melody. At that moment, only a single chime seemed to be moving, and it sounded more as if it were being beat like a drum rather than the sound of tapping against other chimes in the wind like they normally did. It was an intentional, repetitive beat that seemed nothing if not familiar, and he found himself putting down his book and staring at the chimes, trying to place where he head heard that beat before.

Suddenly the pattern changed. Mike frowned, for although it was hitting the exact same chime, the tapping beat seemed random and unfamiliar. But after a few minutes, the pattern returned to its original tap-tap-tap pattern. Recognition finally took hold, and Mike quickly knelt beside the chimes with a piece of paper, trying and failing miserably to keep up with the more random pattern in an attempt to write it out.

"What are you doing?" Ambrose asked curiously when he came into the room, tossing his dirty clothes into his laundry bag.

"Ambrose! It's an S.O.S. Listen!" Mike exclaimed. Ambrose walked over in surprise and listened for a moment.

"It sure does sound like it! What does all that other stuff say?" Ambrose asked anxiously.

"I haven't a clue! S.O.S. is all the Morse code I know," Mike said. "And considering these chimes are linked to the Otherworld, there can only be one person who could be sending this. It has to be from the Professor! Not many people in the Otherworld are likely to know about Morse code, and no one else has a better reason!"

"We'd better take this to Professor Craw!" Ambrose said. Mike agreed, quickly scrambling for his shoes. "Wait… how do you know that Professor Snape's in the Otherworld?" Ambrose asked suspiciously.

"Are you kidding? Everyone in the school knows about that. Where have you been?" Mike snorted at him, shifting his foot in his shoes before carefully picking up the chimes. "Come on."

* * *

Jennifer hummed cheerfully all the way up to the Headmaster's Study, taking the long route so she could gaze wistfully into the daycare. It did nothing but get her more excited about the prospect of buying baby clothes and blankets and everything that came with it.

"I cannot wait to see the look on Severus' face when I tell him," she said gleefully to herself. "He'll be shocked for sure… oh, I do hope he'll be happy about it… I know! I'll practice!"

She strode into the office then and put her basket of food on the desk, the smile never leaving her face as she put her hands behind her back and walked over to the portrait of Severus.

"Severus, there's something I would like to tell you, if you don't mind," Jennifer said. The portrait put down his book and gazed at her quizzically. "I just thought you ought to know before anyone else… that I am going to have another baby!" she said, barely unable to keep herself from giggling again. But the expression on his face made her furrow her brows as he seemed to regain interest in his book.

"What do you mean you knew that already?" she demanded. Severus glanced up only briefly.

"Obvious? You thought I was being obvious? Well, I like that! I don't see what signs you picked up that I didn't pick up, and if it was so obvious, you could have at least told me!" Jennifer said, putting her hands on her hips. "Didn't want to interfere? Now that's typical, isn't it? Well, you might not be all that surprised, but I dare think the real Severus will be, considering he hasn't been here to pick up 'signs.'" The portrait thought about it a moment and nodded in agreement, and Jennifer felt more reassured.

"I have to send for Corey to take over Potions because Sagittari wants me to cut down on my work load. To be perfectly honest, I don't relish the thought of having to dig out my old rubber gloves and masks like I had to the last time…stars, I do hope he's happy about this. Not to mention the other children. I suppose they'll go on about how foolish and irresponsible I am for wanting this so badly but… how many people get a second chance? I feel so very lucky to have the chance to try and raise a child free from all the fear and trials and tribulations our other four went through," Jennifer rambled on, while the portrait gazed at her skeptically.

"At least we can give it one more shot, now. And you know, I think… I think Father will be behind me in this. Maybe I should tell him first for moral support, as ironic as that sounds." The portrait agreed that it did sound ironic, and then watched as Jennifer penned the note to Corey.

"What reason should I give Corey for teaching? Oh, I know, I'll tell him something unexpected came up," she said cheerfully, writing it out and sealing it shut despite the fact that the portrait was shaking his head disapprovingly. "Dodger, could you take this to Corey's for me? And wait around to see if he replies," Jennifer suggested.

Just then, there was a knock on the door, and Jennifer turned around to see Hermione slip inside.

"Are you done with dinner already, Hermione? I just sent that letter off to Corey's," Jennifer said happily.

"Good, that's really good news," Hermione agreed uncomfortably. "Jennifer, I was wondering how long we ought to wait… I mean, before telling Severus the good news."

"I told him… oh, you mean the real Severus," Jennifer said, Hermione gazing at her evenly. "Hopefully he'll be back soon. I so want to surprise him… in a good way, I hope."

"Yes, I hope so too. I was just thinking that under the circumstances it's more important than ever that he get back here on time, so I was wondering how you'd feel about sending someone after him if he's not back by Halloween," Hermione said.

"I think that sounds quite fair," Jennifer decided almost immediately. "Are you certain you can handle the castle by yourself while I'm gone?" Hermione blinked.

"You? Now?" Hermione asked, staring at her.

"Halloween is still two weeks away, Hermione…"

"No, I meant… well, considering your condition, don't you think someone else should go after him?" Hermione asked.

"No, I don't think so… I think it'd be much better if I went after him. After all, once we're in the same universe together, I'll have all sorts of devices available to track him so I'm likely to be able to find him quickly. Besides, who else have I really got to spare? I need Corey and Andrew here at the castle, Aurelius is filling in for Harry at the Auror's office, and Alicia and Alex can't possibly leave their young children for that long a period of time. Lucky won't blink an eye if I'm gone, and Leu will understand."

"He won't understand if you don't come back," Hermione said bluntly.

"Since when did you turn into such a pessimist?" Jennifer said, digging in the basket to find something to eat. "Besides, what are you complaining about? It was your idea."

"It wasn't my idea for you to go, just someone in general," Hermione said worriedly. "Seriously, Jennifer, you should be thinking of the impact this might have on your child…."

"What would be the impact on a child if they had to be raised without a father?" Jennifer challenged her.

"But there are probably all sorts of hidden dangers over there. What if you ran into something unexpected while you're on the other side and your magic happens to pick that moment to give out because of your being pregnant?" Hermione pressed.

"Hermione, that won't happen," Jennifer chuckled at her. "Have you forgotten that I don't lose my magic like other expecting mothers because Severus… Severus…" Jennifer suddenly inhaled sharply, her expression turning to one of horror.

"What's wrong, Jennifer? Are you all right?" Hermione asked, hurrying over to her.

"Severus wished that I'd have magic during pregnancy and it was taken from him in exchange! And now Severus is in the Otherworld without any access to his magic! What have I done?" Jennifer said in dismay.

"What? Oh, please don't panic, Jennifer! It's still early enough in your pregnancy that it might not of happened yet! Besides, after all these years, maybe that old wish doesn't apply anymore," Hermione offered.

"But what if it does? What if it does and what if it has already happened, and that's why he can't get home?" Jennifer said.

"There's no way of knowing that," Hermione said, trying to calm her down. "You're reacting to pure supposition, Jennifer…"

"And you aren't?" Jennifer snapped, then put a hand to her head as it began to spin. "I can't believe this is happening! Please don't let this turn into a nightmare…"

"It's going to be all right, Jennifer…" Hermione said helplessly.

"I wish I knew what was really going on. I wish I knew for certain what to do," Jennifer murmured, feeling a heavy pressure on her temples.

Just then there was a rapid knock on the door, and Jennifer felt a strange tingle running through her as Hermione hurried over to answer it, grateful for the momentary distraction.

"Hello, Mr. Coventry, Mr. Tinker. Can I help…?"

"Just by moving, thanks," Mike said briskly and pushed his way in the other door, ignoring Hermione's protests as he carefully walked the chimes over to the desk.

"Mike, what are doing?" Jennifer asked in surprise as he sat the chimes down in front of her.

"It's from Professor Snape," Mike explained. Jennifer gazed at him searchingly, her eyes widening. "Please listen to them! It's an emergency message from Professor Snape from the Otherworld!"

"Yes, it keeps doing an S.O.S…." Ambrose explained. "But we don't understand the second part!"

"Everyone be quiet!" Jennifer snapped, sitting down at the chimes and staring intently at them. For a few moments, her heart sank in fear that she had missed it, for the bells were silent. But just when she was ready to give up hope, the familiar pattern began repeating again and her heart leapt out of her throat. "Quill! Dictate that sound with short and elongated lines according to the length of the note!" Jennifer ordered. The appointment book quill was suddenly alert, quickly rushing over to a piece of fresh paper on her desk.

"Dictation quills! Why didn't I think of that?" Mike said.

"Hush!" Jennifer insisted, demanding to hear each note despite the fact that she wasn't catching them all either. "Hermione, go into the Headmaster's sitting room and fetch one of the manuals on safe boating procedures, it'll have Morse code in one of the indexes."

Hermione rushed through the curtains while Jennifer desperately began filling in the letters that she did know. But in less than a minute, Hermione was back, holding the book open on the appropriate page.

"It seems to repeat with S.O.S. on either side, so this should be all of it," Jennifer said, filling in the letters on the paper and reading as she went along. "Delayed: magic down. Reason: unknown. Mission success: doubtful. Return estimate: Three to four months." Jennifer looked up in dismay. "Three to four months?" Jennifer repeated, aggrieved.

"I hope he means in our time frame," Hermione said.

"I'm sure he does, but even still, that puts him gone during Leu's first Christmas," Jennifer said. "Not to mention the fact that I really need him right now! After everything we've been through… he needs to be here! I don't want to go through this alone, and I don't want him to arrive here and find out the hard way…he'll regret it and I'll regret it and I'll be damned if I'm willing to screw this pregnancy up. I am certainly not going to let him go back over there again if he isn't successful in completing what he's over there to do this time, either! Whatever trouble he's into at the moment, it is the fact that his magic is down that's delaying him, and if he's going to need three or four more weeks, that's also three or four more weeks where something might happen and he won't have his magic to defend himself. This is all my fault," Jennifer said abruptly.

"It is definitely not all your fault," Hermione said. Jennifer looked at her thoughtfully for a moment, and then nodded.

"You know what? You are quite right. This is all Toby's fault," Jennifer said angrily and stormed angrily out of the room.

"I hope your Dad knows how to duck," Mike murmured to Ambrose.

"Don't worry, he's an expert at it," Ambrose said.

* * *

Toby nibbled distractedly on his late evening dinner, entertaining himself by watching his wife doing the dishes.

"Tell me, Ashley, when was the last time I had rump roast for dinner?" Toby said in a casual tone. Ashley didn't even pause but kept washing dishes.

"Well over a month, I suppose," Ashley said.

"Oh, that won't do, that won't do at all," Toby decided.

"It isn't my doing, Mr. Tinker. You've been quite busy," Ashley said glancing over her shoulder at him before continuing.

"Have I? Well so have you, what with this daycare thing of yours, Mrs. Tinker," Toby said.

"I at least make a point to come home every night, Mr. Tinker," Ashley said. "You, on the other hand, have a tendency to forget you're even married."

"I suppose I have my moments. I have had a very long life and marriage is a new concept to me overall… except for some aspects of it, of course…aspects I wouldn't mind exploring just about now," Toby ventured. Ashley turned around, quite unsurprised that he had to lift his eyes to meet her gaze. "I don't suppose you'd care to retire early this evening? Or perhaps I can help you buff the kitchen floors."

"You are impossible, Mr. Tinker," Ashley tsked at him, clearing his plate.

"It's the demon in me," Toby ventured.

"Rather, it's the male in you," Ashley said, turning back towards the sink.

"I have a concept for a new job… we can call it nightcare. I can be your first customer, although to be honest, I am very high maintenance and will keep you quite busy, so I will probably also be your only customer," Toby decided.

"Very well, then I shall start by putting you down for a nap," Ashley said mischievously.

"Oh, I'm much too hyper for a nap. I'll have to be worn out first," Toby decided. "That might take some creativity on your part."

"Nonsense, I'll simply put you down with a bottle," Ashley said flippantly.

"Bottles are such modern conventions, Ashley, I prefer more natural methods," Toby decided. "Perhaps you'll allow me to show you what I mean?"

"I understand you perfectly well, Mr. Tinker," Ashley said, drying her hands.

"Then what are we still doing here in the kitchen, Mrs. Tinker?" Toby asked.

"I never said I accepted that job, Mr. Tinker," Ashley said.

"Didn't you? I could have sworn you did. Something about 'I do.' And I like it when you do. Frequently," Toby added for good measure.

"You poor neglected soul," Ashley tsked, slipping past him.

"Well, something is neglected, at any rate," Toby said with a devilish gleam in his eye as he followed her into the next room.

But she had stopped short only a few steps into the bedroom, grabbing a hold of his hands when he had attempted to accost her.

"Wait! Did you hear that knock?" Ashley asked.

"No, but I can do some knocking if you like…"

"I'm serious, Ambrose," Ashley interrupted. "I think it came out of your closet."

"Oh? Why the blazes is someone knocking on my closet at this hour?" Toby scowled and walked over.

"It isn't that late, but then again it isn't that early either… I'm sure it's important…"

"All right, all right, I see we won't get any further until I check on it," Toby said with a resigned sigh. "But do be a good girl and be ready for me when I get back."

"What did I get myself into with you?" Ashley said with exasperation.

"Well, it was your idea, after all, so you deserve what you get, Mrs. Tinker," Toby decided before stepping into his closet and shutting the door behind himself. He waved the lights up and cleared off his desk a bit, hearing the knocking at the other closet door much clearer now. Finally he opened the door, blinking in surprise when Jennifer stormed into his office in a seething rage. "Ah, Jennifer! I seem to be surrounded by beautiful women tonight."

"Don't you dare start with me! I can't believe you would do something like this to Severus!" Jennifer snapped ferociously.

"Did what?" Toby asked, somehow managing to keep his ground.

"You sent him to the Otherworld without his magic!" Jennifer shouted at him.

"What? I did no such thing! Severus should have stronger magic now than he ever has before…"

"Especially Wish magic! And he had a standing wish for his magic to go to me when I am pregnant!" Jennifer snapped.

"Wait wait wait. You can't be pregnant yet, Severus isn't back yet to… well…"

"I _am_ pregnant, and as to that, why did you make us think that it wasn't going to work in the first place?" she demanded.

"I did what?" Toby asked, even more confused.

"The label on that bottle… it said if it didn't work it was time to let the idea go. We gave up on having any more!"

"My dear, that warning label wasn't meant for you," Toby said apologetically, shaking his head. "That was meant for Danyelle Brittle, who happened to pick up that very same potion out of my shop about the same time Severus had. Regrettably, she was never meant to have children. Yours was supposed to work, and thank you, but I don't remember there being any time frame on when it would take effect. Still, honestly, the two of you should have been more careful! Quite irresponsible for you to get yourself pregnant two months early, you know…"

"What do you mean two months early?" Jennifer said with frustration.

"Well, I suppose it won't harm anything now, but I distinctly remember you hosting a birthday party family reunion sort of thing in about twenty five years, and Alicia complaining on how she was the only one who had her birthday party a month late. Your last birth child was supposed to be due in May," Toby said.

"Oh, never mind all that now! It doesn't change the fact that I am and Severus is in the Otherworld stuck without magic!" Jennifer said.

"Well, maybe he hasn't lost it yet…"

"He has lost it! He sent us a message by Morse code through that set of chimes you gave Michael Coventry!"

"What? When was this?" Toby frowned.

"This evening. He said he's been delayed, his magic is down, and he doesn't think his mission will succeed."

"Well, of course it won't succeed if he doesn't have magic to anchor the sphere! And what the devil is he doing near Aepheri? That's in the north part of the Faelands, even if he accidentally landed there, he should have started south long before now…"

"But you said there was a dangerous Forest in the middle of the Faelands! Can he get through that without magic?" Jennifer asked.

"I don't know," Toby admitted somberly. "Really, I don't. But I do know he cannot finish what he started without magic."

"I think he's realized that. I think he's planning on making his way home without it, but even still he's estimating months of our time…"

"Jennifer," Toby interrupted, his face changing visibly the more serious he became. "There is something you must know… I don't think there will be time for a second attempt," Merlin said. Jennifer frowned. "After all, I am still but a living breathing being up against time itself, and there is only so much I can do. If only I could explain this in more technical terms, but I do think it'd be over your head. Ancient must anchor ancient…. Earth must anchor Earth… well, to put it simply, the only way that I could possibly hold this anchor indefinitely were if I was to die. And I do mean permanently," Merlin said somberly. "If the anchor is in tact with my death and I were buried at the Henge, my remains might keep everything in check for some hundreds of years at least. I would be willing to do so if necessary of course, although I do think Ashley and Ambrose might be a bit put out about it."

"There is no way I am going to allow that to happen," Jennifer said seriously. "And there is obviously no way that I am going to let Severus stay in that world another day separated from his magic. If he needs his own magic to put that anchor in place, then I am the one who must go find him. I only hope the board doesn't wreak havoc on the school in the meantime."

"Don't you worry about that. Hermione and the rest of the staff, including Ashley and myself, will do everything in our power to keep things running smoothly," Merlin assured him. "In fact, with Hermione's permission, I think I might step into the administrative shoes myself."

"You?" Jennifer said flatly. "You don't know anything administrating a school…"

"I administrated Camelot. The experience will suffice."

"Even if Eric went along with it, there is no way that the parents, let alone the Ministry would allow Toby to run Hogwarts…"

"I didn't say Toby was going to do it, he'll be much too busy teaching Ancient Magic and Runes to a bunch of students who don't appreciate his teaching techniques. I, Merlin, shall run the school, and I dare anyone to dispute my qualifications, thank you. You have enough to worry about without worrying about Hogwarts, Jennifer," Merlin said.

"If I tell Severus who's running his school in our absence, I guarantee you that he'll be quite worried," Jennifer said dryly.

"Oh. Well… then don't tell him. Problem solved," Merlin said with a thin smile. Jennifer stared at him. "Now, I suggest you get a good night's rest, have breakfast with Lucky and Leu in the morning, and concentrate only on getting ready for your trip… namely by consulting your doctor and deciding what you're going to take with you… and no items that have magical dimensional spells!"

"What about my watch and my ring? If we're on the same plane of existence, will they work again?" Jennifer asked anxiously.

"The ring most definitely… the watch will in theory, although since I haven't taken it apart to see what makes it tick…" he said, then paused to chuckle at his pun. "Well, I won't guarantee it. Now… because he used the chimes, we know for certain where Severus is, in the land of Tir Danaan. And this time, we're going to take some extra precautions getting you through that tunnel. I am not taking any more chances, especially with you and your little accidental blessing." Jennifer gave him a dirty look, but as he got out the maps and began to instruct her further, she never got a chance to comment on it.


	17. To The Rescue

Chapter Seventeen

To The Rescue

Time seemed to pass in a blink of an eye. Before Jennifer knew it, it was dusk on the following day and she found herself standing with Minerva under the Twilight Arc and watching as Merlin opened the portal. No one else was there.

"What we're going to attempt might be a bit tricky, Jennifer, but it is going to be safer for you overall… I hope," Merlin said, studying the portal to make certain that it was stable. "I am going to step in with you but because of the anchor I cannot go in more than a few steps without… well, ripping the universes apart, actually. I am only going to go in long enough to make certain the two of you are on the path that will lead you to Albus. When I put you on that path, you must walk in a straight line regardless of what you see before you.. If the tunnel in front of you seems to curve, close your eyes and keep them closed and listen for Albus. He is going to meet you half way and guide you both out. I would have had him come all the way here, but it actually takes several days of this world's time to travel through the tunnel, and right now time is of the essence." Jennifer nodded. "Minerva, I have a line on you, and when you get to the point you need to turn around, you will see it trailing behind you and should give you enough of a guide to get back."

"You're not coming all the way over with me?" Jennifer frowned.

"Eric is going to need me on the governor's board for support while this is going on, Jennifer, and so will Merlin," Minerva said. "But do tell Albus I'm doing well… and that I'm getting all the excitement that I was craving…" she added dryly. Jennifer grinned at that.

"Come come, ladies. The sooner we get this done, the sooner Jennifer can rescue Severus from whatever calamity he's gotten himself into," Merlin said.

"I'm more than ready," Jennifer decided, holding tightly onto Minerva's arm.

Gently but firmly, Merlin grabbed hold of her other arm. He then stepped through the portal and took several steps forward through the swirling tunnel forming around them. But within seconds of doing so, the entire tunnel began to shake as if it there was a major earthquake going on, and Jennifer had all she could do to keep herself upright, even with Minerva's support.

"Steady!" Merlin cautioned. "That is my warning, so I dare not go further! Minerva, keep her straight! Do not stray from that path! Listen for Albus!"

"We're going!" Minerva shouted over the rumbling noise and stepped forward. Merlin watched them critically to make certain they were following a straight line before finally backing up towards the portal. As he did so, the horrible shaking and rumbling began to subside, ceasing altogether when he stepped back into their world.

Even though the shaking had stopped, the swirling of the tunnel itself was horrid and Jennifer felt dizzy and nauseous. She closed her eyes tightly hoping that Minerva still had hers open, uncertain if they could truly keep straight with them shut. They walked and walked forever… like a dream where she would try to wake up and yet only managed to get into another part of the dream. Perhaps they truly had been walking for days, she thought. It definitely seemed to be a very long time before they heard a voice calling out a name.

"Minerva!" called the voice.

"Albus!" Minerva shouted back.

"It's all right! You're almost here! Is Jennifer all right?" Albus shouted.

"Yes, we're coming!" Minerva answered.

In what was both sudden and interminably long at the same time, Jennifer felt another pair of hands around her shoulders and opened her eyes to see Albus standing with them in the vortex smiling at her. She hugged him in sheer relief, missing exactly when Minerva slipped away from them.

"There will be time for that later, Jennifer. Come, I know the way from here, just follow my lead. You may close your eyes again if you like," Albus added.

"This is a horrible horrible portal. I don't see how you can stand traveling through it!" Jennifer said emphatically.

"Now you know one of the reasons why we don't do it often," Albus winked at her before leading her through the tunnel.

It did seem to get easier after that. The tunnel didn't seem to twist or turn as it had been doing, but kept a steady path in front of them. The strange swirling mass seemed to begin to have substance to them filled with patches of wildflowers, and odd crystalline shapes and birds… abruptly, they began to settle, and Jennifer found herself walking towards a large circle filled with crystal sculptures. And it was just as she figured out that the crystal sculptures were actually depictions of giant mushrooms and toadstools that she and Dumbledore stepped out onto the grass in the very middle of the circle itself.

"Welcome to the Faelands, Jennifer," Albus said warmly.

"Wow," Jennifer said, both in relief and awe at the mushrooms towering above her. "Funny, there really is a ring of mushrooms."

"Merlin told me he put them here as a joke, but I am not sure whether or not I believe him. You know how he can be," Albus said. "I wonder if he didn't have the giants set Stonehenge where it is specifically to line up with these, and if that guess is correct, this circle is all the more ancient."

"Wow," Jennifer said again.

"Come, let us go to my house so you can recover and we can talk. But of course first we must get out of this garden."

"Garden?" Jennifer repeated, looking around with surprise.

It was then she realized how well kept the grass was, and how the lawn was perfectly circular and centered with the crystal ring at its very center. Then she noticed that beyond it were rectangular flowerbeds in every direction with well-spaced, pruned trees set back behind them. Many of them were typical of what one would see in her world, others undoubtedly native. Weaving around the trees and flowers were a series of cobbled paths, interlacing them in a complex celtic knot pattern that seemed to tie the entire garden together.

"Wow," Jennifer said again before following Albus across the lawn.

"I have a nice garden as well," Albus ventured. "Although not quite as over the top as this one. I think you'll find yourself quite at home there, especially since I brought many plants with me."

"Oh, I'd love to see it, although it won't take all that long, will it?" Jennifer said anxiously, remembering how prone Albus had gotten in recent years to linger on trivial things for long periods of time. "I really am in a hurry."

"I understand, Jennifer, but you really should give yourself a few minutes to get yourself reoriented after traveling across universes. Besides, I'm sure you can spare enough time for a cup of tea with your old employer, can't you? I really don't get many visitors from home, after all," Albus pointed out. Jennifer let out a resigned sigh. "I'll make you my special blend I save for special occasions. I raised the plants myself, you know."

"Of course I'll stay for tea, Albus," Jennifer said and followed Albus over to a gate set within a hedgerow.

As they crossed over a wooden bridge over a babbling brook, Jennifer found herself staring at a small thatched hut set next to the road, interrupting the hedgerow that bordered the garden.

"Surely that's not the house that goes with that garden," Jennifer said.

"Yes it is, although it doesn't always look like that. He tends to disguise it when he's home, but he has been letting it go since he's been married. I am glad he left enough magic behind to keep up the gardens," Albus said sincerely, walking down the middle of the road passed the house.

"You mean that's Merlin's house?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes, although he's simply known as the Gardener here in Bermuda. You see, in some parts of the Faelands, that name is a bit notorious, being part demon and distantly related to the throne," Albus explained. "I don't think anyone realizes who he is except for perhaps the King, Queen and the Princes. The Princes used to spend a lot of time over here in Bermuda. We're not all that far from the Caerbrenin here, you see, which is the royal city of the Fae. I've never been there, myself, although Minerva has visited there often. Personally, I prefer the country life… although it is nice to get out for a Quidditch game now and again."

"Some things never change," Jennifer chuckled softly.

Just down the road and over the hill, Jennifer smiled when she saw two cottages made of river stones and wood with lovely trellises of roses and lush gardens visible over the walls. Jennifer didn't have to be told to know whose cottages they were; it was quite obvious. Wild strawberries were planted around the front of Albus Dumbledore's home, while Gryffonlillies snapped at them protectively in the beds surrounding Minerva's porch.

"Here we are! I hope you're not too tired from your trip. Come put your feet up," Albus insiste as they stepped in.

Even in the inside of the house, it felt like an open garden. The wicker and wooden furniture was all covered with plush coverlets and pillows and Jennifer gratefully sank into one of the chairs.

"No glass or shutters?" Jennifer asked curiously, peering out into the window into the garden.

"Oh, they never developed them here," Albus explained, going over to the breakfast table to set up a tray. "There are charms on every house to prevent rain from getting in and to keep the temperature comfortable inside, although it can get a bit breezy at times.

"I love it!" Jennifer said sincerely, and Albus chuckled to himself.

"Oh yes, I remember the battles that you and Severus got into whether or not to shut the windows," he said with a chuckle "I will go make us some tea."

"Thank you, Albus. I'll take milk in mine," Jennifer said, eagerly opening the letter.

"Really? I thought you used to like yours black with lemon."

"I still do," Jennifer said dryly. "Doctor's orders, you see. I'm on a strict diet, Otherworld or no Otherworld. In fact, Sagittari was very cross with me when I told him I was coming whether he approved or not."

"Well you are in a very curious position, after all. Women your age don't normally have children… naturally, at any rate…"

"Lunette Vallid told me that she was almost two hundred when she had her last child," Jennifer quickly put in.

"Lunette is half Fae, Jennifer. There are extensive family records in both your father's family and the Ravenclaw line, showing that you are removed from your Sidhe heritage by hundreds of years and a good number of generations," Albus reminded her. He set the tray down on the table beside her and sat down himself. "And since we're on the subject, I suppose I ought to tell you that I am quite concerned about the matter."

"There's nothing to worry about, Albus. Doctor Sagittari says that I have the health of a thirty year old and the reproductive health of a thirty-five year old, and his only concern seems to be about me getting enough calcium and the right amount of vitamins…"

"Oh, I didn't mean I was concerned about that. I'm not even concerned about what situations you might get yourself into while you're over here in the Otherworld. I know perfectly well from the first four what you're capable of accomplishing in your condition," Albus assured her. "And before you mention it, I am also not worried about your parenting skills, although I imagine your other children might have mixed feelings about this decision to have another child…"

"We have had our fair share of criticism from them, yes," Jennifer said with open irritation.

"Quite natural, I'm sure, considering what stressful times they had to grow up in, which is why I also understand why you and Severus made the decision you did," Albus said with a nod. "What concerns me is the fact that your getting pregnant now in your mid-fifties is making it decidedly obvious that something about your aging is not quite normal. It is not only a matter of your looking younger via potions, makeup or apples as everyone now believes. Now it will be obvious that you are truly aging slower, which will most undoubtedly bring attention to your other members of your family, such as Corey who has looked the same for years, and Aurelius, who even under the weathered skin and scars of his trade, still has a handsome late teen face and build."

"Actually, Aurelius has put on a teeny bit of weight since he got married. It helps a little," Jennifer protested lightly. Albus gazed at her silently. "I know, that isn't the point… even though honestly, it's no one else's business what we do."

"I most empathatically agree, but you of all people know that won't stop people from asking questions. You know, Jennifer, there are many cases throughout wizard history where wizard families have been granted particularly long lives or have a particularly successful knack at producing children. There are also plenty of examples that certain wizards and witches have been around so long that our society simply begins to take it for granted that we're not going anywhere; such as myself…Lunette… Ollivander… and of course, Nick. But even so, when that child is born there will be a lot of nosy noses and scrutinizing eyes on you, that child, and Severus. Stay on your guard, and guard your secrets closely until he or she is a little older and the locals are ready to shrug it off."

"I understand, Albus, and you're right for bringing it up," Jennifer said, and then grinned apologetically. "And here I thought you were just stalling so you could talk me into seeing your gardens."

"Well I do want you to see my garden," Albus agreed pleasantly. "Have some cucumber sandwiches… or try the pumpkin butter, I make it myself, you know… the strawberry jam as well."

"And you're trying to stuff me just as surely as Sagitarri does, I see," Jennifer chuckled, accepting one of the pumpkin butter sandwiches. "But I really ought to start thinking about leaving. I want to get to Tir Danaan by dark."

"Tir Danaan? By dark?" Albus asked curiously. "It is several days walk from here, Jennifer, far to the north. How do you plan to get there? You can't Apparate while you're pregnant, and there are no port keys, vehicles or even mounts of any kind on this island."

"I brought my own mount," Jennifer explained and dug into her pack to bring out three pieces of a broom with screws at each end and got busy putting it together. Albus furrowed his brow.

"You're not really going to try to fly on that, are you? Especially considering the circumstances, and your skill at flying…well…"

"I can fly very well now, Albus, I simply sometimes have trouble with my landings," Jennifer said calmly. "But don't worry, I have that covered. I promise I'm not taking any unnecessary risks."

"Very well, I trust your judgment, Jennifer, but I am not so sure that Severus is going to agree with us," Albus pointed out.

"Oh, let him bellow. It will be wonderful just to hear him again, no matter what he goes on about," Jennifer said, setting the broom aside.

"Yes, it will," Albus agreed. "Do you happen to have your pocket mirror?"

"Of course," Jennifer admitted.

"Then if you'll let me borrow it for a moment, I will realign it to mine so that you can contact me in case you get into trouble," Albus offered.

"That's probably a very good idea," Jennifer agreed, handing it over to him.

"Thank you. I'll just go and fetch my wand and take care of this… why don't you have some fresh strawberries? I picked them this morning when I heard you were coming," Albus offered. Jennifer sighed and popped a strawberry in her mouth before gazing at her ring.

"The color is very grey, but I think the ring is working. He seems to be quite depressed with some lines of frustration mixed in," Jennifer sighed. She got out the watch, inspecting it carefully.

"Then perhaps you ought to be off," Albus decided, handing her back her mirror.

"I haven't toured the gardens yet," Jennifer reminded him.

"It can wait until you both get back. After all, they're not going anywhere," Albus said with a smile. Jennifer hugged him warmly in response. "Take care of yourself, and bring Severus here when you get to this side of the Faelands again."

"I will, don't worry," Jennifer said, putting away her pocket mirror and grabbing her broom, the two of them walking outside, checking the barrette in her tightly braided hair and pulling down her cloak over her shoulders.

Taking one last breath to steady herself, Jennifer took to the skies and turned the broom northwards across the river canyon and over the top of trees so dark and dense it felt as if she were crossing a massive green sea.

"Steady, Jennifer, you have a long ride ahead of you," she murmured to herself and pushed the broom forward, trying not to pay too much attention to the strange, disturbing sounds coming out the forest below.

* * *

Severus had slept in the next morning, so wasn't surprised to find his breakfast waiting for him when he woke up. Noticing a note slipped beneath the plate, he read it thoughtfully. Taking only a moment or two to pull up his hair and toss on his cape, he slipped out of the room and up into the library where Bael sat with several books in front of him.

"Any luck?" Severus said, glancing at one of the books only to find himself sitting down in hopes of discerning some of the runes they were written in.

"I have found a book on seals and locks, my lord," Bael said, showing one of the books to Severus. The runes became clear as he gazed at them, and he soon found that he could read them with ease. "It would appear that the spell on that chest is a special lock that can only be opened by completing the condition bound within the lock, or it can be opened by the original caster."

"It can be opened by the original caster?" Severus repeated.

"Simply a failsafe, my lord, in case the lock needs to be changed or broken. Opening it will release the spell as well as the binding spell as well, if I'm not mistaken," Bael said.

"So, either the conditions are met or Aiden alone may break it," Severus murmured.

"I don't think so, sir. I believe it was Sage Gannon who cast this spell," Bael said. Severus looked thoughtful.

"What are the chances that we can talk Gannon into opening it?" Severus asked.

"I suppose if you could convince him that you are not Niamh's true intended, perhaps he might listen," Bael offered cautiously.

"Considering how long it took me to convince you of that, how long would you guess it would take me to do that?" Severus said irritably. Bael thought about it a moment.

"A while," Bael admitted. "Probably even longer than it took to convince me, sir, unless you happen to convince Priestess Irian first…"

"There is no chance of that. She is just as difficult as every other contender of fate I've ever met," Severus said irritably. "And I don't have 'a while,' I have four or five days at most. How can I convince people who won't take me at my word up until now that I am not her intended?" Bael thought it over.

"Perhaps by finding person she's really fated to be with?" Bael ventured. Severus turned and stared at him. "Something wrong, sir?"

"No, I think that idea is a brilliant and quite logical one, actually. I'm simply pondering how exactly I might go about that when I have so little time left," Severus said.

"Well, if you are not fated to be with her as you believe, sir, you have all the time in the world, because most undoubtedly something will happen to keep the two of you from getting married," Bael said calmly. Severus sighed with exasperation.

"As much as I respect your faith that fate will run its course, Bael, it is a faith I do not share. Human fate doesn't take care of itself. Fate takes a lot of initiative and plenty of elbow grease to keep it running smoothly," Severus explained.

"Elbow grease?" Bael repeated in confusion. "What is that?"

"The muck that gets on your elbows when you clean out your cauldrons," Severus said dryly.

"Oh. The maids take care of that," Bael said with a shrug.

"Isn't there anything you don't take for granted?" Severus asked with exasperation, but it was obvious from his expression that he was baffled about that as well. "Never mind. I need to speak to the Lady Niamh. Or better yet, extend an invitation for her to take a walk with me in the Thornwood. Perhaps I can subtly find out whom else she might have met in there, and if not, maybe 'fate' will lend me a hand by making him appear while I'm in there."

"Either way, I'm sure she'll be delighted by the invitation," Bael said. "But don't forget that you'll need an escort… Lord Aiden's orders."

"All the better," Severus decided, handing the books back to Bael.

As Severus expected, Niamh seemed to be overflowing with enthusiasm at the invitation. She wore one of her best dresses (and one of the most alluring) and dressed her hair with flowers, passing Severus warm smiles while every now and then finding time to throw a freezing glance over at the guards. Bael and Iolet went as well, trailing behind to give the lord and lady their space while they debated some of the finer points of court etiquette with each other.

"I am so glad you asked me to walk today. I was feeling quite stifled in the castle," Niamh said happily. "Are you going to fish?"

"I hadn't intended to, but we can if you like," Severus said cordially.

"Oh, I like whatever you like," Niamh said eagerly.

"Niamh, your opinion matters and you should never have it overridden by someone else's opinion, regardless of who that person is," Severus said. "What do you normally do on these walks in the Thornwood? It seems if you are in here often."

"I come to get flowers for Aepheri," Niamh said.

"Oh? Does she ever give you advice?" Severus asked. Niamh smiled shyly, looking uncomfortable.

"Not since I was little," Niamh admitted quietly. "Have you been up on the hill yet?"

"Yes, Bael and I spent most of the day up there yesterday," Severus said.

"Did she speak to you at all?" Niamh asked curiously.

"She did," Severus admitted. Bael glanced over at him in surprise. "It was over a personal matter."

"Oh, you need not explain. All advice from Aepheri is quite personal," Niamh said with a smile. "Was it helpful, Severus?"

"Somewhat. In a way, I'm not yet certain," Severus admitted. Niamh nodded thoughtfully at that.

"Sometimes it just takes time," Niamh said.

"Yes, perhaps," Severus agreed, turning his attention back to their walk. "I suppose since you come here looking for flowers often you must meet a lot of pilgrims here on the way to see her."

"Yes, they come from all over the Faelands to visit here. Most buy their flowers in the village, but there are quite a few who come here to gather flowers as well, especially the poor," Niamh said. "Like some of the traders, priestesses and farmers."

"Are there many younger Fae, perhaps your age, that come looking for guidance?" Severus inquired.

"Oh yes, quite often. Younger Fae often come here to get guidance on their intended fates and make certain they're on the right path," Niamh agreed. Severus found himself thinking of the strange messages he had heard, wondering if they could have been meant for her.

"And you're quite sure she has never spoken to you about yours?" Severus inquired.

"I think it's perhaps because I am already on the right path," Niamh said with a knowing smile.

"About those other pilgrims you've met," Severus said, quickly. "Have there been any that stand out as being memorable?"

"Memorable in what way?" Niamh aske with a frown.

"Perhaps someone that stands out in your mind you found unusually engaging or amusing. Anyone who made an impression on you the moment you met, excluding myself," Severus explained. Niamh suddenly looked around in surprise.

"Why, Severus!" she said in disbelief. "You're afraid that I may meet someone else that might match my fate and I might leave you!"

"Um…" Severus began, catching the sight of Bael rolling his eyes behind her. "I don't think I would have put it that way, exactly…"

"There is no reason to jealous, my love! My devotion lies with you," Niamh assured him with a gentle hand on his arm. "But to ease your mind, I promise I shall not come into the wood without you escorting me from now on."

"Your reassurance is more than enough, Niamh…"

"Oh no, I insist," she said happily.

Severus sighed silently, glancing up at Bael who was grimacing enough for the both of them. But when Niamh turned back around, Bael was back to his normal, stoic composure.

* * *

"Perhaps you should have worded that differently," Bael suggested as he combed the bookshelves in the library.

"I am not used to prying into other people's affairs," Severus said curtly. "That is my wife's talent, not mine."

"It is the talent of all women, sir," Bael said with amusement.

"Trust me, she has a particular knack for it," Severus said, glancing at his ring. "A lot of good that does me right now."

"So what is the plan now, sir?" Bael asked, pulling some books off the shelves.

"Same as before, although I admit attempting to find Niamh's intended mate is like looking for a needle in a haystack."

"A what, sir?" Bael asked in confusion.

"It means, next to impossible," Severus amended, and Bael immediately agreed. "Perhaps tomorrow I will try to take the direct approach and simply attempt to convince Gannon on my own… why are you shaking your head like that?"

"Only to say that 'next to impossible' is better than 'impossible,' sir. He won't budge without some proof of what you say is true, and is not likely to believe you otherwise."

"That is no different than anyone else around here," Severus said dryly. "There isn't a word I've said that someone hasn't found a way to twist into meaning something completely different."

"Perhaps it is the way they are translating you," Bael said, glancing at the books in his hands. "I suppose that is why you asked for the children's primer."

"So you found it then?" Severus asked.

"I have one in Faewyn and also one for Faewyn de Danaan… our dialect is quite different than the King's language, so we tend to learn both," Bael explained.

"Yes, I know…even when you are not translating for me, many of the words being used are familiar to me… old influences, I think, from my world," Severus said.

"A lot of the other Fae families think we've corrupted the language," Bael said with a hint of amusement. "I also found two books on Danaan philosophy, one specifically on self guidance on accepting the fate that is given to you."

"That doesn't sound like philosophy, that sounds like a self-help manual," Severus grunted. "Fine, that will do for now. Perhaps these will help me sleep through the night for a change."

"Is there anything in particular that wakes you up, sir?' Bael asked with concern as he walked Severus back to his room.

"Yes. The fact that I can't get up in the middle of the night and shut the windows," Severus said grumpily. Bael frowned in confusion.

"If you shut a window, wouldn't it then simply be a wall?" he asked. Severus didn't feel like answering, for he was already lost in a memory… he was already dreading the evening ahead.

He needed a good night's sleep, Severus reasoned to himself, especially after having had so little rest the night before, trekking up Aepheri to send that message as he had. He needed to rest so that he could think clearly… and yet resting seemed so blasted unproductive! Saying goodnight to Bael at the door, Severus lit some candles and went to sit on the bed with a book in his hand. Perhaps he could lull himself to sleep with the tedium of trying to get through one of the language primers. He opened one it of them with a sigh.

It was curiously quiet; the wind was mostly still, and even his small chimes on the bookshelf were barely moving at all. But in the silence of the evening, he got the very strong feeling that he been missed something important. He certainly didn't feel tired anymore; he felt wide-awake and had no interest in sleeping… rather, he felt as if there was a very good reason for him to stay awake and he wasn't certain why that was.

He set his book down after attempting to decipher the same section several times closing his eyes for a moment to try to and clear his thoughts. Sighing softly at the nagging feeling that was still plaguing him, he opened them again, his eyes fell onto his wedding band and the diamond set within it. He sat up in surprise, staring at the swirl of grey and yellow bordering a soft shade of aquamarine.

"Jennifer," Severus murmured in surprise, realizing what was plaguing him now. He had glanced at his ring in the library, and it had been colored a light bluish grey then. Now the colors were stronger, more complex… she was tired and anxious, and yet there was a lingering happiness if the blue was any indication… the colors changed again, and within it, Severus watched in fascination as relief crept into the coloring and the anxiety turned into anticipation…

Acting on instinct just as much as what he saw in the ring, Severus tossed his book away and got up and stepped out onto the balcony. Most of the other balconies on that side of the castle were dark, and the moonlight, although present, was quite dim from the waning crescent moon. A flash caught his eye coming from the garden; but what it was, Severus wasn't quite sure. A reflection off of something, perhaps…or had he just imagined it? And although there was a part of him that wondered if it was futile to stand there waiting, the part that was willing to wait there forever was stronger… so it was that Severus was still standing by the rail when a cloaked figure stepped out of the garden and into the soft light coming out of his room.

"Jennifer?" Severus called out softly, more than a little afraid that someone other than the figure below him would overhear him. But the figure certainly had heard him, for the figure called a Wisp Light into her hand and held it up to her face, the enigmatic smile unmistakable even before she pulled the hood of her cloak away.

Severus turned and hurried inside, stopping only for his cape before slipping downstairs and out into the gardens. The figure was no longer under the light of the balcony, but Severus knew she wouldn't be far and searched the shadows until he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Immediately, Severus turned and pulled Jennifer into his arms in sheer relief of having her near, hugging her tightly and kissing her forehead, cheeks and lips before protectively pulling her farther away from the castle until they were out of the garden proper and into the trees that lie beyond them. Finally deciding they were far enough in to keep them from being seen, Severus allowed her to pull up another Wisplight, which then hovered above them as if they had a small blue moon of their own.

"Whatever are you doing here? Who is minding the school?" Severus asked.

"Obviously, I'm here to rescue you, and Hermione and the staff have everything under control," Jennifer said with amusement. "Are you that sorry to see me?"

"If there were a ranking of how happy I am to see you, this would definitely be in the top ten. But I still wonder why you're here, how you got here, and how you were able to find me," Severus said.

"Severus, one question at a time!" Jennifer protested. "I knew where you were because I got your message, of course."

"I stated that I was delayed. I never said to come after me," Severus pointed out.

"You also said your magic was down, and I know perfectly well you can't anchor the sphere without it," Jennifer said calmly. "Besides, it also sounded like you were in trouble. And yet, I find you here in the main castle of Tir Danaan wearing… what exactly are you wearing anyway? The tunic is rather Elizabethan, although it'd probably look better with tights on…"

"Yes, that is very funny, and I'm actually in more trouble than it might seem at first glance…"

"No…no, at first glance you do seem to be in trouble. I don't believe for an instant that you would be wearing a tunic with puffed sleeves unless you were in trouble," Jennifer assured him. "But don't worry, whatever magic you need done, I'm here to cast for you. After all, it's only fair, considering it's your magic I'm using in the first place."

Severus suddenly froze, staring at her uncertainly.

"Exactly what do you mean by that?" he asked, his voice actually coming out quieter than he had intended.

"Severus," Jennifer said, pausing when the words she had intended to say suddenly fell away from her completely. "Do you remember that last night we spend together at home when you said you intended to leave me something to remember you by? Because I think you actually succeeded a little better than you had planned to."

"You cannot possibly mean what I think you mean," Severus said flatly.

Jennifer smiled at his stunned expression for a moment and then kissed him, feeling from the way pulled her tighter to him that realization had sunk in. She sighed in contentment in his arms, having very little qualms at simply standing there with him while he attempted to cope with the overwhelming range of emotions that ran through him just as they had her a day before.

"We need to find you some shelter," Severus said at last. "And have you eaten recently?"

"I haven't eaten since I left Dumbledore's cottage, no, but I have found shelter for myself. There's an old abandoned guard tower near that thick thorn thicket lying between this wood and the forest… I saw it when I flew over the area," Jennifer explained.

"Flew, did you say flew? Wait, you flew all the way here from the lower Faelands? On what?" Severus asked with alarm.

"Oh… a broom…"

"What? In your condition?"

"Now, don't panic, Severus, I'm quite all right, and I took every precaution, see?" Jennifer said, touching the back of her hair and showing him the ornate barrette on her head. "I didn't want to risk a crash under the circumstances, so when I got near Tir Danaan, I simply slowed the broom and hopped off. The barrette did the rest, and carried me safely to the ground."

"Have you gone mad?" Severus said in shock.

"Well, it was the fastest way to get to you, Severus, since I can't Apparate right now…"

"That is entirely beside the point! It was a foolish thing to do, and I hope you don't expect me to let you attempt such a stunt again!"

"Oh, well, that's probably a good thing considering the broom didn't exactly fair as well landing as I did," Jennifer admitted sheepishly. "On the bright side, I do have plenty of firewood now." Severus rolled his eyes, sighing with exasperation.

"Wait here a moment while I go raid the castle larder. When I return, I want you to show me where this tower of yours is at, and then you and I are going to have a long talk about what the other has been doing in the other's absence. For some reason, I get the feeling that I am the one who is going to be doing most of the talking for a change."

"This ought to be good, then," Jennifer chuckled softly.

"You have no idea," Severus said dryly, then made her promise to stay precisely where she was until his return.

* * *

It was quite late in the evening before Severus was satisfied that the old stone guard post was suitable enough for his expecting wife. Transfigured furniture of all sorts now filled the once bare stone floors, along with a low but wide brazier that would serve both as a cooking source and for heat. A grill of sorts had been scavenged from the old hearth (it had been decided by Severus that the fireplace itself would be much too smoky and telltale of being inhabited) and on top of it sat a teapot and slightly charred fish, overdone because Jennifer had gotten too absorbed in the conversation at hand.

"So let me see if I have all this now, Severus… you lost your magic when you came out of the portal…"

"I lost my magic while still _in_ the portal," Severus corrected. "That's why I lost complete control and ran into that blasted tree."

"And then you woke up in Duntolm castle in Tir Danaan, only to find out that the sphere was missing, that they've dubbed you a lord, and you were engaged to the lady of the castle…"

"Do you mind stopping that incessant giggling, Jennifer? It is _not _funny. I would think you of all people would definitely not find that amusing that I'm supposed to be getting married to someone else in a few days!" Severus snapped.

"I'm sorry," Jennifer said, but after looking serious for an instant, she broke into another chuckle. "I'm sorry, really. That poor girl, thinking she's engaged to you…"

"Poor girl? Maybe I should have simply just married the girl and saved myself a lot of trouble…" Severus threatened.

"I think that would have given you even more trouble than it's worth," Jennifer chuckled.

"You are not helping," Severus said dourly.

"I'm sorry… no, I do have an idea, actually," Jennifer said. "Aiden seems very protective of his daughter, doesn't he?"

"He dotes on her incessantly," Severus agreed. "In fact, it is part of the reason she is as naïve as she is."

"All the easier for us to lead her astray," Jennifer said with a wicked smile. Severus squinted.

"As in?" he prompted.

"As in you'll bring her here and we'll hold her for ransom," Jennifer explained mischievously. "She thinks you're starting to warm up to her, so I'm sure it wouldn't take much work for you to coax her here, and when she's here, I'll have no trouble holding her. We'll ask for the sphere plus safe passage into the Sidhe Forest in return for her freedom." Severus gazed at her carefully for a moment to make certain she was being serious.

"Jennifer," Severus sighed, "even if we tossed the entire question of whether or not such a tactic is immoral, you're speaking of something that isn't even legal in our country…"

"And neither is stealing and harboring a dangerous magical item," Jennifer interrupted. "And there's nothing moral about holding a dangerous magical item for ransom in exchange for a forced marriage, especially when the person being held in such a position is married anyway. On top of that, you yourself have already told me that the chest is bonded and condition locked and the chances of my having enough time to study said chest for a counter spell without getting caught is quite slim. Desperate times call for desperate measures, and it's the simplest way I can think of that we can get the item quickly and get out of here."

"That's all well and good, but what if something goes wrong?" Severus asked. "The Danaan believe in only two forms of punishment, death or banishment to the demon half of the planet, and I don't know about you, but I would rather avoid that if possible."

"And just what makes you think that any method we try is going to avoid that chance? Surely not trying to steal the item back. I suppose I could try using Imperius Curse to force Gannon to get the chest for us, but these Fae by your own admission seem to have strong mental strength, and if I botch it, I am certain will be in the exact same position," Jennifer said. "Besides, considering you haven't come up with anything better than finding her true mate, which honestly she may not be destined to meet until ten years from now for all we know, I think maybe you could consider going with my plan for a change." Severus gazed at her fiery, challenging eyes and defiant expression.

"You really are pregnant, aren't you?" Severus asked flatly. "You're certainly behaving like you are."

"Then why don't you be a good father and give in so we can get that damned sphere and go home where we belong?" Jennifer suggested flirtatiously.

"Fine, fine… but let me be the one to set up how this is done. I don't want us to take any unnecessary risks," Severus argued.

"Be my guest," Jennifer said, nibbling on her food as he ironed out the details.


	18. Ring of Truth

Chapter Eighteen

Ring of Truth

Bael peeked into Severus' room for the third time, but he was still sound asleep… snoring, in fact. He slipped into the room to replace the untouched breakfast tray with a lunch tray, pausing a moment to see if Severus would stir. Bael hadn't recalled Severus sleeping quite so deeply before, or without that twitching expression of anxiety that often accompanied the man's restless sleep. He slipped down the stairs over to the kitchens, where the maids gazed curiously at the full plate he was carrying.

"Is the Lord Severus all right?" asked Etaine.

"He is sleeping. He hadn't slept well the night before, and I had given him some books to read last night. I wonder if he stayed up too late reading them? It would be like him, I think," Bael said, more as is speaking to himself than the fetching maid beside him.

"He hasn't been sleeping well? Perhaps he has the Lady Niamh on his mind," suggested a maid named Lia, vying for more information.

"I expect you're right, at least in part," Bael said vaguely.

"He's probably anxious about the wedding," Lia pried.

"Maybe he is just anxious about the coming of the full moon," Etaine said alluringly. "Will you be going to the river to send praises to Danu this month, Bael? I can help you bathe."

"Of course I shall be going," Bael reassured her.

"Wait, you got him last month! It's my turn this month, Etaine," Lia complained, stepping over and holding onto his arm.

"Actually, it's Fionne's turn. But you don't like her so well, do you, Bael?" Etaine asked.

"I promise I will pay homage with all of you if you like," Bael reassured them. "I have more than my share of debts to pay and sins to account for this month. In fact, I may have to find a fourth at the rate I'm going," he murmured under his breath before wandering back out of the kitchen.

"I get him first," Lia declared after Bael had slipped back up the stairs.

Bael sighed restlessly, wandering the halls and wondering how to fill his time. It was just as he was turning to check on Severus again that he heard Niamh call out to him. He paused and bowed deeply to her.

"My lady," Bael said.

"Are you on an errand for Lord Severus?" she asked curiously.

"Not yet, my lady. He is resting at the moment," Bael explained.

"He slept in again? Is he feeling ill?" Niamh asked worriedly.

"I really don't think so, my lady. I think he simply doesn't sleep well at night," Bael said.

"Poor Severus! But he is not going to sleep any better at night if you let him sleep the day away, Bael. Wake him up and let him know that I want to see him," Niamh said. Bael stood there for a moment as if torn, but finally bowed slightly.

"Very well, m'lady," Bael replied, returning to Severus' room. Niamh followed right behind him, but Bael paused at the door. "Would you mind waiting here, m'lady?"

"It is my castle," Niamh pointed out.

"Yes, m'lady, but I do not think your father would approve of you going into Lord Severus' room when he is still in bed, especially without your personal escort…"

"Lord Severus is a gentleman, Bael," Niamh protested.

"Yes, m'lady. That is another good reason for you to wait here a moment," Bael said, catching the pout on her lips as he slipped inside the door. Sighing softly to himself, Bael walked in and stood by the bed, clearing his throat loudly.

"My lord?" Bael said. Severus didn't stir at first. "Sir, m'lady is here. She wishes to see you…" he began again, but Severus simply rolled over. "You must wake up, sir, else Lady Niamh is quite likely to barge in on her own."

"Can't you tell her to come back at midday or something?" Severus mumbled.

"It is already midday sir," Bael said evenly.

Severus opened his eyes and sat up quickly… much too quickly than he should have. He then blinked at the light streaming in from the window before focusing on Bael.

"Sorry, I didn't have much sleep. Why didn't you wake me sooner?" Severus asked, noticing the tray and inspecting its contents.

"I did try, sir," Bael said. "Shall I let the lady in?"

"One moment," Severus said, quickly putting himself in order. Finally he sat down and gestured at Bael to let her in. Niamh stepped in to find Severus sitting at the table, nibbling at some of the bread on his plate. "Good morning, or whatever the hell time it is. Care to join me?" he inquired. "Bael, why don't you get another tray for the lady?"

"I do not think Lord Aiden would approve of my leaving the two of you alone without an escort sir," Bael pointed out.

"Then I suppose you had better hurry," Severus suggested.

"Um, yes m'lord," said Bael with a sigh, leaving the room.

"My father is being unreasonable, isn't he?" Niamh commented, taking the offered piece of bread. "He doesn't trust us alone together anymore. This is very nice, isn't it?" she added.

"I definitely prefer quieter surroundings with less people watching," Severus agreed. "For example, I haven't had the opportunity until now to thank you for aiding me the other night when your cousin took issue with me."

"Tavros has always been a little hot headed," Niamh agreed with a chuckle. "But he truly isn't a bad man, Severus, he's just very ambitious. My father is rather fond of him. He spends a lot of time in the castle, but I'm afraid Tavros is a little wary of outsiders."

"So I've noticed," Severus said dryly. "But I will try not to hold it against him that he's wanted me dead since the day he heard about me."

"Well, I suppose that is true. We'll have to work extra hard to win him over. He is very hard to impress," Niamh explained.

"I see," Severus said. They paused as Bael came back in with another tray and sat it down. Then the servant began straightening the room as if they weren't in there. "I apologize for everything being out of order, Lady Niamh. I suppose I have been sleeping in quite late the last couple of days."

"Bael already told me you haven't been sleeping well," Niamh said sympathetically.

"Yes, that's quite true, I'm afraid. But I think it is simply because I am not used to sleeping alone," Severus decided. Niamh blinked in surprise. So did Bael. "But I suppose that will be fixed in just a few more days, will it not?"

"Oh yes," Niamh said shyly. "Does that mean you do not regret your fate any longer?"

"I can tell you honestly that I no longer regret my fate," Severus agreed. Niamh beamed happily at him. "And I also believe that it would be better if you and I could see one another without the escort."

"You know perfectly well that Lord Aiden wouldn't approve, m'lord," Bael scolded him.

"No, he wouldn't, but I do admit my escort tends to get in the way," Niamh said.

"It's our duty to get in your way," Bael said evenly. "And considering your father probably wouldn't approve of your presence in here at all, Lady Niamh, you might want to finish your meal."

"Perhaps he is right. It is not the best place in the world to meet, or the best time," Severus decided. "Would you care to go for another walk with me this evening, Lady Niamh?"

"But why not now?" Niamh asked. "We could spend the whole day together!"

"I just woke up, Niamh, and I would like some time to get properly dressed. I also have some other things to attend to today. We could meet for dinner in the gazebo if you like, and go for our walk then."

"But it will get dark," Niamh said in a low voice. "The moon is quite old now…"

"Are you afraid of the dark, Lady Niamh?" Severus asked quietly.

"Not when I'm with you," Niamh murmured. "But I'm not sure my escort would be too pleased."

"They can stay behind if they so choose," Severus decided. Niamh laughed merrily at that, while Bael simply stood there and blinked at him in disbelief. But as he turned, his eyes caught the glint of something on the table and found himself staring at the ring on Severus' finger and at its brilliant blue color. "Either way, I would like to speak with you privately, Niamh, so I hope you will come with me."

"Of course I shall. I would come with you anywhere, Lord Severus," Niamh said dreamily.

"Then perhaps you should go for now so I can take care of some things, and then we'll meet up at the Gazebo," Severus suggested.

"Very well, my lord," Niamh said cheerfully, getting up and floating out of the room.

Bael walked over to the door with Niamh to close it behind her, turning just in time to see Severus shaking his head to himself as he ate.

"Just what in Danu's name is going on, sir?" Bael asked. Severus didn't look up, he simply concentrated on sifting through the fruit as if looking for one in particular. "I understand your meeting with the lady yesterday. You were attempting to find out if she had met someone you hadn't accounted for. And yet now it seems as if you are encouraging her delusions! As if that weren't confusing enough, your diamond has color, sir."

"Perhaps I have finally let go of my old world ties and have decided the fate of this world is truly my own fate now," Severus suggested.

"Perhaps Lady Niamh and my Lord Aiden will believe such a thing, sir, since they truly wish this to be so," Bael said. "But I do not believe it. I know you better and I do not think you would have such a change of heart. In fact, the only explanation I can think of is that the Lady Jennifer has somehow managed to come to this world to try and find out where you have gone."

"Now, Bael, be reasonable," Severus said, not looking up from his food. "If Jennifer was here in this world, I am certain I would know about it."

"I think you do know sir, but for some reason you are reluctant to tell me," Bael said. "M'lord, until this moment you have always confided in me, and I have never done anything to dishonor that trust. You need not keep things from me, sir, even if you are trying to protect her."

"It is not Jennifer we are trying to protect, Bael, it's you," Severus said seriously.

"I can take care of myself, sir, and if you'll forgive me, better than you can," Bael said angrily.

"Perhaps," Severus said. "But sometimes being a friend is knowing when to butt out. I would rather you not come with me tonight. Stay here and wait for me."

"Is this the request of a friend?" Bael asked.

"Yes," Severus said.

"Then I refuse," Bael said firmly.

"Then I shall simply order you to stay," Severus said without hesitation.

"If you do order me to stay, I don't see why it wouldn't be my duty to go to straight to Lord Aiden and tell him that you are behaving peculiarly and I'm concerned about my lady's welfare around you," Bael snapped.

"A wise idea. I would do the same thing if I were in your position, so be my guest," Severus said seriously. "Have them draw my bath on your way out… and no floral scents! I'm getting mocked enough about my appearance as it is," Severus muttered, glancing at one of his books. Bael stood there uncertainly for several minutes despite the obvious dismissal, but Severus didn't look up again.

"Yes, m'lord," Bael said at last, and went down to have a word with some of the other servants.

But although had briefly considered going to Aiden, the empty hall reminded Bael that he was likely to be in the courtyard, for it was one of that days that Aiden kept open to converse with the common people. Somehow, it always turned into a philosophical debate at the end, and Bael knew better than to interrupt it. So Bael decided to seek solace at the temple instead, immediately regretting the decision when Lady Niamh came out just as he was about to step inside.

"Hello again, Bael! I have been thanking Danu for giving me such a kind fate," Niamh said happily. "Have you seen my father?"

"No, my lady, but I imagine he'll be in the courtyard by now," Bael said.

"Oh, of course! I shall be the dutiful daughter and accompany him… then perhaps he won't be too cross when I ask him for an escort tonight," Niamh said mischievously before wandering down the hall.

Bael sighed and went into the temple then to see Irian standing near the window, studying him carefully. He went over to the altar and knelt by it, and soon Irian did the same.

"Strange to see Lady Niamh so happy… almost as strange as it is to see you so forlorn," Irian commented. "Do you wish to meditate alone?"

"No, Priestess. There is no reason to make any allowances for my presence. No one else does," Bael said in such a bitter tone that Irian raised a brow questioningly at him. "Forgive my outburst, Priestess…" he began, but she waved a hand to dismiss it.

"It is obvious you are troubled, Bael. Perhaps I can help if you tell me what the trouble is," Irian said. Bael frowned. "Anything you can tell the Mother you can tell to me, Bael. And I am the more likely to answer you directly," she added with amusement.

"It is about the Lord Severus," Bael admitted in a low voice. He glanced behind himself to make sure the room was empty nervously before looking turning back towards the altar. "I do not believe Niamh is his intended mate."

"No, of course she isn't," Irian said with a soft snort. Bael looked over at her in surprise. "Are you troubled because Lady Niamh and Lord Aiden are so convinced that she is?"

"Yes, in part," Bael admitted carefully. "How long have you known?"

"Since the first night Lord Severus and I met," Irian said calmly. "But he was quick to dismiss me and my advice, so I could not help him."

"But should we be helping him at all?" Bael asked.

"We must, or he will not be able to help us in return," Irian said.

"Forgive me, Priestess, but now you are being as vague as the Lord Severus," Bael said irritably.

"Perhaps I can help you more if you explain to me specifically what you're seeking guidance on?" Irian suggested.

"I cannot say specifically, Priestess. I hold the confidence of two lords," Bael sighed. "It is loyalty that holds me in torment, for I am not certain how far my loyalty to the Lord Severus will take me away from the will of Aiden."

"Your destiny was never to serve the will of Aiden, Bael, but the will of the prince," Irian reminded him.

"That may be, but right now I have not been to Caerbrenin, let alone have I met any princes or anyone else that might lead me to my destiny," Bael said.

"You are not without your own mind, Bael," Irian said. "A servant you may be, but you must learn to keep your own counsel if you are ever to become more than just a servant. My advice is to listen well to what is happening around you and make your own judgment."

"That is what Lord Severus has been telling me since we met," Bael admitted.

"I am not surprised. The lord himself is quite judgmental," Irian said dryly. "He is a wise man, Bael, but he would be a much wiser man if he listened to the words without having a preconceived idea about what the person speaking to him is saying."

"Hm. Lord Aiden seems to have a similar problem," Bael said.

"Yes, so he does," Irian agreed. "Which is why our lords need such advisors as ourselves to keep them in check when they go astray."

"Perhaps," Bael said softly. Irian gave him a touch on the shoulder in blessing before leaving him alone to meditate.

She slipped quietly out to the courtyard, slowly making her way through the crowd gathered there and sitting or standing in random spots while Aiden stood near the center. Tavros and Dain were close at hand, and several other courtiers were mingling about with the artisans and traders who had come out for the event.

"Yes, I know it is a classic debate, but it would be nice to hear some original answer, Lord Tavros," Aiden said in a voice loud enough for everyone in the courtyard to hear. "Are we the servants of Fate, or does Fate serve us? Gannon?"

"This is no contest in my mind, my lord," Gannon called out. He stood at the far end of the courtyard near where a young trader was selling glasses of wine out of a tapped barrel. "Paint is useless without something to paint upon, and Fate would have no purpose if there are no Fae to act upon."

"Another classic answer," Tavros pointed out. "And I say to you, name one person present that had not been fated to be born. Would any of us be here had our parents not been fated to conceive us?"

"Would we indeed?" Aiden said. "And what do you say, daughter?"

"I wonder father, if my cousin is right, then why it is we are not read our fates until after we are born?" Niamh asked.

"Good question. Why is that, Priestess Irian?" Aiden called out. Irian, who had almost succeeded in making it over to her husband, turned and bowed her head respectfully to Aiden.

"A woman has her own fate to think of when carrying a child, my lord. It is best for both mother and child's welfare that the child's fate not be revealed until it after it becomes relevant," Irian explained.

"I can see a point to that," Tavros said, the support surprising Irian. "After all, if the fate of the child turns out to be ill, it would be very unwise to worry the mother over it before the child is even born."

"That would support the argument that our fates are already set," Aiden agreed.

"Then why be born at all?" said a muffled voice. It was obvious from the tone that he was simply speaking to the person next to him rather than to Aiden, but Aiden's quick ears picked it up and he gazed over curiously towards Gannon and then over at the trader standing by the wine cart.

"Ah, it's the trader who spoke…the young southern Fae…"

"Tanwyll, m'lord," murmured one of Aiden's servants.

"Ah yes, Tanwyll. Please speak freely, dear trader. I come to the courtyard to open my ears to everyone's views regardless of station, and I crave to hear a fresh perspective," Aiden coaxed. Tanwyll glanced at Gannon, who simply gestured cordially to him.

"I meant no disrespect, my lord," Tanwyll said with a nod of the head. "Fate may give us guidance and purpose, and brings us closer to the ultimate order of the universe, but our lives are more than the fates we were born with. How we choose to follow that fate, when we decide to seek our fate, and if we honor that fate in a good way or bad is solely up to us. The irony is that we follow our fate by choice; to fulfill the common goal of perfect order, and yet still, it is a choice nonetheless. Perhaps many of our kind do serve fate, meaning no disrespect to the priestesses, but it is a service that our people chose long ago and continues to chose even now."

"What did he say? We follow our fates by choice? What blasphemy is this?" Tavros said in disbelief. "We follow our fates because we must and it is the way things are. Choice has nothing to do with it."

"Have you ever acted in ways to help your fate come about?" Tanwyll asked. Tavros hestitated.

"Perhaps in small ways, yes…"

"Have you ever helped anyone else whom you felt had gone astray of their fate?" Tanwyll asked.

"Exactly what are you implying?" Tavros snapped.

"I am only attempting to explain what I mean, m'lord, in that we consciously chose to help our fate," Tanwyll said calmly.

"Now, Tavros, I did ask his opinion, and you have to admit, it is an original one," Aiden said with amusement. "Perhaps you should stick to selling your wine and not sampling it, my good trader."

"I would like another," Gannon agreed. Tanwyll quickly went to serve him.

"Careful, Sage Gannon! If you drink too much of that wine, and you might begin to understand the lad," Aiden chuckled. "I'm sure our human friend would understand such ideas. My Lord Severus believes in making choices in his own destiny as well, I'm afraid."

"Oh, no, Father, he's different now," Niamh protested. Tavros squinted at her. "He is finally letting go of his life in the Otherworld. He's even been asking me on walks…"

"With an escort, of course," Aiden said sternly.

"He would never harm me, Father," Niamh said in a lowered voice. "And I know he is truly starting to change. Even the diamond he wears has color where there never has been before."

"Interesting," Aiden said thoughtfully. "Yes, perhaps that is a good sign…"

"There is nothing 'good' about that human," Tavros interrupted.

"Tavros…"

"I'm sorry uncle, but I'm still not convinced that he is the one that Niamh is supposed to be with…"

"That is for her to decide, Tavros," Aiden said firmly.

"Does that mean that you agree with me after all?" Tanwyll asked.

Frowning at the trader, Aiden suddenly noticed someone on the other side of the courtyard he wanted to talk to. Glaring icily at Tanwyll, Tavros followed behind him, while Niamh went back over to nurse, dancing around as she spoke to Iolet.

"Your people are very excitable, aren't they?" Tanwyll murmured as he watched her. "Not always in an unpleasant way, though…"

"Tavros still has a strong line of Fomorian blood on his mother's side. Pay him no mind, Tanwyll," Gannon said quietly.

"I believe Tavros is right," Irian said, stepping in front of the trader as she made her way over to her husband. Tanwyll looked up at her thoughtfully.

"In what way, Irian?" Gannon asked.

"If that ring has color, it isn't because of Niamh. The Lord Severus isn't who she's fated to be with," Irian said calmly. Gannon turned and stared at her in shock.

"How long have you known this?" Gannon said.

"Since the night we met him," Irian said.

"And you're just now bringing it up?" Gannon said in annoyance.

"Do you suppose they would have believed me?" Irian said toyingly. "I am not certain that you even believe me."

"I am not certain that I do," Gannon said briskly. "But I wonder very much about your timing."

"I have been waiting for a sign, my love," Irian said smoothly. Gannon rolled his eyes and turned his head to at least pretend to be paying attention to Lord Aiden's current argument. "A sign that the Lord Severus has the magic that he needs to complete his task. Now that it has come, you must help me get back that which was taken from him."

"Have you completely lost your senses?" Gannon said. Tanwyll gazed at them curiously as did the peddlar he was selling wine to. Gannon quickly pulled his wife further away from the crowds. "Did you or did you not agree with me that it was too dangerous letting that sphere stay in that man's hands?"

"It was," Irian said. "But now he is capable of handling it, and it would be unwise to keep in further. He will stop at nothing to get it back now, and I think it will save everyone a lot of trouble if you go fetch it now and hand it over before things get out of hand."

"Hand it over?" Gannon repeated in complete disbelief. "That chest is in Lord Aiden's keeping, and I have no intention whatsoever of getting it back. I never claimed to understand you or your art at reading fates, but lately you have been even more vague than before! No matter what you might have seen after whatever incense you've been burning lately, my job is studying magic. I know for a fact that the human is just as magicless now as the day he was brought in, and if you haven't noticed, Lady Niamh seems quite taken with him… why, I surely don't know… and she did find him in the forest with that diamond on just as her fate suggests. Do you not feel that you might be mistaken? Just once it'd be nice to hear you admit that you are wrong."

"But I am not wrong," Irian said simply. "Do you not trust my judgment because I am your wife, or because I am a priestess?"

"I trust you believe that you are right, but you are mistaken," Gannon said.

"You said the same when I told you that you were fated to be the sage of Tir Danaan and therefore my consort," Irian reminded him.

"That was a thousand years ago, Irian," Gannon sighed with exasperation, kissing her cheek. "Now let me get back to my duties, just as you should go attend yours. A curious sense of humor has Danu to mate her Priestesses with magic scholars!"

"Very well! Do not listen if that is your will! No one else has heard a word I've spoken, why should I expect any more from you?" Irian said irritably, storming off to the temple and leaving Gannon to shake his head at her in her wake. When she arrived at the temple it was empty, so Irian ignored the altar and went straight over to the window.

"Danu, protect them," Irian murmured softly into the wind.


	19. Ladyknapping

Chapter Nineteenth

Ladyknapping

Jennifer spent the entire day resting comfortably in the tower. She nibbled on strawberry muffins that Albus must have stashed in her bags and even managed to scramble up a couple of eggs she had found while surveying the area outside. The wind had picked up throughout the day despite the fact there was few clouds to be seen, but otherwise it had been a warm, comfortable day. Slowly the sky began to dim and Jennifer began getting ready to go; snuffing out the fire in the brazier, checking her wand and glancing at her watch despite the fact it wasn't keeping proper time any longer. After checking the color of her ring one last time, Jennifer put out the last of the candles and then slipped out into the dim evening.

Tossing on a few spells on to camouflage her presence and even her scent, she slipped off along the designated path that Severus had chosen to look for places she could hide. In fact, she was still inspecting an outcrop of large stones in the lower part of the forest when she heard voices. Quickly, she planted herself against them, hoping that it was enough to mask her presence. As she suspected, she heard her husband's voice in the distance, followed by rustling sounds coming from down the path. It wasn't much longer before she saw him walking alongside a fae maiden that made her jaw drop in surprise.

She had a thin, lithe build that Jennifer had often wished she had when she was younger, and flowing golden hair that curled just right against her back. Her eyes were large and a dazzling blue color, her nose especially petite without being too absent, her lips were rosy pink rather than red, and she had a pale complexion like alabaster without a single freckle or blemish. She seemed familiar to Jennifer, although how she wasn't quite sure… had she known that Niamh was such a beauty from the start, she might not have come up with the plan that she had. Pushing back the sudden wave of jealousy that had hit her, Jennifer pulled herself together when she saw the pair of particularly bored-looking escort following behind them. Oh well, at least they wouldn't be bored for too long, Jennifer thought to herself with a grin, creeping up so that she wouldn't lose sight of them in the growing darkness.

"It isn't that I do not like the food here, Niamh. I simply think that it lacks variety," Severus said. "It would simply be nice to have something new every now and again instead of the same old bread and jam, plain fruit and stewed vegetables day in and day out, that's all."

"I'll have to remember he said that the next time I put something new on the table," Jennifer murmured under her breath as she watched them pass, cringing at the ringing laughter that Niamh had responded with.

"Then next time we eat together, I shall cook for you. Perhaps I can find you something new…"

"Very well, but no more attempts at fish," Severus protested. Niamh pouted so cutely that Jennifer cringed.

"Stars and comets, it's like a naïve Fleur with even better hair," Jennifer murmured to herself in distaste.

"Did you hear something?" asked one of the guards, and Jennifer grew more alert, watching as one of them hesitated as they passed under the rocks.

"There's bound to be a lot of activity in the woods this time of the evening, Eith. I don't know what they are thinking coming in here so late," said the other guard. "We had better not lose sight of them."

"I have a curious feeling that we are being watched," Eith said, turning to follow the other guard.

But he paused when he saw a strange shimmer in front of him; a solid force stood in front of him like a shield of solid air. Curiously, he reached out to try to touch the Sonorous Shield in attempt to understand its purpose, when suddenly a wave of pressure from behind him stole his breath in one massive hit and knocked him to the ground. A brief glow surrounded him as he tried to fight off the magic attack, but it quickly faded as he succumbed to the pressure and blacked out.

Jennifer quickly released her spells and levitated him back out of view, checking on his pulse and to make sure he was still breathing.

"Sorry about that, Eith, that hit you a lot harder than I had expected it to," Jennifer admitted to the unconscious Danaan softly. "I think you'll be all right, although I can't say I know what your normal heart rate ought to be."

"Eith?" called out the other guard, and Jennifer ducked back down. "My lord and lady, perhaps you ought to wait in the clearing up ahead while I see where Eith has got to. I believe he went to investigate a sound he had heard."

"Yes, why don't you run along? We won't be far," Severus agreed calmly, taking Niamh gently by the arm and coaxing her forward.

"Perhaps we ought to be getting back," Niamh said nervously.

"Now? When we're finally going to get a moment alone?" Severus murmured in her ear. Emboldened by his action, Niamh quickened her pace to better match his own.

"Eith?" the guard asked again, stepping back down the path. It was then as he was carefully searching that he saw a soft glow. "Is that you there, behind the rock?"

"No, it is I," Jennifer said, casually coming out. "A pilgrim from a far-off land," she improvised, holding up a lantern so he could see her clearly.

"Have you seen another guard from the castle? Dressed like myself?" he asked. "Perhaps it was you he had heard."

"Perhaps, but you are the only guard I see a the moment. Are you lost?" Jennifer asked.

"I am not lost at all, but you should not be wandering the Thornwood at night by yourself. Are you all alone here?" he questioned her.

"No, you are here as well," Jennifer said. "But I am not afraid of the dark, or these woods."

"Are you one of the Sidhe race? Is that why your hair is that color?" he asked.

"Do you like it?" Jennifer said flirtatiously. "Care to find out what else about me is different than what you're used to?"

"I am on duty. And it is not the right moon for that," the guard reminded her.

"Oh, I can keep you occupied until then," Jennifer said mischievously, turning around and walking into the woods. But the moment he began to follow her to see where she went, a bright flash hit him and he stiffened, falling into the brush with a loud thud. "Ha, Severus isn't the only one who can act. I've still got it," she said, pleased with herself. Taking only a moment to check on him, Jennifer hurried back into the brush.

"They have been gone a while, haven't they?" Niamh said as they wandered through the clearing. "Perhaps we should stay close so they can find us."

"Perhaps we should move further away so that they don't find us at all," Severus suggested. Niamh laughed nervously. "Do you not want to be alone with me?"

"You seemed glad of the guards when my father first asked that we be escorted," Niamh said. "Now you do not seem to care for them at all."

"Do you care for them?" Severus asked.

"Oh, yes, I know them all very well," Niamh parried.

"You know perfectly well that wasn't what I meant," Severus said.

"I simply don't want my father to be cross," Niamh explained apologetically, and then looked over at the brush behind them. "Did you hear a noise just now? Perhaps that is them. We should go check…"

Thinking fast, Severus quickly turned Niamh's head back around and kissed her as Jennifer scurried to find better cover. Somehow he knew he was going to end up being blamed for this, he thought with annoyance as Niamh gazed at him even more enamored than before and very much expecting seconds. Just then, a loud rumble of thunder rang out, startling Niamh who looked around in surprise.

"What was that?" she asked, looking around suspiciously.

"Perhaps a storm is on the way. Does it matter?" Severus murmured to her, kissing her cheek as she turned to look up.

"But it was so clear a few moments ago, and the sky brilliant with stars," she murmured. "Perhaps it is a bad omen. Perhaps we'll be discovered by those who would try to stop us."

"I don't believe in omens, dearest, you should know it well by now, just as you know my old life is a world away. No one even knows where I've gone, let alone what I'm doing at this moment."

"And what of your wife?" Niamh asked. She stepped away with a fluid graceful movement, as if intentionally trying to entice him simply through her alluring walk and perfectly pursed lips. "You fought ever-so against my father's wishes when you first came here, swearing you would never be with another."

"I had many reasons to be bitter when I was first brought here, my love," Severus murmured to her softly, drawing his hand down her bare arm to grasp her hand. "But she is gone now, and you have taught me that this world has much more to offer, as do you."

Another round of thunder rang out, and the woman looked nervous again, pressing up against Severus and looking warily at the sky. "Perhaps we should get indoors before the rain starts. I know of a place nearby where we can seek shelter," he said as he turned away from her, glancing around as if surveying for the missing guards.

"It is well. I will stay with you tonight, Severus Snape," Niamh said lovingly.

But as he reached for her arm once more, there was another rustle in the bushes and she looked back around even as he pulled her closer to him.

"Come, the sooner we get inside the better," Severus murmured, leading her into the woods.

Jennifer did her best to ignore her churning stomach as she took off in a run to get back to the guard tower ahead of them, scrambling out of the bush and through the trees as fast as she dared with what little light that she had with her, slipping in behind the door with her wand out and catching her breath as she waited for them to arrive.

"I remember this place now… it was built thousands of years ago to protect us from the Sidhe Forest," Niamh said in surprise as they stepped up to it. "But it was abandoned after our people returned from the Otherworld and planted the Thornwood to protect us."

"Was it?" Severus asked distractedly, opening the door.

"Why, this doesn't look abandoned at all!" Niamh exclaimed in surprise as she surveyed the room and its strange furnishings. "Someone must be staying here!"

"Oh, don't worry, Niamh. I assure you we're quite expected," Severus said calmly, closing the door.

"_Dormite!"_ Jennifer said as she came out from behind the door, hitting Niamh dead on with the sleeping spell. A bit surprised, Severus quickly caught the girl as she fell, picking her up and putting her on the couch.

"I thought we were simply going to put something in her drink?" Severus said disapprovingly. "You know that sleeping spell doesn't last long."

"I'm sorry, but after that kiss I had more than I could take of that bad acting of yours," Jennifer said. "I wasn't about to put up with it in here as well."

"I wouldn't have had to kiss her if you hadn't been stomping about in the bushes like a herd of elephants," Severus protested. "How did the rest go?"

"I had no trouble taking the guards out, Severus, although I imagine they'll both wake up with a bit of a headache, because I did hit them harder than I had expected…"

"Did either of them see you?" Severus asked.

"Well… perhaps one of them did… briefly," Jennifer admitted. Severus didn't look too happy about that. "The first didn't, but the other got suspicious. These Fae are an impressionable lot, aren't they? And irritatingly good looks…"

"Oh, no you don't. Now is not the time for pampering your vanity, it'll have to wait until we are well away from here. Get that potion in her so that she's resting comfortably and then start securing this tower with every spell you can think of. I am going to go contact Bael and see if he will deliver our ultimatum for us," Severus said.

"All right, Severus. Be back as quick as you can. I'm not sure she'll be too happy if I'm the only one here when she wakes up," Jennifer said dryly.

"I imagine she won't be happy in any case when she finds out you're in this world at all," Severus said. "Lock the door behind me."

"I'm not locking you out, Severus…"

"It's nothing that you haven't done before," Severus said. "Hold the fort until I get back."

"It's a guard tower," Jennifer said, holding the door open for him.

"And lock this door," Severus ordered before slipping off into the woods. Jennifer sighed and did as she was told, taking a moment to check on the lady and give her a sleeping potion before going up the rickety stairs tower to board up the windows.

Severus quickly made his way to the castle, cutting through the garden proper to get to the servants quarters in hopes to find Bael there. As he slipped indoors, someone noticed him passing back into the castle alone. It was Dain, who had been preparing his master's rooms for the evening, and he knew immediately upon seeing Severus coming back alone that something was amiss. He hurried out of the rooms and out of the wing to the far end of the castle and down the outside steps leading out into the currently peaceful courtyard.

But the inn just outside the castle gates was anything but peaceful; it was crowded with patrons, many who had come to the village just for the lord's debate that day, and were even now taking on more boisterous arguments with other drinkers inside. Dain quickly found Tavros at one of the loudest tables in the room along with the guard captain and several lesser courtiers.

"Oh, no, don't tell me you've come to fetch me already, Dain. We have only just started drinking!" Tavros protested.

"You asked me to watch for the Lady Niamh, m'lord," Dain said.

"So why aren't you doing that?" Tavros asked, shooing him away.

"I just thought you would like to know that I just saw the Lord Severus enter the castle alone," Dain said. Tavros sat down his drink.

"What sort of man leaves a lady alone in the woods at night?"

"Don't worry, Tavros, my guards are with her. Perhaps she simply returned early," the captain said unconcernedly.

"I already checked that, Captain Cethe, her nurse says she is not yet back," Dain said.

"I admit I do not like the idea of my cousin out there in the woods with only two guards at night. I believe I shall go walk her back," Tavros decided.

"It's quite unnecessary, Tavros. Knowing the Lady Niamh, she could have stopped to see Aepheri on her way home. That would explain why she would have bade Severus to return without her," Cethe said.

"I do not trust him with her, Cethe!" Tavros snapped, getting up. "Something is not right. Dain, come with me," he added. Sighing in exasperation, Cethe reluctantly finished his wine and then followed along to keep an eye on him.

At the quietest table in the bar, Tanwyll set several crystal coins on the table before slipping out the door himself, waiting until the three men were on their way towards Aepheri before he hurried off in another direction.

"I doubt there will be many up here at this time of the night," Tavros said in a voice loud enough that the others attempted to hush them. "I will do nothing of the sort! Let the pilgrims be disturbed! These are disturbing events! You there! Who is that coming down the hill?"

"Tavros, calm down and let the pilgrim come down on his own," Cethe protested with a sigh as the man walked up, gazing between them with surprise.

"Why, that's no pilgrim. That is Bael!" Dain exclaimed. Bael nodded to him politely.

"Is something amiss, captain? Lord Tavros?" Bael asked.

"Whatever are you doing here, Bael?" Tavros demanded.

"Like most who come to see Aepheri, I came to seek advice. And like most, I came down without any," Bael said evenly.

"Why are you here? Why aren't you with your master?" Tavros pressed.

"He bade me take the night off for he was planning to spend the evening with Lady Niamh…"

"The entire evening?" Tavros said in horror. Bael sighed in apparent exasperation, despite the fact he maintained his calm composure.

"My Lord Severus is a gentleman, Lord Tavros," Bael said.

"Then where is my cousin now? Your 'gentle lord' came back without her," Tavros snapped. Bael studied him for a moment before glancing at the others for confirmation.

"I saw him return, but Lady Niamh was not with him, nor was she in the castle," Dian said.

"Surely she'd be back by now. Perhaps she returned since you've left," Bael said.

"I am not wasting time by going back there. I say we search the wood," Tavros said.

"Very well. Bael, perhaps you should go back and check…"

"Don't send _him,_ he might be in league with the human!"

"Be reasonable, Tavros! I've known Bael all his life, he's always been loyal to Aiden and to say otherwise does him injustice," Cethe said firmly. "Go Bael, and if you find that she is safely back, send one of my guards to find us in the wood."

"Yes, Captain," Bael said with a bow of the head before hurrying off to the castle.

"Very well, lead on, Tavros," Cethe said, and the group of Danaan men went down into the wood.

They made for the main path from Aepheri to the back gardens, knowing it was the most likely route they would have taken. Privately, Cethe had intended to look only up until they met the gardens again, and then suggest that perhaps they ought to do another search of the castle. But the guard captain quickly changed his mind when he happened to notice two dimly glowing silhouettes on the ground. As they hurried over, he quickly realized it was the two men he had sent out with Niamh.

"What happened? Are you injured?" Cethe asked as one of the guards managed to sit up.

"Someone came up from behind me and took me by surprise… someone with very strong magic… a monster out of the Sidhe Forest perhaps!" Eith improvised.

"Monster? I bet it was the Lord Severus who did this," Tavros swore.

"But Lord Severus has no magic," Dain pointed out, getting a dirty look from Tavros for speaking up.

"It wasn't a monster," moaned the other guard. "It was a woman… a comely woman with hair like polished flamewood. She was the one who cast a spell on me."

"A woman? A woman took out two of my guards?" Cethe said indignantly. "Was it a Priestess?"

"She wasn't dressed like a priestess… actually, I don't know what she was dressed as. Where is the Lady Niamh and the Lord Severus?" the guard asked.

"I don't know, but you're both coming with us. Tavros, I apologize for not believing you earlier. It would seem that you are actually right for a change," the captain said. Tavros scowled at him. "Which way were they heading when you were waylaid?"

"When I noticed Eith missing, I bade them to wait in the clearing up ahead."

"Then we'll start our search from there. Perhaps the ground will have clues for us," Cethe suggested.

"Then let us go find the woman… by Danu, I hope she hasn't harmed Niamh!" Tavros swore.

"She will pay for her crimes, Lord Tavros," Cethe assured him. "Let us go find them."

* * *

Bael went straight to Severus' room only to find it empty but had apparently been disturbed since he had left that afternoon. Puzzled, he went towards the kitchens in hopes that the maids had heard something, but then heard his name called and looked down a side corridor to see Severus walking towards him.

"There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere…" Severus said.

"As have I have been looking you. Where is the Lady Niamh? She is missing!" Bael said.

"Yes, I know, but she is safe for now…"

"You know?"

"Of course I know, would you please let me finish? I need you to take a message to Lord Aiden…"

"Oh, wait a moment. If you know where she is and she isn't with you, then she is with the Lady Jennifer, isn't she?" Bael said with alarm. Severus sighed.

"Yes, she is, but would you please stop interrupting me?"

"But if they are together, the Lady Jennifer is in terrible danger!" Bael said in a panic. "The castle's captain of the guards and Lord Tavros got word that you came back to the castle alone and are even now in the woods looking for Niamh! In their state of mind, they might believe Lady Jennifer may have intentionally waylaid her!"

"In this case they'd be right," Severus admitted with a scowl. "I was hoping that Jennifer would have more time than this to secure that tower. I wonder if she's completely finished preparing… no, she wouldn't have reinforced the doors yet, because she's expecting me to return," he decided. "I must get back before they discover where they are and warn them. You go wake Aiden and tell him that Niamh has been captured and if he wants her returned peacefully he needs to hand over the sphere."

"I'll do no such thing. I'm coming with you to rescue Lady Jennifer," Bael said firmly. "Let's go."

"That's an order, Bael…"

"You cannot order me about! You are no Lord of the Danaan, Severus, because you have no intention of marrying Niamh and we both know it. I have my own mind despite your views upon the subject! I'm accompanying you whether you like it or not, and I doubt you can stop me," Bael said hotly. "I do not trust what Tavros will do when he finds them, so stop dallying and let's go save the Lady Jennifer!"

"You make her out as if she's helpless, but I assure you she is not, not to mention the fact that if I'm not a Lord, she isn't a Lady," Severus snapped.

"Well, regardless of what I think you are at the moment, any woman with that many children and who puts up with you on a daily basis is nothing short of a lady in my opinion, sir," Bael said. "But we must go before it is too late!"

"Fine, have it your way, then," Severus said, the two men turning towards the gardens. "You realize, of course, if we're caught it'll probably be both our lives…"

"I am well aware of it, sir, but I simply cannot leave you in such a predicament without magic backup if needed. Besides, Captain Cethe is a very dangerous man when vexed, and I need not tell you that Tavros is dangerous all of the time…"

"I've never met a man more in need of learning how to hunt," Severus said as they hurried into the forest.

"Did you mean small animals, sir? Or women?" Bael asked, calling up a globe of light that moved in front of them to better light the way.

"Small animals… actually, come to think of it… both," Severus decided, Bael chuckling softly at that as they hurried through the wood.

* * *

Jennifer had just finished placing the last of her hexes and charms on the upper portions of the tower and was making her way back down the winding stairs when she noticed a very odd glimmer shoot down out of the chimney and settle into the fireplace. Immediately alarmed, she hurried down the rest of the stairs with her wand out and pointed at what turned out to be a small winged figure that seemed to be made of light itself.

"Why, it's a sprite!" Jennifer said in astonishment as the sprite looked around, its head turned towards Jennifer as if studying her. The fairy took flight but landed only a yard away on the edge of the couch, bending over to gaze at Niamh. "Oh, she's all right. She's just sleeping, really," Jennifer explained. "I suppose I ought to block that fireplace though, I certainly don't want any more of you getting in, or anything else for that matter," she said, pointing her wand at the fireplace which suddenly began to fill in with sand. "Sorry, little fellow, but I'm afraid we might be in for a bit of a siege. I wonder what's keeping Severus? Surely he should be heading back by now… I'd better turn off the brazier, between the windows and the chimney, I think I've cut off our ventilation," she added, snuffing out the flames and quickly clearing the air with a spell. She heard a soft cough then and turned in surprise, realizing it was Niamh herself. "It must have been the smoke… she seems to be waking up already, but that potion should have lasted for hours! Here, let me get you some water," she said and went over to a pitcher, pouring a glass. But before she could give it to her, there was a rattle at the door and she set it down.

For a split instant, she wondered if it was Severus, but realized within seconds that he would have signaled with his typical knock had it been him. It was when a steady insistent banging came to the door that she knew it for certain and brought her wand up, shooting a spell at the door that made it grow porcupine spines that jetted out in every direction. There was an instant exclamation of pain then, followed by what she could imagine was probably cussing, despite the fact she hadn't understood more than a word or two. Jennifer slipped out a translation potion, affording herself only a couple of drops of it.

"…property of Lord Aiden himself! Come forth at once!" Tavros shouted.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not well enough to take any visitors today! Perhaps you can call again tomorrow!" Jennifer yelled through the door.

"We seek the Lady Niamh! She is missing and we must check every possible place she might have gone! By my authority as guard captain of Duntolm, open this door at once!" Cethe added.

"How do I know you're the guard captain? You could just be saying that you are to trick me!" Jennifer stalled.

"Impersonating someone of position is a crime in this province with a penalty of death! And so is not opening a door to someone on province business in an emergency, come to think of it!" Cethe shouted.

"Well, if you plan to kill me for not opening a door, I'm certainly not going to open it now so you can carry that out, am I?" Jennifer yelled back.

"Open this door or we shall destroy it and this tower to get to you!" Tavros threatened.

"I'd be more than a little worried about Niamh's health if you tried that, considering she's sleeping on the couch," Jennifer shouted back.

"What? Why you foul creature! You have my fair cousin held captive!" Tavros shouted.

"Yes, I have. Sorry," Jennifer added unabashedly. "Rather unavoidable, you see. If you want her back, bring me the sphere that was stolen from Severus and insure our safe passage into the Sidhe woods, and I'll let her go."

"Aha! I knew he had something to do with this!" Tavros snarled.

"No, technically it was my idea, really, which is probably why it's not going quite as planned, but that's not really important at the moment. If you want Niamh returned to the castle, then I suggest you run along and fetch the sphere. Honestly, I don't know about you, but I'd rather this not go on any longer than necessary," Jennifer shouted.

Just then the porcupine needles on the door began to shrivel and the door began to tremble, and Jennifer had to think fast to reinforce it with a heavy stone spell and several iron bars across it.

"Well, this is just lovely, isn't it?" Jennifer muttered. She caught the sight a strange flutter behind her and spun around in surprise to see that the sprite that seemed to be carrying another sprite and was speeding towards the fireplace. The sand spell she had cast to fill it seemed to have been dissipated by something, and there was no sign of Lady Niamh. Jennifer let out an exclamation of surprise. "Stop! She needs to stay here!" Jennifer snapped, flipping her wand around to try to keep them from getting out.

But as her attention turned towards the fireplace, she hadn't noticed that behind her the walls around the door were crumbling. Somehow the sprite dodged her spell and darted up the flu just as the walls around the door came tumbling down behind her.

A sudden mental blast hit within her mind that she hadn't expected; acting as a stun stronger than any stupefy she had ever experienced. She screamed out, but no sound came out of her; her cries seemingly unheard as she felt herself locked away in her own mind with no connection to her true consciousness. Finally she came out of it as if awaking from a drugged stupor, the unnerving sensation fading until she realized that on a physical level she was being held by the same two guards she had taken out earlier. Several Danaan men stood in front of her, their gemlike eyes strangely steely and hard and a sword was pointed at her neck.

"Where is she? Where is my cousin?" Tavros demanded.

"I don't know. She got away just before you blasted in here," Jennifer said.

"A likely story!"

"A sprite came in some while ago, and when I turned to check on them just before you barged in here, she had turned into another sprite and they left together up the chimney," Jennifer explained.

"The Danaan people have no such power, you foolish woman, only pure fae can do that! What manor of creature are you that doesn't know that?"

"I believe she is human, Lord Tavros," the guard captain mused, roughly pulling up her left hand. "And do see what I see?"

"Another part of the diamond! Why, this must be the wife Lord Severus claimed he had!" Tavros said.

"There's no claiming, I am his wife, thank you. Let my wrist go, you're hurting me!" Jennifer snapped.

"Well, considering the penalty for kidnapping is death, I don't see that it really matters all that much," Tavros said. "Where is the Lady Niamh?"

"I told you what happened already," Jennifer said. "Search the place as you like. Obviously she's not here!"

"Perhaps she never was here," Cethe mused.

"Oh, don't be a fool, of course she was here!" Tavros snapped. "Tell me where she is or I shall run you through!"

"I already told you where she went! I was arguing with you through the door and some sprite came in and kidnapped her," Jennifer said firmly. "And killing me isn't going to change the fact that I'm telling the truth, nor will it make me tell you where she is when I don't know the answer!"

"Then I have absolutely no reason to leave you alive," Tavros said. "Even if you choose not to produce the Lady Niamh, you have attacked Lord Aiden's guards and kept them from their duty, and that alone is enough to warrant death under any circumstances. This is your last chance to say the truth!"

"I already told you what happened. Nothing you do to me will change facts," Jennifer said evenly.

"Very well, have it your way. Guards, hold her firm, please…" Tavros said, taking a healthy step back to get a clear strike.

"Stop!" Severus shouted from where he and Bael stood in the rubble near the door. "Get away from her!"

"Someone grab that serpent and keep him out of the way! I can skewer him next…" Tavros said, but Severus ignored the guards' efforts and pushed his way in.

"She is carrying my child!" Severus protested.

Tavros, who was already mid-swing, suddenly stumbled to catch himself and let the sword tip fall just inches away from her heart.

"I beg your pardon?" Tavros said.

"She is carrying my child, and no matter what you think she may have done, it is certainly no reason to take an innocent life!" Severus snapped.

Growling at the inconvenience, Tavros put his sword to the ground.

"She's pregnant _again?_" Bael said with such inflection that both Jennifer and Severus rewarded him with a dirty look. "Your pardon, my lady, but if that is so, I would say it's definitely time for you to leave him. He certainly isn't worth it."

"Not now, Bael…" Severus warned, unsurprised to find the sword at his neck next.

"And just what do you know about Lady Niamh's disappearance?" Tavros asked him coldly.

"How would he know? He has been with me at the castle…" Bael quickly put in.

"He left Niamh in the Thornwood, Bael. He is not an innocent man. So the question is, where is she?" Tavros demanded.

"Perhaps considering she doesn't seem to be here, someone ought to go look for her instead of randomly picking people to punish for her not being here," Severus suggested.

"Lord Tavros, may I remind you that you do not have the authority to question Lord Severus?" Cethe said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You are a lord under Ainan, and he a lord under Aiden. You are of equal rank."

"I am Ainan's son! He is nothing but a pretender!" Tavros spat.

"Son or not, the law is quite clear. Disputes between nobles must be handled by one of higher station," Cethe said.

"Then who settles disputes among kings?" Severus asked.

"The queens, obviously," Jennifer said.

"Negotiation or war," Cethe shrugged at her.

"I like Lady Jennifer's answer better," Bael decided.

"Lady? That?" Tavros said with distaste.

"She has no station, Bael, and is guilty of waylaying my guards. Tavros is well within his rights to dispose of her," Cethe said.

"That may be, but I am not about to kill an expecting mother. We will take her Lord Aiden as well, and in the meantime I suggest you call out all the guards. Scour these woods until Lady Niamh is found!" Tavros ordered. But as he moved to grab Jennifer's arm, Severus quickly stepped in.

"I will see her back to the castle myself, if you don't mind," Severus said.

"Fine, but I intend to make certain you don't stray from the path," Tavros said icily. "And I hope you enjoy your walk back, for once Aiden hears what has been happening here, I doubt you would be a 'lord' for much longer… let alone stay alive."

"Perhaps, but we are not dead yet," Severus said calmly, helping Jennifer out of the hole in the tower.

"Well, this is going to complicate things, isn't it?" Jennifer murmured.

"That is putting it mildly. One thing is certain; this is the last time I ever go along with one of your plans, Jennifer. Especially if it gets us killed," he added. Jennifer grimaced at him apologetically, trying to ignore the fact that Tavros was walking with his sword out as if looking for any excuse to follow through.


	20. Of Elves and Men

Chapter Twenty

Of Elves and Men

What Tavros assumed would be a quiet walk back was anything but quiet, for Jennifer unabashedly began recounting exactly what happened to Severus while Bael listened with curious interest.

"She hadn't stirred until just before they began pummeling the door. I suppose it must have woken her… and you're right, it was foolish of me to let that sprite in, but it seemed quite harmless at the time…"

"Jennifer, you of all people know better than that, especially in foreign surroundings. I would have thought that you would have been more cautious," Severus said.

"But I could read the sprite somewhat, Severus, and he simply seemed to be worried about her. I didn't see anything wrong with her having a friend about, especially when I thought I had that chimney filled. You know, though, I think I would have been able to handle that situation if it hadn't been for that mind blast… I wasn't expecting it, honestly, and you know what my defenses are like when it comes to mental attacks…"

"What defenses?" Severus retorted.

"Exactly," Jennifer said with a sigh.

"Yes, well, as it so happens, I had experienced that sort of attack myself when I first came here, and even though I was prepared for it, I was caught off guard because my magic wasn't working… for some inexplicable reason," he added for good measure just to see the abashed expression on Jennifer's face. "And I thought Dumbledore's comments about thoughts being stronger than matter here was more abstract."

"Perhaps he did mean it like that… but I wonder if some of it doesn't have to do with their heritage. All and all it does explain why Ciardoth had such powers over our dreams, Severus."

"Ciardoth? Do you mean Ciara?" Bael asked.

"Ciardoth is the name she took when she came to our world," Severus explained. "She nearly destroyed it…"

"And your world as well," Jennifer added for good measure.

"You're talking about the time collapse," Bael said with a nod. "We had heard after the fact that she was behind it. Word had come out of Caerbrenin after things had begun to improve that the Gardener had returned from the Otherworld with news that she had been destroyed."

"And took most of the credit for it, no doubt," Severus said.

"There was a bit of a panic about it when it happened… a lot of sages were questioned about their lines of research. The king decreed that the study of time related devices is banned in our kingdom and anyone caught manipulating time would be thrown to the demons. That's also when Lord Aiden started putting in his policies against magic devices in general."

"How very ironic," Severus said.

"In what way, sir?" Bael asked.

"In many ways, actually, considering time manipulation played a part in how I defeated her, and that the damage she did to your world has something to do with why I'm here now," Severus admitted.

"You? You defeated Ciara and stopped the time collapse?" Tavros said with a laugh of disbelief. "That is the most ludicrous thing I've heard yet."

"Whether you believe it or not doesn't change the fact that he did it, nor does it change the fact that you wouldn't be around to be poking me in the back today if it wasn't for him keeping Ciardoth from destroying both our worlds," Jennifer said proudly.

"Another irony," Severus said dryly.

"Be quiet! I don't want to hear another peep out of any of you until we get back to the castle!" Tavros snarled.

"Or what? I'm already condemned," Jennifer challenged him.

"You don't have the authority to quiet me," Severus reminded him.

"I only take orders from Lord Severus," Bael added.

"Bael," Jennifer said with a smile, leaning forward to see around Severus. "I hope we have time to chat. I really do think you and I would become great friends."

"It would be an honor, m'lady," Bael said cordially.

"She is no lady!" Tavros snapped.

"She is more of a lady than you are a lord, sir. She acts the part, while you were simply born into the role," Bael said.

"How dare you take that…"

Whatever heated remark Tavros had been planning on saying was quickly cut short as a pair of guards rushed out of the surrounding darkness.

"Lord Severus!"

"We've been ordered to find you and bring you back to the castle, Lord Severus."

"I'm already doing that," Tavros said testily.

"Why?" Severus asked at the same time.

"Lord Aiden called out all the guards and bade them to look for you when Lady Niamh returned…"

"Niamh is back at the castle?" Tavros interrupted in surprise.

"Yes, m'lord. She was accosted while in the forest with Lord Severus, but was rescued by a passing trader. She is very worried that you have been waylaid as well, Lord Severus," the guard said. "We were sent to rescue you."

Everyone blinked at once.

"She what?" Tavros gaped. "Surely she cannot be that blind! He was the one responsible for her getting waylaid!"

"Actually, I'm the one who did it. I take full responsibility," Jennifer said proudly.

"Jennifer…" Severus began, but Bael tugged his arm.

"I think it wise to let her do so, sir. They won't kill her in her condition, but they will kill you," Bael murmured to him. "You won't find a way out of this if you are dead, sir."

"I don't care what she says or even what Niamh says! Lord Severus plotted this whole thing, and I have every intention of seeing this man beheaded!" Tavros said.

"Whatever happened to just having me run through?" Severus mused.

"I wasn't as vexed then!" Tavros snapped.

"I have orders to deliver him straight to Lord Aiden, sir," the guard said, wary of the man's temper.

"Lead on!" Tavros scowled.

The procession made quite a curious impression to those peeking down hallways and out of doors as they walked through the castle. The court itself was relatively quiet, for most had retired for the evening. Aiden was still there, attempting to comfort his upset daughter, but she jumped up as soon as they came into the room.

"Severus! You're all right!" she said with relief, running up and hugging him.

"Well done finding him! We've been quite concerned," Aiden said with approving nods to the guards.

"Stand away from him, cousin! He means you nothing but harm!" Tavros said, pulling her away protectively.

"In this fact alone are you mistaken, Tavros. No one ever intended to harm her," Severus said evenly.

"Of course Severus wouldn't harm her, Tavros," Aiden said with a sigh of exasperation. "And who is this woman? Is this the one the trader told us about?"

"I only saw her back, father, but the hair is right," Niamh agreed.

"My lord," Tavros spoke. "This women used something similar to Sidhe magic to knock out Niamh's escort in the woods, and then to kidnap her… as both the guards involved and Captain Cethe will also testify to. But I highly doubt she did it on her own. I believe that the Lord Severus intentionally led Niamh there for that purpose, which was why Dain saw him enter the castle alone earlier in the evening."

"That's true, my lord, he did return alone earlier in the evening," Dain quickly agreed.

"He came back to fetch me, Lord Aiden," Bael quickly intervened, glancing over at Severus. Severus nodded subtly in response to the questioning gaze. "He came back to ask me to assist him, then we went immediately back into the forest to try to find his lady."

"Which one?" Tavros retorted, but before Bael could answer, there was a commotion behind him as Captain Cethe and several of the other guards came in.

"Your pardon, my lord, but I have received word from the other guards that the Lady Niamh had been found," Cethe said.

"I have been back for a while now. Trader Tanwyll rescued me while you and dear Tavros were keeping this woman busy at the door," Niamh explained.

"Always ready to serve you, my lady," Cethe said formally.

"Captain Cethe, is this the woman that waylaid your soldiers?" Aiden asked.

"Yes, my lord, it is," Cethe said solemnly.

"He also seems to think that Lord Severus is involved in this. Have you any evidence of this belief?" Aiden asked.

"No, my lord. Although his arrival at the castle without Lady Niamh did seem suspicious…"

"He went only to seek help, sir," Bael quickly intervened.

"Do not fret, Bael, as of yet I have not heard any testimony from either the trader or anyone else of seeing any laws broken except by this woman here," Aiden said. "But I must now wonder why it is she is still alive, especially considering that neither Tavros nor my guard captain are known to stay their swords when justice needs carried out."

"It is because she is with child, my lord," Tavros said distastefully. "Lord Severus' child." Niamh's eyes widened in surprise, staring between the woman and the calm look on Severus' face before her eyes fell onto Jennifer's ring.

"What did you say?" Aiden said in obvious shock himself.

"Jennifer is my wife, Lord Aiden," Severus said evenly.

"Hello," Jennifer said, wiggling her fingers in greeting with a rueful grin on her face.

"So this was an act of jealousy…" Aiden murmured.

"Hardly, no. It was simply an act of me trying to get my husband and his belongings out of this castle and back home where he belongs," Jennifer said. "And I would do it all over again if given the opportunity, only this time around I'd chuck the sprite out first," she amended. "Let's be reasonable here, Lord Aiden. Your daughter isn't love with Severus, she's simply in love with the idea of being in love. And despite all attempts to convince you that he has other obligations, you have been blind to the fact that he's been married all because I was home and not here. Well, I am here now, so it's high time you both got over this nonsense, let Severus have his sphere back, and let him go. I think it should be more obvious now than ever that Severus couldn't possibly be her intended mate."

"You are a condemned woman, Jennifer," Aiden said coldly. "By all accounts, you should already be dead, and will be with time. Take her to the dungeons…where she will stay until the child is born and a proper nursemaid found. We will carry out her sentence then. Until that time, I'm afraid we'll simply have to hold off the wedding for a few moon cycles," he said, putting a comforting arm around his daughter when he noticed her stony face. Cethe bowed formally to Aiden before taking Jennifer by the arm, a curious exchange of gazes between Jennifer and Severus taking place before she was led away. "And I suggest everyone get some rest, for it has been an upsetting day for all of us."

"But aren't you going to do something about him?" Tavros said in frustration, glaring at Severus.

"Don't worry, m'lord, I'll look after him," Bael ventured.

"That is not what I meant!" Tavros snapped, watching helplessly as Severus and Bael strode out of the room behind Captain Cethe.

"Tavros, you are going to find someone to take to the river to praise Danu this moon, I hope?" Aiden asked crisply. Glaring at his uncle angrily, Tavros stormed out of the court with Dain meekly following behind him.

* * *

_ "Here, Jennifer, try to take some more water. After all, you're the one that thought to pack some."_

_ "I don't think I can handle any more, Harry, thanks though. I didn't pack it anyhow, Severus did. He gave me the cloak."_

_ "Well remind me to thank him when we get out of here."_

_ "Harry, I don't think that shield spell is going to last much longer." Harry nodded slowly._

_ "I know."_

_ "I have a polyform snake potion in the inside of my cloak. I would like you to have it."_

_ "Oh, no. I'm not going to have this argument with you again. Besides, think of everything you have to live for! In fact, Jennifer, I think you should take it."_

_ "Harry, at this point I doubt it'd stay in my stomach long enough to work."_

_ "Very well, then, we'll stay together. Do you hear that?"_

_ "Harry, I can barely hear you. Hear what?"_

_ "It almost sounded like Dumbledore, calling our names."_

_ "Oh, I thought that was my father, but I suppose not, if you hear it too."_

_ "Yes I hear it too! Dumbledore, where are you?"_

_ "Jennifer, get out your mirror."_

_ "My mirror, yes… I gave it to Harry. Where is Harry?"_

_ "You are dreaming, Jennifer. Wake up and get out your mirror."_

_ "This isn't a dream, Professor Dumbledore, but I don't remember this…"_

_ "It is a dream, Jennifer, but it is truly me speaking to you from inside your pocket. Get out your mirror."_

Jennifer opened her eyes. Her head was pounding and she was breathing heavy and realizing she was on the verge of hyperventilating. But instead of the rubble of the Tomb she found herself in a stark, uncomfortable cell, which was clearly not made for long time confinement. No candles or lights of any kind had been provided, nor was there even any sort of set up for going to the bathroom inside the cells itself. Only a pitcher of clear water had been given to her, which only proved to be a cruel reminder that she was likely going to have to wait until morning for the former. Six months? Of this? That would be two years time in her world… Lucky would be out of school by then, and poor Leu would be more than a little convinced that perhaps his bad luck had carried over to his newest set of parents, losing them before he barely began to know them. No… Severus would never let that happen, she told herself to stave off the depression. But how was she going to get out?

"Jennifer, are you awake yet?" said the muffled voice of Albus Dumbledore.

"Yes! Yes, where are you?" Jennifer said in surprise, standing up much too quickly and having to sit back down again.

"In your pocket," Albus said calmly.

"What? Oh! The mirror! I'd forgotten!" Jennifer said in surprise, pulling out her yellow pocket mirror and opening it. "But I can't see!"

"Come now, Jennifer. Surely you can conjure up a bit of wisplight without a stick in your hand," Albus tsked at her.

"I'm sorry… I don't think I'm still quite awake yet," Jennifer said in embarrassment, murmuring the spell that dimly lit up the room. "I've had a rather long two days."

"Merlin wanted me to check up on you. Did you find Severus?" Albus asked.

"Yes… yes, he's fine, although we are in a bit of a mess at the moment," Jennifer admitted.

"I gathered as much, considering your dream and considering your surroundings…"

"Oh, yes, it's a long story, really. It seems that Severus hit his head coming out of the portal and has been stuck at Tir Danaan because the lord here took away the anchor sphere and won't give it back… well, not unless Severus marries his daughter which, obviously, isn't going to happen," Jennifer said. Albus blinked.

"That does indeed sound like a long story. And they put you in a cell to keep you out of the way?" Albus asked.

"Oh, no, not exactly. It's on account of the fact we decided to kidnap his daughter in an attempt to ransom her for the sphere," Jennifer explained. Albus furrowed his brows.

"How very unlike Severus to attempt a stunt like that! That doesn't sound like the sort of plan he normally comes up with," Albus said.

"Um… well, no, I suppose it isn't. It was my plan, actually," Jennifer said sheepishly. "And in my defense, it was working splendidly until one of them came in as a sprite to rescue her and another one invaded my mind and knocked me out. But how was I to know they could do that?"

"You didn't, of course… you had no idea what to expect, which was why that plan was so entirely risky from the beginning. However did you get Severus to agree to it?" Albus asked.

"Well… there is the fact that I have magic and he doesn't, and he was also still in a slight state of shock of becoming a father again…"

"Yes, that would explain it," Albus said with a sigh, shaking his head. "Where is he now? The next cell over, I suppose."

"No, we were able to convince them that he had nothing to do with it, actually, which is just as well because Lord Aiden's nephew was really wanting to kill him on the spot. Apparently from what I've read off of Tavros, his destiny is to rule over this province someday, and he sees Severus as someone trying to stop it from happening. I imagine he's probably watching Severus like a hawk right now," Jennifer sighed.

"Obviously, and I know Severus isn't going to stand for you being in that cell for long if he can help it," Albus said.

"Of course he won't," Jennifer said, feeling reassured by the tone of his voice. "Of course he won't, so don't worry about us. We'll find a way out of this mess."

"If you need any help, I suggest you contact Prince Tambryn, for I have had word that he was on his way to Tir Danaan to consult Aepheri. He is a good friend of mine, and I am certain he would be willing to step in… especially considering how many stories I've told him about you and Severus," Albus added with amusement. "Of course, none of those stories involved kidnapping," he added thoughtfully.

"Well, maybe if he hears the whole story, it will make a difference," Jennifer said.

"More than likely," Albus agreed. But then he paused as if trying to see behind her. Jennifer turned around and noticed the reflection of another light source around the corner. She quickly snapped the mirror shut and put it away, dousing her light.

"I know I heard something that time," came a whisper from the darkness.

"All I hear is you complaining about hearing things," said a woman's calm voice as the glow came nearer. The woman paused before Jennifer could see more than a pair of shadows. "She appears to be sitting up."

"Perhaps she heard something as well," said a man's irritated voice.

The woman held up the lantern then to her face, her eyes glistening strangely as she looked inside. Her face seemed strangely familiar.

"Wow, a red head," Jennifer said. "The way they treated me, I was thinking everyone was blonde here."

"I have Sidhe blood in my veins… as do you, I see," the woman said. "My name is Irian, High Priestess of Tir Danaan. This is Sage Gannon, my husband…"

"Your servant, you mean," Gannon grunted, bending over to take a look at the lock.

"Pay him no mind, he is often crass when he discovers that I am right about something," Irian said. "We have come to set you free."

"Set me free?" Jennifer repeated in disbelief, walking up to the bars. "But what about Severus?"

"He is in no danger at the moment, but Tavros is keeping a close eye on him," Irian said. "With Tavros focus on him, it will give us the opportunity we need to get safely away."

"I can't leave him here…" Jennifer began warily.

"But you must, or all will be lost," Irian said insistantly.

"Why?" Jennifer asked.

"Because I have the sphere," Gannon said evenly. "And if we are found with it, it will cost us our lives as well as yours."

"If we can get you safely away, there will be opportunities for us to get to Severus," Irian said solemnly.

"All right, but I must go by that guard post and see if I can find my wand," Jennifer said.

"A wand?" Gannon repeated.

"A magical device that helps me focus my magic," Jennifer explained.

"Are all humans so dependent on devices?" Gannon asked curiously.

"Oh, never mind that, Gannon, just open the door," Irian insisted. Gannon sighed and concentrated on the lock until at last the door swung open. "Here, put on this priestess cloak."

"Thank you," Jennifer said sincerely, donning the cloak and following Irian out past a slumbering guard and up the stairs.

It was only a few minutes later when Bael and Severus crossed the main corridor and slipped down the stairs, stopping short when they saw the sleeping guard. Carefully working their way around him, the two went in to the cell to find it empty. Severus stared at it in bewilderment, turning to Bael questioningly.

"It seems that she has already rescued herself," Bael observed.

"She can't have, not when we have her wand," Severus said.

"I don't see why she'd need it," Bael said.

"I suppose in a way she doesn't, but most witches and wizards depend on them, especially Jennifer," Severus sighed, glancing at his ring. "She seems nervous but otherwise all right, so she must have gotten out somehow. We need to go back to that old guard tower."

"Again?" Bael said with exasperation. "But we just came from there!"

"Jennifer doesn't know we went out there to fetch her wand, so if she got out on her own, she'll likely head there first. Come on," Severus said.

"For some reason, I'm starting to think we're in for yet another long night," Bael said with a sigh, following him out.

Around the corner, Tavros peered out and was immediately disappointed when he realized that Severus and Bael stepped out of the dungeon alone. Disgruntled and annoyed that they hadn't tried to rescue her, he sheathed his sword.

But before he could attempt to follow, he had to slip back into the shadows as a third figure crept gracefully out of the corridor across from the dungeon and slipped down the stairs. Niamh was in for a surprise, for the guard was still lying there. Kneeling beside him to make certain he was all right, Niamh then stepped over to the cells long enough to determine that Jennifer was gone.

"What in a demon's dream is this?" Tavros exclaimed, and Niamh whirled around in surprise as Tavros began trying to shake the guard awake. "What happened to you? Niamh!"

"He was already like that when I came down, Tavros," Niamh said evenly.

"Powerful magic," the guard murmured. "Overpowered my mind."

"What? Some guard you are, they should have sent a second down here. Where is the woman?"

"Oh, she's fine," Niamh said. Tavros took only one look at his cousin before striding past her to stare into the empty cell. "Wherever she is," Niamh added as an afterthought.

"But I saw them leave without her! How could she have… never mind! She must be found at once, and anyone found with her be put to death for aiding a dangerous criminal."

"Oh, leave them alone!" Niamh shouted, pulling him back. "They're no threat to you anymore, Tavros, just let them go if they wish to go." Tavros stared at her.

"What has gotten into you?" Tavros asked.

"You were right, about Severus, Tavros," Niamh said quietly. "I knew the moment I saw them together that he wasn't who I was fated to be with and I… well, I came down here to free her tonight. I would have had she not already been gone. Maybe it'd be better if we all just let them go."

"After what that woman did to you?" Tavros said.

"She had every right to be cross with me considering how I acted, and it doesn't really matter anyway. He loves her, Tavros," Niamh explained softly.

"That may be, but my eyes are not colored by infatuation as yours are, and she is still a criminal… a criminal who is known to be dangerous and has now escaped," Tavros snapped.

"But she is only here to find her husband and return home," Niamh said.

"Then my course is clear. I simply have to follow Lord Severus to find her. I doubt she'd leave without him," Tavros reasoned and hurried up the stairs, ignoring Niamh's pleading words.

* * *

"Come, come, we must hurry," Gannon said impatiently as they scoured the tower.

"It will not go any faster if you pressure her," Irian chided her husband.

"I was about here when they caught me, it should be right here," Jennifer said, looking under the couch.

"Perhaps someone picked it up," Gannon suggested.

"Looking for this?" asked Severus from where he stood near the crumbled wall, swinging Jennifer's wand between his fingertips.

"Severus," Jennifer said with relief, hugging him and taking her wand.

"What are you doing here?" Irian snapped.

"What is he doing here? What are the two of you doing here?" Bael asked in surprise.

"Never mind that, they cannot be together right now! Tavros is certain to be following you," Gannon hissed.

"Gannon is right. Come, Jennifer, we must go at once," Irian insisted.

"He isn't following us. We dodged him some time ago," Bael protested.

"Assuming that he lost Severus' scent, which I highly doubt," Gannon said. "This would be one of the first places he'd look."

"Yes, it probably is," Severus admitted, watching as Jennifer who then followed Irian into the darkness. "I suppose it would be asking too much to ask if you happened to rescue the sphere as well?" he asked when they were gone.

"Yes it is asking too much," Gannon snapped. "But Jennifer has the sphere now, nonetheless. Now please, for our wives' sakes if not your own, go back to the castle before we are seen together!"

"I need to grab some my things from the castle anyway," Severus said, and he and Bael stepped back out. But as they walked out of the guard tower, they noticed half a dozen castle guards creating a half circle around the entrance.

"Going somewhere?" Tavros asked coldly. Gannon groaned softly, and Tavros looked over, staring at him in surprise. "What treachery is this? What are you doing here?"

"I was showing Lord Severus a bit of magic before he leaves," Gannon said, glancing over at Bael who nodded back to him.

"No one is going anywhere," Tavros said with certainty.

That certainty instantly melted along with the rest of the world around them. A flash of bright colors seemed to go off in front of their eyes; but it didn't take long for Severus to figure out that wasn't exactly what had happened at all. It was a mental change; the rules that his mind had formed through his life to evaluate the world around him had been lifted, and a battle was ensuing within an expanded reality where thought was just as deadly as the physical confrontation waging beneath it. But from that understanding combined with his knowledge of Ancient Magic, he realized he was simply seeing spells that he himself had cast in the past, just in a different perspective. He found himself fascinated by Gannon's actions as he stunned Tavros long enough to start taking out the guards, vaguely aware that Bael was helping him by bringing a couple of them to the ground himself.

"You should go join Lady Jennifer, there's nothing more you can do," Bael's voice said in his ear. "Stay to the road, no one will follow when you're in the forest. May your fate be kind, my friend."

"Yours as well," Severus said back and then with the guidance of a persistent nudge in the right direction hurried blindly forward.

It was not long, however, before the darkness of the material forest, and with it came a strange pit in his stomach as he realized that his last words to Bael held no weight at all. He slowed slightly, torn by the dilemma, but somehow managed to force himself forward until he had no choice but to stop, for a dense, gigantic thicket of thorns blocked the way. Deciding that the road was more likely to be closer to the castle than far from it, Severus picked a direction, and was rather relieved when within a few minutes of walking he found the break in the briars and a pair of guards sleeping near the road.

"Jennifer?" he called out, and he immediately saw a familiar blue light up ahead, hurrying over to meet her.

"What are you doing here?" Irian asked.

"Tavros caught up with us," Severus admitted, Irian's face expression becoming dark as she pulled her hood over her face. "But Gannon and Bael are doing an impressive job in subduing him and his men."

"I must go and join my husband," Irian said in a strange tone. "And you two must go on, and save our ungrateful world from our own negligence."

"It was my negligence, Irian, that caused all of this," Severus sighed.

"No, it was ours, for underestimating Ciara when we should have been more wary of a girl brought to us without a fate," Irian said. "Farewell, Lord and Lady. I hope you remember Tir Danaan well."

"Thank you, Irian," Jennifer said gratefully as the priestess hurried down the road and past the briar. Jennifer hugged Severus in relief, but then noticed how stiff he was. "Perhaps we should go further on before we find somewhere to hide for the evening."

"They are dead, you know," Severus said quietly. "Irian, Gannon, and Bael. There will be no leniency; they will be killed for stealing the sphere and for helping us escape."

"Perhaps we should ask them to go with us?" Jennifer suggested.  
"No, Irian and Gannon are too loyal to Aiden to run, I am certain of that. So is Bael… but the idea of sacrificing them on our behalf over such a petty, insane situation as this is nothing short of abominable," Severus growled. "I have enough blood on my hands already, the thought of these people taking the fall for us does not sit well with me at all. Jennifer, I think it would be best if perhaps you went on without me."

"I'll do no such thing!" Jennifer said in horror.

"This is about more than you and me, Jennifer. That sphere must be put in the ground, and you have the magic to do it…"

"And I also haven't got a clue how to do it! All the powers in the world don't do a bit of good without the knowledge to do anything with it, you of all people know that! And what good would it do if you went back? You'd only end up getting yourself killed and undermining everything they did to get us where we are!" Jennifer said.

"There must be something we can do!" Severus said. "This stupid justice system of theirs! How can they so willingly end the lives of people who do not deserve such treatment?"

"Well, I don't think there's enough time to school them on justice reform now, is there?" Jennifer sighed. "I really wish I knew where the prince was." Severus stopped short.

"Prince? What prince?"

"The prince that Albus was talking about," Jennifer said. Severus stared at her in confusion. "Albus contacted me from the mirror told me that one of the princes was coming to Tir Danaan to seek advice from Apheri and that if we got into too much trouble to find him because he might intervene for us, but he wasn't sure if he was here yet or not."

"He's here," Severus said with certainty. "He's here, and I even know where. Come, Jennifer, we need to hurry! Wait… leave that sphere here, I don't want it stolen again."

"No, I can't say that I blame you," Jennifer said, quickly taking out the pouch with the sphere and casting a few quick charms on the pouch before hiding it deep within a tree and casting another spell to close it off.

"Contact Albus and let him know where it is, just in case something goes wrong," Severus advised as they hurried back towards the Thornwood. "Although it would be nice if something actually went right for a change."

"Knock on wood," Jennifer said, and did so before following Severus towards the village.


	21. Fate Lends a Hand

Chapter Twenty-One

Fate Lends a Hand

Bael exhaled silently from where he stood with Irian and Gannon in front of the dais, feeling strangely calm. Lord Aiden, on the other hand, was anything but calm and the look of disappointment and grief on his face was enough to make Bael bow his head to escape it. But as Bael's eyes trailed downward, he caught the sight of Aiden's bed robes sticking out the bottom of his official garb and found himself somewhat amused by it. Being a condemned man had its momentary advantages, Bael decided. After all, it didn't matter any longer if a passing thought was inappropriate or not.

"Never in my life would I have imagined myself to be standing here," Aiden began, attempting to make eye contact with each of them. Irian and Gannon refused to look at him but seemed quite sorrowful, but Bael seemed anything but repentant. "My two closest advisors have been brought forward for being traitors to the province, and one of my loyalist servants aided them. Well, perhaps Bael's actions I can understand; his loyalties have been eschewed ever since I made the mistake of assigning him to the stranger. But you, Gannon, who has done nothing but support me and you, Irian, who has at the very least been straight forward with me… you have relased the same prisoner who kidnapped my daughter, and have stolen an item out from my very room… the same one which you helped me acquire!"

"They were only returning an item which was already stolen, Lord Aiden. It was taken from Lord Severus in hopes of controlling him," Bael said.

"It was confiscated to protect us all from its purpose…"

"It was confiscated to protect your daughter's feelings, Lord Aiden, when my Lord Severus made it perfectly clear from the beginning that he would leave Tir Danaan the moment it was returned to him," Bael said evenly.

"How dare you…"

"He speaks the truth," Gannon interrupted. "Lord Aiden was convinced that it was a teleport device."

"Is that so?" Bael said, gazing at Lord Aiden with a critical eye. "If that is true, then it would seem that you, Aiden, are accusing us of nothing less than crimes you have committed yourself. You were holding someone against their will as well."

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing! He could have left at any time…"

"And yet you know from his own admission that he wouldn't as long as you had control of the sphere," Bael said.

"Which I kept at Priestess Irian's recommendation…"

"Yes, because Lord Severus wasn't listening to me," Irian explained calmly. "However, considering the fact that you have not listened to a word he has said to you since the moment he awoke, who are you to judge?"

"I quite agree. Who is Aiden to judge when he is just as guilty if not even more guilty of these crimes as we are?" Bael asked.

"I am the lord of Tir Danaan!" Aiden said angrily. "And you were some of my loyalest subjects." Tavros seemed to suddenly wake up from where he was standing a few strides behind them.

"Were? Does that mean I can kill them now?" Tavros asked, and watched eagerly as Lord Aiden reluctantly raised a hand as if planning on giving a signal.

"Hold! Stay your sword!" said a familiar voice in a very unfamiliar tone of authority.

"Now what?" Tavros said in complete frustration as he turned around to see the trader Tanwyll standing there. But his eyes widened in surprise when Tavros saw that the trader was not alone, for Jennifer and Severus walked in right behind him.

"Lord Severus!" Bael exclaimed, as surprised as Tavros was.

"He is no lord, but a liar and a thief," Aiden said coldly.

"You seem to be as quick retracting nobility as you are with giving it away. I rather think that King Dathaan would be concerned with that, Lord Aiden," Tanwyll said. "If anything, I have found Lord Severus and Lady Jennifer to be honest, although perhaps not so forthcoming… but that I think can easily be explained by how they've been treated since they arrived."

"My lord, may I have your permission to arrest this merchant as well? Obviously, he doesn't know when to hold his tongue," Tavros threatened.

"Tavros, now would be a good time for you to practice a bit of restraint," Severus said with a bored sigh. "I don't think King Dathaan would appreciate his son being harassed by the son of a lord in one of the outmost provinces of the Faelands."

"Who?" Tavros squinted.

"I am Prince Tambryn, second-born son of King Dathaan," Tanwyll declared. Aiden stood in surprise.

"Impossible!" Tavros snapped, but then glanced over at Jennifer and Severus. "They talked you into this, didn't they? Do you know what the penalty is for posing as a noble?"

"The same penalty as for anything else, Tavros, but if so you have been granted some sort of grace, considering you have been posing as a noble for years," Tambryn ventured.

"My lord, he speaks the truth. He is the Prince Tambryn," Priestess Irian said solemnly.

"We have no reason to believe your word on anything, Irian," Tavros snapped.

"I was consulting Priestess Irian on a personal matter," Tambryn admitted, pulling off his hand wrappings. "But if you refuse to believe her, here is the proof that you are looking for," he said calmly, holding up his hand to reveal a large bluish mark on the back of it. "Behold, the tattoo I was given just after my birth to distinguish my identity from my brother; my father's personal crest."

"A star!" Aiden stammered. "But that would mean it is you that…" he glanced at Irian who nodded solemnly at him.

"I pray that you do not tell your daughter of my mark or my true identity, Lord Aiden," Tambryn asked sincerely. "I came to your province to win her over on my own merits, but I have been running into obstacles," he explained, glancing at Severus.

"Obstacles which will soon be out of the way," Severus assured him with a nod.

"You are letting them go?" Tavros said, openly disappointed.

"Tavros, I can appreciate your zest for justice, but there is more to justice than just carrying it out," Tambryn said. "Most especially it is important to be open minded enough to listen to all points of view. In fact, I would go so far to say that this entire conflict from beginning to end has been nothing if not an example of everyone here not doing that. Lord Aiden and my lady saw their point and none other; they listened to neither their advisors nor Lord Severus when they expressed their viewpoints. On the other hand, Lord Severus would probably have been better off had he been more willing to listen to the Priestess Irian, whom I've found to be a very competent advisor. In fact, I would say that the only one of us in this room who has been truly listening with an open mind to everyone is Bael; therefore, it is his defense that I am most interested in," Tambryn concluded with a cordial nod in Bael's direction.

"Your majesty, I have no true defense for my actions. I have done only what I felt is right," Bael said solemnly.

"Besides yourself, whose fate lies in my hands alone, what justice would you feel is right for the others?" Tambryn asked.

"I have heard a tale of a land far away, your majesty, that had a sort of justice that I think would be appropriate," Bael said, glancing at Severus and back at the prince again. "I believe it was called, 'a second chance.'"

"Oh?" Tambryn said curiously with a smile filled with amusement.

"As you have already pointed out, my prince, this comedy of errors was nothing more than a misunderstanding between different individuals who were looking after their own interests instead of those around them. We have all made mistakes, and we're all guilty of something, and I think it would be best if we simply pardoned our transgressors and moved forward, your majesty," Bael said solemnly.

"So be it, Bael," Tambryn said. "Then I shall pardon you and Lord Aiden's advisors for your actions, just as I pardon Lord Aiden for his attempts to force the Lord Severus to abandon his duties and family. As for the Lord Severus and Lady Jennifer, I have already pardoned them, although I do still have some reservations in doing so when it comes to leading my lady astray the other night," he admitted.

"We never would have harmed her, Tambryn," Jennifer said, shaking her head. "And it was no worse than what Aiden was doing to us."

"I understand your position, Lady Jennifer, which is why I did pardon you," Tambryn said solemnly. "But that doesn't mean it was any less alarming at the time. Had it been one of your own daughters missing, I doubt you would have been any less alarmed regardless of whether their captor claimed they wouldn't harm her or not, nor do I believe that either of you would have cooperated with any demands, regardless of what they were."

"Well, no, probably not," Jennifer admitted abashedly.

"It is perhaps unfair that I expect more out of the two of you after all the stories I have heard, although I know I shall always do so," Tambryn said, glancing up at Severus. "Our world owes you a great debt for saving us from the time collapse, Lord Severus, and I am not likely to forget that."

"My intentions were focused on saving my own world, Prince Tambryn, but I am happy to have assisted yours as well," Severus said. "As I will be happy to assist saving it again if I ever get out of here, considering that the reason that I came has very much to do with the safety of both of our worlds."

"How else can I help?" Tambryn asked sincerely.

"Thank you, but speaking up for Bael, Irian and Gannon was more than enough, Prince Tambryn," Severus said. "All we need is a good night's sleep to put us back on the road."

"To where?" Tambryn asked curiously.

"The southern lands," Severus said vaguely.

"In that case, why don't you see me again in the morning?" Tambryn suggested, glancing over at Aiden. "My lord, I don't suppose you would mind one last night of playing host to our friends from abroad?"

"He may have his old room," Aiden said stiffly. "Shall I prepare for one for you as well, your majesty?"

"I shall be staying back at the hovel," Tambryn said, pulling out the straps as a reminder and wrapping his hands again. "And I hope you won't forget yourself and tell my lady who I am. The last thing I wanted was to have to deal with being a prince on this journey. If it were up to me, I think I'd rather have been born a merchant," he admitted. "Lord Aiden, my advice to you would be to retain your two advisors and ask yourself the question as to why it was they felt the need to operate behind your back in the first place. Perhaps the situation is still salvageable; we Fae are much too ready to throw away that which will be missed later on. Good evening, Lady Jennifer, Lord Severus, Lord Aiden. Bael, perhaps you would walk me back."

"An honor, majesty," Bael said formally, looking slightly dazed as he followed the prince out.

"Come, Jennifer, I will show you to our room," Severus said before anyone else had time to say a word. "I am quite positive these four have a lot to talk about, and we're both outsiders, after all. Lord Aiden, I hope you aren't too hard on them, for they have had a long night as well. Besides, it isn't as bad as it might seem at the moment. Don't think of it as losing a son-in-law; think of it as gaining a princess."

"A princess?" Aiden said in confusion as Severus offered Jennifer his arm.

"Your daughter," Severus explained. "She is, after all, fated to marry a prince."

"A prince?" Aiden repeated, his anger fading as he reasoned that out. Suddenly a wide smile crept onto his face. "Irian! Why didn't you tell me that my daughter was fated to marry a prince?"

"You weren't listening, my lord," Irian said with a sigh. Aiden laughed at her in response, apparently not angry at all any more. In fact, the babble that came from him afterwards seemed almost apologetic as Severus led Jennifer out of the room.

"Stay close, Jennifer, these halls are quite dark at night," Severus said, but evidently Jennifer didn't mind hanging on his arm.

"That was brilliant timing, Severus, reminding Aiden of that. You certainly saved poor Irian and Gannon a bit of strife there," Jennifer said with admiration.

"I'm not much of a fan of loose ends, Jennifer. I'm sure you know that by now," Severus said.

"And what about Tavros?" Jennifer asked.

"I rather think that when Tavros realizes that Tambryn will more than likely want to take his bride home with him to the southernlands and leave Tavros the only clear heir to both the Lugh and Danaan provinces, he will settle down as well," Severus decided.

"Oh dear, I'm not so certain I'm a fan of that," Jennifer admitted with a chuckle.

"I don't think Tavros is a bad person, really, just a young and excitable one," Severus decided. "And considering how many thousands of years he'll probably have on him before he actually inherits either of those kingdoms, I rather think he'll have plenty of time to grow older and settle down some… preferably with a wife who knows how to put a chain around that temper of his."

"Are you sure you're not expecting too much out of her?" Jennifer asked with a shake of the head and a smile.

"No, I don't think so. In my experience, I find that works rather well," Severus confided in her, leading her up the stairs. "After all, you've done your fair share of temper taming over the years…"

"I've also had my tempers, too…" Jennifer pointed out.

"What better way to stifle mine?" Severus said evenly. "And to show you my appreciation, I will allow us to sleep with the windows open tonight," he said, escorting her into the room.

* * *

The next morning Severus awoke to find himself alone in the bed, and from the cool touch of the blankets around him, he had been for some time. He sat up to see that the sun was quite high in the sky to the point that it was barely morning at all. It was one of the few times that he actually was rather grateful not to have sausages eggs and kippers on his plate, for he was quite certain it would have been cold and slimy by the time he had gotten to it, and he was so hungry he found that he didn't mind the bread and fruit so much.

He was still eating when Bael came in with his outfit for the day… his own clothes, Severus realized, pressed and clean but smelling uncommonly like lilacs and rose petals.

"Good morning, my lord. I see you've rested well," Bael said cordially.

"Better than I have since I first arrived here, thank you. Where's Jennifer?" Severus asked.

"The Lady Jennifer rose an hour ago to consult Priestess Irian on a matter of shopping," Bael said with amusement. "I believe they went to the courtyard market together for supplies and food for your trip."

"Well, we really should be leaving," Severus said with a nod, eager now to finish his breakfast.

"Yes, yes I know," Bael said with a hint of regret in his voice. "I only wish I could have accompanied you on your journey." Severus looked up in surprise.

"You're not going?" Severus asked.

"Your wife is more than capable of looking after you and herself, sir. I would only get in the way," Bael said.

"Not that much in the way, and there is the point that you probably know what to expect from that forest more than we do," Severus said.

"Fair enough, but unfortunately I have other obligations," Bael said apologetically. "You see, Prince Tambryn has asked me to come and serve him at Caerbrenin, but I have agreed to stay on here until he's ready to return home. My fate has come clear to me, Severus, and as much as I hope for your safety and success, it is my duty and destiny to serve the prince."

"Don't tell me it's your duty or destiny, Bael. Tell me it's what you want," Severus said irritably.

"To me it is all the same thing," Bael explained calmly. "It is what I want."

"Very well, suit yourself then," Severus said briskly, pushing his plate away. "I suppose I ought to be getting ready."

"I'll pack your things, sir," Bael offered, and Severus simply nodded, unable to think of anything to say.

It was still nagging him when he finally made it down to the market; unaware of the odd looks he was getting from the Danaan because of what he was wearing. But as distracted as he was, it still didn't take long for him to spot Irian's and Jennifer's hair out of the blonde masses, standing next to a fruits and vegetable vendor. Jennifer was holding a fruit to her nose, nodding at something Irian was saying. She noticed him and waved him over, grinning to see him in his normal clothes again. But as he came close, it was soon his sleeve she seemed interested in, smelling it thoughtfully.

"Don't even say it," Severus protested with a scowl.

"Quite nice," Jennifer said with amusement, ignoring his irritated look. "Irian has been giving me a crash course in what vegetables and fruits in this world that I should be eating or avoiding as an expecting mother."

"Not the sort of advice I normally give, but it has at least been entertaining," Irian said with a crooked smile. "Your wife listens a bit better than you do, Lord Severus."

"Perhaps I did misinterpret your original intentions," Severus admitted reluctantly. "I have had good reasons to be skeptical of your kind over the years."

"My kind?" Irian repeated, and then realization crept in. "Please don't tell me you have judged me based on any experiences you have had with the priestess of the Otherworld."

"Yes, well… Viviane is my aunt by marriage, actually…"

"I know her well, perhaps even a bit better than you in some ways," Irian said, shaking her head at him. "She was the first Fae to be born in your world and received many blessings for that, and she was once a revered Priestess of Danu. But she has changed greatly in the last ten thousand years, Lord Severus, as has her intentions. Her mission in your world has gone from spreading the values of our goddess to converting your kind to Fae beliefs, which is not the same thing. She has even gained power within the arcane arts to help her do so, rather than to rely on the strength of Danu's blessings. I am one of many priestesses that serve Danu, my lord. Viviane tends only to serve herself," Irian said bluntly.

"So she does," Severus agreed as a way of apologizing. Irian nodded and then smiled thinly at him.

"Trader Tanwyll appears to be looking this way. Perhaps we should see what he wants," Irian suggested.

Severus and Jennifer looked over to see Tanwyll sitting next to a table filled with trinkets for sale, glancing expectantly at them while keeping his hands busy weaving circlets of flowers. Jennifer smiled and walked straight over to the small pile of flower circlets on the table, while Tanwyll stood briefly to give them respectful bows before taking a seat again.

"These are lovely, Tanwyll!" Jennifer said appreciatively as she looked through them, chosing one with fragrant white blossoms to try on. "And you have Glassilk! I don't suppose you would sell only a small bit of it?"

"As much as you like, Lady Jennifer," Tanwyll said cordially.

"And what do you plan to do with that?" Severus inquired.

"A baby blanket and a gown, what else?" Jennifer said defensively.

"In that case, you may have what you need as a gift, my lady, for I doubt I will get another chance to give you one," Tanwyll said. Jennifer beamed.

"Thank you so much, Tanwyll!" she said sincerely.

"Actually, I'm the one who should be thanking him, since I was the one paying this morning," Irian said with amusement, giving Tanwyll some coins for the circlet.

"I have something for you as well, Lord Severus," Tanwyll said, motioning him closer. Severus stepped over to him, and Tanwyll took out a heavy metal ring, stamped with a symbol that reminded Severus very much of an elaborate celtic knot. "This is a ring that represents the unity of the Seelie Court. You may find it useful while traveling through the Sidhe Forest, for it is a symbol of our standing alliance and therefore might protect you both from being waylaid by our wilder elven cousins if you are wearing it."

"Thank you," Severus said sincerely, taking it from him. "Any other advice about traveling through the forest?"

"Simply stay on the road, but expect the unexpected," Tanwyll said.

"Everything in this world is rather unexpected," Severus said, and Tanwyll nodded in understanding.

But before he could say any more, Tanwyll was distracted by the sight of flowing blonde hair, tiny waist, and a walk that seemed more like a dance than means to get from here to there. Severus glanced up curiously to see what the prince was looking at, hearing his name called out across the courtyard and Niamh and Bael walked over to meet them.

"Severus! I am so glad you're all right!" Niamh said happily. "And Jennifer as well," she added in a much shier tone.

"Good morning, Niamh," Severus said with a nod.

"My father told me everything that happened last night," Niamh explained.

"Everything?" Tanwyll frowned.

"Yes, not that it isn't obvious already," Niamh said knowingly. Tanwyll gazed at her steadily. "My father had a change of heart. He thought it over and said he was being much too harsh and decided to give everyone a second chance!" Tanwyll relaxed somewhat.

"Yes, so it would seem," Tanwyll agreed.

"How uncharacteristically merciful of him," Irian said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"I am so glad he took my advice and let you go, Jennifer, and I am so sorry about what happened," Niamh said sincerely.

"It was just a case of mistaken identity," Jennifer said warmly. "It's all right, Niamh… it has caused some delay, but otherwise no real harm done. And besides, if Severus isn't your intended, that doesn't change your fate. There is probably still someone out there destined to meet you."

"Perhaps you've already met," Severus suggested.

"Care for some flowers, my lady?" Tanwyll interrupted quickly, offering Niamh one of the circlets. "It'd look quite lovely in your hair."

"That's very pretty. Rather like the ones Lord Severus had to w…" Bael suddenly got an elbow in his side, but fortunately for Severus, Jennifer was more intent on studying Niamh's reactions towards Tanwyll to have noticed.

"You are very kind, Tanwyll. I hope you take my advice and stay on here in Tir Danaan," Niamh said.

"I have obligations in the south, my lady, but I shall stay as long as you are still here," Tanwyll promised.

"Where else would I go?" Niamh asked with a laugh, and although he simply answered with an enigmatic smile and a shrug, Niamh seemed placated by that.

"We should be off soon," Severus ventured.

"Yes, Severus, I know. I'm ready now," Jennifer said. "Thank you for all your help and advice, Irian. You really are a good advisor in my opinion!"

"I do my best, Lady Jennifer," Irian said with a smile. "May Danu guide your steps."

"Farewell, my friends. Give Albus my best wishes," Tanwyll offered.

"I will miss having you around, Lord Severus," Niamh said. "I hope that we will one day meet again to exchange stories."

"I rather think I'd like that as well," Jennifer said with a smile, apparently amused by the way that Tanwyll was looking at her.

"Here is your satchel, sir," Bael said solemnly, and Severus turned his attention back to his friend, who was holding it out for him.

"Thank you, Bael," Severus said, taking the pack. "Are you sure you don't want to come along for the trip?"

"Quite sure," Bael said with a nod. "I shall not forget our time together. I have learned a great deal from our friendship."

"As have I," Severus said, offering his hand. Bael glanced at it for a moment before taking it. "Farewell, Bael."

"Farewell, Severus," Bael said quietly.

Severus glanced over at Jennifer, who supportively took his arm and smiled at him.

"Goodbye, everyone, it was nice meeting all of you. Perhaps next time you can come visit us," she added mischievously.

"Good lord, Jennifer, what are you thinking? They'd never survive it," Severus said. Jennifer laughed, giving them all one more wave as the two of them walked out of the castle for the last time.

"Farewell, Tir Danaan… and good riddance," Jennifer added in a softer voice, but then caught the fact that Severus had sighed. "It's Bael, isn't it?"

"I had assumed he would go along with us. He had always planned on going had I tried to go on alone," Severus explained.

"Would he have gone because he truly wanted to go, or simply because he thought you wouldn't have made it on your own?" Jennifer asked.

"There was more to it than that, Jennifer. It's all rather curious, really," Severus murmured. "It has been years since I've considered myself friendless… if anything, I have more friends and obligations to them than I feel comfortable with at times, considering that more often than not I'd prefer keeping my own company or your company and keep my friends at a distance unless it's a holiday or something comes up that one or the other of us needs help on. I have had many friends, but I've never had a friend like Bael before, although I'm not sure how to explain it…"

"I understand, Severus. You've never had a Watson before," Jennifer said with a smile. Severus thought about it for a moment before finally nodding.

"No, no I haven't," Severus said in agreement. "You're right, that does about sum it up, doesn't it?"

"Let's go get that sphere and get this done, Severus," Jennifer said, tugging on his arm to try and break his sour mood. "We still have a long journey ahead of us before we can return home again."

"Yes, so we have," Severus agreed with a sigh, and then led Jennifer through the woods towards the long road that awaited them.


	22. Master Merlin

Twenty-Two

Master Merlin

There could be little doubt that the students at Hogwarts were in for a glorious weekend. Not only was a Hogsmeade trip scheduled for those who were old enough to go, but it was also Halloween the next day. Quidditch and candy were definitely on the agenda, and most of the staff had tests on Friday in hopes of starting fresh material on Monday without all the distractions.

It had been a fairly anti-climatic month; many of the students had been quite excited and even skeptical when they heard that The Enchanter would be filling in for Professor Snape in the Headmaster's absence. But much to their disappointment, Merlin had every intention of running the school with the same rules and regulation as Professor Snape had, and not a single curious thing happened at all. Not even when Don had turned the entire Potion's class into toads did Merlin do anything strange. He simply sent some notes home to his parents and assigned him the job of catching flies outside of the barn.

Still, as dull as things seemed, it was always easy to be entertained by asking the question, "so, what did the Tinker turn Don into this week?" For as serious as Merlin was about his current position, Toby the Tinker seemed to be quite the opposite and ready to go to any extreme to get his points across. Even so, the majority of students considered him one of their favorite teachers, and all but Don very much hoped that the rumors of him opening up the shop for the Halloween weekend were true.

Leaves drifted around Leu as he sat against a shop wall, his legs pulled up under his jacket to keep himself warm from the chill wind that had come up that morning. He had been there for some time, waiting as patiently as he could in spite of the temperature. Finally there was a warning popping noise followed by creak and a bang as the bus pulled up in the center of Hogsmeade and let out more students than it looked liked it could hold. Leu waited expectantly as the students began to come out, standing when Lucky stepped out. She sighed with exasperation when she saw him, saying a quick word to Dale and Bobby before walking over to him.

"What are you doing out here? I could have come by the house and got you, you know," Lucky said.

"Rose made me go play. She said I was in her hair… although I don't think I was. Her hair isn't that long," Leu explained.

"Come on, let's go get you some cocoa or something. We have to head to the Three Broomsticks anyhow. Merlin wants to see us," Lucky said.

"Why would he want to see us?" Leu asked curiously, accepting her hand up.

"I figure he has news about Jackie and the Professor," Lucky explained. Leu's face fell.

"They're dead, aren't they?" Leu asked seriously.

"No way! You don't have to worry about that, Leu. I know that's not it," Lucky reassured him. "You like marshmallows in your chocolate?"

"Does it cost extra?" Leu asked in a low voice. Rolling her eyes, Lucky pulled him inside.

It was still too early to be very busy, but even so it seemed quite strange to Leu to see the sitting area on the balcony was all but empty, except for Merlin himself. He sat at one of the tables with an ornate china tea set in front of him and was in the process of setting it up. Lucky turned over to the stairs, and Leu caught her sleeve.

"Are you sure we should go up there? I get the feeling we're not supposed to be up there," Leu whispered.

"Yeah, and I bet everyone else that passes the stairway gets that feeling too," Lucky chuckled. "Come on, we were invited, remember?"

"You go first," Leu suggested. Lucky sighed and led the way while Leu followed at a cautious distance just in case she was wrong. But Merlin simply smiled and gestured for them to come over, standing until Lucky was seated and gesturing for Leu to sit across from him.

"Care for your marshmallows on the top or the bottom, Llewellyn?" he asked politely.

"What's the difference?" Leu asked.

"Well, the ones that start on the bottom tend to be a bit damper," Merlin observed.

"That sounds like Leu all right," Lucky smirked.

"Very well then," Merlin said, humoring her by putting the marshmallows in the bottom of the cup. Leu watched then as Merlin proceeded to pour him some cocoa and then with the same teapot poured Lucky a cup of cinnamon tea.

"No coffee?" Lucky frowned.

"My dear, there are some things you need to learn if you want to be a Wall Street mogul," Merlin said seriously. "First, you have to have knowledge, which you are on the right path to achieving. Second, you must have ambition and the killer instinct, both of which you have in spades. You also need tact and finesse, which will be difficult for you to learn but definitely not impossible. And last but not least, you must have sophistication so that other up-and-coming moguls don't eat you alive, and sophistication…well… you're going to have to learn how to fake it," he said in a lowered voice. "So! For your first lesson in sophistication, I shall give you this advice. Save coffee for board meetings, pastry shops, and the morning paper, and serve tea at any and all social affairs."

"Not wine?" Lucky asked daringly.

"That will be a later lesson," Merlin said with a wink. "Milk or lemon?"

"Just sugar," Lucky said.

"Try the honey," Merlin suggested.

"Fine, I'll humor you," Lucky sighed.

"I suppose that is a start," Merlin said. "How is your chocolate, Leu?" Leu had been stirring what was left of the marshmallow in an attempt to get it all melted evenly at the top, but looked up long enough to nod. "So, I suppose you both are wondering why I asked you to see me."

"You're going to tell us that our parents are dead," Leu said seriously.

"Oh, goodness, no, Llewellyn! It's quite the opposite, I assure you!" Merlin reassured him. "As a matter of fact, I am here to relay good news rather than bad. I have gotten word from one of your mother's friends that she has been in contact with him in the Otherworld, and I am happy to report that she has found your father and that they are back on track to completing the mission I sent them on."

"So how long will they be now?" Leu asked.

"In their time, at least a week, but more likely two. In our time, one or two months," Merlin explained.

"But what about the Christmas holiday? We were supposed to go home so I canstay in my own room and everything," Leu explained.

"I assure you, Llewellyn, that your parents are doing absolutely everything in their power to do what must be done and to get back here as soon as they possibly can," Merlin said. Leu nodded in response, but it was obvious from his expression that he wasn't convinced. "At least they are together now, and if there is one thing I am sure of, Leu, it is that together, those two are capable of doing anything."

"Yeah, both good and bad," Lucky chuckled.

"Drink your tea," Merlin advised her. "And then perhaps the two of you ought to do your shopping."

"Sure," Lucky said, sipping her drink. "We have to get some birthday presents… do think I should get Ambrose something that might go in a Cloak Chest?"

"I believe he would be delighted to get anything but candy," Merlin said. "Are you finished, Leu?"

"Yes, sir," Leu said after making sure all of the marshmallow had been skimmed out.

"Off you both go, then, have a good outing."

"Thanks for the update," Lucky said as they both got up. "See, Leu? I told you everything was going to be all right."

"Yes, I suppose so," Leu said, following her down the stairs.

They were both out of sight when lines of worry appeared on Merlin's face. Bracing himself, Merlin slowly got up, pausing a moment to steady himself before he finally felt well enough to step down into the crowd.

"Ah, good morning, Master Merlin!" called from a table near the door. When Abraxus Coventry stood up, Merlin looked quizzically at Rosmerta, who simply shrugged unknowingly. "So good to see you out of the castle. I have been attempting to get an appointment with you, but it seems that our schedules must clash terribly. You are always busy on the days I am free!"

"That does sound very inconvenient. And really I would love to chat, but you see I only stopped in today to take care of a student matter, and I must return to the castle so that Professor Weasley may spend the day with her family," Merlin explained cordially.

"Yes, of course, you have both been working so hard in their absence… when do you suppose they'll be back?"

"When they're done with their task, I should think," Merlin guessed.

"What sort of task is worth abandoning their students and children for such a long period of time?" Abraxus said.

"Mr. Coventry, although I am not at liberty to give you any information about what they may or may not be doing, I can assure that is in the best interest of the school, their family, and everyone else's families as well," Merlin said. "They have the support of the Ministry and the school board, and mine, obviously…"

"Oh, and our students are quite honored to have such a legendary wizard such as yourself to guide their footsteps, Master Merlin!" Abraxus assured him.

"The students can guide their own footsteps, Mr. Coventry. In fact, I find some stubbed toes and sprained ankles goes a long way in life," Merlin said.

"You are a very wise man, Master Merlin," Abraxus said sagely.

"No, I'm simply older than the hills. Well not really, of course, but that is the expression. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be getting back…"

"Might I ask just one more question?" Abraxus asked, despite the fact the Merlin appeared to be quite tired of him as well as tired in general. "You have been doing a splendid job filling in, and I was wondering if you have ever considered fulfilling Professor Snape's other obligations…"

"Yes, many times, but I'm afraid Jennifer has shown no interest in me, and she has these silly notions about monogamy…"

"What did you say?" Abraxus blinked, and then grew flustered. "I didn't mean that! I meant his Ancient Runes and Ancient Magic classes. I think our children would benefit quite greatly from your knowledge in those subjects!"

"Thank you, Mr. Coventry, but I assure you that Mr. Toby is as competent a teacher in those subjects as I am," Merlin said calmly.

"Oh, no, Master Merlin, I assure you he is not! In fact, that tinker is quite the eccentric…"

"Eccentric?" Merlin repeated, furrowing his brows at Abraxus.

"Yes, and quite incompetant as a teacher from what my son has told me…"

"And exactly how would he know?" Merlin asked.

"My son is in one of his classes, of course…"

"Yes as a student, and therefore is not a person with any expertise in the Ancient Arts, let alone the art of teaching. I don't see how he could possibly judge whether a teacher is competent or not when he obviously doesn't even understand what it is he is supposed to be learning," Merlin said.

"So far the only thing he's learned is how to survive as a caterpillar, a cenobite, and a bullfrog," Abraxus snapped.

"Oh? Well, that's still learning something, isn't it?" Merlin said. "Not all students do well with all methods of teaching, Abraxus… and not all children take to school in general. For some, living in the world at large is their ultimate teacher, which isn't necessarily that bad of a thing. Your children learn best from their experiences rather than from books, and in many cases that can lead them towards a better, wiser life than many who do well at school. It can also backfire, however, if those experiences aren't positive early on. With encouragement a child can adapt to learn by both methods, and that is when they truly start to shine… like your son Michael, for example, Abraxus. I hear he has truly been putting his nose to the books and is at the top of nearly all his classes, including Ancient Runes. You should be really proud of his efforts this year."

"He's only doing it to spite his brother and to impress his grandfather enough to keep his pockets full," Abraxus said with annoyance.

"Really? I was under the impression that he was simply trying to rise above his current situation and do what he could to overcome the shortcomings in his life. Still, if he does do it to spite his brother, I certainly wouldn't blame him. Have a good day, Abraxus, but I really must be going. I do have appointments to keep today," Merlin said, slipping past the seething man and out of pub. He glanced around alertly, nodding as Don, Beth and their friends filtered inside, but waited around for Mike's more reluctant approach. "I wouldn't even try, if I were you," he said under his breath as Mike went for the door. Mike paused and looked guardedly over at Merlin's steady, sincere gaze. "Perhaps you should check on your friends. They seem rather concerned."

"They have been," Mike admitted carefully, and Merlin simply nodded. Mike turned and looked around, spotting where Delia and Winnie were standing outside of the apothecary. Nodding back to Merlin, Mike wandered back over to them, hearing their unmistakable sighs of relief.

"Thought you had made up your mind," Delia said.

"It isn't like I need money right now," Mike said, shrugging it off. "That's all he is good for anyway."

"It means more to you than that," Winnie said knowingly, but it was obvious that Mike had little interest in talking about it further.

"Where's Ambrose and Ronnie?" Mike asked.

"Inside getting their kits filled," Delia said.

"Let's go in then, I need mine filled as well," Mike said. "Besides, it'll get us out of the street in case Father does decide to come looking."

"It's too bad Mr. Toby isn't opening the shop this weekend or we could hang out in there," Delia said mischievously. "Your father never goes in there anymore."

"Do you think he can still even see it? You know how that shop can be," Winnie added.

"How lucky for Mr. Toby," Mike said dryly as they walked in.

Willowby's was as busy as Mike had expected, for many students had stopped in early to get their errands out of the way. Ronnie and Ambrose were actually standing to the side of the counter with Lucky, who was fussing over a younger boy who meekly submitted to her attention.

"I'm sure he's all right, Lucky, it's just a sniffle from the weather," Corey reassured her with a chuckle.

"Yeah, but sniffles can worsen into other things, you know," Lucky said defensively.

"Far be it from me to stifle your maternal instinct," Corey said with amusement. "Nancy, go ahead and let her buy a Pepperup Potion," he said to the teen running one of the registers.

"I don't have any maternal instinct," Lucky said defensively. "Someone has to look after the kid!"

"It's all right, Lucky. I don't mind your maternal instinct," Leu said supportively. Veronica snickered softly.

"So this is your younger brother, Lucky?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, this is Llewellyn, but everyone calls him Leu," Lucky explained. "That's Mike Coventry, he's okay, he's an Owl."

"He doesn't look like an owl to me," Leu said.

"We're in the same club, he's a friend of mine," Lucky explained. "Winnie, Ronnie, and Ambrose are in it too."

"Wow, that sounds like fun," Leu said. "Will I be able to join next year?"

"It'll probably depend on what house you get into," Veronica said. "We're only allowed to have so many in each house, you see, but there will be a Hufflepuff and three Ravenclaw spots next year."

"Don't remind me. I am not looking forward to next year," Lucky said grumpily.

"It might help your marks if you weren't sneaking off with Dale all the time, Lucky," Ambrose admitted.

"Shut up," Lucky hissed.

"I heard what he said, and I have to agree with Ambrose," Corey said, shaking his head at her as he set up a counter display giving the count down to the Fae Apple harvest. "If Mom and Dad had any idea how low your marks are getting, you would definitely be in hot water by now, Lucky. Even Mr. Singh has come in here on occasion and mentioned that you haven't been turning in all the work he's assigned to you and your algebra logic looks as if you're not thinking it through."

"I'll have it straightened out by the time they get back," Lucky promised with a sigh.

"Master Merlin told us today that they're going to be gone at least another month, perhaps even two," Leu explained.

"Plenty of time for a recovery then, with some effort. I'd start with Potions and Arcane Runes if I were you. I'd recommend Defense too, but you seem to be doing all right in there," Corey said.

"Professor Potter makes that class interesting enough it's hard to fall behind," Mike put in. "In fact, it's turned into my favorite class this year."

"Yeah, he's okay. He decided my self-defense classes with Boulderdash counted for my sparring requirement so I can still go to his Auror Training Club," Lucky admitted. "I've been trying to keep my marks enough to stay in it."

"So it's a question of motivation, is it?" Corey mused. "Well, how about if you improve your marks, I don't tell Mom and Dad what you and Dale have _really_ been doing when you guys sneak off?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Lucky protested. But Corey simply raised his eyebrows and looked at her steadily. "Besides, that's blackmail," she scowled. "Jackie has this thing about trying to blackmail other family members, you know."

"Do you really think that's going to be enough to save Dale's hide from Dad?" Corey ventured. Lucky scowled darkly.

"Okay, okay, I get it. I'll spend more time in the Owl Room studying," Lucky muttered.

"Ambrose, hold her to that," Corey said.

"Don't worry. If she gets out of line, I'll just tell Dale about this conversation," Ambrose said.

"Would you stop growing up?" Lucky scowled at him. Ambrose grinned at her.

"Here you are, Lucky," Nancy said, handing her back her potion kit and a small bag. "Is there anything else you two need?"

"Yes. Marry me when I get older," Leu said seriously. Lucky nudged him, but Nancy chuckled softly.

"That's quite flattering, Leu, but I'm afraid I've sworn off men for the time being. Besides, there are a lot of other fish in the sea, you know…"

"Do you like the sea as well?" Leu asked with interest, but Lucky grabbed his arm.

"Sorry," Lucky said, pulling him away and measuring out a dose of the potion. "Drink that, Leu, and stop getting into trouble."

"I wasn't getting into trouble," Leu said with a frown. But Lucky didn't seem to be paying attention to him anymore. She was glancing at several students that had walked in the shop with the snake crests on their cloaks.

"I knew this place would be packed all ready," Bindy said with exasperation as they entered.

"After this, I'd like to hit the sports shop. I'm due for a new broom this year," Dirk said.

"You're due for a new broom every year," Bindy teased as they walked around the line to look around. But as she was inspecting a small display of charmed perfumes, she noticed that Dirk wasn't paying attention. Instead, he seemed to be gazing curiously at the girl with the long dark hair behind the counter.

"Who do you suppose that is?" Dirk wondered out loud.

"Does it matter? She doesn't go to Hogwarts, so she's probably Havener trash. Honestly, this town has really gone to the dogs. You can't go anywhere here without running into a Muggle these days," Bindy said with distaste.

"That's Nancy Parker," said a very somber boy with rather soulful eyes, looking over at her wistfully.

"That's Nancy?" Dirk said, staring at her in surprise.

"Hey Dirk…" Lucky said, pulling Leu back a bit. "Please don't make a scene, okay? She's having a bad enough time as it is."

"That thing is not worth a scene," Bindy said with even more dislike in her voice than she had a moment before. "Come on, Dirk, let's just hand our lists over and go somewhere else."

"There's no need to panic, Bindy, she can't possibly have a clue as to who I am, and she also doesn't have to know I know who she is. Besides, you're right, it isn't worth a scene, and it's not worth running from, either. Let's just go about our business and forget it, okay?" Dirk said.

Bindy frowned uncertainly at Dirk, despite the fact that he did seem to be sincere. Bad enough him pining over that Muggle girl in letters, only to have her show up when he had finally started to get over her and was looking around for a change. Nodding coldly to Lucky, Bindy moved to follow him to the other side of the store.

"Fine, but let's not stay long. I don't think your parents would approve of you hanging around the riff raff in this shop, you know," Bindy reminded him.

"We are just shopping," Dirk said firmly, going around another corner. But he pulled up short when Nancy came around from the other side with a box of bottles in hand, staring at him with the same surprised look that he was wearing. "Sorry, miss."

"Um… excuse me," said Nancy, trying to walk around him when Dirk didn't move out of the way.

"Are we going to finish our shopping or not?" Bindy asked impatiently.

"Are you new here, then?" Dirk asked casually.

"Um… somewhat, actually. I got hired to help out while Mr. Willowby is teaching. Can I help you with anything?" Nancy asked.

"We were just looking," Dirk said, but Bindy was getting quite annoyed with the amount of looking he was doing.

"Oh, shop girl! Perhaps you can help me find some cosmetics… assuming you actually know anything about such things," Bindy said. Dirk gave her a dirty look.

"Sure, although we don't have many name brand powders if that is what you're looking for. All the makeup here is designed by Ashley Tinker, but it's much better for your skin. There aren't any fillers or preservatives, and all the dyes in the shop including the ones in here are made from flowers…"

"Yes, that's very interesting. Well, I suppose I can try it. I don't expect you to know the finer points of enchanted makeup, considering that stuff you Muggles wear, but thank you for what little you do know about it…" Bindy said primly.

"It's true I may not be able to enchant it," Nancy said, glancing at Dirk then back at Bindy. "But just because I can't make potions or cast spells like the rest of you doesn't mean I don't understand them. If I didn't know them well, I certainly wouldn't be working here, and I've had a lovely time of it up until now, thank you. If you want my advice, I'd say what you really need is some makeup charmed to keep that nose out of yours out of the air. I am just as human as you are with feelings, pride, and temper, thanks, and if you think you can get away with treating me less just because I'm working here, I'll gladly quit so I can break your wand in half and stick it up your nose!"

"Why you beastly little Muggle! I am going to complain to your boss!" Bindy said, flustered.

"Be my guest. You aren't likely to get any sympathy from him when I tell him you were behaving like a Slytherin," Nancy spat.

"You have no idea what that means!" Bindy said.

"I know exactly what it means," Nancy snapped. "Why else do you think I lied?"

"Lied about what?" Bindy demanded.

Faltering, Nancy put down the crate of bottles and stormed back behind the counter. Dirk watched as the alchemist questioned her, then after a few upset words, Willowby squinted over at them while Nancy went towards the back. Standing next to the counter, Lucky shook her head and said something to Willowby, who nodded in response.

"Well! It's obvious we're not going to get any support from him, isn't it?" Bindy said. "Behaving like a Slytherin… who does she think she is? She's nothing but a common Muggle girl, yet she treated us as if we were dirt under her feet!"

"It's no different than you just treated her," Dirk said quietly.

"She was talking about both of us, Dirk, not just me," Bindy pointed out, pushing back her hair in anger.

"Yes, yes she was," Dirk murmured, but then turned his attention to shopping.

"That poor girl," Rose said when she heard about it that evening at dinner.

"I thought she handled herself very well," Corey said. "She was shaken up right after, of course, but I think that's understandable. Bindy definitely has a sharp tongue at times… her father was the same way."

"I don't like Bindy," Leu said.

"You just don't like her because she doesn't like Nancy," said Charles.

"True, but I still don't like her," Leu decided.

"All right, that's enough. You boys finish eating, then you can go help the girls get ready for bed," Rose said.

"Sisters, sisters! What a pain they all are!" Charles complained, getting up.

"I'm sure they feel the same about you sometimes," Corey said.

"I like my sisters," Leu said sincerely. "They're all really nice to me."

"Yes, but you're the youngest. You don't have to worry about dressing them in floral jammies and Princess Witch bedtime stories," Charles said.

"He does in this house," Corey said, thumbing them upstairs. Dutifully the boys took Amber and Destiny upstairs. "So, did you have a chance to talk to your mother today?"

"Yes, I went over there for lunch," Rose said, leaning back to make sure the four children had gone upstairs.

"Something wrong?" Corey asked with a frown when he saw the gesture.

"It's just… well, she's very worried about Toby," Rose said. Corey chuckled.

"It's her job to worry, they're married, after all…"

"No, there's more to it than that, Corey. I think there's something wrong with him, somehow…"

"There's no cause for you to get worried as well," Corey said gently. "It's probably just the strain of everything he's been trying to juggle lately."

"Strain… that's what it is… deeply rooted strain," Rose murmured. "I only hope for my mother and brother's sake as well as his own that he knows what he's doing."

"I'm sure he does," Corey said, taking her hand comfortingly. "Besides, he did get word from my parents that they are on their way back, even if they have a long way yet to go."

"Well, I hope it isn't too long," Rose admitted, covering her arms when she felt herself shivering. "Because from what mother has told me, I don't think there's all that much time left."


	23. The Cobbler

Twenty-Three

The Cobbler

Severus woke up the next morning stiff and uncomfortable, but it was obvious by the way that Jennifer was curled up next to him and using his chest for a pillow that she was quite comfortable. She had managed to transfigure a rudimentary shelter just as the storm came in the night before, and although transfiguration wasn't one of her strongest of talents, the tent kept them dry… or mostly, Severus amended, pulling his other shoulder in. Reluctantly he attempted to nudge her over, not really wanting to disturb her despite the fact he really needed to shift his position.

"Jennifer," Severus murmured, attempting to wriggle gently out from under her. Finally she shifted and raised her head.

"Morning already?" Jennifer asked sleepily.

"Already? I thought it would never come. I woke up ten times last night," Severus grumped. "And it's still raining."

"That's probably why I slept so well," Jennifer decided. She felt a bit of stiffness as she sat up, putting her hand on her stomach a moment.

"Feeling all right?" Severus asked with a concerned frown.

"Fine," Jennifer said with smile. "Just a bit fluttery, and I'm a bit hungry. Let me get the basket out… you should come further in, Severus, you're getting wet."

"We're going to have to deal with the rain sooner or later. We cannot stay in here all day, not if we're going to make good time," Severus reminded her, and then frowned at what Jennifer had handed him. "I finally get away from Tir Danaan and yet I am still faced with bread and fruit for breakfast."

"Well, you're the one who said we're in a hurry," Jennifer teased him. "We certainly don't have time to fish. Not only that, Irian couldn't really tell me what was poisonous and what was not as far as meat sources go because they have no idea, and I really ought to play it safe. Besides, I thought it was much more important to educate myself on what is safe for us to gather, especially since there are some plants here like Fae Apple trees which bind the consumer to a certain location. I for one don't intend to spend the rest of my life here."

"The sooner we get home, the better," Severus agreed, picking up the sphere thoughtfully. "The problem is that we still have to figure out how exactly we're going to get this thing in the ground. You neither have the power nor the training to do it yourself, and since Ancient Magic pulls energy from its caster, there is no way you could risk it right now in any case. I have the knowledge needed, but no access to my magic."

"So what do you propose that we do? Merlin made it perfectly clear to me that it has to be done this trip and as quickly as possible or it's going to put his life in danger," Jennifer said.

"There is one obvious solution, although I admit it might sound simpler than it actually is," Severus said. "And the solution is that you must wish the magic back to me."

"Me? Wish it back? But I've never had any talent with that, Severus," Jennifer said with a shake of the head.

"Everyone has it Jennifer, it is how our magic first manifests itself when we are young children," Severus reminded her. "You may still be doing it without even knowing it. Somehow you must get yourself motivated enough to counter wish my original wish and put things back to the way things were before that disastrous trip to the Western Isle."

Jennifer gazed dubiously at him, but then suddenly let out a soft chuckle.

"I remember that trip. Who was it that I was carrying at that time?" Jennifer pondered.

"Andrew, I believe," Severus said. "You know we wouldn't have been in that mess at all had you not wandered off…"

"Your sister wandered off," Jennifer corrected him. "I simply went after her…"

"Without telling us," Severus reminded her.

"It's just as well. We might not have found Janus let alone the Cauldron had things not gone as they had, or if you hadn't given me your magic like you did," Jennifer said.

"And here we are a world away in the lands of one of the Fomorians' bitterest enemies… and you're pregnant again," he said with apparent exasperation.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jennifer said with a laugh of protest. "As if you weren't there!"

"Yes, but it was hardly planned…"

"As if it wasn't! We had talked about it for well over a year, Severus," Jennifer tsked at him. "It wasn't an accident. It was simply a matter of fate dictating the pace… oh, Severus, why are you wincing like that? I thought you said you were over your aversion to fate!"

"That was before this trip," Severus protested, well aware that Jennifer was shaking her head disapprovingly. "Fine, I'll write this one up as providence, so long as we manage to get this mission done and return back home where we belong. But I don't see that happening unless I can get my magic back, and the only way of doing that other than your having that baby is if you Wish it back. I am quite certain that you have no more desire to be here for five more months that I do, let alone have any desire to have that child anywhere but at home."

"All right, Severus. I suppose I have no choice but to try," Jennifer said resignedly. "Let me think on it a moment."

"You'll need to do more than that if you are going to get it to work," Severus warned her. "Wish magic relies on deep, strong emotions, and you'll need to be able to draw them up and focus them into the Wish… every reason you want it to happen along with every emotion attached to it… that is the power behind the spell. You must truly want it to work without any doubts at all or that instinctual magic within you will not manifest itself."

"All right," Jennifer sighed, closing her eyes to gather her thoughts. But what reasons did she have? It was true that she didn't want to see anything bad happen to Merlin, and she also wanted to help Severus in any way she could. And yet deep down she knew that wasn't enough. Even as she tried to draw up her emotions, a part of her began to wonder if it truly was the right thing to do. Soon she lost her concentration altogether and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Severus, I just… can't right now."

"Can't?" Severus asked with a frown.

"I need my magic to protect the baby, Severus, at least until we're in a safer environment," Jennifer explained.

"Jennifer, I have no intentions of leaving your side until we're safely home. I'm certainly not going to let anything happen to you…"

"It isn't that I don't trust you, Severus," Jennifer assured him, her expression lost as she tried to think of how to explain. "It's just… it's just that I'd feel more comfortable…"

"If you could take care of yourself," Severus finished quietly. Jennifer nodded and was about to apologize again, but Severus gestured it away. "No don't, Jennifer, I understand, especially after my time in Tir Danaan. I was constantly forced to rely on others while I was there, including everything from drawing my bath and getting dressed every morning, to pleading to princes to get us the hell out of there. I don't like my life in anyone else's hands but my own, not even yours… and I don't blame you at all for feeling the same way."

"My life I'll give, Severus, but it isn't just my life at the moment," Jennifer said evenly. Severus mulled things over, staring at the bread in his hand as if debating whether to actually eat it.

"Is it only this place? Or does it feel different this time around?" Severus murmured.

"Yes it does. It feels quite different," Jennifer agreed.

"Well… I suppose we really ought to be moving on, shouldn't we? I am still going to need my magic back to set that anchor, but perhaps when we're safely back at Dumbledore's you'll feel secure enough to change it back."

"If that anchor is the only thing between us going home or not, I'd say I'd be more than motivated," Jennifer agreed.

"Then how about waterproofing our cloaks while I repack our breakfast so we can get started? We still have a long road ahead of us," Severus said.

"I still think we ought to have found some more brooms to charm…"

"And risk both your lives on a fall from such heights? Not to mention that I haven't seen a broom anywhere, and even if I had, I'm sure that they weren't made with riding in mind and aren't likely to perform well at the best of conditions. Thank you, but that is not a risk worth taking. We'll just have to bear the delay and walk."

"I wonder what day it is? Back home, I mean," Jennifer asked, pulling out their cloaks and her wand. Severus glanced at a metal clasp on his satchel, taking a moment to make a notch in it with a pocketknife.

"Well, if the tally I've been keeping is correct, it is around Halloween."

"Halloween already?" Jennifer said.

"You have been here about three days," Severus nodded.

"It's strange, in some ways it seems like forever and yet at the same time it feels like I've only been here hours and we have all the time in the world… I suppose my internal clock must be off. Quiet disorienting," Jennifer said, pulling on her cloak.

"Yes, I've been experiencing that as well, but we mustn't let that allow us to forget how quickly time is passing back home and how urgent it is that we get there as soon as we can," Severus said, standing as the shelter collapsed around them. "Come along, Jennifer, the road is waiting for us," he said, shouldering their satchels.

"And probably all sorts of other things as well," Jennifer said dryly, sleeving her wand and grabbing the basket.

"I think we can count on that," Severus agreed grimly, pulling his hood down to protect himself from the rain as they stepped back onto the road.

It was early still; the morning light was dim but growing steadily and the hollow sounds of unfamiliar animals and birds could be heard in the distance despite the drizzling rain. The road they were on was wide, but only the very central part of it looked beaten and over used. Severus immediately decided to abide by that unspoken wisdom and walked straight down the center rather than stray too close to either side of the forest.

As the light increased, Jennifer couldn't help but start to admire her surroundings. The foliage at the bottom of the forest was a lush, velvety green the color of pine needles, and was mainly made up of large leafy plants that reminded Jennifer of hostas and massive trails of ivy that adorned each any every tree trunk. Only the youngest of saplings went without the ivy gowns, as if still not of an age to have developed their sense of modesty. Brighter shades of green spread out from the branches of the trees above them, their color like well-tended grass, while at the top of the canopy, the practically transparent leaves there were even lighter in shade. Rain dripped on her nose and splashed against Jennifer's face as she looked up, and she nearly bumped into Severus in the process.

"Would you care to take the lead?" Severus suggested. Jennifer smiled sheepishly at him, knowing that his reasoning was keeping her in plain sight as much as anything else.

"It is rather like the Dark Forest somehow. Even the trees remind me of the ones in Keki's Grove in a way… quite awake, only much wilder," Jennifer commented quietly.

"Wild magic has been all but tamed in our world… and although it's true that even here it is partially contained within certain barriers, it's obvious that it has been allowed to run its natural course otherwise," Severus said.

"I wonder who built this road," Jennifer said, gazing at the cutting marks created by the sleds. "Traders, I suppose… or perhaps by the monarchy? It makes me rather curious about the history here."

"The only thing that I am curious about at the moment is whether or not this rain is ever going to stop," Severus said. "The last thing we need is for you to catch a chill just now."

"Don't you dare start that," Jennifer tsked at him. "The moment it stops, we'll just pause so I can dry our clothing and equipment and we can be on our way again."

"Is it a crime to be concerned?" Severus challenged her.

"Well, I don't suppose you deserve a death sentence for it," Jennifer teased.

"I have been condemned for less," Severus pointed out dryly. Jennifer chuckled in response as they continued down the road.

Every now and again Jennifer thought she caught movement in the brush to one side of another, most of the time discounting it as the wind through the trees. But as the day wore on and the rain and wind finally began to subside, Jennifer couldn't help but notice that the moments didn't seem to subside at all.

"Severus," Jennifer murmured softly, but a curt nod from Severus let her know that he had noticed it as well.

"There seems to be a break in the trees further up ahead. Perhaps that would be a good place to dry off," Severus suggested.

"I could use a bit of a rest as well," Jennifer admitted, but also saw the sense of continuing until they were away from the shifting trees.

It was not long after their muscles began to ache and they both took turns in confessing they had gotten out of shape in recent years that Jennifer noticed a rise in the path up ahead.

"Oh, I see, it's a small cobbled bridge," Jennifer declared as they came closer. "And look at that stream!"

"Don't you dare go barreling over there without your wand out," Severus scowled at her. Jennifer sighed and got her wand out.

"I seriously doubt they have any bridge trolls in the Otherworld, Severus," Jennifer said, intoning a spell to dry out their bags and clothing.

"More than likely there is something far worse in its place," Severus warned.

"Well, considering how high the stream is, I hope for their sake that they can breathe underwater," Jennifer pointed out unconcernedly, sitting on the edge of the bridge so that she could take her shoes off.

"What are you doing?" Severus said when she slipped her feet in the moving water with a contented sigh. "What good was it to dry them off only to immediately get them wet again?"

"It'll do us no good if my feet are given a chance to swell and we have to stop early today. I'm taking preventative measures, Severus. Neither of us are used to walking constantly for hours," Jennifer said. Severus' shoulders relaxed in resignation and he stood near the center of the bridge, looking warily at the forest that surrounded them.

"I suppose it is as good of a place to take a respite as any, but we mustn't stay here long. It is better both for our muscles and our safety if we keep moving," Severus insisted.

"Yes, I know, Severus, but who knows how long it'll be before we can find a safe place to camp tonight?" Jennifer said, digging out a fruit and staring at it. "I wonder if any of these are decent mashed?"

"Already sick of them, are you?" Severus said.

"Yes, well, it does get old…"

"Try weeks of it."

"No thank you. I'd rather not stay here any longer than necessary," Jennifer said, pulling out one of her feet and inspecting it. "Just as I feared. Blisters."

"Let me get you a salve," Severus sighed, digging through their bags.

"What the lady needs is a new pair of shoes," said a voice from the far side of the bridge.

Jennifer put a hand on her wand as she looked around, while Severus grabbed a phial out of the satchel and focused in on the figure standing there. It was a short man with gnarled, oak-brown skin with a scrunched up face that reminded Jennifer of a dried apple doll. His clothes were brown but similar to what Tanwyll had been wearing, but his hat was wide and floppy, partially covering a plain scarf the peddler had wrapped around his hair and ears.

"It's some sort of leprechaun," Jennifer murmured.

"With all the tricks, no doubt," Severus murmured back before turning to address him. "My name is Severus, and this is my wife, Jennifer."

"I am called Stygpie, the cobbler. You speak a tongue strange to me, and your shoes are even stranger," he said. "That is no wood or cloth that I know of."

"They're made of leather. Animal hide," Jennifer explained.

"I did not know such practices were still alive among the Danaan people," the cobbler admitted.

"We're not Danaan, we're simply passing through," Severus said evenly. Stygpie sniffed the air experimentally as if trying to confirm it.

"It probably does seem rather strange," Jennifer offered diplomatically. "But I am quite all right with the shoes I'm currently wearing, it's just that I'm not used to this sort of journey. Would you like a piece of bread or some tea or something?" she added, ignoring the dirty look Severus gave her for offering.

"I would not insult your generosity," Stygpie said, accepting the bread. "Although I admit you'd serve me more by taking a look at my wares."

"Unfortunately we have no money, nor do we have anything of value to bargain with," Severus explained.

"Ah, I believe you do have things of value, but perhaps nothing you're willing to part with over a matter of the lady's discomfort," Stygpie observed.

"Really, it's quite all right. They feel much better now," Jennifer insisted after rubbing in the salve and slipping on her shoes. "But I do hope you have better luck with the next travelers. I'm sure there are plenty of traders who could really use shoes on this trek."

"I do well enough," Stygpie assured her. "And although I cannot afford my wares as a gift, I would like to return some advice of the road ahead for the meal, for I do not remember you passing this way before."

"We haven't, and we'd be grateful for any advice," Jennifer agreed readily. "We are hoping to get to cross the forest into the southern lands as quickly as possible."

"That would be a feat to accomplish," Stygpie admitted. "Even wearing a symbol of royal favor upon your hand," he added, nodding to the Seelie ring that Severus was wearing. "Oh, it is true that none would dare work against you directly, but there are many restless and disgruntled spirits who feel confined by the barriers and walls about them. The Fae of Dagda and Danaan have come to the conclusion that it is better to put walls around one's problems than to face them; such sentiment is bound to breed resentment deep below the surface. We have a saying here; the heartwood reveals all, but the bark reveals nothing but the insects that feed upon it. My advice then is to tread lightly when in the presence of the lord of the forest and cause no reason for insult; and when wandering over rivers such as these, beware the hooved mistress."

"The hooved mistress?" Jennifer repeated.

"She takes exception to any pretense of order," Stygpie said in a low voice, glancing cautiously at the stream. "She is both a prisoner and a willing denizen of this forest, and will do whatever is necessary in an attempt to restore this land to its wilder state. You Danaan would be well to stay away from her."

"Actually, we're not…"

"We will heed your advice," Severus quickly interrupted, and Jennifer caught herself and nodded to the elf with a smile.

"Then I have returned the favor, and we should continue on our ways," Stygpie decided with a bow. "Farewell."

"Farewell," Jennifer said, watching as the figure stepped off the bridge and seemed to quite literally melt into the surrounding brush. "So! What do you make of that?" Jennifer asked. Severus didn't answer right away; he was too busy watching the brush and listening to the wind. Finally he turned his attention back to her so that he could help her back onto her feet again.

"I'm not certain," Severus answered in a low voice as they gathered their things. "We have no reason to trust his advice…"

"We also have no reason to distrust it," Jennifer pointed out.

"Did you read anything off of him?" Severus asked.

"Just impressions, really, of sincerity and a genuine curiosity of us. Despite his guesses that we were Danaan, I don't think he knew quite what were were. But that's all I got from him, really… sort of like the impressions I get off of goblins."

"Yes, only this one was more of the hobgoblin variety," Severus murmured. "And as such, sincere or no, any advice given might have a hint of mischief hidden within it."

"Perhaps, Severus, or perhaps you're reading too much into it," Jennifer said, shaking her head.

"We cannot afford any mistakes right now, Jennifer. And although I find my mind spinning as it debates what he possibly could have meant by the warning, we should continue with more care regardless if his advice is good or not. I don't think it is being too paranoid to tell you that I believe we are being watched, and the hobgoblin's appearance does nothing but confirm it," Severus said.

"Yes, I think you're right in that," Jennifer admitted with a sigh.

"Then let's be off. I'm not so certain that us standing in the open like this is to our advantage anymore, even if it does get us away from those trees," Severus admitted.

"Well we're going to have to make some sort of conclusions to what is safer before nightfall, Severus. If we can't trust the forest and we can't trust the open, where are we going to make camp tonight?" Jennifer asked. Severus frowned at that.

"We should start looking for a place," Severus decided as they stepped back onto the road. "Even if it's earlier than we like, if we find a safe spot to stay, we should take it rather than be forced to waste the time backtracking to it later. Even so, I have a feeling that it'll be hours before we find somewhere suitable."

"Lovely," Jennifer sighed, quite positive it would indeed be hours as they both feared. "Perhaps we would have been better off seeking advice on that instead."

"And most likely end up in some dungeon somewhere, thank you, no," Severus said. Jennifer sighed.

"I can see a point for being skeptical, Severus, and rightly so, but I do think you're taking it too far. Is it so much of a stretch for you to believe that a stranger might actually mean well by their advice?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes," Severus said bluntly. Jennifer shook her head.

"Now I understand Irian's comments about your lack of open mindedness," Jennifer said.

"Jennifer, when have you ever known me to trust anyone who has done nothing to warrant it?" Severus challenged her. "I am not going to take that sort of risk."

"Yes, that is the real problem, isn't it?" Jennifer decided. Severus squinted at her. "The true reason behind why you're so unwilling to listen to outside advice…you're not willing to take risks."

"Then what exactly are we both doing in the Otherworld?" Severus said.

"You came because you had to, Severus…"

"I only take risks when I have to."

"Yes but… well, it's different now than it used to be," Jennifer pressed, despite the fact that Severus seemed more interested in getting around the tree root in the road rather than the conversation at hand. "When we first met, you were risking your life every day if not every breathing minute… so was I a short time later…" Jennifer added with amusement.

"We were young with limited obligations and had little to lose, and I need not tell you how high the stakes were, Jennifer."

"True, but I could make an argument for the fact that the stakes right now are just as high as they have ever been, Severus, and the only difference is the fact that we have a fair share of the winnings now. Back then we put everything on the line constantly… it was all or nothing. Lately, however, you have gotten quite stingy with your bets," Jennifer said.

"Stingy?" Severus repeated. "Jennifer, I've never been one to risk anything recklessly… even in those days, I never took a chance without weighing the odds. There is a difference between taking unnecessary risks and taking calculated risks, and I have always and continue to take calculated risks."

"Do you deny that your view of what is and isn't necessary has changed, or what things are worth risking?" Jennifer challenged him.

"No, I do not deny it. I know that has changed, especially in recent years… even as recently as a few days ago. And yet rather than appreciate the fact that I have if nothing else done my best to make certain every possible outcome is thought through and safeguarded, you make it sound as if I am doing something wrong," Severus said.

"No, Severus, Of course I don't think you're doing anything wrong, and you know how much I rely on your ability to see through any threat or problem even in the most trying of circumstances. But you hording your pile and throwing out only a coin at a time is getting a bit old, and rather a bit dull, actually…"

"Old? Dull?" Severus repeated, aghast.

"Well, you can be a bit too cautious, Severus…"

"There is no such thing," Severus said grumpily. "Especially in the middle of a watchful forest full of spirits and monsters and elves…"

"And music," Jennifer said with surprise.

"Music?" Severus said in confusion. "Oh, the chimes…"

"No, hush listen!" Jennifer said, putting an arm on his. The two of them stopped walking, but even standing perfectly still, Severus only heard the rustle of the trees.

"You are hearing things, Jennifer. The trees must be getting to you…"

"Don't you hear it? I hear it even now, women's voices in the distance, all in chorus," Jennifer insisted.

"Where?" Severus squinted.

"Up ahead somewhere… perhaps off to the left," Jennifer said, picking up the pace a bit.

"By that, do you mean off the road? We're not leaving the road, Jennifer, you know what the prince said. It very well could be some sort of siren that you hear. In fact, I'm sure of it by the way you're acting," Severus said. Jennifer turned with an exasperated sigh.

"Fine, you stay on the road if you like. I am going to see what that singing is," Jennifer said firmly.

"You'll do no such thing…"

"Try to stop me and I'll simply turn you into a rat," Jennifer said unconcernedly.

"Have you lost your mind? Have you completely forgotten our mission? Merlin? The portals? The children you have waiting for you at home? The one you are carrying?" Severus said, wondering if was charmed in some way.

"I haven't forgotten any of it, but I also have no intention of getting so bogged down by all our obligations that I have nothing but those obligations to live for, Severus," Jennifer said.

"Jennifer, if this is some insane attempt of yours to try and teach me a lesson about being overcautious, it is quite childish to say the…" Severus stopped his lecture short when Jennifer stepped off the road into the brush. Growling in the back of his throat, Severus stepped in after her, wondering just how much trouble they were in for this time.


	24. The Thespians

_ A/N Book is finished, still on editing (while also working on the next one g) but expect faster updates. Thirty-One chapters._

Twenty-Four

The Thespians

"Do you know what I find singularly fascinating?" Severus said as he fought his way through the brush to catch up with Jennifer. "I find it fascinating that after being married to you for over thirty years that there are times when that twelve year difference between our ages becomes starkly evident."

"Severus, hush! I'm trying to hear!" Jennifer said, pushing further into the trees. "It is getting louder now, isn't it?"

"I have no idea, because I really don't hear a thing," Severus admitted.

"I wish you did, Severus, because I'm beginning to wonder now if you might have been right about this venture all along," Jennifer admitted.

"Is that so much of a crime?" Severus asked, but then paused thoughtfully. "Wait… perhaps I do hear something. Just up ahead where the light seems to shine through… not so fast, Jennifer! We have no idea what we could be running into!" Severus hissed.

But despite his concern, Jennifer did slow as she approached the edge of the brush peering out cautiously with an intrigued expression on her face. Silently, Severus crept up behind her, putting a gentle but protective hand on her shoulder as he peered past her to see what she was looking at.

In the center of a narrow clearing filled with reeds that came up to their shins was a large pond filled with lilies. The white flowers blanketed the pond like snow and hung like dresses on a group of five beautiful feminine figures that seemed to be bathing within the water. They were tall figures with flowing green hair that somehow seemed natural with their pale, almost grayish skin. Severus found it hard to focus in on them, for there was a fuzzy blur about them almost as if they weren't quite solid. But even though they seemed almost unreal, their voices were clear and sharp, cutting through the sound of the wind that had suddenly picked up as they approached. Each voice had a different pitch and harmony, blending with each other in a haunting melody in a pattern so complex that Severus was quite certain it was their language.

"Banshees, Severus," Jennifer whispered excitedly. "Not the tortured spirits that they came to be in our world with their shrieks and anguishing solitude, but pure, untouched, and living as they truly were intended to live…"

"And just as dangerous," Severus murmured in her ear.

"Oh, I have no doubts at all about that. If anything, in some ways they're probably much more dangerous," Jennifer agreed so readily that Severus gazed at her searchingly. But Jennifer's expression was quite sincere despite her apparent awe. After watching them a few minutes longer, she smiled at him and the two of them slowly backed away and turned the other direction. "All the same, I wouldn't have missed seeing them singing like that for the world, Severus. It was well worth the risk."

"You had me quite worried, you know," Severus admitted with annoyance. "I half expected you to go barreling out there…"

"Oh, don't be silly, Severus," Jennifer said with exasperation as they stepped back onto the road. "After all, you yourself just admitted that there's a big difference between a foolhardy risk and a calculated one; it's simply that I have a broader definition of what that is than you have these days," she explained, ignoring the dirty look he was giving her in response.

Neither of them heard the shrieks of surprise and dismay behind them. Neither of them even noticed that the singing had stopped.

For their thoughts had already turned back onto the path ahead of them and the ever-growing concern over exactly where they were going to find shelter that night. As much as Severus didn't like the idea of wasting half the afternoon by camping too early, the idea of attempting to scramble for one in the dark wasn't appealing either.

"We need to make a decision, and soon," Severus said after they had wandered down the road for some time. "We are not getting any further from these trees, and not knowing the territory, we have no idea when the next clearing or river will be. And even then, we can't be sure of our safety…"

"Then let's just stop debating it and camp here, Severus, I really am quite tired," Jennifer admitted, "not to mention quite peckish… in fact, I'm hungry to the point I think I'm imagining things. I keep getting wisps of scent in the air, like meat cooking on an open fire."

Severus stopped short.

"Well, I don't know if I smell meat, but I do smell smoke," Severus realized with alarm. "And we're in the middle of a forest!" Jennifer frowned at that, sniffing the air herself.

"We had better go find out where that's coming from before we find ourselves boxed in, Severus…"

"This time I agree with you. Lead on," Severus said, and the two of them hurried further down the road.

As the two of them walked, Severus watched the skies and the air around them, but it didn't seem to be any smokier than it had been before. He was also picking up other scents than the smell of burning wood, and was beginning to wonder if perhaps Jennifer wasn't right all along.

Before long the smell became savorier and Severus detected wisps of white smoke trailing across the road. Jennifer slowed when she began to hear voices, and Severus nodded in confirmation that he heard them as well. Checking her sleeve to make sure her wand was easily accessible, Jennifer continued on. There was movement to the right and the sound of someone plucking an instrument, and Jennifer soon spotted a pair of sleds dragged off to the side off the road.

Almost abruptly, the land opened up into a grove of scattered conifers with several tents strung out between them. In the very center was a carefully banked fire, and around it were six elvish figures that were watching two other elves reading something off a dark but parchment-like paper. They were small; even a hand smaller than the prince himself, and their skin tones were rosy rather than pale with hair of earth red and brown tones. Their large eyes had color of one extreme or the other; black, or the palest of blue. Their features were sharp and refined with slender builds… like faeries without wings, Jennifer realized, or perhaps they really were faeries at that. There wasn't a female among the entire group to tell for certain, and they certainly weren't wearing any clothes made out of leaves. Instead, they were wearing linen, silks and wools, all dyed in the gaudiest colors imaginable.

The lilt of their voice was melodic and reminded Severus of Cymraeg, but not a word of it was understandable… a sure sign that none of them realized yet that they were being watched. Severus cautiously got in his satchel for a translation potion and downed it so that he could listen in.

"And if I would do this task," asked the one wearing brown and orange wool. "What would I get in return? For if I insure your daughter's hand to this man, the best of your assets are taken already, and money does not sway me. I demand something of equal value in return."

"Hm," said the faerie in the flamboyant purple robes, pacing around the fire dramatically. He suddenly stopped and clapped his hands together, his face brightening. "I'll give you my wife!" he declared. Those sitting around the campfire chuckled. The faerie in wool waited patiently for the chuckle to quiet down.

"How is that something of equal value, my lord?" the wooly faerie asked. Those watching laughed louder in response.

"Well…" the faerie in the robes hesitated deeply. "Experience ought to account for something, shouldn't it?"

"You say she's a frightful bore…"

"You stay married two thousand years and see if you feel differently. Come now, I am in essence giving you the best years of my life, and I assure you it is well worth you taking her off my… I mean… suffer such a personal loss, for the welfare of my daughter and her…with your grace… husband-to-be."

"Very well!" said the wooly faerie in a heightened voice. "But I warn you that once this deal is made, it will be final; my charms over your daughter's love in exchange for your wife. Are we agreed?"

"Agreed!" said the robed figure, and the two slapped their hands together. The two then raised their hands expectantly, and those sitting around got out a stick and small bells and were beating them in response.

"What is going on, Severus?" Jennifer whispered.

"Some sort of rehearsal if I'm not mistaken," Severus whispered back. "They seem to be some sort of acting troupe."

"An acting troupe? Well then, they're not likely to eat an audience are they?" Jennifer said brightly and began walking over, ignoring Severus' protests. The noise and congratulations was enough to keep their approach from being seen right away, but finally someone turned to check on whatever it was that was roasting on the fire. He let out an exclamation and gave them a welcoming gesture that made the rest of them turn around, who also gave them warm and inquisitive greetings.

"Good evening to you as well," Severus said, stepping up to Jennifer's side and tugging on her elbow to step back a bit. "We're strangers here, travelers on our way from Tir Danaan to the southern lands. I'm afraid my wife doesn't understand your tongue, however."

"Ah, all is well," said the faerie in the purple robes, meeting both their gazes with a smile. "I am versed in all tongues so we may perform for many audiences. I am Whimsy, head performer for the Lesser Moors acting troupe at your service," he said with a flourishing movement of his hand.

"Severus, and this is my wife, Jennifer."

"It is good to meet you both! You say your strangers from beyond Tir Danaan, but your coloring suggests you are not of the northern Fae. Can I discern from that you are from even farther away?" Whimsy asked curiously.

"Much farther, although I don't see how it is important," Severus said evenly.

"Your pardon, sir… if you must know, I was debating on whether or not it was proper for us to offer you to eat with us, considering many might be insulted by our choice in fare…"

"We accept," Jennifer interrupted enthusiastically. "We have some fruit and bread to offer as well if you'd like."

"If you would like, that would be splendid! Although what we really crave is an audience, and being strangers, the two of you might aid us by giving us an outsider's opinion, perhaps?" Whimsy suggested.

"I'm sure that can be arranged, although it is rather getting late, and we have yet to found a place to camp," Severus said.

"Say no more! There is safety in numbers and we have spare tents we can string. You may stay with us tonight, so you might enjoy our entertainment without such pressing cares on your mind to distract you," Whimsy said. "Everyone, as you can see we have guests! Let's all eat, then we can practice the play from the beginning!"

"That sounds lovely! What is it about?" Jennifer asked with interest.

"It is about a Fae lord willing to give up everything to see his daughter marry a wealthy landowner from the south… even his wife. Only things go quite awry and everyone ends up in love with someone they oughtn't," Whimsy explained with amusement.

"Really, that sounds like another play I have heard of," Severus ventured.

"Oh, but the twist is that the lord falls back in love with his lady and realizes that he makes a mistake in bargaining his wife, and must try to make things right for everyone," Whimsy said.

"That sounds like an amusing play to me. We can't wait to see it," Jennifer assured him.

"Brilliant! Come, let me speak to the others so that they may set up more fully for a performance! Redleaf, call everyone to meal so they may greet our guests!" Whimsy said.

Everything went by like a flurry after that, with faeries darting about to see to Whimsy's orders as he gave them and others eagerly lining up for their fair share of the meal. In no time, Jennifer found herself comfortably seated on a pillow and with a plate on her lap (which Severus had insisted on tasting first but offered no other protests,) filled with a hearty tuber stew of some kind along with a sizable portion of the meat which tasted quite decidedly like venison. The wine was soon passed around, and when the faeries discovered the reason behind her turning it down, more pains were taken to make her comfortable, and she found herself with a citrus-like juice instead.

"It really is no trouble… I could just fill my canteen," Jennifer protested.

"That would not be advisable, my lady. The water in the nearest stream is charmed and highly dangerous… unless you want to spend the rest of your life as a tree, of course," Redleaf added with amusement.

"Are there many other sources of fresh water in this forest cursed or charmed in some way?" Severus frowned.

"Yes, quite a number of them, cursed by different races trying to protect their resources. In fact, it's best to avoid all water sources all together unless you know them to be safe," Redleaf explained.

"Do you know many safe ones further to the south?" Severus asked.

"A fair number. Shall I write them down?"

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble…"

"Not at all," Redleaf assured him cordially. "I will be right back."

"Taking a stranger's advice, Severus?" Jennifer nudged him, much to his annoyance.

"A calculated risk," Severus answered defensively. "We cannot get through these woods without filling our canteens a time or two, and you may not always be able to dispel whatever charms are on the water here."

"True enough," Jennifer said with an enigmatic smile. "Are you sure the wine's all right?"

"A bit sweeter than I care for, but fair," Severus decided, tweaking another chunk of meat off her plate before getting up. "I'm going to go check on Redleaf and see if I can't get some more of this for myself."

"Probably not a bad idea," Jennifer chuckled at him. But just after he left, a younger boy came around with a large tray, offering seconds, and Jennifer wasted no time filling hers up again.

"You eat an awful lot for a girl," the boy admitted. Jennifer chuckled at that.

"Well, I am eating for two, after all. Speaking of which, where are all the girl faeries? There doesn't seem to be a single one in the troupe."

"Of course there isn't!" the boy said in surprise. "A very odd notion to say the least. How could we possibly impress a potential mate if they're not in the audience?"

"Oh, I see! Are you all bachelors then?" Jennifer asked with interest.

"All but Whimsy," the boy said with a nod. "And I think he has a bride in nearly every flower patch."

"Is that why he's the leader?" Jennifer chuckled.

"In spite of, rather," the boy winked. "He has the misfortune to be smitten with them all!"

Jennifer chuckled again as the boy moved along, eating hardily until Severus reappeared with a plate of his own. The faeries were soon organized and eager to show off their talents, and while they ate, listened as one of them set the stage by describing the land and the surroundings of those within the play. Jennifer was trying her best to imagine the scene at hand, filling it in with what she had encountered in the southern farmlands, when she noticed a thick mist forming around the actors. Suddenly within the mist appeared the land and manor house just as she had imagined.

"Do you see what I see?" Jennifer murmured to Severus in amazement.

"I highly doubt it, actually. The illusion seems to be based on our own interpretation of what was spoken," Severus decided.

"I'd rather like to learn that spell," Jennifer said with appreciation, and then watched with interest as the scene she had witnessed before played out, but now so she could understand it… or at least at first. But as the plot unfolded and became more complex, it became harder for her to follow, and she soon realized having a belly full of protein was catching up with her. She smiled over at Severus, wondering if her drowsiness was overly apparent. That was when she noticed he had finished off his wine, which was quite unusual; normally he had one glass that he sipped on periodically through the evening, and never had she seen him ask for a second glass before.

"Enjoying ourselves, are we?" Jennifer said questioningly.

"As if you haven't been," Severus retorted softly, turning his attention back towards the play, knowing full well they would be expected to give their critiques afterwards.

His interest was regained when it came to a scene at a pre-wedding dance, for along with the comedic acting of everyone fighting over everyone else's partner was a band filled with instruments, one of which although square in appearance and plucked with the fingers reminded him of his violin back home. Jennifer, on the other hand, seemed to be laughing along with the others rather than meaning it, but her politeness at least was sincere, and she clapped her hands while others rang their bells up to the very end.

"So, what did you think? Do you suppose it's ready for an audience?" Whimsy asked.

"I thought it was splendid," Jennifer agreed enthusiastically, while Severus simply nodded. "I rather like how it all came out all right in the end, and that the lord learned his lesson."

"Lesson?" Whimsy asked with a questioning smile.

"Yes, I mean to appreciate what one has, and that no spell is a substitute for true love," Jennifer explained. Whimsy chuckled softly.

"What a novel idea! Your wife is rather a romantic, isn't she?" Whimsy asked.

"Yes, very much so," Severus said.

"Well, that was the point of it all, wasn't it?" Jennifer asked with confusion. "That was the whole moral behind it."

"I don't think that was the intended moral, Jennifer, although I do see how yours apply as well," Severus said diplomatically.

"Well, what was it then?" Jennifer said.

"The lord trusted the enchanter to cast a love charm despite the fact that the enchanter's idea of a bargain was to trade the favor for the lord's wife," Severus explained.

"Yes, I got that part," Jennifer nodded.

"Never trust someone to charm your daughter's lover when he can't even charm your wife away," Severus concluded. Jennifer furrowed her brows at him, but Whimsy laughed.

"Exactly so, Severus, exactly so!" Whimsy said, apparently amused by the dirty looks Jennifer was giving her husband. "I hope tomorrow our performance will go as well, for we're going to perform at Lady Caithwyn's wedding."

"You're performing at a wedding?" Jennifer asked with a smile.

"Not just a wedding, the largest wedding this forest has seen in many a year. Have you not heard of it beyond the barriers?" Whimsy said, obviously disappointed of the fact that they hadn't. "There won't be a single race on this forest that will go unrepresented, but don't take my word for it. You should go yourself, travelers, and experience the true diversity of our forest of spirits."

"That is quite tempting to be sure, but we are pressed for time and have but this evening to spare," Severus said cordially. "I was wondering, however, if I could take a closer look at one of your instruments." Jennifer glanced at Severus curiously.

"Be my guest! Do you play an instrument yourself?" Whimsy asked with interest.

"Of a sort, yes," Severus agreed, getting up.

Much to Jennifer's utmost surprise, Severus wandered off with him to meet the musicians. Wondering if that extra glass of wine was catching up with him a bit, Jennifer was even more surprised to see him with another glass in his hand a few minutes later, while carrying a stringed instrument in the other hand.

"Jennifer, do you suppose you can transfigure this into a violin? I cannot seem to get them to understand the importance of playing it with a bow," Severus said with frustration.

"Yes, I suppose I can, but oughtn't we think about turning in? Especially considering how much you've been drinking…"

"The wine is as light as it gets, Jennifer, and I'll only be a minute," Severus insisted, waiting anxiously for Jennifer to bring out her wand. Concentrating a moment to remember the actual instrument she was going for, she tapped the instrument in front of her with her wand, and then turned her attention to making a bow out of a quill in her satchel.

"I doubt it'll be the quality you're used to, Severus… are you certain you'll only be a minute?" Jennifer asked.

"It'll suffice, Jennifer, thank you… if you're tired, why don't you go ahead and lie down? I'll be right over," Severus said, wandering back over to sit with the musicians who looked quite fascinated when he put the instrument to his chin.

"Why is it that I get the feeling that he won't be right over?" Jennifer murmured to herself, but was too tired now to argue too much and slipped over to the extra tent they had put up for them.

It didn't take long for her to drift off into a deep, dream-filled sleep. Satyrs and walking trees and faeries with bright wings all danced and played within them, along with the cobbler and his kin and dark-skinned fae with almond eyes as green as the forest but more catlike than the lighter fae of the grasslands. The trees covered with vines were somehow replaced with wispy figures similar to the banshees Jennifer had seen, the vines covering them like robes and ball gowns and they seemed to till the earth below them as they walked over it. There were also spirited figures she could barely see, but rather felt pass or heard; along with a haunting tune that seemed to accompany the song of the wind involving strange musical instruments that she couldn't even guess their appearance and one lone violin….

Jennifer woke up to the sound of heavy snoring. She looked up to see Severus by her side, curiously shirtless and decidedly warm but otherwise looked to be all right. Outside were the sounds of soft voices here and there and someone lazily and randomly plucking an instrument. She turned and kissed Severus, who then attempted to bat her away with a hand, wincing in apparent pain.

"Severus?" Jennifer asked in concern. Severus winced again.

"Not so loud, Jennifer…" Severus protested softly, and Jennifer sighed and shook her head.

"Oh, I see. You did have too much to drink last night," she tsked.

"Don't be ridiculous, Jennifer, I never drink to excess. I only had a cup or two…" he protested. But as he tried to sit up, the pretense was over and he decided to lie back down again. "Apparently my blood doesn't protect me from alcohol poisoning."

"You're just dehydrated, Severus. I can give you something for that, although I'm not sure I should," Jennifer added, digging though her pack. "Honestly, I don't know what came over you, and after all that talk of how important it is for us to be on our guard."

"It might have been dangerous to be impolite to these people. I was simply being courteous by accepting what was offered to us…"

"One would have been more than enough, all the same," Jennifer chided him and put a phial up close enough to his face that he could recognize it and take it from her hand. "It's a good thing there weren't any other girls in this camp, or perhaps I'd be more worried right about now."

"Don't be ridiculous, Jennifer," Severus protested, downing the potion and closing his eyes, waiting for it to take affect. "They can no more charm me away from you than anyone could charm you away from me."

"I don't suppose you'll be hiring any love charmers in the near future then," Jennifer ventured.

"I would have had no reason. Our daughters have actually done fairly well in their choices, over all," Severus decided.

"Does that include Dale?" Jennifer taunted him.

"I've never minded Irwindale, Jennifer, he's a bright boy with a good head on his shoulders," Severus said defensively. "I simply don't like the pace of their relationship."

"I rather think the pace has been quite normal for a boy of his age, Severus…"

"Yes, that what bothers me," Severus said testily. Jennifer chuckled softly. "In fact, now is not the time to be over here where I can't keep both eyes on them… not to mention the fact that Llewellyn is sure to be reeling from our absence, just as we were getting him settled. He has security issues as it is…"

"I'm sure that Corey and the others are doing everything in their power to reassure him, Severus."

"True enough, but it is no substitute for being there, is it?"

"No, of course not," Jennifer agreed gently. Severus gazed upwards at the ceiling of the tent for a few moments, while Jennifer leaned on him comfortingly.

"The odd thing about being over here for so long is that there are moments here when time itself seems to stand still; that nothing else matters but what is going on around you and you feel as if you could spend years doing it without consequence…. but then, when I get away from those sensations, the passing of the time at home becomes all the more urgent. I can literally feel the weeks I've lost with the passing days as if they've been stolen from my life, and it makes me all the more determined to get home as soon as possible. And then the next timeless moment hits, and I'm stuck in limbo again," Severus said.

"Perhaps it's just this forest, Severus…"

"No, I experienced it in Tir Danaan as well, Jennifer. The only thing saving us from losing track altogether is that sense of displacement, coupled with the growing fear of what might be happening back home in our absence. I hope all is well, and at the same time, I am getting a nagging, growing sense of urgency, a sense that we are needed back home and soon," Severus said grimly.

"Then I suppose we ought to pack, thank our hosts, and get going, shouldn't we?" Jennifer suggested. "Are you feeling better yet?"

"Yes… and no," Severus admitted, sitting up. "But I rather think you're right. Getting back on the road is probably the only thing that will make me feel better at this point."

"Then that should be easy enough to accomplish," Jennifer said reassuringly, pulling back the flap of the tent. "Or not," she said after she caught her breath, staring out in disbelief.

"What do you mean?" Severus frowned, pulling on his shirt before going over to look out as well.

It only took a glance out at the faeries, wood elves, dryads, nyads, hobgoblins, leprechauns, pookas, and various other sidhe races that they couldn't identify to realize that somewhere in the night, the entire camp had moved to somewhere deep within the heart of the forest itself.

"Well, this is definitely going to complicate things then, isn't it?" Severus murmured with a sigh, getting an elbow in chest for saying it.


	25. Musical Miscalculations

_A/N Second Chapter in two days, more to come this weekend._

Twenty-Five

Musical Miscalculation

Ashley peered out into the cold November night just as Toby Disapparated, leaving only a sudden flurry of snowflakes in his wake.

On the downs of Salisbury, icy rain plummeted down into large, muddy puddles as Merlin hurried into the protection of the Twilight Arc surrounding Stonehenge.

"How bad was it? Did the Arc itself fall?" Merlin asked.

"I don't believe so, Master Merlin, only the portals themselves fluctuated," Eric explained quickly.

"Who was on duty at the time?"

"I was, sir," Francis said, pulling his parka back slightly so that his face could be seen. "One moment everything was fine, the next the portal suddenly starting expanding at an alarming rate, and then finally it snapped back to shape with a strange flash rippling along the surface. It reminded me of a rubber band being stretched then snapping back."

"A very astute observation, Pyther, in some ways that is exactly what just happened. The shift between the two universes is still creeping larger, despite our best efforts," Merlin said, studying the portal carefully. "Everything seems stable here, but it would be foolish to think that nasty ripple didn't have an affect somewhere else. Organize as many members of the order who are willing and able to check any and all portals in the area to make certain that they remain sealed."

"Yes, Master Merlin," Eric said with a solemn nod. "We'll do what we can to make certain they stay closed." Merlin sighed softly, shaking his head.

"We are truly only putting spackle on this to smooth out the cracks. But if the foundation isn't fixed, it won't be long until the cracks their way through again," Merlin murmured.

"Any word of them yet?" Eric asked quietly.

"Albus has not been able to contact them from where they are, but he is on the lookout for them reaching his end. Still, I wouldn't be surprised if they aren't bound for trouble, especially now," Merlin admitted.

"Why is that?" Eric asked with a frown.

"Because, Eric, this problem is hardly one-sided. As diligently as we are watching the portals and stress on this side, I would be quite surprised if anyone over there is paying attention to them at all," Merlin said solemnly.

* * *

It took a pure act of bravery for Severus and Jennifer to pull themselves out of their tent and into the menagerie of Sidhe races pouring through the camp and the forest city the camp had somehow been transported to while they slept. Severus looked futilely for Whimsy in the crowd to demand an explanation, but dozens of curious faeries and elves had swarmed into the camp hoping for free entertainment and none of them were turned away. Some of the actors were giving anecdotal accounts of their travels, while others attempted monologues or gave hints about the upcoming play.

"What are you?" asked two fairy maidens with brightly colored wings, hovering up to their height in apparent fascination.

"We're humans," Jennifer explained with equal interest, the two girls laughing in response.

"But there are no such thing as humans! Is there?" one of them asked.

"Perhaps they're just acting like they're human," the other suggested.

"I'm afraid we're not actors at all. We're just waylaid travelers," Jennifer explained with a smile. But despite that, she noticed that they were still drawing a crowd… or at least she was. Severus had somehow managed to slip away during the questioning and was actively wandering through the camp looking for Whimsy. Finally he saw a multitude of bright wings beating wildly and on a hunch went over, unsurprised to see Whimsy standing in front of the ladies and holding up his hand in apparent protest.

"You will see us soon enough, we are performing right after the wedding! Surely you're coming!"

"Everyone is," one of the faeries agreed with a giggle.

"Apparently whether they want to go or not," Severus said crisply, and Whimsy looked up with surprise.

"Ah, this is a guest of mine, Severus, a fellow musician… and he has the most curious technique, too…"  
"Never mind that, might I speak with you for a moment?" Severus asked impatiently.

"Of course!" Whimsy said, smiling at the ladies. They floated only a few feet away in the pretense of giving them space, but Severus didn't miss the fact that all of them were poised to listen in. "How can I be of service?"

"I was wondering how we got here and how exactly my wife and I get back to the road. I wasn't expecting the entire camp to move on us overnight; in fact, if we had known, we probably wouldn't have stayed," Severus said.

"I thought you would be pleased, sir! It's true we are a bit far from the road now, but we are ever so much farther south, and even though it is a bit difficult to get back on the road from here, I assure you that our relocation has cut a couple of days off your journey at the least," Whimsy said.

"If that is so, we're entirely grateful, Whimsy, that is definitely good news. But we really ought to be getting back on the road as soon as possible…"

"You must stay for the wedding at least, it'd be very impolite for you to leave now!" Whimsy protested. "There will be a fish bake for sure, and of course our play, and really since you have so much more time, I'm sure you can spare a few more hours."

Severus knew he had no hope in explaining to the bard that a few extra hours did matter, especially if they had moved so much farther south as Whimsy said. Resignedly, he went off to find Jennifer to give her the mixed news, only to be directed by someone to move further in. Apparently, she had already wandered out of the camp and over to a town whose houses and shops were either situated inside hollows of giant trees or in cottages made of stone and straw-like reeds. Tables were set up in the center filled with complimentary food and drink, while the shops had small vendors filled with party favors of different kinds. It didn't take long for Jennifer to find herself a plate, and then settled down on a stone bench beside a bubbling wellspring in the center of town. Severus shook his head and walked over, frowning at her disapprovingly.

"Do try the fish, Severus, it's positively lovely, even if it is a bit early. Isn't this a marvelous place? I feel like I'm the center of a city and yet in the deepest country all at the same time," Jennifer said in appreciation.

"Yes, it's interesting, but I think it's more important that we get back on the road, don't you?" Severus said.

"Yes, I quite agree, Severus, but I'm not going to leave on an empty stomach, especially if we're trekking all day. It'll be easy enough to sneak away once the festivities start; that way we won't look too impolite for leaving," Jennifer suggested.

"Perhaps you have a point," Severus decided. "Let me go get a plate of my own, then after we finish we can start making some subtle inquiries on where we need to go."

"All right," Jennifer agreed. "But maybe we ought to fill up the basket while we're here?"

"Not a bad idea either," Severus agreed, going over to the tables.

Other than an abundant assortment of fish, the rest of the fare were things that Severus would have expected from the middle of the deep woods; roasted venison, tubers, fragrant mosses and leafy herbs, a variety of nuts and small berries, and a luscious variety of different sorts of mushrooms, many of them mixed together to create savory combinations with the different sorts of fish and meat. The only bread was flat and hard but had a nutty taste that Severus decided was rather pleasant after a test of it, and overall, Severus had to admit that this seemed to be a much healthier meal than what he had been eating lately. The fact that Jennifer was eating heartily for a change was enough of a testament in his opinion, so he settled into an acceptance of the situation and followed her lead by taking a seat beside her. "Curiously large selection of fish, isn't it?"

"Yes, I wonder if we're near the ocean?" Jennifer asked.

"Well, the fish are small, and I didn't see any translucent fish or shellfish, so I would guess that it's all freshwater," Severus mused.

"That's lovely. Everything is so unspoiled here, isn't it?" Jennifer said, taking a deep breath. "The air is clean with a hint of moss and leaves on the breeze, birds are out of sight and yet their song accompanies the wind in the distance…"

"And yet you're homesick, is that it?" Severus said.

"Silly, isn't it?" Jennifer said.

"No, not really. I want out of Oz just as much as you do, I can assure you," Severus said, turning his attention to his plate.

"I miss the children…I miss the school… and to be perfectly honest, I miss the every day struggles and traumas and all the insane situations we get into because of our station and reputation…."

"Am I understanding you correctly? Are you implying that our current situation isn't dangerous enough to suit you?" Severus said, staring at her in disbelief.

"I suppose in a way, yes," Jennifer decided.

"Yes, well, thank you, but I have had enough in the way of adventure, and I think you have had a way of downplaying the danger we're actually in on this trip," Severus scowled.

"And you have a way of exaggerating it," Jennifer replied.

"Exaggerating it?" Severus gaped.

"Not to mention the fact that we've been in constant danger for so long you don't know what else to talk to me about. We don't normally spend this much time together outside of school, after all," Jennifer decided.

"Yes, which makes me wonder… is it the pregnancy making you so eccentric, or have you been getting this way for a while?"

"Eccentric? Me? Well isn't that the cauldron calling the kettle black…"

"Do you humans always go on like this towards each other?" someone interrupted. The two of them looked over to see a wood elf standing with dirty plates in his arms, looking at him expectantly.

"Only when we've been married over thirty years," Severus said curtly, handing over his plate.

"Oh, I see, that does explain it! Congratulations on your recent marriage," the elf added politely. Jennifer laughed heartily at that before excusing herself and handing her his plate.

"Might I ask what race you are, since you know ours?" Jennifer asked.

"I'm a daoine, m'lady," the elf bowed.

"A daoine sidhe? Oh, but the Danaan people were that… at least they are considered so where we're from," Jennifer said.

"Goodness, no, m'lady, the Danaan fae live in the highlands. Only dwellers from the Forest of Spirits can be considered a part of the spirit of the forest," the elf explained.

"I missed something there, I think," Jennifer decided.

"I believe what he is saying is that the word 'sidhe' in their language simply translates to spirit, Jennifer, and therefore all creatures within the forest are considered an extension of that spirit," Severus said.

"Correct, m'lord," the wood elf said. "Did you enjoy Lady Caithwyn's banquet?"

"Yes, very! I am very fond of fish, and there are so many here!" Jennifer said enthusiastically.

"The fishing is quite good here, but of course, one must be very careful not to fall into the river," the daoine said.

"I should say that's true everywhere," Jennifer chuckled.

"By the way, while we have your attention, I don't suppose you happen to know the way back to the road? You see, we're hoping to leave right after the wedding," Severus put in.

"The wedding party is bound to run late, you'd be better off waiting until morning," the elf advised. "But it is simple enough to get to by simply following the river and heading south…"

"Which river where?"

"The Pison river, sir, just over there… you can't miss it really, it's quite broad," the daoine explained. Severus furrowed his brows.

"Thank you very much for your help," Jennifer ventured when Severus suddenly seemed at a loss for words.

"At your service, m'lady. The Lord Minwyll and his daughters hope that you enjoy the festivities," he said with a gesture similar to the one Whimsy had offered them before wandering off to collect more plates.

"Something wrong, Severus?" Jennifer asked as he scrambled for his pockets.

"I am certain that Pison was one of the rivers that Redleaf warned us to avoid," Severus murmured, taking out his notes and quickly scanning them. He paused and immediately paled, a bit reluctant to even read it. "Pison, a wide river near a bridge with tall stone walls on either side. Cursed with a spell that causes any creature or person who comes into direct contact with the water to turn into a fish."

"Now there's a rather nasty spell, isn't it?" Jennifer said, and then it hit home what she might have been eating and put her hand on her stomach. "Oh…I don't feel so well."

"For some reason, I am suddenly starting to sympathize with Bael's aversion to fish," Severus admitted with a grimace.

"And yet none of them seem bothered by it, do they?" Jennifer said with annoyance.

"Probably see it as natural selection, I suppose…"

"Well, I've had my fill of it…"

"Yes, well, obviously, we both have…"

"That isn't what I meant!" Jennifer snapped. "What I meant was… let's just get home, Severus."

"Does that mean you're finally motivated enough to wish my magic back to me now?" Severus asked in a low voice. Jennifer hesitated.

"Yes, maybe, but not until we're safely away from these people and back on the road, Severus," Jennifer said.

"Fair enough," Severus said, looking around. "Let's go see if the acting camp has emptied out to the point that we can grab our things and make our escape."

The two of them quickly got up and made their way through the colorful crowd that seemed even more fascinated with two humans than they were of them. Several times they were stopped and asked questions of curiosity before finally making it back to the camp. As Severus hoped, many of the actors had already cleared out, although a few still lingered, apparently hamming it up in front of some interested fairy maidens who were hanging around to be impressed by them.

But as they were heading towards the tent, Severus heard his name and paused to see two of the musicians he vaguely recalled meeting the night before walking over with instruments in hand.

"There you are, Severus! Could you show us that trick with the wood and string again?" one of them asked, holding up an instrument again.

"Yes, we were telling the ladies about it…"

"Don't you have a play or something to do?" Severus reminded him.

"Well, yes, but Whimsy has already gone ahead to set up and isn't likely to be looking for us yet. We have time for this," the second said. "I don't suppose you know something other than that mindle song you kept playing last night?" Severus made a face.

"Perhaps I know one or two…"

"Severus?" Jennifer murmured questioningly. "I doubt they'd be interested in Silent Night…"

"There's always the Brahms…"

"But you promised you'd never play the Brahms again!" Jennifer said with surprise. Severus turned and stared at her.

"Not once did I ever promise anybody that I'd never play the Brahms again," Severus said defensively. "I simply swore to myself I'd never attempt it again, that's all," he amended, Severus shaking her head knowingly. "Never mind that. Would you go back to our tent and get my instrument? I'm sure it'll only take a moment."

"Right," Jennifer said with a nod, understanding the unspoken request that she get the rest of their things as well. "You're not going to ask me to stick around while you try to play it, are you?"

After getting a dirty look, Jennifer decided to dodge it by hurrying back to their tent, minimizing everything she safely could and stowing everything as compactly as possible. Casting an invisibility spell on the satchels, she carefully slung them over her shoulders before finally picking up the violin and bow and walking back out to them, smiling enigmatically.

"There we are, thank you. Did you find it all right?" Severus said casually.

"Yes, I believe I have everything you need," Jennifer said, holding out the violin and bow.

"That will do, thank you," Severus said, putting the instrument to his chin and raising his bow. But he got no more drew the bow across for a few opening notes when one of the musicians paled and put a hand across the strings. "Oh, surely it isn't that bad already…" he immediately protested.

"No, listen! Listen to the wind! Something is amiss!" the musician explained, tilting his head. Jennifer watched in surprise as the two musicians paused to listen, but was even more surprised to see Severus doing the same thing and with the same intense expression on his face. In fact, as Jennifer looked around, she noticed a great many of the other elves had stopped what they were doing as well. There was a sort of hollow song to the wind, and it was rather chill, but to Jennifer it simply reminded her of the winds in the late autumn before the first snowfall.

"You're right, there is something wrong," Severus said with certainty, glancing over at Jennifer's puzzled expression. "I'm simply not quite sure what."

"Perhaps we ought to be going after all," said one of the musicians. "We have a better chance of finding out what's going on in Lord Minwyll's grove."

"Yes, you have a point," Severus agreed, and then stepped over to Jennifer to put his instrument away.

"It sounds like a very good time for us to get going, then," Jennifer said, handing him a bag.

"Perhaps," Severus said, but Jennifer saw clearly that he was still mulling the situation over.

"You're afraid that whatever is going on might be something we'll just run into," Jennifer said.

"This forest has a different sort of…vibe… compared to Tir Danaan," Severus murmured. "In a way, it reminds me of the Galapagos Islands back home; cut off from the country, it has developed into a very symbiotic community with a vast variety, and yet at the same time, they are quite codependent on one another. Therefore, if something major is amiss in one part of this forest, it is likely to affect all of it. I think it would be wisest to play it safe and find out what is going on."

"Fine, then let's go after that," Jennifer said insistently.

"I don't want to get stuck here any more than you do," Severus reassured her, turning to follow the crowd back through the town.

They passed into a grove of trees, where a large crowd of faeries and fae, nyads, dryads, and other sidhe spirits and races all mingled together, whispering intently to each other. It seemed that there truly was no central palace at all, only a simple dais of stone where stood a throne of reeds and three less ornate chairs. Three sidhe women of curiously green complexion and white flowers in their hair sat in those chairs, the one with the sourest expression wearing the most elaborate of gowns spun in glassilk. Apparently, the bride was none too happy about this unexpected disruption. An elven man with bark-brown skin and mahogany hair stood in the center, busy consorting with several female faerie couriers. Every now and then another would fly down to join them until finally two hurried in from the direction of the wind. Finally they seemed to disperse, and he stepped up to the edge of the dais looking out solemnly onto the crowd.

"It would seem that something has happened to the Lily Sisters of Lesser Moors, just past Shackle Bridge. Their pond was found empty," the lord explained, and a murmured started in the crowd.

"Empty? But where else would they be?" someone asked.

"They have disappeared," the lord said, and the murmur grew.

"But we were there, sire. We camped past by there just yesterday morning and heard them from the road," Whimsy protested.

"He's right, they were there yesterday," Jennifer agreed. The lord focused in on her, and then looked over at the man who was gently pulling her back.

"And who are you and how do you know this?" the lord asked.

"We are strangers here, Lord Minwyll," Severus began.

"Obviously, or I would not have asked," the lord pointed out.

"They are travelers from the northern lands, sire, and my guests," Whimsy said with a flamboyant gesture.

"Oh? They don't look like Danaan either, do they, especially one with the black hair…"

"We're human, Lord Minwyll," Jennifer explained, another murmur breaking out.

"And they wear a symbol of our alliance and service to the Seelie Courts," Whimsy pointed out, nodding to Severus expectantly. Severus held up his hand, showing the ring.

"I see. Very well, then I'll question you no further on the matter, other than to ask for confirmation that you know the Lily Sisters that I speak of," Minwyll said.

"I can't see anyone else fitting that description," Jennifer said. "We must have passed that only a few hours after the troupe had. I heard the singing on the road and became curious and snuck over to see them and listen a bit."

"You were lucky then that you were not seen," Minwyll said. "They are not kind to those who disturb them."

"No, we gathered as much, so we listened for a moment then went back to the road," Jennifer explained.

"I see. Well, as servants of the courts, I must take you at your word, of course…"

"Hold your judgment, Lord Minwyll!" called out a powerful woman's voice. The crowd seemed excited if not a bit panicked as a tall woman appeared from the shadows, wearing a glistening green gown that fell all the way to the ground, dragging behind her as she walked.

"Who is that?" Jennifer asked to no one in particular.

"She is known to most simply as the Green Lady," Whimsy said with a dark expression. Jennifer gazed at him curiously, wondering about the fact that the faerie didn't like her appearance there at all. In fact, he felt it a bad omen for the marriage.

"Jennifer, look down," Severus said under his breath. At first she wasn't certain what he was talking about, but she followed his gaze to the ground. Finally she saw them; the footprints trailing in the Green Lady's wake were that of cloven hooves.

"These strangers are not to be trusted," the Lady said solemnly.

"Yes, and neither are you," said Minwyll curtly. "What do you know of the sisters disappearance? For your dwelling is also close to their pond."

"It is. I was at the river when I heard their strange cries silenced, so it did not take me long to wander over and see what was amiss. The pond was empty but strangely rippled, and lily pads were scattered out far beyond it as if there had been a sudden storm. And then I saw it; a curious array of light that hovered over the edge of the pond with dark cracks upon its surface," the Green Lady said. Jennifer glanced at Severus worriedly as another murmur broke out.

"Demons," Minwyll said grimly.

"Perhaps," said the Green Lady, a strangely frigid tone in her voice despite her calm expression. "But I believe it was more likely that it was in reality a doorway to the Otherworld, and they have been transported into it." Another eruption broke out as the crowd began to discuss the matter with raised worried voices that made Jennifer want to step back a bit.

"It isn't as if our world is as bad as all of that," Jennifer said to Severus.

"I doubt they'd want to be in our world any more than we want to be in theirs," Severus murmured back, then noticed that the Lady had turned to watch them, apparently having heard at least part of what they had said.

"I happen to know the human universe well, for I myself dwelled there for a time," the Lady said.

"There are still stories about your kind in my world," Severus acknowledged.

"My kind? I am the only one of my kind," the Lady said coolly. "But your kind are many, and there are few other than perhaps those beyond the Wall who are more barbaric or cruel. Humans have slaughtered many from this world, treated them like animals, harvested their bodies to make use of their magic, forced them into slavery, raped and manipulated faekind to steal their magic…"

"You are speaking of events that are hundreds of generations removed from ours," Severus interrupted. "Our time does not flow the same as yours."

"Severus is right, things aren't like that now. Humans have changed," Jennifer agreed.

"Have they really?" the Green Lady said, and Jennifer suddenly found the satchels torn off of her and phials scattered about between them, a number of them glowing strangely. "Then why is it that within each of these glowing phials contains something made from the body parts of faerie kind?" she challenged them. Severus grimaced as the crowd began to react, but Jennifer immediately raised her voice to be heard above theirs.

"Now that is not fair! You do not know what you speak of!" Jennifer snapped. "Most fairy dust is gathered by simply harvesting it off of the right type of flowers, and although it's true there are other things we use from creatures that originated in your world, it is not from those of higher sentience like yourselves. We are speaking of pixies and sprites and redcaps and other hostile creatures who would otherwise do nothing but cause harm to humans, and honestly are no better than vermin…"

"So, we are vermin, are we?"

"Oh come, now, be reasonable, really! It'd be no different than you harvesting monkeys or apes and no less distant a relative than they are to us," Jennifer argued.

"Is that how you justify your cruelty to us?" the Green Lady asked.

"And just how do you and your people justify your own cruelty, fishing out of waters where you know that what you're eating might have been one of your own people once," Jennifer pointed out.

"Did you not eat from the banquet yourselves?" the Lady challenged her.

"Yes, but we certainly wouldn't have, had we known," Jennifer said.

"Jennifer, we are not here to defend, nor account for the crimes of humanity," Severus said. "As for our own actions, we were led here by chance, and had no knowledge of anything happening to those sidhe from the pond until now."

"He lies, Lord Minwyll. They do know something of this portal, and they were the last to see them alive and well. Perhaps the humans were running low on certain races and decided to come here for their 'harvesting.'"

"If that portal had a broken appearance as you say it had, they very well could have ended up anywhere," Severus said curtly. "And if there is a strain on the portals in this area, you would be better off spending your time making sure there aren't any other ones around and secure them before anyone else turns up missing."

"Perhaps there is something in what the stranger says," Minwyll decided. "Couriers, go scout the forest for such doorways in the air, but take care not to get too near yourselves if you should find one. I also want two of you to go to the guards near the barrier to make certain everything is well."

"Barrier?" Jennifer repeated questioningly.

"The demons have taken over the ocean waters between here and the demon mainland when they conquered the merpeople," Whimsy explained softly. "The Sidhe Forest was about to be overtaken before the barrier went up."

"They are only attempting to lead you astray, Lord Minwyll," the Green Lady said. "Their concern is nothing but a ploy to cover the fact that they were the ones to call the portal to destroy them."

"Come now, what possible motive could we have had for such a thing?" Severus said.

"Jealousy, perhaps?" the Green Lady ventured. "After all, the sisters are quite beautiful. Perhaps your wife didn't like the reminder of how plain she is."

"I am what?" Jennifer said. Severus let out a soft groan. "Well, at least I have normal legs and not some perverse mix of a Fae and a satyr, or is that demon blood we're seeing?" Jennifer challenged her hotly.

"It is demon blood," Whimsy agreed. "The demons exiled her to your world, then she escaped and begged for sanctuary here."

"You mean even the demons didn't want her? That takes talent," Jennifer said.

"I was too civilized for them," the Green Lady said crisply.

"Too civilized or too power hungry? Knowing Lilueth, she probably just didn't want to competition," Jennifer said. The Green Lady squinted.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she wasn't truly exiled at all, Jennifer," Severus said. "I think it is much more likely she was sent over there to spy on the Danaan, then when they returned her, she made her way over here to do the same."

"How dare you make such accusations? You have no proof!" the Lady snarled.

"No more than you have proof that we did anything wrong," Jennifer said.

"Then we will settle this with divine proof! The gods shall decide who is right. I challenge you to a contest of judgment!" the Green Lady said, pointing at Jennifer. But Severus quickly intervened, stepping in front of her.

"Hold! Hold, I don't know what this contest is of yours, but we are not playing along," Severus said.

"No?" the Green Lady asked sweetly. "To refuse a contest of judgment is the same as admitting one's guilt. Are you that eager to see your wife exiled?"

"Exiled? Not death?" Jennifer asked curiously, ignoring Severus' attempts to keep her back.

"The barrier is so close to here that exiling is much more convenient," Whimsy tittered.

"Would someone please shut that bard up? This is a serious matter," the Green Lady said.

"If there is to be any sort of contest of judgment, I will be the one competing," Severus said firmly, glancing over at Lord Minwyll who was watching the confrontation with a stoic expression. "For even though neither of us had anything to do with the accident at the pond, the weakening of portals is something that I do know something about. In fact, all this nonsense is doing nothing but preventing me from going about my business fixing them, so for the benefit of all, I would rather get this over with so we can continue on our journey."

"So be it, although your feigned confidence will get you nowhere," the Green Lady said. "We shall have a contest of magic!" Severus grimaced.

"I have no magic," Severus said crisply.

"Then the contest will be swift," the Green Lady said with amusement, pulling up her sleeves.

"I protest! Lord Minwyll, really, please say something! A contest of judgment must be on equal ground for it to be valid," Whimsy argued.

"I concur, it must be a skill they both have," the lord said.

"A contest of wit, perhaps?" Severus ventured.

"Oh no, Severus, then it would be the Lady who would be outmatched," said Whimsy, ignoring the fierce anger the Green Lady was directing towards him. He snapped his fingers. "I have it! You have a skill with music, do you not?"

"Um…."

"Let us have a contest of instruments! The wedding party shall bear witness and help determine a clear winner if there is any question, and by the grace of the gods, the true nature of their intentions will be revealed to us," Whimsy said.

"I don't suppose a trial and jury system composed of evidence, witnesses and logical deduction ever occurred to anyone here?" Severus asked acidly.

"Very well! I shall accept the bard's suggestion," the Green Lady said with a thin smile that Severus decidedly didn't like. "Do you accept the challenge, human? Or are you ready to see what lies on the other side of the barrier?"

"Jennifer, hand me my bow," Severus said evenly.

"Now, let's not be unreasonable, you do need a few moments to warm up!" Whimsy protested. "My lord, please!"

"Very well, you may have a few moments first. It will give us time to clear the dais," the lord said.

Jennifer quickly gathered up her potions and satchels before hurrying to catch up to Severus and Whimsy, who seemed to be heading towards the refreshment table.

"Your wife has quite a tongue on occasion," Whimsy commented sympathetically. "You must play your best, my friend, because I do not think I'm exaggerating when I say that your exile in the demon lands is likely to be much harsher than what the Green Lady's would be."

"Severus?" Jennifer called out. Severus paused so that she could catch up to them. "This is a terribly bad idea…"

"Would someone please tell me something that I don't already know?" Severus said irritably. "I don't suppose you have any Liquid Inspiration in there?"

"How could I possibly have guessed we'd need something like that?" Jennifer said.

"I didn't bring any either," Severus admitted.

"Here, Severus! Try my 'liquid inspiration,'" Whimsy offered, handing him a frothy mug. Severus peered in dubiously. "Drink up, Severus!"

"I am supposed to be warming up," Severus pointed out.

"This is warming up, at least it is for most musicians," Whimsy said with a wink. "You'll play better if you're calmer."

"I won't play better if I can't remember what I'm doing," Severus said, intending to take only a sip. But Whimsy helpfully put a finger on the bottom of the mug and raised it insistently.

"A healthy sip," he coaxed.

"Whimsy, please, do leave Severus alone, this is quite serious," Jennifer protested. "He needs to be at his best."

"Precisely," Whimsy agreed. "What are you going to play?"

"The Mendelssohn, what else? At least I know I get half the notes right half the time," Severus said.

Noticing the cleared dais, Severus handed the mug back with a nod of thanks and then took the violin from his worried wife, gazing at her fixedly for a moment so that she could read him before walking towards the stage.

"There's nothing to worry about, Jennifer," Whimsy said cheerfully in an attempt to comfort her. "That Mendle Song is his best piece, after all."

"Yes it is," Jennifer said distantly. "I just wish he actually knew how to play it." Chuckling softly and giving her a reassuring pat, Whimsy walked her towards the front of the audience to watch.

The Green Lady pursed her lips as she stepped up on the dais, glancing at her panpipes and then towards his chosen instrument.

"A violin. How quaint," she said, putting down her pipes and then pulled out a similar instrument from the folds of her green dress.

"Do you also keep a piano in there?" Severus retorted grumpily, tuning his instrument.

"Are both you quite ready?" Lord Minwyll asked when he returned to the dais.

"I seriously doubt extra time is going to make a difference at this point. Let's just be done with it," Severus said. "After you. Ladies first."

"Fascinating custom, but I do not think the slight disadvantage that comes with going first will matter in this case," the Green Lady said confidently, stepping up to the middle of the dais.

The Green Lady glanced out to the crowd, quieting them with her cool gaze before finally putting the bow to a string. What emerged was a sound so pure and sweet that Jennifer felt a lump in her throat. Every note was perfect and the pace was devilishly fast with a melody that seemed timeless somehow… and unobtainable. It was flawless to the point that no human could possibly duplicate it, let alone match it. How could they possibly win now? Not a single mistake was made, and Severus was definitely an amateur at best. It seemed to Jennifer quite hopeless to even imagine, and she began to wonder if the best thing wouldn't be just to make a run for it while they still could.

But when she looked over at Severus, Jennifer was surprised to see a different expression entirely. He was intently listening to the Lady's performance so intensely that Jennifer couldn't manage to catch his eye. His expression was neither worried nor resigned; rather, it was quite critical to the point that Jennifer began to wonder if he was catching a flaw in the performance that she was not. But no, Jennifer had always had a keen sense of pitch, and not a single flaw had been made. She made her way over to the edge of the dais, and this time, Severus seemed to notice her, crouching to hear despite his eyes never leaving the Green Lady's performance.

"Perhaps we should go," Jennifer suggested quietly in his ear.

"Go? And turn into wanted criminals?" Severus asked.

"Better that than what's going to happen if you lose, Severus," Jennifer hissed.

"So confident on my playing skills, are you?" Severus challenged in a low voice, but was obviously unoffended. If anything, he seemed quite calm.

"I wouldn't be willing to bet our lives and our child's life on it, no," Jennifer snapped.

"Call it a 'calculated risk,'" Severus said, and was rewarded with a dirty look. "Allow me to play, and we'll bolt straight after if you like. But I think it's time you gave me the benefit of the doubt on something, especially since I've all but won the thing."

As Severus stood back up, Jennifer found herself blinking in disbelief, somehow managing to work her way back over to Whimsy just as the crowd gave a round of applause for the Green Lady's performance.

"What sort of drink did you give Severus before he went up there, Whimsy?" Jennifer asked suspiciously.

"Just some Pixie Beer, why do you ask?" Whimsy replied, but Jennifer just shook her head and looked back over at Severus who was giving the Green Lady a slow, unenthusiastic applause.

"I take it that was the best you could do," Severus ventured.

"Is that some sort of statement of ego, or is that bravado speaking?" the Green Lady mused.

"Neither, it is my honest opinion. I found it cold and dull, and moreover, you entirely missed the point," Severus said. "A violin is a human instrument. Its development, its…perfection… has taken generations of humans, all dedicated to making it better. Many spent their entire lives working on it, and every one of them made their share of mistakes… some of those mistakes or oversights lasted generations. It is a work in progress, just as our music often is. Some of the best pieces ever written stop short; never finished because its composer died, a victim of mankind's mortality. But that is just as much a part of a human instrument as the wood it is made from, the spells cast upon it, and the music created for it. Your music lacked that mortality, Green Lady, and without that sense of urgency, the true sense of time passing… the music meant nothing. I shall demonstrate," Severus said, lifting his bow.

Jennifer had to force herself to keep her eyes open, chewing a bit on her lip as she braced herself for the first sour note. But much to her surprise, Severus opened quite strong; and before she knew it, her eyes were wide and her mouth open in disbelief as he proceeded to play the piece as it had been meant to be played. It sounded as good as when his portrait at Hogwarts played it; better, Jennifer admitted gleefully. His appearance was much more ruffled than the portrait's ever was, and his hair was unkempt over his brow. His black eyes were sharp and filled with a determination, a determination that poured out through his music, signing out like a wave of emotion that was normally reserved for Jennifer alone.

But now it was being funneled into his playing; and Jennifer began to clearly see that it was being used to make his case. Everything at stake for themselves and for the future; everything they had worked for all those years and now found themselves separated from; and every bit of their anxiety over the presence of time was woven into the piece until it finally seemed to take a life of its own. Never had Jennifer known Severus to improvise on his music; he had always preferred to play the notes as the composer intended them to be played. But somehow, Severus had come away from the piece altogether until he seemed to be his own composer, accompanied only by the wind. It had picked up a great deal since he had started playing, the low moan very much sounding like a soft voice caught on the wind. Perhaps she imagined it, Jennifer thought, feeling a curious shiver run through her as the wind began tugging at their clothing.

Finally, Severus drew his bow across to signify its end, dropping off so abruptly that Jennifer could hear only the sound of a soft wind chime in the distance. A moment later, the crowd suddenly seemed to burst to life all at once with a roar of overwhelming support, while Jennifer somehow managed to find her way into his arms, laughing and crying in disbelief at the same time. Whimsy was soon to follow behind her, offering a bow and a gesture of respect towards him.

"You can't truly think that he played better than I did! Mine was perfect!" the Green Lady said ferociously.

"And mine was never meant to be," Severus said. "I only meant to make a case for our innocence without insinuating that I have ever been perfect. A human's legacy is to spend one's life correcting one's mistakes and trying to attain a perfection that we cannot. I wouldn't want to be perfect, thank you very much, because there is very little to learn from it, and I am an educator by trade, after all. If it is all the same to you, I am much more interested in getting on with our journey before any more portals open up. I am quite concerned about this recent event with those sisters, and I feel it is more urgent than ever that we press on."

"You may leave without consequence. Even had my people not been so overwhelmingly enamored with your performance, Aepheri's blessing upon you also bears witness to your cause. She would not aid you unless she thought you were in the right. The judgment, therefore, is in favor of the humans, and you, Green Lady, will finally be returning from the spawning grounds from whence you came."

"Oh no, there's no reason to do that! It was just a misunderstanding, really," Jennifer protested.

"Yes, I agree with my wife in this. It is too petty a matter to condemn someone to the demon lands," Severus agreed.

"Spare your pathetic human self-pity!" the Green Lady snapped angrily.

"We call it mercy," Jennifer said.

"I do not need your charity whatever is called! We do not change the rules in our world as you humans do in yours. I will follow my fate and go willingly through the barrier, for whatever cruelties lie beyond are nothing compared to the torture I have faced living in this forest over the years," the Green Lady said acidly.

"So be it! Guards, escort her to the gate, and be certain that she makes it to the other side," Lord Minwyll said.

"As it suits you," the Green Lady said coldly. The Green Lady herself led the way, since neither escort seemed much inclined to lay a hand on her as they walked.

"She went rather willingly, didn't she?" Whimsy said, breaking the silence after they had left.

"Too willingly," Severus said. The lord turned and glanced between them, before nodding solemnly.

"Her intentions here have always been questionable," Lord Minwyll said quietly. "And although in her own ways she has also done things to help the forest and its people, I can say that no remorse goes with her passing across the barrier. But come, let us continue with more pleasant business! I still have at least one daughter to marry off today, and although I want you both to feel no obligation to stay for the festivities, you are more than welcome, Severus."

"Thank you, but we must press on if possible, Lord Minwyll. That such a portal would harm your people is troubling to me and the sooner we get to the southern lands to report these events, the better," Severus said.

"Then know this. You have my protection while in the forest, and no Sidhe under my guidance shall trouble you further," Minwyll said.

"Thank you," Severus said solemnly. "Then if we might know the fastest way back to the road, we will take your leave."

"My lord, I would be happy to show him the way," Whimsy offered immediately. "After all, it would seem that your guests are already entertained for the moment."

"So it would seem," Minwyll said with a twitch of the lip. "Let us delay no further! Assemble the wedding party!"

"This way," Whimsy said and led them through a crowd that cordially stepped out of their path. "I shall show you to the river; you must be careful not to drink from it or bathe in it, for it is the Pison River."

"Yes, so we've gathered," Severus said dryly.

"You have been such a good host to us, Whimsy. We cannot thank you enough," Jennifer said.

"It was worth it to see the Green Lady put in her place, and by a human no less!" Whimsy said, laughing at the thought of it. "You know, Severus, I think you would have stood a chance at winning even if you had played as you did last night; much of your audience fears her, and I'm certain the idea of being rid of her would have inspired them to applaud in your favor."

"The thought had occurred to me that they might do so, yes," Severus admitted.

"Yes, but then you went and stunned us all with your skill! My fellow Sidhe will be telling the tale for ages to come. It might even start a new fancy for that instrument of yours!" Whimsy added with a chuckle.

"Oh?" Severus said, glancing at the violin he was still carrying and handing it out to him. "Here, I'll leave this and the bow to you then, for your hospitality and support, and in return perhaps you'll use it to spread more 'fancy,' as you call it."

"Accepted," Whimsy decided enthusiastically, taking the violin with a flourish. "And over here is your river!" he said, pausing along the banks where several fisherman had tied full fishnets up to a dock to dry before they pulled them in. "You must stay on this side of the river until you reach the lower ford where there are stones laid out for you to cross over upon. It will be the last river you cross until the canyon, but there is a well along the way that is safe to drink from."

"I have it marked," Severus said with a nod.

"Thank you again, Whimsy, we wish you the best," Jennifer said.

"May your path be easy and free of further delays," Whimsy said in reply and then watched them as the two of them made their way down to the riverbank to walk along the rocks.

"Free of further delays? That does sound like wishful thinking," Severus mused.

"Now, Severus, really! Must you always be so pessimistic? You heard what Lord Minwyll said," Jennifer reminded him.

"Yes, but I know better than to let my guard down now. We are not home yet by any stretch of the imagination, and can be little doubt that conditions with the portal are worsening," Severus said. "I only pray that nothing more dangerous than those sisters has made it through."


	26. Through the Cracks

Twenty-Six

Through the Cracks

Dirk sifted through his stack of letters with a frown, staring at the 'Refused by Recipient' stamped over the front of it. He folded it in half and put it in his pocket, and apparently just in time as Bindy came over and sat down beside him.

"There you are! I was afraid you'd forgotten your promise to eat with me and went off with those Owl friends of yours…"

"They're not friends, Bindy, simply acquaintances of the order," Dirk corrected.

"Whatever. I notice that Helena isn't here…"

"She had my permission, Bindy, not that she needs it now. And either way, it's house business, which is still up me to decide on, whether you and I have a relationship or not," Dirk reminded her. Bindy pouted at first, but then broke into a smile.

"Well, at least you're acknowledging that we have a relationship again. Lately, I've felt as if you've been trying to give me the brush off," Bindy said.

"Yes, so I've heard," Dirk said, pulling out another letter. "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't bring up that sort of thing to your parents again, because then my parents simply turn it around and bring it up with me."

"It isn't as if I'm taking it out of the house, considering our parents went to Slytherin. Besides, if you can't talk to your parents, who can you talk to?" Bindy asked.

"I don't talk to my parents, and I really don't know many who do," Dirk said, getting up.

"You're not leaving now, are you? But they're serving stuffed turkey tonight!" Bindy said with surprise.

"Then you should stay, by all means. You are what you eat, after all," Dirk said. Bindy blinked for a moment, staring after him as he walked out the back of the Great Hall.

"I think I'm going to write my father again," Bindy decided.

Grumpily Dirk put away the rest of his post, crumpling up the letter from his parents and tossing it into a fireplace on his way into the Owl Room. Dirk couldn't make up his mind at first whether or not he liked the fact that practically everyone was in there. Most of them were spread out in smaller groups at the main table or at two smaller tables, which were filled with schoolwork that none of them seemed to be touching. He stood at the door for a long time as if trying to decide whether or not he actually wanted to be there at all.

"That didn't take long. Get on your nerves already, did she?" Garvan asked from where he sat by Maurice going over the newspapers. "Why do you even put up with that mouth?"

"Because their parents get on," Maurice explained calmly.

"Then have them date each other instead," Garvan suggested. Veronica and Helena both began to snicker, trying to hide it when Dirk looked their way.

"Be glad we're in here and not in our rooms, or you wouldn't be having such a nice laugh right now," Dirk warned them, but there was very little bite in his tone. "But I'll be the first to admit that sometimes Bindy baffles me. I mean really, how many people do you know write their parents every day to complain about every petty thing going on in one's life?"

"I write home every day, but I don't put anything petty in it," Maurice said.

"I would probably write to my parents if I could, but I wouldn't put anything in there about my personal life," Lucky said.

"That's probably a good thing," Connie teased.

"There's no point in writing my father. He'd twist everything I'd say anyhow," Mike shrugged.

"My father lost all interest in what I had to say from the moment I fired him," Dale chuckled.

"Dirk, I hope for your sake that you're not just staying with Bindy because your parents approve of her," Laura said as she began to clear up the main table. "You're going to just end up miserable if you do."

"Too late, I'm already miserable," Dirk grunted, watching as Laura began charming the place settings into actions. "Are we having turkey in here as well?"

"It's American Thanksgiving," Pimra explained.

"Oh, right. I can never figure out what date that thing is going to fall on," Dirk said, taking his seat.

"Don't feel bad, half the time I don't know either," Lucky said. "It's supposed to be spent with friends and family… but I guess you guys will do."

"Thanks, thanks," Dirk said dryly. "But better acquaintances of any sort than family for me."

"I am in total and complete agreement," Mike said, raising his pumpkin juice to him. "If I'm thankful for anything, it's that my father's still in London somewhere. Or maybe I'll get lucky and he'll fall into one of those nasty portal cracks."

"What an awful thing to say! I don't think you would really want anything to happen to him, Mike," Winnie said in a scolding tone.

"I wouldn't want to take bets on that if I were you," Mike warned her with a chuckle.

"Especially considering the last creature they found came out in pieces," Delia said.

"They're not supposed to be opening at all," Ambrose murmured.

"Obviously not," Maurice agreed, folding the paper over and laying it down so those on his end of the table to see. "And, apparently it's official now."

"What's official?" Laura asked.

"That which everyone here has known all year," Maurice said and then pointed back to the paper, reading from it. "'In response to the overwhelming public concern expressed after Dotty Gayle's supposed disappearance after chasing her dog into a 'curious sliver of light', the Ministry of Magic has released a statement acknowledging that the Ministry had been aware of the increase in portal disturbances for quite some time. In a press conference, Deputy Minister Percival Weasley and Chairman Eric Dalance of the Hogwarts governor's board has revealed that Professors Severus Snape and Jennifer Craw's absence is directly connected, and that they have actually gone to the Otherworld to fix the matter. In the meantime, a special team led by Master Merlin himself are working on this side of the portal disturbance "to keep things stable."' So, there you are. Not like they could deny it now, anyhow, considering how many students have probably written home telling their parents this was going on."

"It isn't just that," Delia said, leaning back in her seat. "Have you seen Master Merlin in the halls lately? He looks completely worn out, and I don't think it's because he's filling in here. Mr. Toby says one of the reasons that Ancient Magic isn't readily practiced anymore is because it takes its toll on the person who casts it. My guess is that Merlin is using Ancient Magic to keep those portals closed, and a lot of it."

"And the incident reports of things appearing or disappearing from those portals, alive or dead, have gone up a great deal lately," Maurice said grimly. "I really don't know how much longer we can keep this up. Sooner or later, either those portals will give out or he will."

Ambrose suddenly got up and rolled up his scrolls of homework and gathered up the story he had been working on.

"I think I'm going to go finish this in my room," Ambrose decided.

"Not staying for dinner? Is something wrong?" Delia asked.

"You want me to walk you down there, Bill?" Lucky asked with a frown.

"No… no, it's fine, just not hungry at the moment," Ambrose said, slipping out the door while Lucky exchanged glances with Dale.

"I think perhaps I'll go on down to our room as well," Mike decided.

"Are you going to ask him what's wrong, then?" Delia asked.

"I don't need to ask. I already know what's wrong," Mike admitted. And although most of the students in the room were gazing at him as if expecting him to say more than that, Lucky, Dale and Laura had solemn expressions on their faces.

"Well you could tell us," Delia said with irritation, but Mike just smiled apologetically and left. "Really, though! It's not like Ambrose to miss dinner, is it?"

"Maybe he's allergic to turkey," Lucky shrugged so unconcernedly that Delia reluctantly dropped the matter.

When Mike stepped into their room, Ambrose was sitting near a small open window polishing his owl with a rag coated heavily with wood polish.

"All right?" Mike asked, glancing at the fireplace for a moment before pulling a tall screen in front of it so they wouldn't be disturbed.

"I don't think the cold damp weather lately has been very good for Archimedes," Ambrose said.

"I suppose not, although those fumes can't be helping you much, either," Mike said.

"That's why I'm doing it over by the window," Ambrose said. "I rather thought it'd be cleared up by the time you got back from dinner. Why aren't you, anyway? Rather big deal, you know, at least for Lucky."

"I know, that's why most of your friends are confused about you not staying… well, the ones that don't know, of course," Mike said. "I suppose all this coming out in the public isn't making things much easier for you, is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ambrose said, not looking up.

"I guess what I'm really getting at is that I'm sorry I made that remark about my father and the portals. I did it without thinking… for a moment, I'd forgotten that some people actually have fathers worth keeping," Mike said.

"Your father isn't as bad as all that, is he?" Ambrose asked.

"He certainly can't hold a candle to yours, can he?" Mike snorted. "But I don't think there's all that much to worry about, do you? I mean, the man's lived for thousands of years, so I doubt a stupid little portal worry is going to take him down." Ambrose turned and studied him for a moment. Archimedes flew right over to him, landing on his shoulder supportively until Mike gave the owl a playful pat.

"I suppose so," Ambrose said, not sounding convinced. "How long have you known?"

"I've been wondering ever since I first got the chimes, really, but everything that's happened this year cinched it for me," Mike said. "I am curious as to how come he's still able to pull Toby off in the classroom so well when he looks so ragged in his other form."

"Father is more himself when he's Toby," Ambrose admitted. "He's more relaxed, and more in touch with his human side… it's the side of him that Mum fell in love with."

"She's brilliant, your mum. She must be, to hold someone like Toby," Mike decided. "I suppose he's probably putting his best efforts when he's Toby on her behalf, and yours, and the school's. So as long as the Toby part is okay, I'd say it's too soon to panic yet."

"Maybe, but I really hope Professor Snape gets back soon," Ambrose said. "I really don't know how much more of this we can take."

* * *

The path around the riverbank was easy going for a while, until the trees suddenly seemed to push out right to the river, crowding each other so much that they reminded Jennifer of the jostling crowds at Harrods right before Christmas.

"I suppose November is getting on," Jennifer said distractedly as Severus attempted to make his way around the trees without getting too close to the treacherously cursed water. "Perhaps it's even started to snow. I rather miss that, I've always liked the late fall and how the anticipation of the holidays seems to cling to the air…"

"And causes all the students' marks to drop off into oblivion as they suddenly decide that everything takes precedence over their schoolwork," Severus said in such an irritated tone that Jennifer couldn't help but laugh softly.

"So what's your favorite time of year, then? No, don't tell me, the last day of school," Jennifer said with amusement.

"No, I'm usually too exhausted by then to enjoy it," Severus admitted. "Especially knowing that just afterwards we get inundated with birthday parties and other family functions that strip away most of my two week vacation. No, I think I prefer those last two weeks in August leading up to that first day of school."

"Oh? So you can keep me mostly to yourself?" Jennifer asked flirtatiously.

"In part, yes," Severus agreed. "Perhaps it's the fresh start and the opportunity to correct mistakes made in previous years, or perhaps it's simply that I prefer beginnings to endings in general. Except for now, that is, where I would really very much like to be home with _Baskervilles_ in hand and some ginger flavored tobacco in my pipe."

"Having withdrawals, are you?" Jennifer teased.

"I don't smoke enough to have any sort of withdrawals, thank you," Severus said curtly. "I just crave it now and then… mind those rocks, Jennifer, they're a bit unstable."

"Never mind the rocks, how are we going to get past that huge tree? It's too bad I couldn't bring the hole with me," Jennifer said wistfully.

"Just use a shifting spell or a transfiguration spell, Jennifer," Severus said impatiently. "We can't be far from the ford now."

"At the rate we're going, it'll be time to camp by the time we find it," Jennifer said dryly, tapping the tree trunk when suddenly bent like rubber in the middle and allowed them enough space to get around it without touching the water. But once they cleared the giant tree and could see the rest of the river, Severus stopped short and groaned. Curiously, Jennifer caught up to him and frowned, for the ford that Whimsy had spoken of was nothing more than a series of large mossy boulders spaced out across the river.

"Well! They're not exactly spaced for ease, are they?" Jennifer said at last.

"I'm not sure if I can make those last two jumps, even if I were in better shape," Severus admitted.

"Well, I'm certainly not going to make them in my condition, am I?" Jennifer said. "I suppose I can fell some trees…"

"There's a reason they didn't put a bridge in this area, Jennifer. There is no way of us knowing which of those trees might be bound to a dryad or some other type of tree spirit. Let's try this… I believe I packed a rope. We'll string it across to both sides and you can cast the weightless spell to help us over the problem jumps."

"That sounds like a good idea, although that spell doesn't last very long," Jennifer reminded him.

"Then don't cast it until we get to the tricky part," Severus said calmly, rummaging around until he pulled out a small coil of rope. "Here, Jennifer, enlarge that and I'll look for a suitable tree."

"Do you suppose they'll mind it?" Jennifer wondered, tapping the rope with her wand.

"A lot less than us toppling them, I should think," Severus pointed out, grabbing one end of the rope and walking over to the trees even with the bridge. Glancing across and gauging which one would match best with both the rocks and the trees on the other side, Severus finally picked one, wrapping the rope around a couple times before making a slip knot. "There we are…" he began to say, but as he began to turn around, the rope fell off the tree. Frowning, Severus picked it up and started over, a bit higher up above a small knot. But the moment he took a step back, the rope fell free again.

"Perhaps you ought to ask the tree's permission first," Jennifer suggested.

"Ask its what?" Severus said, and then rolled his eyes. "Very well… um. Pardon us, but we need to tie this rope to you for a few moments, if you don't mind. I'm trying to get my wife and I safely across this ford of yours, but it is too wide for us. Would you please allow us to use your trunk as an anchor so we can cross? We will remove the rope when we're done." Severus paused a moment, staring at the tree as if waiting for a response before turning around to his wife who was futilely attempting to hide her amusement. "Really, Jennifer, I think that is the silliest thing I've ever let you talk me into…"

"Try the rope now," Jennifer suggested. Severus sighed and wrapped the rope around again, slowly stepping away. But this time, the rope held fast, and Jennifer's smile widened. "There, you see? A little politeness goes a long way, doesn't it?"

"Have I mentioned lately how much I want to get out of this God forsaken universe and back home where we belong?" Severus said grumpily

"Excuse me! Would you mind terribly if we tied a rope around you just long enough to cross? It'd be a great help to us, thank you ever so much!" Jennifer shouted to the trees on the other side. She then pointed her wand at the other end of the rope and use it to toss it over to the other side, the rope stretching itself until it was taut and then tying itself to the tree. "Do you have sticky gloves in your satchel, Severus?"

"I have," Severus said, pulling out a pair of gloves that looked like it was made out of a giant octopus tentacle with tiny suction cups over its surface. Jennifer put on a pair of similar gloves, slipping her wand in her belt. "I believe this time I am going to go first to check the way and make sure the lines are secure, but guard me in case something goes wrong."

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Jennifer said briskly, knowing that he was less concerned about his safety and more about her reaction. Severus frowned.

"Well, after all…"

"Don't you dare go try and remind me again about my condition, thank you very much. I'm well aware of it and am quite responsible enough to know what I can and can't handle and what I should and shouldn't do. I'm far from the naïve girl I was when I had Alex, now am I?" Jennifer challenged him.

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Severus admitted, his thoughts betraying his intense desire to get out of the awkward conversation. "Very well, but I'm going first anyway."

"Just don't fall in," Jennifer advised.

"Thank you," Severus said dryly before stepping out onto the rocks, testing them carefully.

Despite being as mossy and slippery as Severus had expected, he was somewhat reassured by the fact that none of the rocks were inclined to rock or move in any unexpected ways when he stepped on him. There were a few at curious height differences, however; some much taller than the others so that it was almost impossible to get across without a small hop and a bit of balancing. Despite those jumps, Severus was able to get two-thirds of the way across with ease before he finally paused at a jump between the rock he was on and that of a much larger rock at least two yards away.

"There…I see a smaller rock in between these, but it's submerged under the water at the moment. In drier periods, I'm sure it was meant to connect them, not that it does us any good now," Severus said.

"Too far, then?" Jennifer asked, slowly making her way out to him, using the guide rope much more than Severus had.

"I believe I could make the jump, actually, but it would be risky; especially considering how slippery these rocks are," Severus mused. "Perhaps you ought to try that spell now."

"All right, you better hold on then," Jennifer advised, but Severus already had one of his gloved hands gripped securely around the rope as she began to wave her wand.

Soon he could feel himself grow lighter and carefully lifted his feet, using the rope to pull himself over the first jump. With but a tentative step on the second larger stones, Severus pushed off with his feet and was able to easily make it to shore, landing with catlike grace but not letting go of the rope until he was certain that his center of gravity had returned to normal.

"Very well, you next, Jennifer," Severus said, double-checking the rope on his end.

It took Jennifer a moment to decide on exactly how she was going to manage holding onto the rope and casting her spell at the same time, but finally she settled on turning herself a bit to the side so she could grasp the rope properly with her left hand and still leave her right hand free to cast with her wand.

It was for this reason that she had had her back turned as shadows descended from the trees. Just as the spell took hold and she was lifted off the ground, she felt a hard push and saw large wings flapping above her.

She barely heard Severus shout her name over the cawing of the crane-like birds around her. Although their attacks didn't hurt, their giant flat feet seemed to be designed for pushing unwary travelers off the ford in hopes of changing them into fish for their dinner. Jennifer grasped the rope tighter but then felt it give, causing some slack to develop. She was thinking about waiting until the spell wore off so she could turn and attack them on even ground, but then suddenly realized she was already out over the water in between the rocks! Desperately, she curled her left elbow around the rope and made a grab at her wand, but the wand slipped through her fingers and into the river.

"Help! I don't want to die a fish!" Jennifer cried out in dismay, helpless to do anything but hold onto the rope as the birds kept pushing her around.

Just then, a large gust of wind hit her from upstream so powerful that it sent the birds flying away from it. Just as suddenly as it had come the wind turned direction, and Jennifer found herself the victim of the same gust. With the weightlessness spell still on her, she quickly lost her grip and found herself sailing through the air. Almost immediately she was grabbed by a flailing hand and pulled into the arms of Severus, who had managed to vault across the rocks to get close enough to grab her.

"Hang on!" Severus ordered, pulling out the slipknot and reeling in the rope, tossing it over a branch on their side. The end of the rope seemed desperately out of reach until the wind picked up again, blowing it gently back over to where Severus could snatch it up again and tie it around her.

"Oh no, you're not going to do what I think you're going to do, are you?" Jennifer moaned.

"We don't really have a choice at this point, do we?" Severus snapped back, testing the rope. "Make sure you pick your feet up! I don't want you turning into a mermaid!"

"Yes, that'd be lovely," Jennifer said, but wasn't given any more time to think about it. For Severus was waiting for the blustery wind to hit his back, and the moment it came, he leapt off the rock with Jennifer firmly under his arm, swinging out over the river and half-landing, half-crashing on the soft riverbank. Sighs and groans of relief went through them, and Severus turned and asked if Jennifer was all right. But he soon noticed that Jennifer was busy scowling at the flock of the forest-green cranes that were hovering noisily over the river, still inspecting the water as if not entirely sure on whether or not they lost their dinner.

"If Descartes were here, I'd have him go out there and teach you some manners!" Severus shouted at them so viciously that the birds decided to scatter.

"Since when does Descartes know anything about manners, Severus?" Jennifer asked tiredly.

"He'd know enough to make lunch out of those ancestors of his, wouldn't he?" Severus said. He sat with his back to the tree, barely aware of the fact that the rope around it had untied itself and was now in a puddle next to him. "I need a moment. I think the adrenaline just wore off."

"Yes… I'm half tempted just to set up camp here as a matter of fact," Jennifer agreed.

"No, no, let's get to the road first and away from this dastardly river, and then camp," Severus said.

"I suppose I can manage that far," Jennifer decided. "What an odd wind that was! It almost seemed to be helping us."

"Yes, it very well may have been," Severus admitted, coiling up the rope. "It's a long story, I'll tell you on the way. Are you all right now? You still seem a bit shaken."

"I'm all right, Severus. I just really wish I hadn't lost my wand. It's going to be a very long journey without it," Jennifer sighed, instantly feeling drained.

"You lost your wand?" Severus said with a frown. "Never mind, Jennifer. You can always use mine… oh wait… Jennifer," he sighed with exasperation. "You haven't lost it. You simply put it in your belt."

"What?" Jennifer said in surprise as he pulled it out of her belt and handed it to her.

"What did you do, look for it in your sleeve?" Severus said.

"But that doesn't make sense! I saw it…unless…" Jennifer stared at her wand, thinking over her words and feeling a shiver down her spine. Was she the one who had wished it back? "I… well, maybe I did do that, actually…sorry," she added quickly, reducing the rope to its correct size before putting her wand away. She accepted a hand to help her back to her feet, smiling abashedly at the fixed, concerned gaze she was getting from Severus in return. "Can we move on now? Really, we've had more than enough excitement in one day! Definitely more than our fair share," Jennifer said.

"It's no different from home in that aspect," Severus said, picking up the bags. "Let's be off."

Much to their relief, the bank on the southern shore was considerably wider than on the other side, and there even came a time when they could walk side by side and still say a safe distance away from the treacherous waters. Finally, the river began to bend and the two climbed over the embankment to where Severus had noted a break in the trees.

"You see? There's the road," Severus said, and then paused only long enough to pull out a map when Jennifer threatened to stop. "Just a bit further to get away from the river, Jennifer, and there is a fresh source of water out of a wellspring not far from here. If there's a well, there's also likely to be some sort of shelter or permanent campground for travelers in the area."

"I hope it's not far, Severus. I really am getting tired," Jennifer admitted.

"I don't believe it is," Severus said, and the two of them trudged on, intently looking for the spring.

It was about the time that Jennifer was about ready to stop right where they were to rest for the night that Severus picked up the pace, peering up ahead as if trying to get a better sight of something.

"Here we are, Jennifer, I think we've found it," Severus said, and Jennifer hurried to catch up.

Set back along the road was a low stone cottage with wispy linen curtains that floated out of the windows on a breeze.

"Are you sure this is what we're looking for? I don't see any spring… what are you doing, Severus? Someone might live there!" Jennifer said when he went up to the door.

"Three bears, more than likely," Severus said, and then opened the door, ignoring the look he got in exchange. "I was right, I see."

"What?" Jennifer said. She peered in to see a simple open layout with several small beds, a small cupboard, table, and a modest hearth. "Why, it's a hostel!"

"Yes, and apparently used as recently as yesterday sometime," Severus decided after inspecting the fireplace. "I'm not sure I'm keen on the idea of staying since we may have visitors for the evening, but we can always pitch a tent outside…."

"You pitch a tent, then. I'm going to bed," Jennifer decided and laid down in on one of the bunks with a contented sigh.

"Wouldn't you rather have something to eat first?" Severus asked.

"Lovely, just tea, thanks," Jennifer murmured sleepily. Severus gazed at her a moment thoughtfully.

"Does that mean you want me to make tea? Do we even have tea?" Severus asked, but Jennifer was already fast asleep.

Sighing softly, he went through her bags, succeeding in finding a small pouch of tealeaves. For some reason, the way it was loosely bundled reminded him of his small stash of tobacco back home, and he had to quickly bat away the sudden craving. No, it was the comfort that he craved; of being home and in familiar surroundings, regardless of whatever mayhem was happening in house or school. Glancing over at Jennifer, he carefully covered her with her cloak and then found a container in the cupboard to heat water with and then wandered outside until he found the source of the spring to fill it with and some dry kindling to try and coax the warm embers to reignite.

It was not long after his toil with the fire finally began to pay off and he had just set the pot the boil when he heard a ringing voice calling out from somewhere out front. Frowning, Severus stepped outside, a bit surprised to see one of Minwyll's faerie couriers hovering near the road.

"What did you say? Who are you calling out to?" Severus asked.

"Everyone, and most especially you, sir," she said. "I'm afraid I have some dire news…very dire indeed! There has been a possible breach in the wall between the Faelands and Darkened Seas! Lord Minwyll has sent us to caution everyone to prepare for a possible invasion!"

"That is dire, I agree, but what do you mean by me especially?" Severus demanded.

"The breach in the wall was caused by one of those cracked portals appearing across the barrier. We noticed it as we were releasing the Green Lady, and we've been doing everything we can to seal it, but Lord Minwyll believes it might soon happen again. He asks that if you know something we don't about these portals that you come back with me at once and share your expertise…"

"And be forced to cross that ford again? Absolutely not," Severus said firmly. "If you want us to help fix these portals, the best thing we can do is continue on our journey. If we go back now, it would only delay us fixing the problem that is troubling you. The answer lies south."

"Then you must make haste at once! The Green Lady herself saw this breach, and if word gets back to the Unseelie Court that there are weaknesses in the barrier, the Dark Fae and Demons will be surely be planning to an attack!" the courier pleaded. "If the Green Lady speaks of your travels, they may guess your intentions to fix them…"

"If the Green Lady speaks of me, I have more to worry about than what they think of my intentions," Severus admitted with a sigh. "Fine, fine, we'll be off as quickly as we can. How long until we reach the border of the forest from here?"

"A day and a half for those who can fly… twice that for those who don't," she admitted.

"Then I suppose we'll have to try for something in the middle," Severus decided.

"Then may Danu protect you, and may the winds of Aepheri guide your steps," the courier said solemnly.

"Thank you," Severus said, waiting until the courier continued on down the road before stepping inside. He then glanced at his wife with a frown of concern before finally fishing out some cups and pouring them both some tea, gently but firmly waking her up. Jennifer blinked a moment and then focused in on him.

"Sorry, how long have I been asleep?" Jennifer asked.

"Not long," Severus admitted.

"Isn't it funny how when you're really tired even the simplest of cots seems all the more comfortable?" Jennifer said.

"Perhaps it'll seem even more comfortable then if you wait a bit longer," Severus suggested reluctantly.

"What do you mean?" Jennifer asked with a frown.

"I'm afraid we don't have the time to spare after all, Jennifer, at least not yet," Severus said softly. "The damage to the portals is even more wide spread than I feared and have been breaching the barrier between the Faelands and the demon lands. We had a courier just now come through, fearing an assault, and where we are at the moment is much too close to the source for my comfort. Not only that, I came to realize something even more alarming than just a possible invasion."

"What can be more alarming than that?"

"It suddenly occurred to me that if portals are cracking open on this side of the barrier, then it is also more than likely happening on the other side of the barrier as well," Severus said quietly. Jennifer suddenly sat up, looking more awake.

"You mean there might already be dark fae and demons breaching over into our world?" Jennifer said.

"'Might' would be a bit optimistic," Severus admitted. "'Probably' would be more accurate."

"But that's horrible! I wonder if my mirror is working yet. Perhaps Dumbledore could warn them," Jennifer said, searching for her mirror and pausing only when a hand touched her arm.

"By the time we got word home, it'd be already too late, Jennifer," Severus said in a low voice. "The most we can do for them now is to get the balance between our worlds restored as quickly as possible, and hopefully without having to deal with demons of our own. That would mean having to leave here to get a better distance between the breach and us."

"Then we'll do what we must, of course," Jennifer said, transfiguring up a canister for them to keep the tea in while on the road. "Now I'm worried about the others at home, Severus. I hope they're going to be all right."

"Don't worry, Jennifer, no matter what manages to slip through the cracks, most of our children and most of the faculty can handle it," Severus said.

"But what if it's her?" Jennifer asked seriously.

"Let us go," Severus insisted, packing up and leading her back to the road without ever answering the question.


	27. Like Father, Like Sons

Twenty-Seven

Like Father, Like Sons

It was proving to be an especially cold winter. Warming braziers sat outside shops throughout Diagon Alley, and even the bustling crowds were not enough to stave off the chill in the air. The mats into the shop were damp with melted snow, but spirits inside were unmistakably high as the end of November drew near and Christmas shopping was starting to build up steam.

A figure darkened the doorstep of the Quidditch Shoppe, tall, pale, and lean. It took only a glance at the profile and the dour expression for the clerks to realize who it was.

"Good morning, Professor Snape," said one of the clerks cordially.

"Andrew, please. Only my father is called Professor Snape," Andrew corrected briskly. "It makes me feel a hundred years old when anyone calls me that. Is Dobridge here?"

"Yes, Professor," the clerk said, looking around distractedly, but the wild-haired manager soon came out of the back room with several scrolls in his hand.

"Coming, coming, Professor Andrew!" Dobridge said, and Andrew stepped to the side where the man was unloading the lists on the counter. "Which one shall it be?"

"I believe the consensus is the C.S. Phantom," Andrew said.

"Ah! Very good, is your brother another Seeker, then?" Dobridge asked, sorting out the right scroll.

"Well, no, but Professor Potter and Madame Brittle both seemed to think it had enough maneuverability to work as an all-around broom… not to mention it's the only one that seems to be making the children's eyes pop out this year. I know my parents would never settle for second best when it comes to this sort of thing," Andrew explained. Dobridge rolled the scroll to show the top of the list, where space had been left for Andrew to quill his name.

"It's just good to see another Quidditch enthusiast in the Snape family, Professor Andrew. No offense to your sister, of course, I just don't see much excitement in that ground sport of hers," Dobridge admitted.

"Oh, it can get exciting enough during the Slytherin-Gryffindor game," Andrew said dryly. Dobridge chuckled at that.

"Some things never change," Dobridge said.

"So it would seem," Andrew agreed, paying up front. "When will these be out?"

"In about two weeks, Professor," Dobridge said.

"Then I will check back then," Andrew said. "Thank you, Dobridge."

"Thank you, Professor, have a good day, sir," Dobridge said. "I hope Gryffindor fairs well on the Pitch this year!"

"Thank you, so do I, but I would not count on it," Andrew advised. "If you want to attend an exciting game, pick the Ravenclaw week."

"I'll keep that in mind, Professor," Dobridge said cheerfully, while Andrew simply nodded to him in return before walking out into the alley.

He crossed briskly over to the bookshop in hopes of avoiding the crowd as much as possible, dreading the idea of being out in public. And it was for good reason; his past had a way of coming back to haunt him, and after hearing a woman's voice call out his name, he knew that day was no exception. His steely eyes fixed quickly on its source, stepping to one side of the door; for he was as reluctant to go in as he was reluctant to stay out on the street.

"It is you, Andrew! You're wearing your hair back so tightly for a moment I thought you were your father," the girl admitted.

"Not you as well," Andrew sighed. "What did you want um… Sandy?"

"Sandy? Since when have you ever called me Sandy?" she asked.

"Sandra then…"

"Seranda!" she corrected in surprise.

"I did say that. Never mind, what can I help you with?" Andrew asked stiffly.

"Well, you can start by saying good morning and nice to see you, Andrew, considering I haven't heard from you in months," Seranda said.

"Didn't you get an Owl from me over the summer?" Andrew asked with a frown.

"A rather abrupt one about how you've 'decided to focus more on your career and family obligations and no longer had time to entertain love interests.' Honestly, it came off more like a form letter, really," Seranda said. "Surely that's no reason to avoid me like the plague and not say hello and perhaps catch up on how we're doing these days."

"Hello, I'm fine, thank you. Now if you don't mind, I'm rather busy…"

"Aren't you in the least bit curious about how I am doing?" Seranda said.

"No, not in the least," Andrew admitted.

"Well, I am doing very well, thank you, and I thought you ought to know that I am quite over you, Andrew Snape, and I have another boyfriend now, he's in um… lunar research," she said

"Brilliant, good for you. I wish you only the best," Andrew said with an impatient sigh.

"So then since we're on even ground now, perhaps we can have a drink or something together? Just as friends?" Seranda asked hopefully.

"You were never a friend to begin with!" Andrew snapped. "And I was certainly no friend to you. You were just a part of a hobby…a collection of which you were simply one of many acquisitions, and frankly back then I couldn't care less of your life outside of my cottage. I didn't care more beyond the fact to make sure you were a willing participant and that my personal needs at the time were being met. I used my family name, station, and even magic in some cases to get whom and what I wanted. It was unfair to all of you, and I agree you deserved to be treated better. I am therefore glad you are doing better without me, and I ask only that you let me be so I can take care of the only things that truly ever mattered to me; my job and my place in the family. Have a good life, but please do not bother me again."

He went inside and left her standing in front of the shop with clutched fists and a reddened face, and he was still shaking his head as he stepped up to the counter.

"I'm here for the school's order, please," Andrew said curtly.

"Aye," said the wizard behind the counter, having already fetched it and was bundling it up. "Another one, I take it?"

"They never get a subtle hint, do they? All the while expecting men to pick up invisible cues when it suits them," Andrew said distastefully. "They hear what they want, no matter what the facts are, and the moment they become infatuated, they think they own you. I'm so glad I'm done with all of that."

"Now then, Professor, surely you exaggerate a bit. They don't really get possessive until you marry them," the clerk said with amusement.

"Even if you tell them that you're dating other women to excess and they are one of many of your interests, they are still possessive," Andrew said.

"Perhaps you're right, seeing as I wouldn't know about that part. I never had that sort of choice," the wizard said with a mixed expression on his face as if attempting to figure out if he regretted it or not.

"Then you're lucky," Andrew said, signing his name off for the books. "More power to you for being a good husband, sir, but that is an admiration that I myself have no intentions of aspiring to. I have already had more than my fair share of socializing with women, so I'll leave that pain and pleasure to other poor naïve blokes who aren't wise enough to realize that women are best just avoided altogether. Have a good day, sir."

"Thank you Professor, and to you as well," the clerk said with an understanding smile, handing over the parcels.

Andrew stepped out, Disapparating on the spot in hope to avoid any more conflicts with any of a number of other women he had yet to confront since his abrupt letter. At least at the castle he was safe from all of that, he thought to himself just before he left, reappearing again close to the gate. But although it was true that there was little reason for any of his old flames to be there, Hogwarts was definitely not an escape from all women. He groaned to himself with that realization at the sight of a buxom woman with long, light brown hair standing by the gate, looking expectantly inside. She was tall and wearing a tweedy business suit that was much too tight on her and a skirt a tad higher than appropriate, perhaps to show off a pair of legs that Andrew decided was enough to get practically any man in trouble.

"Good morning. Might I help you with something?" Andrew asked, the woman startling a bit when he came up behind her so unexpectedly.

"Yes, perhaps, if you work here. You see, I have an appointment with a Professor Snape today, but I can't seem to get in," she explained.

"Well, if you've never been in the castle before, the gates won't generally let you in without an escort, but I'm afraid Professor Snape isn't in. He's on emergency leave," Andrew explained.

"Oh ah… Professor Andrew Snape," she explained. Andrew squinted. "I'm Miss Honeysuckle from Morpher's Magazine, we're doing a follow up on an article he did on micro transfiguration…"

"Oh, yes, I got an Owl about that quite late last night, I remember now," Andrew admitted with a sigh. "Follow me please."

"I am sorry about the short notice, Professor Snape…."

"Professor Andrew, please," Andrew protested.

"Really? But that sounds so informal," she tsked.

"It makes things a lot simpler if the students know exactly who is being addressed at any given time, so in this castle, there's but one Professor Snape," Andrew explained.

"But you just said he was on leave," she pointed out.

"Present or absent, there is still only one Professor Snape," Andrew said.

"Is that why your mother goes by her maiden name as well?"

"Yes, although outside of the school she'll answer to Mrs. Snape readily enough. I'm always just Andrew," Andrew explained.

"You're much too modest, Professor," the woman protested as she followed him closely up the stairs. "I can't see how any man with your talents can be 'just' anything."

"Talents?" Andrew inquired.

"Such as in Transfiguration," she said with an innocent smile.

"Oh. Yes, that's always been a particular knack of mine, actually," Andrew said stiffly, unlocking his office and letting her in, walking to the desk. But the woman paused a moment, gazing at the door he had left open.

"Are you claustrophobic?" she asked.

"No, I just prefer the circulation. Is it a problem?"

"I just wouldn't want out interview to get interrupted, is all," she explained.

"Poor chance of that, most of the students are off to Hogsmeade for the day," Andrew explained. "The Headmaster pro-tem has been letting them go over there every weekend there isn't a sports event this year. They're getting properly spoiled over it, actually, not that that is important. Shall I make us some tea before we begin?"

"I don't suppose you have anything stronger?" she asked.

"No, sorry, we don't keep alcohol in our offices as a general rule, except for medicinal purposes, and it is a bit early in the day for that," Andrew pointed out. She smiled warmly.

"No matter, perhaps there will be time later. Shall we begin? Or is there somewhere else you would feel more comfortable?" she asked.

"Here is fine," Andrew answered warily. "Begin whenever you like."

"Very well," she said with a crooked smile, taking a small scroll and quill out of her jacket. "So tell me, how did someone like you get so involved in micro transfiguration in the first place? Especially considering how well endowed you are."

"Pardon?"

"You're quite tall," she said with the same crooked smile despite the fact that Andrew was squinting at her.

"Yes. Although, before I answer, I would like to say off record that if you've heard any rumors about my private life, they are quite outdated. You're better off just conducting the interview professionally, to put it bluntly. I've sworn off women, so there's no point in your trying to make a pass," Andrew said evenly.

"You think I'm trying to come onto you?" the woman said with surprise, but apparently unoffended. "Don't be ridiculous, Andrew. If I were trying to come onto you, I'd have unbuttoned my jacket to show off my cleavage, closed the door, and pointed out that I'm wearing nothing under my skirt by now. Perhaps you ought to just ask the question and stop imagining things," she tsked.

"Models," Andrew said, deciding to make some tea anyway.

"Models?" Miss Honeysuckle repeated in confusion.

"Yes, miniatures…houses and things, it's been a hobby of mine since I was a young boy, actually," Andrew said. "This model of Hogwarts back here, for example, my siblings and I made it when we were in school. I ran into a lot of things I had to duplicate in them that I couldn't really buy from suppliers and hadn't the skill or detail level to make, so I learned to transfigure tiny pieces into looking like things I needed for my models, that's how I got interested in micro transfiguring."

"That's quite fascinating," she said with open admiration. "So for you it was simply combining your passion for modeling and your passion for your work?"

"Something like that, yes," Andrew agreed.

"So it has little to do with machine parts at all?" she said.

"Oh, well, practically speaking, yes, that is what micro transfiguration is all about, making it so that the machines we of wizard kind do use can be made smaller and lighter, and perhaps more efficient," Andrew agreed.

"But it's not your inspiration for your theories on it," Miss Honeysuckle concluded with a thin smile. "I must admit I agree with you in that respect, Andrew, I am not much of a machine enthusiast either… the industrial revolution of the Muggles was completely lost on me, really, it seemed like nothing but a strange push to cause more pollution and get away from their own humanity. There is nothing a machine can do that magic can't do better, really, and there is no better tool than the human body to perform all the basic tasks that you need to survive. Clever hands that can build, harvest food and protect, women can feed their own young, and their men for that matter, and tools to procreate as well as many different ways to encourage procreation. You certainly don't need machines for that, although I have heard of a fetish or two involving them. Personally, I prefer simply to live up to my name," she said slyly. "The tongue is a powerful tool as well, don't you agree?"

"Are you certain you don't want any tea?" Andrew said evenly.

"No, but I don't mind serving you some, if you like. Do you care for milk and honey in yours?" she asked with a wide smile.

"Perhaps I should shut the door," Andrew decided.

"I like that idea," she purred.

Andrew walked over to the door, making eye contact with the painting on the wall and made a combination of hand signals to it before shutting the door. He turned around and studied her for a moment before finally walking back over and sitting on the desk, studying her.

"So, do you mind telling me exactly what it is you really want?" Andrew asked.

"Now, Andrew, I am the one giving the interview, not you," Honeysuckle reminded him, standing up. "I'm the only one who'll be asking questions, not that I think it'll be needed for this sort of interview."

"Then how will I know what it is that you want?" Andrew asked.

"I'll take it, of course," she said with a crooked smile.

"You're a bit of a control freak then, aren't you?" Andrew ventured.

"Oh come now, are you really calling me that because you think I am one, or simply because I'm a woman and taking initiative?" she challenged as she closed in on him.

"You're right, actually, it very well could be the latter," Andrew decided. "Especially since I really don't care for women much these days."

"Perhaps, but you still need them," she said, kissing his neck when he wouldn't lower his head.

"I will admit that there is something I do hate worse than women, though," he murmured.

"Oh? And what is that?"

"Demons, of course," Andrew said evenly.

Honeysuckle squinted at him then instinctively ducked just as a wand blast came in from behind. Andrew quickly rolled behind the desk, grabbing his own wand before he popped up again while the woman turned around to face her assailant.

"It's you!" she growled fiercely, glaring at the man by the door.

"Hullo, Samira, guess you didn't recognize me now that I smell like a married man," Aurelius said, the point of his wand never wavering. "How long as she been here?"

"I don't know, at least since last evening, I think. I caught her at the castle gate a few minutes ago," Andrew explained quickly.

"And you let her in?" Aurelius gawked at him.

"I didn't catch on to who and what she was until she got into my office. Thanks for coming so quick, though…"

"I was at the hospital. Ginger fainted at work last night and was kept over for observation, so when I got your message I figured you had your hands full," Aurelius said. "Samira, you are on dangerous ground. Your choices are to return to your world or die, no other terms are offered to you."

"That's quite amusing. And just how do you plan to carry that out?" she asked.

"Whatever it takes," Aurelius said evenly.

"It took a great many more of you Craws and a working portal to do it last time," she tsked.

"And one Snape," Aurelius retorted. "Only we're Snapes too. If we weren't, I doubt you'd be here harassing my brother for vengeance right now."

"True enough. And vengeance will still be mine," she said.

"Watch out, Andrew!" Aurelius shouted as she began to change forms.

Andrew drove back as her hair began to turn color and into waving kraken tentacles and she began to grow in size, a vicious blade somehow forming from her claw-like hands. Aurelius had remembered seeing her do that before and had already pulled off the Aegis, the shield becoming full size just in time to block the blow coming in. But although the Aegis blocked the attack and kept her sword from going further, her strength was much greater and it wasn't long before Aurelius' knees began to buckle.

_"Tangle!"_ Andrew intoned, and her tentacle hair suddenly began to tie in knots. But the demon's attention never wavered, her hair seeming to have its own intelligence, thrashing and writhing like a nest of snakes attempting to free itself. Much to his dismay, her hair came crashing down on his desk and smashing it to bits. Papers and reports flew everywhere as he took his squirrel form and darted between her feet to join Aurelius, helping him raise the Aegis up higher.

"Exactly how to we get her out of here again?" Andrew puffed as they tried to stave off her sword.

"Don't worry, I sent Achilles for reinforcements," Aurelius said.

"Achilles? What sort of reinforcements would a garden snake get?" Andrew said. But the shatter of glass and a shudder through the room soon answered that question, along with the piercing call of a very irate Stymphalian. That, it seemed, was enough to get her attention, for she lifted her sword and turned her back against the wall, apparently much more concerned about Descartes than she was of them. As the two brothers stood and took offensive positions, Rasputin also charged in under their feet, nearly knocking them down in his desire to finally get a chance at confronting her.

"Foul creatures! Get away from me!" Lilueth snarled, and then realized that Rasputin had his eye patch up. The sword instantly came up, but instead of trying to strike him, she held the flat of the blade out in between them, deflecting his gaze with its mirrored surface and stoning him. If anything, that seemed to enrage Descartes all the more, the bird sinking his bronze beak around the demon's right arm, causing her to scream in anger and pain. "I will destroy you!" she snarled, whipping her arm around and slamming Descartes repeatedly against the wall. But Descartes was determined and held on fast, despite the fact that the wall and ceiling were coming down around them.

"If anything happens to Father's familiars, he's going to kill you!" Andrew shouted at Aurelius over the noise.

"Too late! Let's try and disarm her," Aurelius said.

"No, wait! That won't work, the sword is transfigured from her hand!" Andrew warned, but Aurelius had already cast at her. Instead of dropping, her hand simply wrenched backwards, but it was enough of a force that she stopped thrashing Descartes around for a moment.

Just then, the door popped open.

"What in the world is going on in here?" Hermione asked.

"Not now, Hermione! We're fighting a demon!" Andrew snapped. Hermione blinked and realized he was telling the truth and decided to shut the door again.

"Odd, that wasn't like her, was it?" Aurelius said.

"Uh oh, watch out, Descartes is losing his grip," Andrew said, and the two of the ducked just in time and Descartes was flung over their heads at the opposite wall, knocking off all the paintings and toppling the bookshelf on that end of the room. "All right, Descartes?"

"If you'd been bashed into a wall countless times only to be thrown into another one, would you be all right?" Aurelius snapped at him, but they were both encouraged by the fact that Descartes slowly pushed his way out of the books, shaking the rubble off.

"Learned any demon banishing spells in that Auror training of yours?" Andrew asked.

"Of course, plenty, but nothing designed to handle something of this caliber. We could try it together, although I'm not sure how much better it'd do, even with the synchronous charm," Aurelius said.

"We might as well try it. I'd rather do that than risk what Ginger will do if anything happened to you," Andrew said.

"That's all right, if push comes to shove, I can just throw you at Lilueth and it should keep her appeased for a while," Aurelius said, grabbing his hand and casting the synchronous spell before the two of them stood and pointed their wands at her.

_"Banissez tenumbra avalona!" _the two of them intoned, the spell they cast intertwining into a single blast aimed straight at her. But although the spell hit her dead on, not even a hint of a vacuum let alone any opening in the fabric of reality opened to take her away. She simply put up her sword to shield herself and then slashed the spell away as if it were a physical nuisance attempting to grasp her.

"Enough! Playtime is over. One mustn't toy with one's food too much, it might grow cold," she decided. Suddenly, Andrew felt something around his waist and realized belatedly that the demons hair had broken free of his spell and was quickly pulling him back, more of it adding until it seemed to form a cocoon around him. He changed forms, but only succeeded in falling into the whole left by his larger self, and Lilueth closed him off as if he were in a bag.

"Let him go!" Aurelius ordered, sending a slashing spell across her cheek.

"Neither of you are going anywhere but home with me," Lilueth said unconcernedly, several of the other tentacles trying to wrap around Aurelius as well. But Aurelius wasn't about to go down without a fight, slashing at every tentacle that came near him. Finally she became impatient and tried to come down on his wand instead, but when the tentacle came down on it, she suddenly cried out in pain.

"Don't like my unicorn horn wand, do you?" Aurelius realized and then smiled wickedly, pointing his wand at her again. _"Expecto Patronum!"_

In a blaze of light, a large male unicorn came charging out of his wand with his spiral horn down, charging over to where her tentacles were holding Andrew captive. In sheer surprise they retreated, as the demon was puzzling over how such a beast had gotten into the room until she saw it dissipate against the far wall.

"It's a trick!" she shouted even as Aurelius scooped up the unconscious squirrel that her hair had left behind.

"Are you really so impressed by that?" asked a calm voice at the doorway.

Aurelius looked up and felt a wave of relief and anticipation when he saw Merlin standing at the door with his sleeves pulled up. Hermione stood behind him and was trying to peek in to see how the other two were doing. Aurelius quickly gathered up his shield, still holding Andrew in one arm while bracing the shield in the other in case she tried anything else.

"You!" Lilueth snarled, baring her fangs at Merlin.

"Myself and no one else. I see you found a crack to crawl out of, but you seem to have left your army behind. How inconvenient for you," Merlin said.

"I don't need my army," she spat.

"Oh, nonsense. You're nothing but another vexed woman without it, and there's been more than enough of those lately. Furthermore, you are on the property of a castle I have long held under my protection, and right now quite decidedly so. And now that you've gone and harassed a professor and totaled his office, it is high time I expelled you from the school. Pun intended," Merlin added for good measure.

"I dare you to try, you filthy traitor…"

"Traitor to the demons? It is a title I will claim gladly," Merlin said with a fierce glint in his eye as he brought out a wand. "_Bannisez tenumbra avalonea!"_ he intoned, the same spell that Aurelius and Andrew tried to cast earlier. But this time, a large black crack appeared in the air behind her, and with some insistence by the caster grew larger and larger until Lilueth began to scream. Her entire form suddenly shattered as if it were made of glass, each piece pulled inside the strangely shaped portal until finally she disappeared altogether, and the darkened crack slowly faded as if it had never been there.

"Merlin! Merlin, are you all right?" Hermione shouted from the doorway. Aurelius looked over to see Merlin clutching his arm with expression of intense pain on his face, his skin turning clammy and strangely grey.

"I think he's having a heart attack! Quick, we need to get these two downstairs, there's no time to waste!" Aurelius said, sticking the squirrel in his pocket before rushing to Hermione's side to help her. "Hold on, hold on…we can't lose you now… the world can't lose you now!"

"Dash the world," Merlin slurred through his pain.

"Then hold on for Ashley and Ambrose then!" Aurelius insisted as they pulled him onto a floating stretcher and ran them down the hall.

What happened next seemed like a rush of panicked events to Aurelius, using what little first aid training he had from his job to keep Merlin stable until Sagittari arrived. As the centaur pushed in, Aurelius quickly turns his attention to his brother, settling him on another cot and searching the shelves for a potion that'd force him into his human form. But finally, he heard a groan from behind him, and realized Andrew had woken up enough to change back.

"Aurelius please… thank you… I know you're trying to help, but you can best help me right now by fetching Ginny and Ashley," Sagittari said briskly as he somehow managed to get a spare moment to check over Andrew. "And wait outside when you return."

"Come on, Aurelius, I'll help you get a hold of them," Hermione coaxed him, leading him away. "Are you all right?" Aurelius focused in on her concerned face, and then gave himself a moment to think about it.

"Fine, fine… honestly, we're trained to handle this sort of stress, only it isn't usually this personal."

"I know," Hermione said.

"I think I left the shield upstairs," he realized after they had gotten out of the room.

"Why don't you go get it, and I'll get Ginny and Ashley. I really do hope they're going to be all right!"

"They have to be," Aurelius murmured. "Merlin has to be, or all is lost."

"No it isn't," Hermione said in a quiet but firm tone. "Have a bit of faith in your parents, Rel. They still have a chance of fixing this, you know."

"Well, what's taking them so long?" Aurelius asked out of frustration, before going back upstairs to find the Aegis.

It was only when he entered the room again and saw Rasputin's stoned form that he remembered the poor familiars he had left behind. Fear gripped him and he kicked himself for forgetting about them. But as he hurried over to Descartes, Descartes simply gave him a loud enthusiastic greeting as if surprised and happy to see him.

"You're a tough old bird, aren't you?" Aurelius said with relief, checking over the scratches to in the bird's iron body and beak. But although there was a great deal of them, all of them were on the surface. "Nothing that some buffing and a good polish can't fix," Aurelius decided. Descartes warbled contently. "I just hope that it's not too late to fix everything else."

* * *

Andrew woke to the sound of some sort of scuffle in the hall. He was covered in a tight blanket and his head was propped up, and his chest still felt tight and uncomfortable, but otherwise he seemed all right.

"I want to see my father now," Ambrose's voice demanded angrily.

"You can't blame him, can ya? Why don't you let the kid in, he's family, isn't he?" came Lucky's voice.

"Please, you shouldn't be saying that in the halls! Anyone could hear you, and there's only so much protection I can give to a secret when the two of you are shouting about it…" Aurelius said.

"If my mother can see him, why can't I?" Ambrose demanded again.

"Excuse me! Excuse me! Ambrose, Lucky, Mike… how about we go talk about this in my office?" Hermione's voice suggested.

"Not until I see my father!" Ambrose said firmly.

There was then a quiet conversation between Hermione and Aurelius that Andrew couldn't hear. A moment later, Aurelius walked in. He was heading towards the back room, but glanced over when he saw Andrew watching him.

"Hullo, thought you'd wake up, did you? Hang on a moment; I have to talk to Sagittari. That kid is as stubborn as they come…" Aurelius added, gesturing outside.

"Like father, like son, I suppose," Andrew shrugged.

"I've always hated that phrase," Aurelius said.

"Come to think of it, so have I," Andrew mused, Aurelius nodding to him before disappearing into the back room. A minute later he came back out and then went straight into the hall, escorting a red-faced Ambrose back into the back room. Hermione peered in, smiling when she saw Andrew was awake.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Constricted still," Andrew admitted. "She squeezed me so tight I couldn't breathe."

"Ginny said you had a few broken ribs, but don't worry. They said you should be fine in a day or so, if a bit sore," Hermione said.

"What happened to Merlin?" Andrew asked. "I suppose he's why the demon is gone."

"Yes, he took care of it, he just injured himself in the process," Hermione said, showing a lot more concern in her expression than she had meant to show. She glanced up as Aurelius came out again with Ambrose looking even more upset than before, but more exhausted now than angry.

"He's all yours, Hermione," Aurelius said.

"Thank you, Rel. Let's go gather up your friends and go to Professor Scribe's office and we'll all have a talk," Hermione said, putting a comforting arm around Ambrose.

Aurelius stood back and watched them go before finally walking over and sitting by Andrew.

"He's really bad, isn't he?" Andrew said quietly.

"Well, he has been under strain for a while now, after all," Aurelius said with a sigh. "He had a heart attack, apparently a severe one from what we can tell. Sagittari says, however, that Merlin's strange blood makeup gives him a big advantage when it comes regenerative healing, but he has to be kept stable until it has a chance to kick in."

"Will it? I mean, with him acting as an anchor and all, will his system have the energy to do that?" Andrew asked.

"We don't know… really, I think Sagittari is just making educated guesses. Merlin has a very unique biology, after all," Aurelius pointed out. "Honestly, I'm not sure he can recover while he's anchoring those stupid portals. You'll be all right, though. She just squeezed you like a teddy bear."

"And all the fluff came out," Andrew said dryly.

"That's what you get for choosing an animal so disgustingly cute and fuzzy," Aurelius said. "Anyhow, I need to get back to the hospital and pick Ginger up and let her know what attacked her last night."

"What… wait a minute, you can't tell her that!" Andrew said in alarm. Aurelius sighed.

"Andrew, our marriage is based first and foremost in honesty. Of course I'm going to tell her what happened," Aurelius said.

"But Lilueth went straight to me after that! I mean, what if she… and that means that I… Rel," Andrew stammered, a bit daunted by the fixed look Aurelius was giving him. "You know that I would never… I mean…"

"That you would never do anything to disrespect our marriage, nor do you have any inclinations at all to approach her in any way other than as a sister. And that is despite your attraction, despite your anger at yourself, and despite your jealousy towards me which has done nothing if not grown with each passing regret about choices you've made in your own life," Aurelius said evenly. Andrew's shoulders slumped and he nodded somberly. "I know that, and despite her doubts, I think deep down she knows that as well. And even though you're not exactly the happiest of wizards at the moment, thanks to our Snape tendency of overreacting to everything to the extreme, lately I've seen a lot more of the brother I grew up with in you. He'd been lost for so long I'd almost forgotten what he was like… the endless negotiator, the good sheep who put family above all else, the only one of us four who was disgustingly selfless to the point of nausea. Bitterness or not, woman-hating or not, I think you're starting to find your way back to who you really are again. Welcome back to being yourself, brother, it's been a long time in coming."

Andrew smiled thinly, the first time in a long time.

"So we're all back now then, eh?" Andrew said thoughtfully.

"Not quite, call it three out of four," Aurelius said with a sigh. "Alex still has some of her own demons to face… inner demons, that is," he corrected himself.

"Really? I've never seen her act different than she was as a child, she's always seemed the same to me," Andrew said.

"Seemed being the key word," Aurelius said evenly, and Andrew frowned with concern.

"Care to let me in on that one?" he asked.

"Sure, when you're better," Aurelius decided, getting up and glancing at the back room door. "Perhaps when all of this is over, for better or worse."

"Do you suppose they know?" Andrew murmured. "About how bad the portals have been getting on this side, I mean?"

"In a way, I'm hoping they don't," Aurelius admitted, but then shrugged. "Either way, if I were you, I'd be glad that father doesn't know about the state of your office at the moment." Andrew groaned at that.


	28. Pressing Onward

_A/N Fixed an odd cut and paste with this chapter; sometimes and Word just does NOT mix. _

Twenty-Eight

Pressing Onward

It was a horrendous night for both of them, stumbling along the road half-asleep as they had been, pausing to rest only on the occasions that Jennifer would finally stop and obstinately state that she wouldn't walk a step further. On those occasions, she was too tired to transfigure, so they made do with an enlarged tarp and blanket hidden under brush and thicket. The second time they stopped, a drizzling rain had begun to fall, but staying uphill they were able to stay somewhat dry. An hour later, Severus woke to the sound of a cough and immediately became alarmed, feeling Jennifer's head and hands.

"I'm all right, Severus," Jennifer insisted when she woke up, pulling the robe closer around herself to try and warm up.

"Perhaps a pepperup potion or something…"

"I'm not allowed to have those right now," Jennifer reminded him. "Don't worry, Severus. The sooner we're at Dumbledore's, the sooner we can dry off, and I'm sure a nice hot tea is all I really need, anyway. Shall we go? I personally would like to get there so I can be comfortable again."

"Perhaps I am pushing us too hard," Severus murmured, the concern never leaving his voice.

"I'd rather deal with a cold than I would a horde of demons," Jennifer insisted. "We'll keep moving."

"Fine, but I have your word that you will tell me if things get to be too much for you," Severus said as they bundled up their things.

"Oh, stop being such an old fuss," Jennifer said, but allowed him to take her satchel anyway. "We're too close to stop now."

Just then, the wind picked up, pushing the rain against them in a sudden gust. Jennifer let out an exclamation of dismay when Severus quickly hushed her, poised as if listening

_Beware. Beware._

"Do you hear that?" Severus asked softly.

"Hear what?" Jennifer asked, obviously still annoyed about the weather.

"Aepheri, I think," Severus said, Jennifer gazing at him intently. "She is warning us to stay hidden, and to stay off the road."

"Severus, we can't travel through the thicket all day. It'd take forever, and we're not properly geared for that…" but before Jennifer could continue, Severus put a hand on her arm, listening again, but then time with a very pallid face. "What is it now?"

"I hear snakes," Severus explained in a soft voice.

"We are in a forest, Severus," Jennifer pointed out in a whisper.

"These are the first I've heard since I've been here," Severus said, a bit baffled by the fact even as he said it, but then he paused to listen again. "They seem to be rather large from the sound of them, and they're moving closer…quick, back under the thicket," he ordered, and before Jennifer knew it she was getting pulled down into the mud.

But apparently, it was just in time. Large snake-like creatures as big as horses and each carrying strange, disfigured Dark Fae riders rode slowly past them on road with strange hook weapons and piercing gazes. Their mounts tested the air for scents as if actively searching for something, and Jennifer couldn't help but wonder if they were who the Dark Fae were searching for. They spoke in a strange tongue that Jennifer couldn't understand, and for some strange reason she didn't think they'd give her the courtesy to translate. But Severus had stealthily managed to get a potion, sipping it carefully.

"They are not picking up a scent, sire. I do not think they could have made it this far…"

"You are not here to think, but to follow orders," said one of the men saddled on a serpent. "If the queen fancies the humans, we shall find them. There are plenty of others who can handle rounding up the Sidhe, our mission must not be distracted by such concerns."

"Yes, Count Boedyn," one of the footman said. "But wouldn't it be better of the Host took care of this? They would harvest the entire forest and with it the humans and the sphere. This is too petty a job for someone of your stature." The count turned, a furious glint in his eyes.

"How dare you question the orders of the queen!" he snarled.

The count's action after that was swift but far from bloodless. Serrated blades appeared in his hand, quartering the errant servant, its jagged edge making for a very horrific scene. None of the others seemed disturbed by the gore or even paid it any mind at all; they simply waited patiently until the count finally finished and pulled himself back together, his eyes still blazing but otherwise returning to his former composure.

"Continue on," he said evenly, and the others obediently began to move again, going further up the road. Severus waited a very long time before moving, listening to the hissing of the snakes to gauge how far they were away.

"It's all right, they've passed," Severus said quietly. "The road is a bit of a mess though," he added warningly just when Jennifer finally looked away from his chest, prompting her to bury her head into it again.

"That was horrid, Severus! What was it all about?" Jennifer murmured.

"Question of authority," Severus explained. "Apparently Lilueth sent them to look for the sphere as well as us, and he didn't understand the reasons why."

"She knows about the sphere?" Jennifer asked with a frown.

"And she knows exactly who is carrying it, which would be the only reason she would have a courtier looking for us instead of sending the Host," Severus pointed out. "I believe we have our friend the Green Lady to thank for that. What concerns me most is the fact that she sent a consort instead of doing it herself. That seems quite out of character for her… if anything, I would have expected her to be chomping at the bit to get into these lands let alone at us, but I do not think she is here."

"Where else would she be?" Jennifer asked with alarm, but Severus knew there was no point in answering. "I hope everyone is all right."

"Perhaps you should check the mirror to see if it is working again," Severus suggested.

"Rather good idea," Jennifer said, and then pulled it out of her pocket. She closed her eyes before she opened it and mumbled something Severus didn't quite catch.

"What, Jennifer?" he frowned.

"I said I hope that the mirror works," Jennifer said quickly, opening it up.

At first there was nothing but her image. She took a few moments to study her expressions, then sheepishly realized how closely Severus was watching her and concentrated on who she wanted to contact. Slowly the mirror began to fog, and for a while she wondered if anything was going to appear in it at all. But finally the image cleared, and she couldn't help but smile when she saw a pair of blue eyes looking at her over his glasses.

"Good morning, Jennifer, I see you managed to get through. I wasn't expecting you to call so early," Albus said.

"Is it? I'm afraid we really have no sense of time at the moment," Jennifer said. Albus furrowed his brows.

"In your position, that is not a good thing," he pointed out. "Are you over the canyon now?"

"No, no, we're about a day's walk away still…"

"Never mind all that, Jennifer, tell him about the wall," Severus said impatiently.

"Albus, there's been a breach in the barrier between the Darkened Seas and the Sidhe Forest, and there are all sorts of Dark Fae and demons about," Jennifer said.

"A breach?" Albus asked with a frown. "How big of a breach?"

"I don't know… we've been trying to stay a step ahead of them, actually…"

"You won't be able to outrun them if they're on the loose," Albus warned. "I suppose I had better get myself together and warn the king."

"Ask him if they've had any problems…" Severus said quickly.

"Has there been any sort of portal breaches where you are at, Albus?" Jennifer asked.

"No, although there have been rumors coming in from the far western shore that could easily be such. There is a tension in the air that seems to have no identifiable source that I believe is very much related to it, but things in this area are stable…at the moment. I'm afraid I cannot say the same about things in our world. From what little I have been able to learn from Minerva, unstable portals have been appearing at random despite Merlin's best efforts to keep them controlled."

"We are a bit afraid that Lilueth might have somehow gotten through one of them," Jennifer admitted.

"I will pass your concerns onto Minerva, Jennifer. But first I had better get to the king about the impending invasion," Albus said.

"Thank you, Albus," Jennifer said.

"Be very careful getting here, both of you. Don't forget what I said… you cannot outrun them; you will probably have to use every unconventional trick the two of you know to keep from being seen. I will watch for you both at Canyon Lift… that is where you will be the most vulnerable."

"Canyon Lift, where is that?" Jennifer asked.

"It is at the end of the Sidhe Forest, and the beginning of the Southern Lands. Cross the canyon, and I'll see if I can't get you an escort from there. Until then, take care."

"Don't worry, we'll see you there in a day or so," Jennifer said, glancing over at Severus as she closed her mirror. "So now what?"

"What else? We move on," Severus said. "It would seem we have no choice, however, but to leave the road until we get to the canyon, and we'll need to be more discriminate about where we rest at."

"As long as we find somewhere soon," Jennifer said, curbing her urge to cough as the two of them reluctantly got up and headed south, intentionally veering a bit further away from the road in the process.

* * *

It was the last Hogsmeade trip before the holidays, but nobody there felt like shopping. Nearly all of the Owls old enough to attend huddled up around two tables at the Three Broomsticks with hot butterbeers, ciders, and chocolate with no intentions of leaving for hours. There were glum faces all around, especially young Leu who was squeezed in between Natalie and Lucky, and despite their attempts only seemed comforted by putting his own marshmallows in the bottom of his cup before Rosmerta or one of the girls came around with pots to fill up their cups. It didn't help that the one who normally cheered them all up when things got low was not there.

"The school is falling apart at the seams," Gary said grumpily when everyone gave up trying to keep the conversation light. "First the Professor takes off to the Otherworld of all places, then Craw takes off after him…now Merlin is on his death bed, the Tinkers are on a personal leave of absence, and they're starting to hire people out of retirement to replace temporary substitutes…."

"Professor Dalance is hardly just a person out of retirement, Gary, he is on the governor's board, after all…" Connie pointed out.

"He taught primary school."

"A private primary school, the most exclusive in the country," Connie rebutted. "Besides, it isn't as if he did anything but came in and gave us all papers to write on why learning Ancient magic is still important. Yours is easy… you got Stonehenge to write about. I've got Hogwarts."

"You call that easy?" Gary said. "How is that easy compared to yours?"

"You're getting off the subject," Connie reminded him. "Did you notice that Professor Weasley was very careful to remind us to stay in town this trip? I think they're worried about the Dark Forest, that's why we haven't been going in there on class trips this year."

"Not surprising, is it, considering what sort of odd creatures have been slipping through the cracks," Laura said. "I shouldn't wonder if they're not worried about some of them getting into the Dark Forest with as much magic is there… not to mention there is an old portal inside the forest itself… a very dangerous one."

"What portal? I don't remember anyone saying there was a portal in there before," Bobby said.

"Don't you? Haven't you ever heard the story about how the Professor destroyed Ciardoth in the Dark Forest?" Laura said.

"Yes, but nobody ever said anything about a portal being involved," Bobby said.

"Maybe not in the press, but I have heard Harry talking to my father about it. The Professor used the different time streams between our world and the Otherworld on the other side of the portal to tear her apart," Laura explained.

"Wow, that's brilliant," Gary said with awe.

"What do you expect from the most powerful wizard in the world? Did you think he defeated her with dumb luck?" Natalie challenged him.

"Anyway… my point is that if the portals are breaking apart, that might easily be one of the weakest ones, considering how it was used," Laura said. "In fact… I wouldn't be completely surprised if somehow what happened then isn't tied to what is happening to the portals right now."

"So we have more reasons to stay away," Lucky shrugged.

"Do you think that demon that tore up Andrew's office came from that one?" Gary asked ominously.

"I don't know. Possibly," Laura said slowly. "I must admit that I am worried about it. What if that is the weakest point? Merlin himself was probably the one keeping an eye on it, and now that he's ill, I can't help but wonder if anyone is paying any attention to it. Do you suppose it'd be out of line if I asked Harry about it? Professor Potter, that is."

"Not at all, if it bothers you," Lindsay said.

"It should bother everyone," Laura said, getting up and leaving the others glancing at each other as she walked off.

"It's not like we can really do anything, is it?" Gary protested.

"Maybe not, but we could do our part by helping out those who are being affected by all of this," Lindsay said. "Rose is trying to juggle both the daycare and assisting Professor Sprout right now… I wouldn't mind pitching in my time to help her out."

"Aunt Hermione is a mess lately too," Connie admitted, "although I don't see an easy way to help her out. She's trying to do the job of two people right now, even with Madame McGonagall coming in to help her with paperwork in the afternoons… still, there may be something there a student could help get done. Or maybe we can cheer up Professor Andrew."

"Cheer up? Nothing has cheered him up lately," Gary snorted. "And he was that glum even before his office got destroyed."

"I'll take care of that," Lucky sighed. "We're family, after all."

"Speaking of which, I wonder how Ambrose is doing? Do you suppose he's in Hogsmeade?" Delia asked. "Perhaps we could check in."

"Don't worry, Delia, I've been writing letters to him," Mike put in quickly.

"Really? Did he tell you what the family crisis was then?" Delia asked curiously.

"It's a private matter," Mike said reservedly.

"Which means we can help out the most by butting out," Lucky said. Delia grimaced at her. "But maybe we could pick him up some candy or something. He probably could use a little comfort too right about now."

"Anything I can do to help?" Leu asked solemnly.

"You can probably help most by making things easier on Rose," Lucky suggested. "You know, maybe helping her with dinner or the kids at night when she gets home, or helping baby-sit on the weekends and the holidays…"

"What? I'm not staying there for the holidays too, am I?" Leu frowned.

"Only until I get out of school, then we're heading back to London. It gets crazy busy in that house before the holidays, though… and Alex also invited Dale to spend Christmas with us, too," Lucky said.

"I'm not sure the Professor would like that," Leu said in a low voice.

"It's not like he's going to find out anytime soon," Lucky snorted softly. Leu gazed fixedly at her for a moment.

"You don't think they're going to be back for the holidays either, do you?" Leu asked.

"What? Of course they'll be back, don't you worry about that," Lucky said, suddenly blowing it off. "No, I was just kidding, Leu, they'll be back before Christmas. Hey, would you like to earn some money?"

"Sure, what would I have to do?" Leu asked.

"I'll pay you two Sickles if you go hold my place in line at Honeydukes," Lucky said.

"Are you sure that is a legitimate sort of job?" Leu asked suspiciously.

"Of course it is. Happens all the time in New York, every time people have to stand in line for tickets to something. You want me to pay you in advance?" Lucky asked seriously.

"No thank you, I'd rather earn it," Leu explained and slipped under the table to save the trouble of excusing himself past all the teenagers sitting around.

"Strange kid," Bobby chuckled.

"Watch it…"

"I don't mean it that way, Lucky, I just mean he's a little…well… actually, I'd don't know how to continue that statement without getting boxed," Bobby admitted.

"I understand him. He just needs some adjustments, that's all. Things are coming at him pretty fast," Lucky sighed. "It'll be his first Christmas he's had in a while, and his first Christmas as a Snape… I don't wanna see it ruined. I hope they get back."

"So do I, although Christmas is the least of reasons," Lindsay admitted. "If they don't get back soon, our whole world is going to change. Those strange cracked portals are appearing more and more all the time, and even more in Muggle areas than they are in ours. It's bad enough that there are disappearances and odd creatures left and right, but you know what happened before. Magic might get imbalanced… or worse, time itself…"

"That time thing was Ciardoth's doing, that's not going to happen again," Bobby said, shaking his head.

"But what about magic? I've heard more than one person say that our magic might get messed up with portals opening up."

"There is no way that anyone is going to let that happen, Lindsay," Dale protested. "Everyone is doing everything in their power to keep things under control."

"Including Merlin, but now everyone is saying he might be dying…"

"It's just a rumor. You don't hear Sagittari or Madame Potter saying that," Lucky protested.

"No, but they wouldn't, would they?" Lindsay said.

"Come on, let's stop jawing and head to Honeydukes," Lucky decided abruptly. Dale immediately got up and the rest followed behind, making a half-hearted attempt at putting the tables back before filing out into the street.

Ambrose peered out the second story window of the boutique, watching as a large group of his friends crossed over towards Honeydukes. Others students were hanging about in front of other shops, and every one he recognized, even the ones he really didn't know personally.

"Do you want to go outside?" Ashley murmured softly. She was sitting by a large bed in the part of the room that wasn't there a few days ago; large roots grew out of the cellar on their own, and the floor itself had a very earthy appearance.

"No, I'd rather stay here," Ambrose sighed, walking back over to sit on the other side of the bed where Merlin slumbered between moss-covered blankets. "After all, they might ask questions about where I've been or what the family emergency is."

"Then simply tell them to mind their own business," Ashley whispered back.

"Mum, people you tell to mind their own business usually don't," Ambrose pointed out.

There was a soft weak chuckle, and the two of them grew instantly attentive, turning back to the wizard lying on the bed.

"I'm sorry, Ambrose, we didn't mean to wake you," Ashley said to Merlin.

"It's all right, Ashley," Merlin rasped, but despite his weakened appearance, his eyes seemed as bright as they ever had been. "The best way to hide a secret, Ambrose, is to tell the truth, but ever so carefully, so that only the parts they are curious about is satisfied and none of the thought behind it is questioned. Do you understand?"

"No…yes… well, maybe," Ambrose admitted.

"Good, I'm glad I cleared that up for you," Merlin said with a thin smile. "He has grown up a great deal since I first returned, hasn't he?"

"He is extremely mature for his age," Ashley said in a tone that made Ambrose wonder if she actually approved of it or not.

"I have high hopes for him, you know. Ambrose, you are the only one of my children I ever truly felt capable of following in my footsteps, while still being able to dig your own path in the world at the same time," Merlin said.

"I don't want to follow in your footsteps, father, I want you to be all right so you can walk in your own," Ambrose insisted.

"Now, don't get me wrong, I'd like to walk in my own footsteps as well," Merlin admitted softly. "But that is not how this universe works, Ambrose. It thrives on rebirth and renewal, and we have children to give back to the world, as well as to continue on in our absence with our memory and our teachings. My memories are blurred, I have no idea if these are my last days on this planet or not, but I do know I feel better knowing that I can leave it in your capable hands if it is my time."

"It isn't," Ambrose said testily. "I know it isn't."

"Good, I'm glad you know something I don't. It must be the turning into the teenager thing," Merlin decided with amusement. "Now why don't you stop being a sullen boy and go out and visit your friends. They won't bite, you know, unless you let them."

"No, I'd rather stay with you…"

"Now, I'm not going to go anywhere without telling you, don't you worry about that. Run along for an hour so I can talk to your mother," Merlin insisted.

Ambrose looked between them unsurely but finally got up, shuffling out of the room. Ashley sighed after the door was closed and shifted to sit on the side of the bed, and a moment later lay down next to him. Merlin lay with his eyes closed and listened to her breathing, enjoying her close presence.

"I don't suppose you want to fool around?" Merlin ventured.

"That's very funny," Ashley chided him, sitting up. "I think a few sips of broth is about all you'll have strength for."

"Who needs strength? You could simply take advantage of me, I won't mind," Merlin decided, but Ashley simply tsked at him and helped prop his head up enough that she could feed him. But as she brought the spoon up, his face suddenly darkened dramatically. "I am sorry, Ashley," he said quietly.

"For what?" Ashley asked in confusion.

"For putting you in this position again," Merlin explained. "Having to take care of a convalescent old man…"

"Don't you dare go there," Ashley scolded him.

"I have never wanted to burden you," Merlin insisted softly. "I certainly didn't mean for your life to go full circle."

"It hasn't," Ashley said, insisting he take a bite before she'd let him continue. "You are my husband not my grandfather and it isn't a matter of obligation or gratitude, but of adoration and love."

"I have often wondered, however, if part of your attraction towards me wasn't because I am so long-lived, and therefore felt your running the risk of losing someone you cared about again was quite low," Merlin said.

"You are always taking risks. You are always going out and about, running into trouble…"

"But after a few millennium, you know I'm capable of looking after myself," Merlin said. Ashley leaned down again and kissed him.

"I love you, Ambrose, and that is that," Ashley said. "I will be here to look after you and do what needs to be done no matter what you need of me… well, and assuming it isn't something that might hurt you more in the process," she quickly added when she noticed a particular glint in his eye.

"You are no fun at all today," Merlin complained. "But then again, perhaps I am not either. Ashley, if I weaken any more… and no doubt I shall if things continue as they are… I am going to need you to do something quite difficult."

"If it is within my power," Ashley whispered.

"If my health turns for the worst, I must be taken to Stonehenge, and laid within the center circle," Merlin said seriously. "If I can no longer protect this disintegration of portals with my presence, it can still be protected if I am there at the time of my death. Promise that you will take me there when you no longer think I can survive another night, Ashley. This universe might depend upon it."

"Perhaps it won't come to that," Ashley said shakily. "Perhaps Jennifer and Severus will succeed by then."

"Perhaps, but if not, I need you to promise me this, as much as I hate to place such a heavy duty upon you. If I can spare you from it, I will, but I must ask, nonetheless."

"Yes, I know," Ashley said, laying back down and putting an arm around him. "I know you would have, and I know you must ask, too. I promise."

"Thank you," Merlin said softly, and closed her eyes to concentrate on her close presence again.

Downstairs, Ambrose had left through the back door only to find himself sitting on the step, thinking over his father's words to the point that they seemed to replaying themselves over and over again. He heard voices approaching and quickly got up, moving around the corner so he could see the group of students walking around the building.

"There's Ambrose," Dale said.

"I told you he was still here, Delia," Connie said.

"Hey Bill, what's up?" Lucky said.

"We brought you some candy," Leu said.

"Holding up all right, Ambrose?" Mike asked.

"Sure, fine, hullo," Ambrose said uncomfortably, taking the bag that Leu was offering. "Thanks."

"Where have you been, Ambrose? All we were told was that you had a family emergency," Delia asked.

"Delia…"  
"No, it's all right, Dale," Ambrose said evenly, looking at Delia. "My father is ill."

"Oh! Well why didn't anyone tell us that?" Delia said in surprise, her demeanor immediately turning apologetic. "I am really sorry, Ambrose. I suppose your father is really getting on in age, isn't he?" Connie elbowed her.

"Yes, he is getting on," Ambrose said, putting his hands in his pockets. "I hope he gets better soon."

"Yes, so do we," Connie said. "It hasn't been the same without Mr. Toby around… getting stuck with writing papers instead of sitting in one of his amazing classes, not to mention everyone here misses his shop."

"Especially this time of year," Dale admitted with a chuckle.

"I know, that shop seems like an extension of himself, doesn't it?" Mike said somberly. "To the point that it does seem wrong it not being here… it's just another reminder that things aren't how they should be, and everything left that is good in the world may soon disappear just like it." Ambrose got a curious look on his face, frowning deeply.

"Something wrong, Bill? It's not just his shop, you know. We miss him just being around…" Lucky explained.

"Oh, definitely…"

"I didn't take that the wrong way," Ambrose said, holding up his hand. "Mike is right, it does feel like that. Come on."

"Come on? Where are we going?" Delia asked curiously.

"To the shop, of course. I'm going to open it," Ambrose said with determination. "Toby or no Toby, the world has to go on, and it's my duty to follow in his footsteps but in my own way. And personally, I can't stand the idea of a Christmas without my father's shop open."

"But it's not there! We've looked and looked…"

"It's there for me, Delia. It's always there for me," Ambrose explained.

They walked down the street in a pack, but Ambrose was clearly leading the way as they turned down the short side street. Other students watched them pass curiously, pausing in hopes that there was a legitimate reason to go down there to look at the area that had looked like the brick wall surrounding an abandoned building all day.

But as Ambrose stepped over, it was obvious to everyone who followed behind him that the shop was very much there. Without a key, Ambrose simply turned the handle and the door opened for him, and he decided to latch it back so that all his friends could peer inside.

"Bad luck here, the shelves are all empty," Connie said with a sigh.

"And they need dusted," Delia said.

"Then stop standing in the doorway and come in," Ambrose said, the lights coming to life on their own as he walked behind the counter and put a large jar on top of it. Curiously, they all stepped in and went over to the counter, watching as Ambrose finally located the one item per customer sign and hung it on the cabinets behind the counter. Archimedes and Halcyon flew in the open door, settling on top of the cabinets happily.

"Is there anything we can do to help you get the shop open?" Dale asked. "Fill the shelves or something?"

"You already have," Ambrose said calmly, pulling over the stool to the counter and hopping up on it. Curiously the other students turned around and let out exclamations of surprise when they saw that all the shelves were full, and they began wandered them in amazement of all the things that were there.

"The floor is still a mess, though, I'll get it," Lucky volunteered, grabbing a broom.

"The windows need a bit of work as well," Mike agreed, pulling a bucket of water off the shelves.

"But how did all this stuff get here?" Delia exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips.

"Who cares? Did you want to shop for Christmas or not?" Lucky said.

"I have two Sickles now, I suppose there isn't anything in here I can buy for that?" Leu asked.

"Sure, just find something in here you think would cost two Sickles," Lucky grinned at him. Leu suddenly became attracted by a faint croaking noise coming from the bottom shelf of one of the counters and went to investigate.

"This is fabulous, Ambrose! Look, here come some other students now!" Connie said from the doorway. "Do you suppose they can see it as well?"

"The sign on the door currently reads, "Open for Friends," so maybe they do," Mike pointed out.

"Open for Friends? That works for me," Ambrose said with a grin, waving at the students who managed to get in.

"Looks like my brother and sister can't get in," Mike said from where he was sitting inside the window.

"Good, then there will be no unpleasantness in here today," Delia said crisply. "Come on, Mike, help me find something for my father. He's so hard to buy for!"

"I imagine you've come to the right place then," Mike said, crawling out of the window. "I think perhaps I'll get something for Mr. Toby."

"Look what I found!" Leu said. Lucky turned around and rolled her eyes when she saw him holding up a large brown frog. "Do you suppose the Professor would like it?"

"What?" Lucky said. "He'd probably…"  
"I think it's a brilliant gift," Dale said with a grin, and Leu agreed with him firmly. Lucky gave Dale such a dirty look that he quickly ducked behind some of the counters.

"You know, for the first time it's starting to feel like Christmas is coming," Delia decided as she combed the shelves, eyeing a porcelain ballerina music box before searching further.

"Yes, thanks for opening the shop, Ambrose," Connie agreed.

"Sure," Ambrose said, folding his arms and laying his head on top of him as he watched the students do their shopping. For as glad as he was to see his friends in better spirits, his heavy heart made him question whether any of it truly mattered.


	29. Wishful Thinking

Twenty-Nine

Wishful Thinking

It was the soft but persistent cough from Jennifer that made Severus finally seek shelter in a massive old tree with a giant hollow on one side. He checked it thoroughly for any signs of danger or possible inhabitants, and even stood still as if listening to the chill, beating wind before finally going in, then calling for Jennifer after him.

"This will have to do," he decided at last. "Why don't we heat up the last of that water and have the tea, perhaps it'll help your cold."

"Cold? Really, Severus, it's just the wet weather," Jennifer tsked.

"Never mind the fact you look exhausted…"

"So do you, considering how little sleep we've been getting," Jennifer said.

"Not like you, Jennifer, you seem physically drained for some reason, and part of it is your coming down with something…"

"Oh, nonsense, Severus! You are simply worrying too much because of my condition. I assure you I already feel better getting out of the wind, and whatever cough you're imagining will clear up before morning," Jennifer tsked at him, dropping all her things. She took only a moment to heat up a small kettle before crawling towards the opening again.

"Where are you going now?" Severus asked with a frown.

"Where do you think? I'm just going to find a bathroom, I'll be right back."

"Yes, well, if you find one with running water and a sink, just let me know, I could use a shave."

"That's very funny, Severus. Although you do need a shave," Jennifer chuckled at him as she crawled out. "You're starting to look like Merlin."

"Not at all amusing, Jennifer!" Severus barked, then went back to trying to make the hollow comfortable.

Jennifer stood up and rubbed her aching back, taking a few steps away from the hollow before pausing and closing her eyes.

"I wish I were feeling better," she murmured softly. Almost immediately, she felt the muscles in her back relax, and her breathing began to get easier, although it didn't seem to do anything about her exhaustion. In fact, if anything she seemed even more tired than before. "A good night's rest, that's all I really need," she told herself, and then went about her business before returning to the hollow. Gratefully she accepted the cup of tea, sitting against the side of the tree as she tried to soak up the warmth coming from her hands. She glanced up with a sigh to see Severus gazing at her with a critical eye.

"Perhaps we ought to attempt to sleep ourselves out tonight," Severus decided in a low voice. "The demons are all about, there is no outrunning them now, and we made up enough time that we should make it to the canyon by tomorrow, assuming we can find the road again."

"There will be demons on the road…"

"I doubt we can cross the canyon easily except at this Lift that Albus was talking about. He made it a point to mention we'd be most vulnerable there, but offered no safer alternatives. I think we can discern from that there is no other way to safely cross," Severus said. "All the more reason for us to be fully rested and the need to have our wits about us. Do you want to soften the ground a bit?"

"Oh… sure," Jennifer said sleepily, finishing her tea first before reluctantly grabbing her wand and pointing it at the ground. But even the simple spell seemed to tire her even more, and the moment she cast it, she immediately laid down where she had been leaning.

"Don't you at least want to get on the tarp, Jennifer? Blankets?" Severus said, but apparently she was already asleep. Shaking his head and frowning with concern, he gently shifted her over, checked for a temperature that seemed to be normal, then resignedly picked up their bags and got settled for the night.

The next morning, Severus woke up uncomfortable with a root under his back and Jennifer succeeding on pushing him against the far side of the tree. The spell to soften the ground had long wore off, and it was frightfully cold. But somehow he was able to get out of the corner without waking her, covering her tightly while trying to warm himself by moving briskly to secure and then going outside, listening to his surroundings. It was deathly still; not a sound could be heard, not even a bird despite the fact that above the trees, he could tell that the sky was slowly lightening. Just then he heard a noise he didn't recognize; almost birdlike, but not quite; it reminded him more of a harpy's call rather than a true bird sound.

Swiftly and as silently as possible, Severus went back to the tree and ducked inside, pausing a moment to search the shadows before finally crawling over and shaking Jennifer gently.

"Jennifer," Severus said, frowning when she didn't wake up right away. "Jennifer!"

"It can't be morning already," Jennifer murmured at last. Severus let out such a sigh of exasperation that Jennifer tried to focus. "Something wrong?"

"Perhaps. You scared me just now… for a moment you were so still I wasn't certain that you were going to wake up," Severus said.

"First you go on because I'm coughing, and now you're going on because I'm quiet?" Jennifer yawned. "I don't know what has gotten into you all the sudden…"

"That is strange, because I have been thinking the same thing about you, and I would gladly question you about it in detail had we the time, but right now, I think we need to move from here as quickly as possible," Severus said insistently.

"Now? But Severus you said I could sleep myself out, and I'm still tired," Jennifer complained. "Besides, it isn't even light out yet."

"It will be light soon, Jennifer, I can already make out the trees in the dark and a simple cat's eyes spell will take care of the rest," Severus said. "Can you manage it?"

"Of course I can, I feel quite well," Jennifer murmured. "I just wish I weren't quite so tired, is all."

"Yes, well, move about in the brisk air, I'm sure you'll come awake quickly enough… and watch your wording," Severus added as he slung his bag over his shoulder. "Come, Jennifer, enough stalling, I really need to put these away…Jennifer?" he paused when he didn't answer him, not even so much as a further moan of protest. In fact, she had fallen back asleep again. "Jennifer," Severus repeated, shaking her a bit more firmly.

But this time, she did not wake up. And although he could clearly see her breathing as if she were simply in a deep sleep, nothing seemed to stir her. In a desperate whim, Severus even leaned over and kissed her; but he knew even before he had done so that this was no Cosmic Sleep upon her, but sheer exhaustion.

Severus glanced around helplessly a moment, knowing it was unsafe to stay any longer. He was simply going to have to carry her, he concluded, rummaging out a strength potion so that the weight would not slow him down, while stuffing a couple of regular potions in his pockets. Carefully he moved her to bundle the blankets, but even then, Jennifer didn't stir. Gathering up the different straps and throwing all the bags and basket over one shoulder, he carefully backed out of the hallow and picked her up, doing his best to stay to rockier ground as he hurried up closer to where he estimated the road might be. The shadowing was strange, and worse it was hard to keep balanced and silent while carrying such an awkward load, strength potion or not.

Just then, Severus heard the strange call again, but it was so much louder that he didn't bother wasting time to turn around. Instead he grabbed up a smoke and flash powder and dropped it on the ground, hoping to stave off whatever beast was upon them. There was a cry of surprise that was answered by several other calls in the distance. Severus knew he had very little time to waste, darting off at an angle and running down an embankment before coming to an abrupt stop in hopes that the creature would not have noticed him and kept going. But with Jennifer's unconscious state and his lack of magic, he had few options as to where to hide and had to settle with lying down behind a low thorny bramble.

"Search the area!" called out a voice, and Severus wondered if it might have been that of the Dark Fae count they had seen on the road before. "Find the humans, but do not spoil them! The Queen has ordered they be brought to her untouched!"

Severus quickly pulled down the hood of his cloak and lay over Jennifer, making certain that they were both covered by the dark fabric. But then he noticed an outside source of light from right above him, and looked up in surprise to see a small sprite hovering over him as if studying him.

"Go away! You're going to give us away!" Severus hissed at it. The glow softened as the sprite landed nearby, but just after losing sight of it, a Fae appeared in its place who looked decidedly familiar. "Tambryn?"

"My name is Dathbryn. Tambryn is my brother," the Fae explained quickly, crouching down beside them. "We were sent to look for you. Is the Lady Jennifer ill?"

"Yes, very… there are demons and Dark Fae everywhere looking for us…"

"Yes, I know…" he began but then paused as screams of alarm pierced the evening. "Here comes my team now," he explained, and Severus looked up to see a myriad of sprites flying in like a swarm of fireflies. Soon dark shapes began to flood in as well, and even as the army of Fae took their true form a battle began around them throwing the entire area into chaos.

"We must move quickly. Have you any way to fly?" he asked.

"No, not at the moment, Jennifer has all the magic," Severus sighed.

"Perhaps that is why, then," Dathbryn said, then became distracted by the battle around them. "She will not be able to make it across the canyon if she does not awaken… but we have no other choice but try to make it to the Canyon Lift. It will be quite dangerous, for we must pass along the road to get there. Can you manage?"

"Yes, lead on," Severus said after checking on Jennifer again, but she hadn't even stirred.

Quickly he covered her and picked her up, focusing in on the prince rather than at the gruesome scene around them. The Fae were swift at dispatching their foes, but not so could be said for their enemies; those who were not brutally ripped apart were maimed just enough to keep them from avoiding capture. Despite his determination not to get involved, Severus couldn't help but notice that the losses seemed much greater on the Fae end. There were simply too many of them; too many generations of demons breeding with their Dark Fae thralls unchecked while Fae went generations without offspring of their own. Each loss was also greater; and the weight of each death all the more heavy for beings who normally lived thousands of years old. Only the presence of Jennifer in his arms steadied Severus, numbing the devastating loss and destruction that was happening around him.

The forest became easier to navigate as the morning light improved, but that also made them more visible. Several times, a demon dove in to try to get close to them, but the vigilance of the prince's guards kept them at bay. Occasionally, one of the surrounding trees would also make a swipe at some of the creatures getting too close; but after a while the trees began to thin and Severus could feel the ground change.

"We are close now," Dathbryn said. "The rest of my father's men are poised upon the canyon to shoot down anything that tries to cross it, whether they are trying to fly on their own power or are using the lift to try and breach it."

"What is this Canyon Lift of yours? Is it sort of a rope and ferry sort of bridge?" Severus asked.

"It is not a bridge at all, Lord Severus, nor would ropes be feasible because of the high winds. It is a narrow part of the canyon where wind funnels through in such a way it creates a constant updraft. It might seem a bit bumpy if you've never done it before, but don't worry, you should be fine as long as you're alert," Dathbryn said.

"Do you mean we have to jump out over the canyon?" Severus gaped at him.

"Yes, but we must find a way to wake up Lady Jennifer before then, for you will not be able to carry her across, the load would be too great. She must go over on her own," Dathbryn explained.

"But she is ill!"

"There will be others waiting for us, someone will be there to assist on the other side," the prince reassured him. "But we must try to wake her. There is a small sled station on both sides of the canyon near the road. Perhaps we still have possession on the one over on this side," Dathbryn said.

The sound of fighting grew louder again as they approached, but Dathbryn soon ducked to one side, making for a small cottage very much like the hovel that Severus and Jennifer had stayed in before but filled with sleds, left by and borrowed by different traders to get their goods back and forth after crossing the Canyon Lift.

"In here, we can use this place," Dathbryn said. "Lay her on the cot."

"I don't like this… we're too near the fighting, they very well may be watching this place," Severus said, reluctantly putting her down.

"Perhaps, but after this the ground is open and we will be quite visible as we approach the canyon. I am going to see if I can give her some of my energy," the prince explained, kneeling beside her.

Gently he laid a hand on her forehead and closed his eyes, becoming nearly as still as Jennifer. Severus watched intently, half expecting his hands or Jennifer herself to glow, but none of that was visible. Instead there was only the subtle, almost nagging feeling that there was something curious hanging in the air around them; a static-like sparkling sensation that seemed to be channeling off both the prince and Severus and making its way into her.

Quite suddenly, she shifted in her sleep. The prince quickly moved away, and the two of them gazed expectantly at Jennifer despite the fact she had settled back down again.

"I've given her all the strength I can spare and probably more so than I should have, considering our own peril," Dathbryn admitted. "Perhaps she needs a few minutes for it to truly awaken her."

"I'm not so certain we have a few minutes," Severus admitted. "I think it's very likely that one of those demons could have sensed something just now coming from here… if she doesn't wake further, we'll simply have to put her on the wind as she is."

"She'll never survive it, Severus. She would have no control over how she lands…"

"Aepheri will look after her," Severus said, picking her up again.

"We are a very long way from Aepheri's influences," Dathbryn pointed out somberly.

"Oh, nonsense. She's been traveling with us the entire way down here," Severus said unconcernedly. "The canyon is the least of our worries right now, if I'm not mistaken."

As they stepped out of the cottage, they soon found out how right Severus was, for several of the demons had broken off from the main fighting and changed the moment they came out of the hut. Strange light surrounded them as the prince launched an attack of his own, blinding the demons as he pulled out a sword to keep them at a distance.

"Go now! I'll hold them off. Dagda protect you, friends," the prince said. But even as Severus left, he noticed that the curious light was fading fast, and he couldn't help but wonder just how long the prince could hold them after giving so much of his strength to Jennifer.

Another light attracted his attention; one so familiar that he couldn't help but take notice of it amongst the volley of metallic arrows that had been launched over the canyon at the demon army. How they managed to fly true in the wind gusts, Severus could only guess at, but what was more important at that moment was not to become an unwilling target. Fumbling for his pocket, Severus got out the other phial he had saved and launched it at the same line of demons and Dark Fae that they had been, running out as they still stood choking from the smoke.

"Hold your arrows! It's Severus and Jennifer!" Dumbledore shouted on the other side. And although Severus couldn't hear him from where he was, he could clearly see him standing among the Fae on the far side of the canyon with his wand raised in a momentary pause.

"It will be all right now, Albus is waiting for you," Severus said as Jennifer stirred restlessly in his arms. "I must look for the prince, then I will be straight over. Take care of yourself and our child, first and foremost, Jennifer," he murmured, kissing her forehead. "Truly, you are my Watson, you know. Aepheri! One last favor!" he then shouted, tossing Jennifer up in the air. Immediately the wind picked her up and sent her higher over the canyon than Severus would have imagined it would have, pushing her onwards in an erratic fashion. A momentary chill went down his back when a pair of the vulture creatures appeared to try and snatch her out of the sky, but they were suddenly downed by a blast of wind that tossed them away from the lift and made them plummet hundreds of feet down towards the river below.

Jennifer found herself dreaming of crossing the Pison river, set upon by cranes with the wind tossing her about. It was just as she lost her grip on the rope and was about to be turned into a fish that she woke up and found herself in mid-air with a terrifying view of the long drop below. A gentle breeze nudged her over into another strong gust of wind that pushed her towards the lip of the canyon. She felt like a toss up between being a kite and a cannon ball, and how she got herself into such a position was quite difficult to imagine. But before she could ponder it long, her moment of apparent weightlessness was coming to an end, and she found herself slowly descending into an excited crowd of which Dumbledore seemed to be at the forefront.

"Albus!" Jennifer said in surprise in relief as she landed. But her legs were weak and she immediately began to fall and was caught by the archers and lowered to her back. "I'm so tired! Where am I? Where's Severus? I can't see him."

"He hasn't crossed yet, Jennifer. He is still back in that mess of demons somewhere," Albus said, looking up.

"What?" Jennifer said and tried to sit up, but Albus gently coaxed her back down again.

"I'm sure he has his reasons, Jennifer," Albus reassured her.

"But he still has no magic!" Jennifer protested.

"The prince and his best men are over there with him, Jennifer, and the rest of us are spread out the length of the canyon to protect it. We are attempting to keep the Lift clear so that they can cross, but they must cross it on their own, there is nothing more we can do at the moment," Albus explained.

"Well, there may not be more all of you can do, but there is something I can do," Jennifer said, closing her eyes and trying to concentrate despite the fact that another round of arrows had been launched at a surge of demons so thick it blackened the entire forest. "I wish…" Jennifer whispered, drawing on what little energy she had left. "I wish that which was once selflessly given and selfishly coveted be returned to its rightful owner. Save him, please save him…"she added out of desperation when the wish didn't manifest itself right away.

But all of the sudden, she felt a strange shift within her like the loss one felt after a warm embrace. She was too tired to be depressed by it, or even relieved by it. She was too tired to do anything but feel her own heartbeat and the soft flutter of movement from her child. Reassured, Jennifer fell asleep again.

A wave of dizziness hit Severus that was so strong he was quite sure had little to do with the demons on either side of him, despite their rough handling. For some reason, the sensation was accompanied with strong memories of Jennifer that cut through despite his current predicament and made him wonder if he now had an advantage he had long written off. But was it? Or was it simply wishful thinking?

"Fool," the count sneered as a pair of demons with muscular human torsos and slobbering boar heads dragged Severus out onto the road and forced him on his hands and knees in front of the Dark Fae. "You could have earned yourself a momentary lull had you crossed just then, not that the southern lands won't be conquered as well in time."

"The Southern Lands will never fall, Count Boedyn," Dathbryn swore. "You may have breached the wall, but it will not be long before more barriers are constructed to keep you from going further."

"Barriers are such temporary solutions to your problems, Dathbryn, or haven't your people figured that out by now?" Boedyn tsked. "Your peaceful world is now at an end, nor will it ever be the same again. Soon we shall be the only 'true' Fae race, while you and the Sidhe and the Danaan will be nothing but a memory."

"We will fight on, no matter how many of us you kill," Dathbryn said calmly. "My life means little should you take it. My father will still send his armies against you and my brother will rise to take my place."

"Kill you? There is no reason to kill any of you," Boedyn laughed. "We will simply breed it out of you…after all, it was your fault that my race of Fae was put into such a position in the first place, cursed as demons are to not be able to breed with our own kind… but now we have this whole land to exploit, and I dare say it won't take more than a few years before the Seelie court disappears all together, and we are the only ones left."

"Then you will doom yourselves, for once all of you are cursed none of you will be able to breed and you'll simply die out on your own," Severus said calmly.

"Do you think so?" Boedyn said, holding up the sphere thoughtfully. "I believe that once the queen has conquered this world entirely, she will simply find other breeding grounds, human. The fabrics between our world and yours is getting thinner and thinner with each passing day, and now that I have this and you and your princely friend here are going to be toys for the queen, I don't think we have to worry about that opportunity being taken away from us."

"If you believe that destroying two individuals could possibly mean that your worries are over, it is you who is the fool," Severus said evenly. "Dathbryn is correct; if we fail, others will take up our calling. The Host may move as one among your kind, but we do not operate that way. Taking out leaders will not stop other individuals from taking up arms against you, because unlike your kind, we tend to think for ourselves, which simply does nothing but make us all the stronger against annoyances like you."

The count raised his hand as if planning to strike him when there was a noise from above them and Boedyn paused when he saw a winged demon descend with an old, beaten feminine body and a beautiful yet cruel face.

"The queen demands a full report of your progress at once. She is in a foul disposition and I have orders to slay you if your account is not favorable," the demon stated crisply.

"So, Lilueth has returned, has she? And empty handed from the sound of it, if she's in a foul disposition," Severus mused. The demon turned and squinted at him.

"What is that creature?"

"That is Severus, the one the queen has been looking for. Tell her I have captured him, his device, and the high prince and will be sending them to her as soon as the Forest is secured," the count said.

"Wasn't there a requested female as well?" the demon asked.

"Oh, she will be next," Boedyn said.

"Quite unlikely," Severus said in the same calm tone. "Anyone of demon blood who lays an unkind hand on her will die a painful death."

"You are in no position to make threats," the count said unconcernedly.

"It wasn't meant as one, it is simply a fact. It also comes along with the condition should anything happen to me, the spell will become permanent," Severus said.

"He lies. All of our spies have reported that you have had no access to magic since you arrived. Your banter is idle and pointless. Riders, come gather up these prisoners! You may follow the Queen's messenger and deposit them at her feet when she delivers my report," the count said, waving them away. "I still have much to do here if we are to secure this island as a new territory."

"We have a saying in our world, and it is not to count one's chickens before they hatch," Severus said. "Allow me to demonstrate."

Suddenly the vulture-headed creatures let out shrieks of dismay before throwing their riders, growing strangely ragged as they began to curl up, giant eggshells forming around where they once stood. Within no time, the serpents began to writhe as well, coiling themselves until they too were pulled within their soft, fragile shells. At the same time, the guards behind them began to squeal as they shrank into four prickly-haired piglets. Severus, however, hadn't moved from where he was standing, gazing steadily at the count who was too busy taking in the situation to react at first.

"Time manipulation spells are forbidden by my people," the prince murmured under his breath.

"Then it is a good thing I am human, isn't it?" Severus said unconcernedly, his eyes never leaving the dark elf. "I suppose I should give you some sort of ultimatum about releasing the sphere and the prince's men or face ultimate destruction or something, but I'm afraid I don't negotiate with servants of demons, let alone demons themselves. This invasion is over."

"You behave as if you are the only person here with magic, human, but you are far from it. As powerful as you might be on your world, you are nothing here. You will pay for that mistake!" the count said.

"It is you who will pay for yours," Severus replied. "For invading an island of Fae more than capable of defending themselves."

"In the name of Dagda, King Dathaan, and the Alliance of the Seelie Court, attack!" Dathbryn shouted, throwing out his hands.

Immediately the world began to change and warp around them, but this time Severus had been expecting it. Dark vortexes swirled in the array of colors pinpointing their enemies, while between them Severus could see other lighter shapes huddled under them.

"Free your men! I shall hold them off!" Severus barked at the prince and then concentrated on the incoming shapes.

A black shape charged, and Severus quickly realized it was a physical attack coming rather than a magic one. It was the queen's messenger that was upon him, intent on taking off his head with her powerful claws. But Severus quickly dropped to the ground, the feel of it underneath him giving him a link to his own vision of reality. Slowly his focus changed, and even with the prince blazing spells full force against their assailants, he was able to regain his physical awareness again. In some ways, the world around him seemed as if it wasn't moving; a side effect of the powerful mental magic that was now being thrown out by the Fae. But Severus knew things were far from still and somehow managed to pull the two different realities together into one he could understand. Spells took shape before him now very much like the ones from his world, and he found he could easily identify the purpose of each one. At the same time, the land around him felt real again, as well as the people, demons, and trees… trees moving in as if attempting to round up the demons.

A solution formed in his head as he surveyed the battlefield, analyzing it like a chessboard filled with individual pieces, diverse in function and ability but all playing an integral part. He did so all the while casting spells that seemed so natural to him that he barely had to think of them, which was fortunate; overextending himself at that moment would surely cost him his life. Demons seemed to be coming in from everywhere now, while the Dark Fae, robbed of their mounts, were now concentrating on trying to recapture prisoners that the prince had run off to rescue. With his complement of Fae now to guard him, the prince had also rushed to save several faeries, wood elves, and other Sidhe who had fallen victim to the demon's invasion. Immediately they all turned to fight, despite injuries and exhaustion.

"Drive them towards the canyon!" Severus barked even as he began to back up as if attempting to retreat from the mutated creatures attempting to surround him. None of them with wings tempted to fly at him any longer; a strange wind was forcing everything to the ground.

"You cannot hold us back forever! You will have no strength left to fight us!" sneered the queen's messenger.

"I wasn't planning on holding you back forever!" Severus shouted, still backing up.

Suddenly Severus turned and ran, many of the spells holding the demons at bay falling off as he did so. With a cry of surprise and excitement, they gave chase, ignoring the volley of arrows that came in as they tried.

"Run, you coward!" the count shouted gleefully, apparently oblivious to the fact that the prisoners were managing to get an upper hand on the Dark Fae. He held up the sphere triumphantly. "I shall be delivering this to the queen personally!"

Severus was too busy running to answer and he barely even heard him, for he was too intent to beat the demons that were chasing him over to the edge. Cries of warning were being shouted towards him from the opposite end as he leapt out over the edge, allowing the blasting gusts of winds to carry him into the air, letting them carry him further up as if he had no intention of reaching the other side. Instead, he seemed to be bobbing along the currents as the demons attempted to follow his path, getting tossed about erratically in their attempt to match his height and location. The moment the last of them had jumped into the air, the wind suddenly seemed to cease, and they dropped to the canyon floor. Many with wings attempted to recover, but not before they had fallen so far into the canyon that when the winds once picked up their gale force strength again, they were simply knocked downstream.

But Severus was far from done, and everyone on both sides of the canyon felt the ground begin to shake so violently that there was a desperate scramble to get away from the edge. A roaring noise muted everything to the point that no one could shout over it, and many of them wondered if it was a sign that the world was truly about to split apart at the seams. Suddenly a wall of water came crashing through the canyon, the wind picking up even more speed ahead of it. The gusts were too strong to move along now, so all Severus could do was try to ride them to the other side, landing on top of two archers in the process. Seconds after he landed, the wall of water pushed its way through, completely filling the narrow canyon and pushing the demons with it on its thunderous journey to the sea.

"Severus! Are you all right?" Albus asked, helping him as he got to his feet.

"Exhausted, thank you, but it's not over yet. I still need to get the sphere back," Severus said, looking over the muddy river at the battle winding down on the other side. But despite the obvious turn of events, a lone dark fae stood on the edge of the river, a fury behind his gaze.

"Is this what you want?" the count shouted over when he saw Severus come to stand on the edge. "Then why don't you go fetch it and see what happens?" With that, Boedyn dropped the heavy weight into the river, cries of alarm and dismay ringing out as it disappeared from view.

It was only then that the prince finally caught up to Boedyn, but just as Albus was shouting, "STOP!" from the other end, the count fell to the ground from a blow both magical and physical in nature. The prince simply looked over the canyon at them accusingly, nonplussed by the apparent plea of mercy, then showed his disapproval by kicking the corpse in the water. Suddenly, he leapt back away from the edge, for the body began to sizzle and steam as if bathed in acid.

"I was afraid of that. The Dark Fae cursed the water. His death did nothing but strengthen his vengeance curse," Albus said. Severus hurried over to the side with concern, inspecting the canyon itself. "Apparently in his haste to curse you, he forgot that his demon companions were swept in the water as well."

"I doubt he forgot it, but they would have been punished anyway for their failure to stop us," Severus said, standing up after a moment. "The rocky sides of the canyon itself are unaffected by the acid, so I doubt the sphere is either."

"Then we simply have no choice but to wait until the water drains," Albus said.

"Never mind, I shall do it…."

"Severus, if you cast another spell you will be in no better position than Jennifer is, and in such a state you certainly would not be able to cast the anchor spell without another delay we can't afford. Save yourself for what must be done," Albus insisted. "Time is of the essence now, and the delay here is less, I think, than what it would be if you overextended yourself."

"Time has always been of the essence. How are things at home?" Severus asked. Albus looked somberly over at the muddy river for a moment.

"Time is of the essence," Albus repeated again. "Come, let's get Jennifer into more comfortable surroundings while we wait."

Frowning at the answer, Severus followed him back through the army to the tent to where Jennifer was resting. But although Severus questioned him several times after to try to get more information, Albus' answer was always the same.


	30. Merlin's Repose

_A/N Last two chapters today. Enjoy!_

Chapter Thirty

Merlin's Repose

Jennifer awoke to a smell both familiar and yet strangely foreign to her after their days on the road; it was the smell of strawberry muffins and ginger tea. The bed was extremely comfortable and warm, the breeze in the room gentle and the soft patter of rain was on the roof. It was a very timeless moment; she felt as if she had been asleep for ages, and better yet, that if she wanted, she could sleep for ages still and not be disturbed.

But the smell of the muffins was quite enticing, so she reluctantly woke up to investigate her surroundings. Despite being in a lovely down bed, she seemed to be lying in a garden sitting room with wicker chairs about, and one that she was quite sure she had been in once before. It was only after peering in the next room and seeing the kitchen and breakfast table that she realized she was lying in Albus Dumbledore's cottage. Relief washed over her, and she couldn't help but smile. She wouldn't be there, she reasoned, if something hadn't gone right.

Just then she caught sight of someone in the kitchen and blinked, wondering if she wasn't dreaming after all. It was the only thing that she could think of that would explain seeing Severus in an apron, let alone quilted hand mitts, as he paused in the conversation he was having long enough to pull the muffins out of the oven. At the sound of her laughter, Severus looked around in horror and disappeared out of view behind the kitchen wall, and Jennifer heard Albus making gentle chiding remarks about his behavior. Then Albus stepped into view, smiling warmly when he saw her sitting up.

"You see, Severus? I was right in that our baking would wake her up, and about time too," Albus said.

"Good morning! That is, if it is morning," Jennifer said sheepishly.

"It is. Good morning, Jennifer! Severus, why don't you go catch up while I finish breakfast, I can manage the rest now, thank you," Albus said, still smiling. Severus reemerged without either apron or mitts, grimacing when Jennifer broke out to another chuckle at the sight of his expression.

"Don't you dare say a word. I was simply humoring Albus…"

"Only Albus would be able to talk you into it," Jennifer grinned. "In all our years, I don't think I've ever seen you help baking for anybody."

"Nor are you likely to again, if that is your reaction," Severus said irritably, pulling a chair closer. "How are you feeling?"

"All right. Tired still, but hungrier than I am tired," Jennifer said. "I suppose I'm magicless now…"

"As well you should be, after the stunts you've been pulling," Severus chided her.

"I don't know what you mean," Jennifer said with a frown.

"Don't you? I don't suppose you have any idea why you collapsed?"

"No, none at all, really…"

"You did it to yourself," Severus said. Jennifer frowned in confusion. "Just how many wishes had you been making, Jennifer?"

"Wishes? Oh… that… well…. Severus, I hadn't even realized I was doing any wishes until after that incident at the stream, actually. I did drop my wand in the river," Jennifer admitted. "I might have done it on accident a couple of times before that, come to think of it, but I don't see what they has to do with anything…"

"It has everything to do with everything, Jennifer, although I can't all fathom what you've been using it for since you realized you could do it. I suppose you failed to mention it to me for fear that I would immediately demand you give me back my magic," Severus said. Jennifer made a face at that. "And yet if I'm not mistaken you started using it more and more, forgetting, I think, that wish magic is an Ancient Magic…which draws its power from the caster. I seem to recall you becoming more and more exhausted, and then it snowballed when you kept wishing that you would feel better… you doomed yourself doing that…"

"Oh, no, I did do that, didn't I?" Jennifer said, rubbing her forehead. "I didn't even realize it…"

"Well, fortunately for us, Prince Dathbryn did realize it, and gave you enough energy to fix the matter by giving me back my magic," Severus said.

"Is it all over then? Is the anchor in place?" Jennifer asked brightly.

"No… no, not quite yet, I'm afraid. The sphere fell out of our reach…"

"You lost it again?" Jennifer asked with exasperation.

"Now, don't say it like that! I would have already gotten it back had Albus let me, but I had wasted a lot of my own energy helping the Fae drive off the invasion. Not that ours were the only battle going on, of course. Word has gotten back to us that Lord Minwyll was finally able to get an upper hand on the dark fae by dousing them with buckets of water from the Pison river, and I don't doubt that they had a fish bake afterwards. And in the north, rumor has it that Tavros has gotten himself declared a hero for his efforts in keeping the demons from invading Aepheri's hill. Tambryn himself issued him an accommodation for his efforts."

"Oh no," Jennifer laughed softly. "Although I can see him as making a very good demon hunter."

"I'm positive it kept him entertained for hours," Severus agreed. "There are still pockets of them here and there, and although there are now Fae patrols along the sea border, they fear another breach. In fact, I believe the Seelie Court is meeting this very evening to discuss an attempt to retake that section of ocean the demons have been contaminating and restoring the ocean as this country's natural barrier rather than a magic one."

"As always should have been," Jennifer said.

"You won't hear any arguments from me about that," Severus agreed, but then grew solemn. "It pains me to see the losses they've gone through because of this, Jennifer. The Sidhe will probably get along all right, I suppose, they are composed of more down-to-earth races, after all. But the true Fae have become almost too sophisticated… too complacent…"

"If you ask me, what these people really need is an all out baby boom to stir things up, and I don't just mean a set of twins for a whole village," Jennifer said with a chuckle.

"They are going to have to do something. As strong as their magic is, they are growing more and more outnumbered thanks to the demons insatiable appetites. The Faelands is surrounded by demonlands waiting to swallow it, and barriers will not work forever. It is an island under siege, the last hold out of what we think of as the continent of Europe. And yes, it's true that there are five other continents free of demons and probably living out their long lives in peace and harmony, but here, they must do so with the knowledge that any day the demons may come to call again. I think going on the offensive is a good idea, but of course, it's not any of our business anymore, I suppose. Our business is only to finish restoring that anchor now before it is too late," Severus said.

"And when will that be?" Jennifer asked.

"Albus and I are trekking down to the canyon bottom tonight to see if we can recover the sphere. I am hoping that the water is far enough down now that we can get to it, if so, we'll go to the Mushroom Ring straight away to finish it."

"Then I'll meet you there," Jennifer said enthusiastically. Severus shook his head.

"I have no idea how long we'll be, Jennifer, or even if we'll succeed."

"You will, Severus, you will because we must," Jennifer said. "And I will go there and wait for as long as it takes. I want to go home, Severus," she added fervently. "I admit I'm worried about these people… I admit I've become attached to them…we both have. But this isn't our world, is it? As daunting as their problems are, we have our own waiting for us when we leave, and as much as I truly wish for their success here… yes wish," she insisted when he shook his head at her. "We need to get back to where we belong and back to the lives we're supposed to be leading."

Severus gazed at her thoughtfully.

"Very well. I shall not leave that canyon until I've found it, and I will meet you there," Severus decided. "But prepare to set up the tent and the like, just in case. You may just be better off staying…"

"I will meet you there," Jennifer said firmly, but then smiled. "But first, let's go try those muffins! Don't worry, Severus, I promise I'll still eat one no matter how terrible they turn out!" she said as she got up. Severus frowned at her.

"You will tell me though, won't you?" Severus said. "Perhaps I ought to have the first one, just in case."

"If they're poisoned, how would you know?" Jennifer teased, hurrying to the kitchen ahead of him.

"Well if they are, it isn't my fault that leavening agents don't follow basic rules of alchemy!" Severus protested, following along behind her.

* * *

It was time, and Merlin knew it was time. He knew it from the moment he woke up rasping in a panic, fearing that he wouldn't wake up at all. He knew that the next night he fell asleep, there would be no waking up. Perhaps that was why he had no memory of these times; this was the time of his death. Those far off memories were probably nothing more than echoes off Ambrose and his other descendents, much in the way that Icarus had often seen through the eyes of his own. But knowledge of his impending demise did nothing but make Merlin all the more determined to get his affairs in order. Setting down the chapter that had taken him a week to read, he pulled out a small phial of Liquid Mercy he had hidden in the bottom of his snuff box and downed it, waiting for it to take affect before getting out of bed. He then got dressed, sitting down for a moment when he felt a bit winded, and then gathered up the chapter and slowly opened the door, peering out into the kitchen where Ashley was once again washing dishes by hand that probably hadn't needed to be washed in the first place.

"I think I've always preferred that view the best," he commented thoughtfully. Ashley whirled around in surprise.

"Oh, Ambrose! What are you doing out of bed? You shouldn't be out of it!" she scolded as she walked over to him, but he simply caught her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Now, don't fuss, there's a girl, I'm feeling much better and I have a lot to do today," Merlin said. Ashley brightened hopefully.

"Do you mean it's happened? They've fixed the anchor?" she asked.

"No, I'm afraid it is still lost," Merlin said quietly, Ashley's face falling immediately. "But don't fret. You fret much too much, it'll give you grey hairs if you keep fretting. All will be well, everything fixes itself in time."

"In time, I'll get grey hairs anyway," Ashley said drolly. "And I still think you ought to be in bed."

"If a man can stand, let him stand, Ashley. When I can't stand any more, then I'll go to bed… or if inspired to go for other reasons…"

"You are certainly not healthy enough for that," Ashley scowled.

"I wouldn't mind giving it a go… perhaps later, though, after I've spoken with Ambrose. I also need to speak with Eric as well…"

"I don't want you traipsing about all the way to Dover in your condition."

"Just as far as Salisbury, Ashley. Come now, do be fair, I must check on the Twilight Arc, I haven't been well enough to go down there in days," Merlin said.

"I don't see how you could possibly be well enough now. What have you done to yourself?" Ashley squinted suspiciously.

"Only what was absolutely necessary," Merlin reassured her vaguely, giving her another kiss before sliding away so he could knock on the other bedroom door.

"I'm decent," called a voice from inside, and Merlin opened the door.

"Decent at your age? You must try a bit harder then," Merlin said, peering at the boy doing homework at his desk. Ambrose looked up in surprise, putting his quill back into the well.

"Why aren't you in bed?" Ambrose demanded.

"The bedbugs woke me up," Merlin confided to him. "Really, you don't want me getting bed sores, do you? Nasty things, that, and really, staying in bed is not much fun… no more fun than it must be for you to be forced to stay home rather than out the true reason why Mr. Toby is missing in action these days at well."

"I don't mind, I'm getting more writing done here," Ambrose sighed. "There are less distractions."

"Ah yes, that is one of the things I wanted to talk to you about. I finished your latest chapter," he explained with a mischievously gleam in his eyes. "I thought Severus was encouraging you to wait on this 'little' Arthurian project of yours until after your internship in a few years."

"I know, but there are things I really wanted to get down while I was still thinking about them… questions I wanted answered ever since Excalibur was pulled…. I was afraid I'd forget them by then, or perhaps leave them out accidentally," Ambrose explained.

"Perhaps sometimes it's good to leave things out accidentally," Merlin said with a wink. "It adds a bit of mystery to it."

"You didn't like my chapter. You thought I put too much in it, didn't you?" Ambrose said.

"No no, not at all, really, it's quite good. Actually, I want you to write down any and all facts you like right now. If something about your…or my… ancient past is bugging you, you just go ahead and get it out of your system. It will help you on your quest to figure out who you are. At the same time, I also agree with Severus that perhaps you withhold publishing anything on um… family history… until you are a bit older, when you are less likely to make something public that you might regret later on," Merlin said.

"Oh, I promise I won't publish anything about Arthur unless you're all right with it, Father, I wouldn't do that to you," Ambrose protested.

"Yes, but there is always the possibility that I might not be here to help you make that decision Ambrose…"

"Then I'll wait until you get back," Ambrose shrugged. "I know you have other obligations."

"Yes… yes, so I have…" Merlin said. "Although, those obligations do not exclude you…"

"Oh, I know," Ambrose said. "Are you sure you're feeling well enough to be up?"

"You sound like your mother. If I wasn't well enough I wouldn't be standing, would I?" Merlin tsked. "I need to go visit Eric. Do you need anything?"

"Not really. I have everything I need here in Hogsmeade already, especially if I open the shop up."

"Oh yes, the shop, of course. Feel free to open it any time you like, Ambrose," Merlin said.

"Thanks, it's a lot of fun. I know that's not the point, of course. But it is a lot of fun," Ambrose grinned.

"Yes, yes it can be," Merlin agreed. "Well… if you don't need anything… I'll be going now."

"So long," Ambrose said, looking over the chapter again.

"Too old for hugs now? Or simply too British?" Merlin inquired. Ambrose grinned at him and got up, giving him a quick hug that was received with enthusiasm and accompanied by a pat on the back. "Very well! Now I shall be going," Merlin decided, walking out of the room.

Curiously Ambrose walked over to the doorway and watched as he walked over to Ashley and gave her a loving kiss in an attempt to wash the worried look off of her face.

"Farewell, Ashley, I'm going to go visit Eric now, don't wait up," he said, giving her a second kiss for good measure before strolling out the door, humming to himself on the way out. Ambrose stared at the closed door for a moment as he left before noticing that his mother was doing the same thing.

"Is it just me, or was there something extremely odd about that whole thing?" Ambrose asked bluntly.

* * *

A thick blanket of snow blanketed the Salisbury plain, but it was far from being undisturbed. Footprints, sled marks and makeshift snowmen were everywhere to be seen. But in the late afternoon, the air began to turn frigid, and Merlin walked past the signs of life in silence, each step taking great effort but was at least free from pain. He debated taking the long way around, but then decided against it, trudging up the hill until in the failing light he began to see the glistening of the Arc. Inside, the weather was quite different now; it still had the appearance of late summer. Nodding to himself in the satisfaction that at least something of his had gone right, he shrugged off his coat and then looked at the three men standing there waiting for him.

"Good afternoon, Arthur, Aurelius, Eric. I assume you're all ready," Merlin said calmly.

"No, I'm not," Aurelius said bluntly, despite the fact that Arthur and Eric were nodding solemnly. "I can't help think that this is all a bit premature. Perhaps we ought to wait…"

"Wart, I chose you out of all my descendents to represent because I knew I could count on you to keep a level head and do your duty, regardless of personal convictions," Merlin said, and Aurelius quieted down, his lips thin and his eyes stormier than usual. "I have all the faith in the world in your parents, and if were only my life on the line, I would have waited until my dying breath. But there is much more on the line than that… ever so much more. The fate of two universes, both of which I love hang in the balance, and if they fail, many that I only casually know or have never known will go as well, like an endless set of dominoes. The anchor is pulling away the last of my strength, and this old body simply cannot take it any more. We must do what is necessary to fix this, Aurelius. And that responsibility lies solely on us four now," he said, glancing over at Arthur's sorrowful face and Eric's grim one. "I can count on you, can't I, Wart?" he asked, looking back at Aurelius.

"Fine," Aurelius said with such curtness that Merlin gave him a thin, understanding smile.

"You also must explain all of this to your parents when they return, I'm afraid," Merlin added, as he began walking to the center of the ring. "I hope you can make them see that any miscalculations made about this whole affair were my failings, not theirs. Had I known of their situation beforehand, I never would have sent him. The blame is mine alone."

"I will tell them, but I doubt they'll see it that way," Aurelius said solemnly.

"Yes, I doubt it too," Merlin sighed. "Take your places, please, in a triangle around the center. I shall lie here," he said, slowly lowering himself to the ground. "Eric will then lead you in a spell that turns the anchor into a sort of magnet, and since that magnet is me, it will pull on me until the last of my strength is gone. After I am dead, you must force my corpse deep within the ground beneath where I am laying. The Twilight Arc might start to waver, but you must keep it up, so that the anchor bonds to the earth and it can chain through the portal to the other end and hook to the other side. I imagine they'll get quite a light show over there when we're done, so I think they'll soon know what's happening. Goodness, this ground is rocky. I suppose I should have gotten a pillow. Oh well, death wasn't meant to be easy. Can we begin so I don't have to put up with it for too long?"

"Take your places," Eric said evenly. Aurelius and Arthur reluctantly followed his lead, each one admiring the other two for their composure while secretly wondering how well they were keeping their own as they got out their wands, waiting for Eric's cue.

Merlin gazed up at the darkening sky, admiring the colors of the settings sun. Shadows of birds past by on their way to their nests, and the moon was beginning to rise; soon it would be full, and along with it the winter Solstice, the darkest day. Was this his darkest day, he wondered. No… no, that was the day he lost Arthur… the day the world changed forever. A darker world, a world full of sorrow and war; and its future dependant on broken-hearted souls to somehow pick up the pieces and continue on. And yet…despite everything, hope did return to the world… and although forever changed, it did continue. Had things ever looked brighter than now? Or so full of hope? Perhaps it would be all right, letting go, he mused. It was an ever-changing universe, after all, a universe built on renewing itself. Life would go on, even if he did not. His work was done…now others would have to pick up the torch and keep Arthur's memory alive… even if none would ever understand him like he had… he felt a curious tug within him… or was that simply a pang of regret?

"It is time. I must die now," Merlin murmured softly to himself. "Any moment now, back to the earth, _terra firma_, my second home, now my home forever. I shall miss life, when I leave it, or at least I think I shall," he decided, closing his eyes and attempting to get more comfortable. It was very hard to get comfortable where he was lying at. What the devil was taking so long?

"Should something have happened by now?" he heard Aurelius ask in a low voice.

"That was the spell that was supposed to magnetize the anchor," Eric said, puzzled as well.

"It sounded all right to me, but we only went over it once," Arthur commented. "Perhaps we should try again."

"Very well, on three," Eric agreed, and Merlin let out a silent sigh, closing his eyes again. "One…two…"

"The Arc is flickering," Arthur murmured.

"I haven't cast it again," Eric said.

"Never mind that, we should stabilize it before it fluctuates," Arthur said back.

"Look at the stones, they're all glowing!" Aurelius pointed out in alarm.

The other two glanced first at the rubble and then at the phantom stones; ghostly images that stood in the exact spots that the original stones had been placed. The glowing became brighter and brighter and then suddenly wavered. The ghostly images then began to change; the stones became crystalline in appearance and yet distorted in shape, despite maintaining its perfect ring. Just then, beams of light came out of each one, meeting in the center where the portal appeared. The beams braided together into a chord that pierced through the portal itself and then abruptly faded away until everything in the circle seemed to go dark.

"It's done," Eric said quietly, glancing up to make sure the Arc was in tact. "It's over, the anchor is in place now. Our worlds should return to their normal alignment."

"Are you certain it worked?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, quite certain. Despite the odd start, everything else occurred exactly as it should have. I am positive that the two worlds have now been anchored as Merlin had planned," Eric said.

"Then why is he still alive?" Arthur wondered.

Eric, who was doing everything he could not to look in that direction and Aurelius, who had his eyes closed in thought, both looked over and stared at where Merlin lay still contemplating his existence.

"That's a good question. Just why are you still alive?" Aurelius demanded.

"I haven't the foggiest idea," Merlin said, staring at the sky. "Unless, of course, the four of us are simply making fools of ourselves and that we weren't responsible for what happened at all because it was successfully anchored on the other side. Other than that, I can't fathom a single possible reason."

"They've done it?" Arthur said in awe, and then broke out into a smile. "Good lord, they've done it! They must have! And just in the nick of time!"

"Nick of time? They could have finished an hour earlier so I didn't have to lay on this uncomfortable rubble," Merlin complained. "I wondered what that tugging sensation was a bit earlier. I suppose it must have been the anchor slipping away from me."

"Well, if that's the case and you're no longer in danger of dying from it, maybe you better get back to bed so you don't die from traipsing out here," Aurelius suggested. "Come on, old man, let's get you home."

"That's no way to treat your elders," Merlin protested, but accepted his help getting up.

"But what about Severus and Jennifer?" Arthur asked.

"It's going to take them a few days to get back through that portal, Arthur, no telling how long exactly, assuming they start back right away…" Eric pointed out.

"And here I was hoping we could give them a proper heroes' welcome," Arthur said with disappointment.

"I'm glad we can spare them that much," Aurelius said with a chuckle as they escorted Merlin back to his relieved wife and son.


	31. Rip Van Snape

_A/N Second Chapter of the day, third in twenty-four hours. Enjoy!_

Thirty-One

Rip Van Snape

It was very easy to find their way home now. As they stepped into the portal, the chain that Severus created to tie their world to the sphere lying deep below the center of the mushroom ring gave them an easy guide. Even with all the twists and turns, the chain itself was taut and quite linear, preventing them both from the misery they had experienced during their first times through. They talked about those experiences as they walked that endless road, exchanging also the sensations of timelessness that plagued them as they walked. They were not sure how long it was taking them… minutes…hours… days… never did they grow tired or hungry, and therefore couldn't use that to judge its passing, and outside themselves there were no other indicators of time at all. As lengthy or short as it was, their first indication of time passing wasn't until the portal finally became clear and the two of them stepped out… to an early morning sun and a heavy, persistent snowfall.

"Oh! It's so cold!" Jennifer exclaimed at once.

"And not a soul to be seen. I wonder who was supposed to be watching the Arc?" Severus frowned.

"Oh, never mind that, it's so good to be home at last! But when are we?" Jennifer asked.

"I haven't the foggiest idea. Shall we head to the school and find out?" Severus suggested.

"Great stars, Severus, not like this! I am a fright and a half…"

"You look lovely as always…"

"And you are sporting a beard," Jennifer finished.

"Oh. Very well, you have a point. Home first," Severus quickly agreed. "How bad does it look?"

"You don't want me to answer that," Jennifer chuckled at him, digging in her bags until finally finding the house key attached to a string. "Here we are! One instant trip to a long soaking bath and a shave!"

"Pipe tobacco and a comfortable chair," Severus added for good measure.

"A change of clothes and a warm bed. Severus, let's not tell anyone we're back straight away," Jennifer added on a whim.

"Alex would know," Severus pointed out.

"Perhaps she could keep it a secret," Jennifer said. Severus stared at her. "Well, alright, Severus, but perhaps she might contain herself if it was just for one day."

"Very well, Jennifer. We'll allow ourselves a quiet day so we can get ourselves in order," Severus agreed. "To be honest, I think I need it as much as you do."

"I'm sure you need it even more than I do after what you've been through," Jennifer said with open admiration.

"And I think after what you've been through in your condition no that you are in even more need to prop your feet up than I am… although I do think you might consider a visit to Sagittari first thing in the morning…"

"We're not back two minutes and you're already fussing at me!" Jennifer said.

"We're not back anywhere yet, we're still standing in this horrible field in the middle of nowhere. Are we going home or not, Jennifer? No more delays!" Severus scowled.

"No more delays," Jennifer added with a smile and offered the key, the two of them grasping it together… and then found themselves stepping into the foyer only to stop short when they realized that the house was filled with people… including all seven of their children and their families; most of which were packed into the living room.

"Look! It's Father Christmas!" Amber said with such excitement that several of the adults peered out to see what excited her.

"That's not Father Christmas, that's your grandfather," Aurelius snorted.

"Nice beard," Sirius snickered, but after that, the shock of the others had warn off and they broke into greetings of relief and joy.

Severus immediately found himself being tackled, but didn't seem to mind so much when he saw it was Leu. Severus did squint suspiciously when he saw Dale sitting on the couch next to Lucky. Slowly Dale slid his arm back over to his side of the couch.

"And what are you doing here?" Severus asked.

"Dale spent the night," Leu explained.

"What!"

"He bunked up in the attic with Leu, please, give me a break!" Lucky protested, staving off her father's initial reaction.

"Lucky said you'd be back for Christmas, but I didn't believe her, really. I thought they were just saying that to keep me from getting distraught," Leu explained. A few grimaces were passed among his older siblings. "Do you want your present now? I'd rather you open it first, really, because otherwise you might guess it."

From somewhere deep beneath the gifts under the tree, there was a croak of confirmation.

"I don't believe it, it's Christmas!" Jennifer laughed incredulously and then went in and starting hugging people at random while Severus simply kept staring at them.

"Did anyone happen to buy my brother a razor?" Anna asked, eyeing him critically.

"I did!" Charles the Third declared, rummaging his package out. "I bought it from Ambrose."

"Thank you," Severus said crisply.

"Are you going to use it now?" Charles asked.

"All in favor?" Alicia asked, and immediately six hands went up. "You can vote too, you know," Alicia pointed out to Leu. Leu's hand went up as well.

"Fine! So much for welcome home!" Severus grumbled, taking the package with him as he went towards the bedroom.

"There will be springerle and tea waiting when you're done," Alex offered diplomatically.

"Quick, someone hide his violin before he gets back," Alicia said in a lowered voice.

"There's no need for all of that, he can play it now," Jennifer protested as Hope and Lucky both ran for the library.

"I'll believe it when I hear it, and I don't plan to try," Alicia grinned.

"Honestly, it's almost like we never left," Jennifer chuckled, wiping tired tears from her eyes.

"Are you all right?" Leu asked with frown.

"Oh, yes… I think everything is quite all right now," Jennifer said with a smile, sinking into her favorite chair and wondering if she'd ever feel like coming back out of it again.

* * *

After spending a day at home filled with Leu and the grandchildren vying for his attentions and Sirius pushing his luck by calling him 'Scruffy' on more than one occasion, Severus was more than happy to return to Hogwarts the next day.

It seemed the same old castle when he was walking up to it, and he found himself experiencing relief as the silence gave him a chance to finally accept that he was really home again. He checked up on Jennifer at Sagittari's, then went straight up to his office to find someone was already there, and he couldn't help but shake his head when he saw who it was.

"Good morning, Severus! Happy Boxing Day! I heard you got back, of course," Merlin said, getting up out of the chair and stepping over. "Did you have a nice Christmas? Get anything interesting?"

"A frog. Which apparently came out of your shop," Severus commented.

"A Snape with a frog? You'll never live that one down…" Merlin tsked.

"Actually, I decided to leave it with Llewellyn to look after," Severus said.

"A good plan. Until next year, at any rate," Merlin said mischievously. "Care to take the office back? I've just been keeping the seat warm for you, really. You'll find everything in order."

"For some reason, I highly doubt that," Severus said dryly, going over to the desk to check the notes.

"And how is Jennifer?"

"Fine, it would seem, although there was something she thought it was important for me to tell you," Severus said as he glanced them over. "After a long discussion, Sagittari decided he had to change her due date. After all, even though months passed here, only a handful of days passed for her, so he had to move it back a bit. She's now due in May instead of March."

"In May? But of course! That explains everything, doesn't it? Goodness, why didn't I think of that before?" Merlin groaned. "What a monstrous mistake! I'm so sorry, Severus, I never would have sent you down there had I known."

"And then you would have done what? Simply commit yourself to martyrdom on my behalf? I would never give you that sort of satisfaction," Severus said. "And although I am not looking forward to catching up on a half a term's workload, I would like to say for the record that I don't begrudge the trip."

"Don't begrudge the trip?" Merlin repeated. "I suppose that means you enjoyed yourself?"

"Absolutely not," Severus said curtly. "I was condemned to everything from marriage to death… the latter being the more preferable…declared a lord and a murderer…both of which by more than one person. Ended up travelling with an acting troupe, got caught up in a life or death violin duel, nearly been eaten by cranes trying to turn us into fish, and even chased by demons while carrying an unconscious wife who cast a few too many wishes than was good for her. For a supposedly 'placid' world, I found it even more chaotic and insane than the one we're currently living in."

"I suppose that means you came away from the experience appreciating this world more," Merlin mused.

"Yes, besides other things," Severus admitted, walking over to the curtain and sticking his head in long enough to pull his travel satchel into the room and began digging into it. "I also learned just as evil is everywhere, there is also good people everywhere, and help can come from very unexpected places."

"Don't tell me that you've suddenly turned into an optimist, Severus," Merlin said with amusement.

"No," Severus said thoughtfully, carefully taking a set of chimes out of the bag. "But perhaps I've learned not to be quite so quick to condemn others before I know the entire story, or to be so quick to turn down help when it's offered to me. A healthy dose of skepticism should be there to help keep one thinking clearly; not much in this world can be trusted, after all… but at the same time, there must be some room to recognize sincerity as well."

"How very true," Merlin said with open appreciation. "Made some friends over there, did you?"

"A fair few," Severus agreed, setting the chimes on a shelf where he could clearly see it from his desk. "Rather odd, really, coming back here where nothing has changed since I've been gone, when a few weeks over there did a number on my own perspective."

"Nothing has changed? Oh, dear. I think I'd better retreat before you figure out just how much has actually changed," Merlin decided. Severus squinted at him.

"And just what do you mean by that? What have you been doing over here?" Severus demanded.

"Oh, none of it is my doing, I assure you," Merlin said quickly. "Welcome home, Severus. I had best get back to my own home…my family has been dithering over me for weeks now, you know. They thought I was going to die of all things! Preposterous," Merlin said with a harrumph, slipping out of the room.

Feeling much more suspicious, Severus began flipping back pages on the journal, looking for disasters. Finally finding one, he swept out of the room and down to the Transfiguration room. Andrew was sitting at his desk in the classroom, apparently already hard at work on his lesson plans. But he glanced up thoughtfully when his father came in, unsurprised when Severus strode across the room and popped open his office door, staring inside.

"What happened in there?" Severus demanded.

"Samira," Andrew shrugged. Severus turned and stared at him. "Don't worry, Merlin got rid of her, and the co-op all agreed to cover the damage, even if 'demon attack' isn't in our normal policy."

"Andrew, I hate to ask this, however under the circumstances… you didn't…that is to say…"

"Don't trust me, Father?" Andrew asked bluntly. Severus grimaced slightly.

"No, of course you didn't. I apologize for bringing it up," Severus said, Andrew nodding thoughtfully to him in response. "Anything else happen while I was away? Anything at all that I might need to know about?" he asked.

"Nothing else along these lines, no," Andrew said. "There were some other problems with portals here and there about the globe, but this is the only one that entered the school. As you can see, we handled it."

"Yes, I suppose so. Very well, I'll see if I can't find those estimates to look over, that office probably needed a refurbishment anyway…"

"How about a higher doorframe so I don't keep hitting my head on it?" Andrew suggested immediately.

"There is a spell for that, you know…"

"I don't remember it first thing in the morning," Andrew complained.

"Fine, fine, I'm sure that can easily be remedied," Severus said. "I'll be in my office."

"I don't suppose we can make it as large as Mum's refurbished office?" Andrew asked just as Severus went out the door, but he wasn't surprised when he didn't get an answer on that parting shot.

It seemed like no time after that before it was time for the students to arrive again. Severus spent most of it in his office in fervor to get caught up. One of the notations that kept coming up baffled him to no end, and it wasn't until the staff arrived the day before the train would return that Severus finally had his question answered.

"I am so sorry it took me this long to get back, but really, Severus, I hadn't had a day off in ages…" Hermione explained when she found him hovering in her office doorway not five minutes after she arrived.

"Yes, fine, and thank you! I'm sure you deserved every moment of it considering how much we left in your hands…"

"It wasn't as bad as all of that until the end," Hermione said with a sigh. "After all, Jennifer did the work through October and Merlin went through November, although I am glad you're finally back."

"Yes, as am I. But what are these references to "Independent Funds" and "Independent Wages and Operation costs" I keep seeing in the paperwork? Is this some sort of way of sneaking in someone's pet project I don't know about yet?" Severus asked.

"You mean she didn't tell you?" Hermione said flatly.

"Tell me what? Who?" Severus asked suspiciously.

"I suppose you haven't been in the hospital wing either, lately…"

"I've had no need for it, no… but how about answering my question for a change?" Severus demanded.

"Come on, perhaps I had better just show you," Hermione said, hurrying as Severus was obviously getting more suspicious by the minute.

They walked out of the room and turned down the stairs, and in no time at all the two of them were stepping off onto the correct floor. Severus peered in the hospital room curiously, but found it empty and unchanged.

"Good morning, Professor, welcome back," Ginny said with a warm smile as stood by the shelves taking inventory.

"Thank you," Severus said.

"Over this way," Hermione said evenly. "It's the next room."

"Doesn't he know about it yet?" Ginny asked curiously, and Hermione shook her head. "Should I bring the smelling salts?"

Impatiently, Severus ignored the banter and strode over to the room across the hall…and then stopped in the doorway, staring inside with a dropped jaw. Toys and lettered blocks were already everywhere, for Richard had been busy emptying out the toy box in hopes of finding a specific toy he hadn't seen for all of the holiday. Gloria was there as well, concentrating on a coloring page, but the winged horse kept fluttering too much to make it easy to stay in the lines. But in the center of the room at a tiny table with short-legged chairs sat Ashley and Jennifer, caught up in a quiet conversation.

"What in the blazes is all of this?" Severus asked, the two women looking up in surprise.

"Why, Severus! Watch your language, there are small children present," Ashley clucked.

"Oh, Severus! There you are! I went to your office, but you weren't there, so I came down here to get caught up with Ashley," Jennifer explained.

"I see," said Severus, but had his arms folded and was eyeing her warily. "Does the board know about all of this?"

"Yes, Severus. They approved it ages ago, thanks to Harry going over there to propose it," Hermione explained.

"Remind me to thank Harry," Severus said dryly.

"Oh, Severus, isn't it wonderful? Our own daycare, right here and the school, and none of the parents have to worry about their children during the day anymore! And it's so much more convenient here, all the staff have been raving about having it," Jennifer said happily.

"Well, I admit it's been a load off my mind on occasion, and Danny really loves having Gloria close during the day," Hermione agreed. "Rose has been using it as well, she's been helping Professor Sprout around the classroom, and Harry sometimes bring Olivia over."

"Yes, isn't it brilliant, Severus?" Ashley agreed.

"Dare I ask whose 'brilliant' idea this was? As if I couldn't guess?" Severus said, still less than enthusiastic. Jennifer smiled beatifically, and took his arm. Exchanging glances, Hermione went over to help Rich while Ashley began tidying up the room.

"It is brilliant, Severus, even if it was my idea," Jennifer said in a low voice. "Don't you see? We won't have to leave this one behind at home anymore. We don't have to be weekend parents with this daycare here, we can keep the baby with us all the time."

"I'm not sure how the board would feel about keeping a baby in the rooms at night…"

"I dare them to say anything about it. We didn't go through all of this trouble to have another child to make the same mistakes we made before. And although I didn't know when I had this place constructed that I would ever have another, we'd be fools not to take advantage of it. Please don't be cross, Severus, it's better for everyone if it's here," Jennifer said.

"Well, I suppose I will admit to the fact that I was dreading the idea of having to run home every other day because the baby got herself caught up in the chimney or wished himself into his miniature village or the like," Severus mused thoughtfully, then noticed that Hermione and Ashley had finished with the toy box and were gazing up at him expectantly. "Oh, very well, I suppose it will grow on me. And who am I to argue with the board?" he added dryly, receiving a hug from Jennifer and thankyous from the other two women in the room.

Things began to settle into routine rather quickly when the students arrived the next day, and Severus was quite sure that he was through with surprises. Unfortunately, it seemed, however, that there was one other matter that everyone had neglected to tell him about, and as usual, he found out the hard way.

It was getting on evening of the first day of classes when Severus realized that he hadn't had a chance to speak to Lucky and decided to pay a visit and arrange a day to meet for lunch. He glanced at his schedule thoughtfully for a moment before checking his watch, but apparently she wasn't in the library and hadn't made it back to the rooms yet. Frowning at the vague "Hogwarts" arrow, Severus reached for the map, folding through several different pages. Pondering where she might have gone, Severus turned to the Ravenclaw section of the map, wondering if perhaps she was visiting Dale… when out of the corner of his eye, he caught Lucky's name in a supply room just down the hall and well off the main corridor. Every now and then the name would obscure then become clear again in a very odd sort of way that puzzled him. He slipped his glasses on and took a closer look and realized that Dale's name was in the room as well, the two names encircling one another as if they were dancing. But there were no footprints to speak of, if that were the case, only occasional toe prints, and a random footprint here or there that never seemed to go anywhere…

Suddenly it occurred to him exactly what it was he was seeing and jumped to his feet in horror in surprise. He dropped the map and bolted out of the room, taking the back stairs two at a time without any thought to his own safety as he scampered down them in a panic. But instead of turning off the floor he needed for Ravenclaw, he kept running down them, taking full strides down the long hallway near the Quidditch supply rooms. With but a glance at marks on the Danny's door, he popped it open and stormed in with a face so stricken that Danny jumped up in alarm.

"Just one thing. I just need to know one thing about Lucky, and I will not ask again," Severus pleaded.

"Severus, you know I can't divulge…."

"Danyelle, please," Severus interrupted insistently. "Please, just tell me that my daughter is behaving in a mature and responsible manner."

Danny gazed at him for a moment but slowly broke out into a wide smile.

"Severus, your daughter is behaving in a mature and responsible manner," Danny told him sincerely. "And yes, she is coming to me," she added for good measure. Severus nodded at that, trying to calm himself and convince himself of her words all at the same time. "It is possible that they were a bit afraid of your reaction when you find out though."

"Don't think I won't be counting down the days until he's out of this school," Severus grunted with irritation, then turned and left as quickly as he came. Danny shook her head and chuckled softly to herself before taking her seat again with a lingering smile.

Quickly he hurried up to his office, resisting the urge to turn down a certain corridor to break it up. Instead, he glanced around and picked up the map he discard, quickly folding it up and then pushing it into Dumbledore's painting. Albus gazed at him curiously.

"Don't ask, just take it, and don't let me look at it again until the end of the school year," Severus said insistently. Albus gave him a knowing smile and took the map, while Severus allowed himself a shudder before attempting to get back to work.

* * *

It was the last Quidditch game of the year, but not a single Snape would make it. Instead, there was a full complement of them out in the hall between the hospital wing and the daycare room, taking turns casting breeze spells to try and stay cool.

"Wouldn't it have been better to have staged this event at Sagittari's Hut? It would have at least been cooler out in the open, I think," Sirius complained.

"I don't think Mum would have minded so much, but I think it's obvious that Father was set on the baby being born in the castle," Alicia said.

"Any last minute bets on whether it's a girl or a boy? It's split at 50-50 still," Zack said, looking over his notebook. "All the girls so far have wagered for it being a girl, and all the boys have wagered for it being a boy."

"Yeah, but I feel sorry for any girl having to grow up in this family," Lucky smirked.

"No truer words spoken," Alicia agreed whole-heartedly.

"I think I'd feel sorrier for the Professor, if I were you," Danny chuckled.

"Being a boy is in this family isn't much of a picnic either," Andrew shook his head.

"Well, maybe not when we were growing up," Aurelius admitted with a sigh, glancing thoughtfully at Lucky and Leu before shrugging. "Who knows? Maybe things will go better this time."

"At the very least, I for one think this is going to be a good experience not just for Mom and Dad, but for you four," Corey said.

"I don't see how it'd affect us now, most of us have our own families to contend with," Alicia said.

"Yes, which means this time around you'll be able to see things from their point of view," Corey explained.

"Now there's a scary thought," Alex snorted.

"Rather! I think we should stay as far away from this as possible," Alicia said.

"You will do nothing of the sort," Maurice said in a scolding tone. "What your personal beliefs are is beside the point. Family is family, and we shall do everything and anything to welcome him and keep him safe."

"Assuming it is a him," Zoë pointed out.

"I still have the book open," Zack reminded them again. Just then, there was the sound of crying from the next room. "Book's closed," Zack announced, snapping his notebook shut.

"Hey Andrew, why don't you sneak in and see if you can see anything," Alex suggested.

"No thanks, I can wait, and so can you," Andrew scowled at her.

"Is this a private convention, or can anyone join?" Hermione teased as she walked up with a heavy book in her arms.

"Aha she has the book, that is a good sign," Sirius teased.

"So is it a boy or a girl, Hermione?" Danny asked curiously.

"It's more of a, 'boy, I wonder how she talked him into that,'" Hermione said.

"Talk him into what?" Anna asked. But just then they were interrupted as Severus stepped out of the room with a bundle wrapped in blue. "Oh, it is a boy!"

"All right… any guesses on an A name?" Zack asked.

"He doesn't have an 'A' name. I actually picked the name this time," Severus said. "His name is Quintin."

"Quintin? Well, that's different," Alex admitted.

"Definitely not a name Mum would have picked," Alicia chuckled. "To the point, though isn't it?"

"Definitely a Dad pick," Corey agreed.

"And what about his middle name, Severus?" Hermione asked, still hugging the register.

"Actually, I didn't think of a middle name. I suppose since you brought the book down here that Jennifer must have had something in mind," Severus said.

"That she did," Hermione said, shaking her head but finally opened the book. Severus immediately cringed when he saw it, prompting everyone else to curiously gather around.

"Quintin Augustus Snape. I like it," Anna said, apparently pleased.

"Aw, Mom, how could you?" Corey barked in the door.

"Hush, Corey! You'll wake him up!" Rose scolded him. "I rather think it's a nice name."

"Yes, but why Uncle Augustus?" Corey moaned.

"Well, it's in the book now, so you'll have to learn to live with it," Hermione said.

"It's definitely a Snape name," Aurelius said.

"I think it sounds smart, myself," Zoë said.

"Welcome to the family, and our condolences," Andrew added with a chuckle.

"Come along Quintin, back to your mother where it's safe… in theory, at any rate. There will be plenty of time to get to know them better later. But don't worry, they'll all know exactly where to go so they can find you, because you, young man, are not going anywhere," Severus said firmly before walking back over to Jennifer's bed and handing him back to her.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Quintin," Jennifer said with a smile. "There is no place better, you know. No where at all."

End Book Five Series Four

_A/N And there you have it! I hope you liked it, I know it is different in some ways to the rest of my books, but I think this book warranted that because of the material.  
_

_ The next book on the agenda is much, much darker, and involves a lot of ongoing story lines, some of which started in series one and ties into books throughout the four series. Because of that, I am going to pause and do another editing round of previous books, especially in the current series. This will be a much longer book, filled with lots of character development with a majority of characters including the villains in this book, the Four Horsemen themselves, as well as, of course, the Snape Family. Alex will have to 'face her inner demons' as well, and Sirius will relive some of his. Leu will be going to Hogwarts and will be like no other Snape student before him and the new defense teacher...well...let's just say he likes to get his students moving. It will probably be a pretty long book, too, since i have so much to cover, and also the chapters will probably be a tad longer. Since I have research to do before this one, it'll probably be a few extra weeks before I can get out the first chapter on The Four Horsemen. My best estimate right now is halfway thru December (but definitely something before Christmas.) Until then, I hope you have a Happy Thanksgiving (where it applies) and otherwise have a good holiday season. Hope to see you again for the Four Horsemen in a few weeks. Thanks for the reviews, and also welcome to the new readers that have finally caught up with us! JCWriter.  
_


End file.
